Kagome the true princess to Spark's, And Blooms twin sister!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after kagome had to live through time. she was finally to her point of her life to where she had to have her fairy training and learn about her true birth right. as the realm of fairies was meeting the death gods and sayien race as demoic and other races
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It's been a year since Bloom left Alfia and said she wanted nothing do with both of her power's and offered it back to Faragonda and she said she don't want nothing to do with her twin sister and wished for her death. But the thing was they could not find Bloom's twin as if she disappeared. Bloom was filled with so much hate and tried to kill the people who though of her as a friend, Faragonda sighed as a bright blue flame's appeared before her.

"Hades long time no see my son?" Asked Faragonda

Hades nodded and sighed it been a long long time since he had seen his my mother and it's because he was so busy with in kingdom,. Well now he had his adopted daughter bonded by the powers from the god's she was covered in blood from the last battle with against the Soul Society since he was the Soul King now it's time for her to claim her birthright.

"Yes mother it has. I have finally taken down my evil brother at that. But this is Bloom's twin sister. Believe me her look's is not to be fooled. She is far older than she look's." Said Hades

Faragonda eye's went wide from what her son had just said. This little female was Bloom's twin sister. She rushed over to her side and gasped it looked like she just finished fighting a batter it seemed. As she ran her hand over the marking's on her face it seemed she was adopted into demonic family as well.

"What happened to her son?" Asked Faragnda

"Let's start with that my sister Midoriko who adopted her as her own as well. But she split her away from her twin she landed in the hand's of the Sayen prince turned king. When he blood adopted her she had full Sayein blooded flowing through her vain's. But there is more to this than it seemed. She was indeed born with the jewel in which witht he blood adoption brought back the Sayien race and some other's as well. But as time went on she turned 14 years old that is when her mission started. She fell down the well in the back yard and ended up in the past. She shattered the jewel that my sister decided to make. So from there she traveled with a half demon. A demon slayer a perverted monk. A fox kit who she adopted as her own. But all was for nothing when her soul was split and Inuyasha turned his love back to the dead cold on who was her past self. But anyways in her depression she was kidnapped by Naraku and was heald for a year straght she had two kids from him when she escaped from the hell she was forced in. But not with out the cursed spider mark on her back. Sesshomaru the half demon's brother took her in as his own sister hince forth the silver hair. She birthed two son's from Naraku. As she was trained from Sesshomaru the final battle came it lasted a week straight. But Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyou in the end. But once the jewel was completeted she was locked in the past and had to live through time. So when she moved through time she met a man named Yuzuru Souh. But when she birthed him a son he basically listened to his mother and she had not choice but to not see him. But she did go and see him when no one was looking. After that she met Byakuya kuchiki who adopted her as his sister since she basically helped in the winter war as well. But she has two sword spirits one is from a man who loved her nad the other was the welcome to the family gift. She does have two adopted children well now adults as it seem's. But as time went on she met Lucius Malfoy and married him. But she lost him a year ago in the war that the wizarding world just finished. She had a son and a daughter from him. But I just basically took her away from the shake that she was basically dying in and healed her as much as I could. But her family and other's will know where she is. sorry it took so long mother." Said Hades

Faragonda had tear's in her eye's her son loved someone finally as a child. But she layed a hand on the females head and knew that she was her grandchild by blood adoption. But she will treat her as if she was her own child and never ever let her feel like she was unloved. She tried that with Bloom but that ended badly.

"She is my grandchild son. She will be well cared for. And her proper training in her fairy powers will be starting now." Said Faragona

Hades sighed in relief as he placed a spell on the two sword spirit's to make sure they don't wake up until she wakes up. plus her being his captain is going to be a lot of work with everything else since she was starting her schooling for her fairy powers. But he helped her to the hospital wing of the school and laid her down. Be hugged his mother and left in blue flames so he would be able to gather some of her stuff. And this is the place where she is going to meet her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome opened her ruby and pink eye's she was still blurry from the snake venom in her vain's. And seeing blurry that she was in some place she didn't know of, But where is she now her eye's landed on a elderly woman. She looked at her with sad eye's she must of projected her memories once again. As she blinked and knew the blurriness would not go away anytime soon.

"Your finally awake my little one. I am your grandmother by adoption my daughter and son are Midoriko and Hades. Plus he told me everything and I saw your memories with a spell I knew from Hades." Said Faragonda

Kagome blinked and sat up she looked around the room to see people looking at her as if she was something they never seen before. As if they knew what and who she was and what had happened to her plus she knew her markings are showing..

* * *

 _"Mistress is it ok. These people will not harm you." Said Muramasa_

 _"Yes we are here if you need us." Said Mercilago_

 _"Go and explore if you want." Said Kagome_

* * *

Kagome exited her inner world she knew if they saw her memories they would of known of her sword spirit's. As they left the hospital wing and started to wonder around the place. While the other's in the room looked at them and shrugged as if it was a normal thing to see something like that everyday around this place.

"I have showed them your memories little one your a very special person. My daughter and son loved you I can see that. No one is going to judge you here for what you had no choice in doing. Plus the cursed marking on your back it is not simple I know it isn't,. And the two that just left it's find for them to wonder about.." Said Faragonda

Kagome smiled and laid back down not sure what she was going to do now. As if she was the woman was thinking. She cleared her throat and took Kagome out of her thought's. She took her hand and smiled at her. She gave her the silk scarf and her hair pieced back she knew they are special to her from one of her blood adoptions.

"These girls are going to be your room mate;s. plus i think they don;t mind with the two sword spirits coming and going since they basically liv ein your inner world. you are my one and only grand daughter since my daughter is gone. and well my son is basically the soul king who took down the former soul king who was one of my sons but who had a darker side to him. and since bloom denied her birthright." Said Faragonda

Kagome only smiled and knew she would feel right at home here. The jewel now live sin her. And she knew that her father is probably worried about her. That was Vegeta for ya. He was a protective father to a point., She signed off on her paper's and was taken to the room's were she would be living while the other girl's introduced themselves hoping they would become friend's since Bloom didn't want to be she just called them stupid and left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was happy somewhat she missed her friend's and family back home but she knew that they would see each other again, Their home. She never knew that she had fairy power's and merge them with her other powers. Mercilago brought in the Capsule case for her thing's since her mother also left her a note to let her know that they will see her when she goes home.

"How about we get out of here and go down town for a pizza or something, We could show you around.?" Asked Stella

Flora and the other girl's wanted to show Kagome around this place so she could open up and be happy with them. They knew they were not like her other friend's and family but they could be close. Well they hope she wont leave them like Bloom did. Or try to kill them. Kagome was gentle but the heart of a warrior and warm and they felt comfortable around her. Something about her is full of light and joy,

"So what is it like?" Asked Kagome

"It's awesome!" Chirped Musa

"I am kinda hungry I haven't eaten in a while." Said Kagome

Stella took her hands and they jumped on a hover bus as they talked along the way there. Kagome telling stories of all her battle's and all the thing's that she had done, And how she lived through time. And about her family and friend's. And the amusing fights between her father and her uncle Kakarot. And how she was trained up when she was able to walk., And that she never knew she was a fairy with her other power's. Plus she was not poor in the slightest and load's of money. She had money in all her family accounts since she was a noble woman of two clan's . Plus she was one of the heirs to the Capsule Corp. And her husband left her plenty of money as well. Along with her being lady of the west.

"May I see were we are at?" Asked Kagome

Tecna's smiled brightly she was happy with someone who knew about things like she did. Not often she met someone smart like she was and that she was a fairy. But then again Kagome explained that she was a known genius when it came down to things. She was raised by her mother as well and that added on to the genius parts of her smarts.

"Well it kinda look's futuristic. I have to say so it is rather interesting. and I like it very much, It could be able to call this another home,." Said Kagome

Kagome seen someone snapped their finger's and to make a parking place. And to tell ya the truth she had to say it was useful. Well when there was no parking. As they all sat down and waited for their food while Kagome watched Tecna's take appart her iphone and watched her put it back to gether. She exaimed it she would be able to get along with her since they are both into studying new things she would have to introduce her to her library's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome was in her first class in the school. It seemed there was a lot of thing's she needed to find out about herself since she knew nothing about her birth family. And her adoptive families. Plus her father made sure she was well taken care of since he had called the school countless times. And made sure she was going to be ok there. Plus they are waiting for Draco to be released from the hospital something happened to him from the war.

"This first class of the year is about meaphoris. It is to change how you appear. And once you master that you could turn yourself just about anything." Explained Wizgiz

Stella leaned onto the head on her hand in a bored manner. It seemed she didn't care much for the class. She reminded Kagome how she kinda did not miss going to school much. Not as if she needed it she knew how to already use that type of power and magic. She was well versed in all forms of magic plus she had the lowest of a Vizord and able to change her appearance at as well with her other power's as such as well. As Wizgiz changed into her aunt Gridelda by adoption, After giving them all homework to work on their subject they were on. As they all left to go back to their dorm. Flora went over to her plant's while Kagome used some of her Miko powers into the plant.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was down having their morning breakfast. While Muramasa and Mercilago had found things that they are able to amuse themselves with while their mistress was in the middle of doing her school stuff. Kagome had to say she liked this place better than Hogwart's when she started there.

"Young ladies your attention please! I have a very exciting announcment to make, As it the Alfia tradition. We will start of the school year with a dance, Our back to school gala will start tonight and our speical guest are the boy from Red Fountain Of Heroics And Bravery. So we hope you be warm and friendly hostesses and make them alll feel at home." Chirped Faragona

"Not to friendly chaparons will be there. Love spells and crush potion's are forbiddion." Said Gridelda

Stella groaned at the way Gridelda was taking everything. But it seemed that Faragonda was going to make it sound a little more fun than they think it was going to be. While Kagome smiled she knew this was going to be her first dance in a long time. Since the last one was before the second Wizarding war that had happened.

"But dancing is encouraged. And the young men will bring surpised gift's for all. So I am sure you all will have a lovely time. Oh I remember my first dance at Alfia I met my husband there. Well anyway's it will be a evening full of enchantment." Chirped Faragonda

Kagome had to go and see what she had to wear for the dance. And she had a feeling that she had the right thing to put on for it. But she had to do some thing's to it first since the last time she had it one was when she was with her husband Lucius. She would never ever forget him plus then again he haunt's the manor now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Kagome had to go and find her friend's she sensed the witch's that she basically beat their asses the last time they crossed path's. And she was not even dressed to even go to the ball yet. She had to find the other's since no one is supposed to use their power's right now. But what happen's if she got her Fairy Powers when it happened. This was when she needed her sword spirit's and she had to give them permission to go out of a romantic evening.

"Oh blast it. Where the bloody hell are they." Grumbled Kagome

That was when Kagome ran into someone ass and fell on her back side. While cursing Voldermort's pet snake that she was convinced he fucked on a daily basis. She hated to having limited eye site and seeing things in a blur. If she didn't have the training to sense things she would be shit out of luck as it was.

"Hey it's you," Said Kagome

Brandon walked over to her and helped her up. He had been hoping to run into her all night. He had been watching her from afar since he has last seen her. She was enchanting and a goddess. She was the most beautiful woman alive and his heart swelled inside of his chest. He gave her his Charming smile.

"I was searching for you all over the place," Said Brandon

"You were?" Asked Kagome

Kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he would be searching for her. Other than the pull that she had to him that all she knew so far on what she felt for him. Brandon was overjoyed from the mere sight of her here before him. He just wished he knew what to tell her on how she made him feel.

"Hey, um would you like to dance?" Asked Brandon

"Yes sure why not. I'll be right back," Chirped Kagome

Kagome rushed out blushing like mad. Hell she lived for 500 some odd years and she still blushed like a school girl. The last man who was able to do this to her was Lucius. but that was different. As she ended up out side and wondered how the hell she ended up out side then again she let her thoughts take over that was what happened.

"Hey isn't it the little warrior fiary girl who don't have her wing's yet." Snapped Stormy

"Oh for the love that is holy what the hell do you three morons want. And mind you are amatures in what the hell you do." Snapped Kagome

The Trix was gawking at what she had just said. No one never ever talked to them like that before. And that is not going to stand again for them to be talked to like this. but then again they don't even know who Kagome was fully and they don't even know what the hell they are dealing with since their headmistress don't even know who's he is.

 **"ICE BRACELET!"** Said Icy

Kagome arched a brow at the weak power of the ice elemental power that she had just used. But she would let them think that they are having the upper hand in this. Since she was not going to let them know how powerful she is. But then again that might be Vegeta blood talking since she was so much like him. As she back flipped and landed gracefully.

 **"HEAL OF OBLIVION!"** Said Darcy

Darcy slammed her foot down to the ground and it started to crack that was not something that Kagome was expecting. Since they pulled this one on her she was going to give them something they would think of next time for trying to pull that on her. But then again no magic or powers she was warned for the night and it pissed her off.

"There is no excape for you. You pathetic Earth girl. You did you even get into this school you have no power's at all. You do have fight we will give you that." Said Icy

"Yeah keep thinking that bitch. You will learn the hard why like the rest." Snapped Kagome

"Oh dear I don't think so." Said Icy

Icy formed a ball of her power's since the three of them are of the elements when it came down to their magic. While they think they are dealing with the normal human. Even though she was never human to began with she just became more or less of a alien when Vegeta bonded with her as her father. Kagome looked deep with in her soul and there she yanked onto the flame that must be her fairy magic as she merged it to her other powers and she transformed into her fairy form.

"Well that was easy enough it slike learning how to use the sword spirit's. Come on bring it bitch's." Snapped Kagome

"Oh how cute. You got your little wing's. To bad the little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy do your worst." Ordered Icy

Darcy started to use some sort of spell that Kagome knew as something that would make you feel dizzy she would have been fooled by it. but the dark lord and Naraku had used it before and she knew how to avoid it as well. So she sighed and knew what she had to do. She would have to show off sometime or later it was what her father normally does. Kagome sighed and blasted them away.

"Well it is time to go and get ready I guess." Said Kagome

Kagome flashed back to her room's knowing that Mecilago dropped hr dress off before she and Muramasa went to their romantic dinner. But then again it was cure that they basically mated both sword spirit's was the cutest thing to even think on. Plus she would have to merge their powers as well with her fairy magic later tonight in the gravity chamber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Kagome walked into the ball room as everyone was gawking the males was drooling at her. The dress sparkled in the lights as it was a low cut. With slits up the sides. Mercalgo altered it a bit. she had the necklace that Lucius gave her for their last Chistmas together with matching earing's. She looked around and saw the males covering their private areas. That was when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see it was Brandon.

"Oh hey it's you." Said Kagome

"Hey you know you owe me a dance." Said Brandon

Brandon was just happy when Stella came over and tell him that she had come back. He felt some odd kinda of power that washed over the place. but the it went away he had a feeling that it was her who was in the middle of a fight. Plus he could tell she was raised up to be a warrior by who ever raised her that is. As she took his hands and they started to dance.

"So do you like Alfia?" Asked Brandon

"Yes I do. And to be truthful I feel at home." Said Kagome

Brandon smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. But he knew that all the other male's are jealous of him. But they can go get bent for all he cared. He had the most lovely goddess of all realms dancing with him. But he had a feeling he should never ever keep secrets from her. But right now he wanted to enjoy this.

to be contined


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Everyone was outside for their class for the day. stella sneezed from one of the trees she had passed. while kagome and flora sighed and enjoyed the nature around them. Just as long she don't see anything like giant spiders to worship her from the damn mark on her back, kagome enjoyed it since she was a child since it was the only comfort she had with both her adoptive alien parents amusing her. even though their blood bond made her as if she was one of their own. even though vegeta was a very protective father to a point..

"As you can see i am slightly allergic to the sap of the tree's around here. so this is your first feild of nature." said Palladium

kagome wondered why for a nature professor looking like he was with bugs and everything. stella looked over to see her new freind looking at the professor with wondering eyes. as professor palldium disappeared from the areas so they could go and start their class. the winx made their way on their own group. and went into the mud. even though it was smelly and somethng that she didnt want to be in. even though she was used to being around stuff like this. while she let muramasa and mercilago wonder around to get used to things around the area that was going to be their home for some time..

"Ewwwww this is just soooo nasty crawling up my leg." creid Stella

Musa and the others giggled who was used to this kinda of thing, kagome only shrugged she had things that was more than gross than what they were used to seeing and been in more gross things as well. as they rushed out of the pond and hid behind a log. kagome rolled her eyes and picked up a tree branch so she was able to test what it was going to do when she tossed it at the water. but then again this was only a test to make sure to what that mud would do to them. she feels old for her freaking age but for now she was going to be the other logical one out of them all.

"Hey let's see what is living in the pond shall we? "asked kagome

kagome threw the branch and one of the bubbles shot gas up. hell her powers was able to make worst stuff than this. but it reminded her of the bog of etenal stinch from the one movie she saw last. as they watched the tree branch turned into stone. now they knew not to get into that muddy water. b flora gasped at what she was seeing. but then again this was something she knew that the nature fairy into. she was like the female neville. but then again she had a feeling that neville would get along just well with flora.

"Look that tree branch turned to stone." said Flora

"Turned to stone?" asked Stella

They all looked over at the poor tree turned into stone. it seemed that there was something about this nasty gas. well other than the stink of major ass crack. they saw one of the red fountain ships crash land into the pond. they bolted to ho and see if they were ok. even though they didnt know who in the world that crash. but then again kagome was used to thing s like this since she was blood adopted from the king of all sayiens. and she knew for a fact that blood adoption in the sayein race. the demonic and wizaring and other races is as if you gave birth to the child you blood adopted. so basically she is a full blooded sayien.

"Oh look who it is." said Musa

kagome blushed at the sight of brandon standing there. she knew there was something about him that makes a pull come to her. but she was not going to announce it. knowing him once he knew about her past he would think differently about her. while her new freinds and group looked at her and smiled it seemed their kagome liked the blond headed one who seemed to be eyeing her up and down. drinking her in as if she was something to be admired and to be treated like a queen that she should be treated. sure they knew of her past and what she had been through and been married twice they still love her as if she was their sister. but they hoped that brandon would not hurt her if he did try to do something with her. or even hook up with her that is.

"Hey you guys ok?" asked Flora

"We saw your ship crash land." said Tecna

kagome giggled when she saw them look like they were going to die when they saw them there. it bad enough they crashed the ship on their first try. their asses are going to be handed to them when they return back to school. but then again she knew that kakarot her uncle was not the best at that sort of this and he was the stupid one out all of them. but then again she knew that he was a good guy. he was just a uncle in her eyes since he cared about her like one even though he was made her god father and chichi her godmother. but then again they are trunks god parents as well.

"It wasn't a crash landing. it was more or less a emergency landing." growled Riven

kagome arched a flaming red brow and wondered if this guy had a bit of a temper, he reminded her of a male version of her father that is. and with the blood adopted she got his temper in it. she shook her head and was deeply amused by the simple thing of male pride. but she was going to make sure he knocked down a few notchs, but then again her sword spirits would love to teach him a lesson or two. but for now she was going to see how this one played out that is. while she watched from where she stood.

"Hey guy's the troll gotten away." said Timmy

Brandon groaned he wanted to talk to the fire goddess that was there looking like the goddess that she is. and he troll had to get away from them before he had the time to speak to the little spit fire that came into his life and into his heart. but for now he knew that he had to think on where the troll had gone off to. while kagome smirked knowing that they are not going to back down and feel their pride to be hurt. she waited to see and what she had to say. but then again she was not the blood adopted daughter of king vegeta for nothing and she was gong to own up to her name.

"I see you let the troll escape." said kagome

"We didn't let nothing escape newbe we had some trouble and the ship had some issues." sad Riven

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes she had been doing this longer than they have so they better watch who they are talking to. and she is one of the soul hairs to the capsule corp. and she has built a shitp before. and he had the balls to stand there and insult her. she sighed and knew that she and riven will not get along well since he was one of those who thinks he knew it all. timmy the logical one and smart one of their group was about to correct the short tempered friend that he had the joy of knowing.

"Hey guys the shackles came loose." said Timmy

Sky held up the shackles and they all looked at the guy who was getting on the most powerful being of the universe nerves. and that was never a good thing when she had her temper out in the open. kagome looked at the shackles nad had to say it was a lame pare she had ever seen in her long life. and she knew much more better ones out there. but then again these people are just still learning some things when it came down to what sort of things they could use for prisonors.

"So what are you all doing here anyways?" asked Brandon

kagome snapped out of her thoughts and only blushed again forgetting he was evern there. and she tried to regain her compsure this was no time to think about the hot man. She could t get over this feeling being around him, she didnt understand the pull she had around him. but then again she was not even used to being around him yet. she understood that zuse and hades are both not the soul king. but for now she was happy that zuse was saved from the life he was cursed through ruikia since she was the one who wanted to become the new soul king. well soul queen in her case that is.

"This is a field class for nature." said Flora

"Well then get back to your class ladies and leave this up to the specialist and the men folk." said Riven

kagome huffed ad arched a brow and wanted to punch this idiot in the damned face. musa and techa placed theirs hands on her shoulder to calm her down since she was basically projecting a freaking cold power. and sadly she was not going to late that one slid. and he was going to learn a hard lesson when it came down to being around her. while stella and the other girls wonder what she was going to do next. but then again they knew kagome well enough to know what she was like when it came down to people like riven. and they knew she was not going to let it slide.

"Well I see nothing but a little boy who think's he is just all macho man and really he is nothing but a little pussy who think he all big shit since he is in school to become a hero. and top it off you think showing off is going to please any female i think not. so when i see a real man gets here let me know. since i dont see one who has a dick between his legs. i met men who were more powerful and more dangerous than you. and i met men who you may think are gay by the simple way they introduce themselves. i could go on and on. and for your information i have been in the fighting business far longer than i wish to say." hissed kagome

Riven narrowed his eyes at the little spitfire and he had to say that was hot as fuck from being talked down like that. but his pride was not going to allow him to take that blow. even though she would have been able to kill him in more than one way. and he was not sure if he wanted to meet the darker and evil part of kagome. he didnt even know her well enough. but he knew that she holds alot of secrets that he would love to crack.. brandon and the others laughed their asses is the best person they know and she dont care what she says and it was just wonderful to have around.

"Oh snap you got burned." chirped Musa

Riven stomped his way over to kagome and think he would be able to pull a fast one on her. and gotten all up in her face. kagome eyes sparkled in the way one lesser men knew to run away while he was able to, or else it was not going to be something that you would like. and it will be painful or humiliating when it came down to the way kagome worked and how her mind worked. kagome only smirked and was about to do something that was going to amuse her greatly. she snapped her fingers and a little but of fire sparked his ass. She loved wandless Magic when it came down to stuff like this,

 **"AHHHHH WHAT YOU DO TO ME! MY BUTT IS FLAIMING!"** yelled Riven

kagome huffed and snapped her fingers again and let the flames die out with the water since she had her fun and amused people as well. so this was soemthing she knew for a fact that she enjoyed next time it was going to be the necklace and he was going to be her new bitch as what her father called it when it came down to things like this.. while everyone laughed their asses off they needed to find out how she done that it was the best thing ever. as the winx walked off to go back to their class. while kagome walked away happy and deeply amused as she had a skip in her step since she showed someone the business when you are messing with vageta daughter.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome had to place something over her nose the stick was bad, while they continued on their way through the jungle like area they were in. it was nice but the smell what killed the mood when you looked around. and the stink was what made the good mood she was in was taken away from her, but then again she is wondering around that smelled like frieza and king colds ass crack when they havent showered, she sighed and wondered if they would be able to fallow the trolls footprints to help out her new friends when it came down to when they get into trouble in their school.

"Look its troll foot prints if we fallow them we could find the troll." said kagome

kagome and the others walked again while flora and herself leading since they were intune with nature. kagome was intune with it since she was Miko And her witches power. and her alien blood as well it helped alot out with how she did things. as they fallowed their gut if they could find said troll. stella had pissed off a mean eating planet. kagome only sighed and used the Priestess power to calm the plant down stella stopped to the ground with a thump. as she huffed she needed to teach that girl a thing or two when it came down to how she handle things and maybe train them as well..

"We did warn you after all." said Flora

Stella only growled from the stink of the mud was all over her and now she was going to take a very long shower when she gets back to school.. kagome only sighed and helped her freind up with a hand. as she waved her hand when it came down to cleaning her up. magic can be really useful when it came down to it. she kinda felt bad for her since she had the bog of eternal stinch all over her as well. kagome flinched when she heard the one known as timmy scream like a little girl. well she had a feeling that was not timmy who screamed like a girl. and it was riven. if it was riven who screamed like that she would never ever let him down on that one since he screams like a freaking girl.

"Oh poor thing do you need a hand?" chirped kagome

kagome cooed like her aunt Bellatrix it normally worked when it came down to it, riven made a voice that made him face plant the mud with out even letting him know it. kagome sighed she was going to save his ass now she was really going soft when it came down to people like him, but then again bellatrix is a one of her aunts and she was one of her favorite aunts when it came down to the blood adoption thing. the perks of living through time and then there was the pain in the freaking ass part as well.

"No you evil bitch! these vines belong to a blood thristy man eating monster." said Riven

kagome arched a brow it seemed he insulted the poor plant. and sadly she would let the plant have him but her kind nature and soft heart would not let her do it. even though he had the worlds largest dick up his ass. kagome only sighed and went over and placed her hand on the plant as did flora. and she knew how to deal with plants like these when she took classed at hogwarts and she was good at it to. well that and potions that how she and severus came freinds and how she found him after what james had done to him. and everyone still thinked that he was a good guy.

"Now little planet we all know that riven had the worlds largest dick up his ass. so be nice and let him go for me and the others as well." cooed kagome

The plant waved a vine as if it was acting all shy and blushing if a plaint could. as it patted kagome head and released the specialist well after it slammed riven into the ground a few times and into the tree as well. kagome giggled at how it was making its point to the jack ass one.. they had to admit kagome knew what she was doing when it came down to things like this. while riven grumbled his pride was brused from what he had to deal with. he should of been the one doing the saving not that girl. they are men they should be saving people not females. while kagome slapped him in the head knowing where his thoughts had gone off to.

"Come on let go." said kagome

Everyone started to walk away while riven grumbled to himself. brandon went over to kagome this was his chance to talk to her even though there was others around but he wanted to speak to her before they had to go back to their own schools. she was a goddess in his eyes. she was a rare female that he had ever seen. and the pull to her it was something that he didnt understand. but for now he was going to try and talk to her. he wanted to know everything about her. and that was the truth he would never judge her on her past if she gave him that shot to see what she dealt with to make her who she is today.

"It's good to see you again kagome," said Brandon

kagome shifted her eyes to brandon. sure she felt the pull to him. but there was something about him as if he was hiding something from her. and she had the feeling that she was thinkng the truth on that one. while she wasn't sure if she was able to trust him just yet when it came down to the male who she had a pull to. she asked her father about it and he said it was the pull to the soul mate. and she was happy about that sure. but she was unsure about the trust part as well. she just lost her husband about a month ago. sure lucius was not her soul mate she did love him. but then again she felt connected to him and wondered if he was something to her. But she would have to see how this turned out,

"Hello we don't need to whisper anymore. kagome saved our asses again." said Stella

kagome only blushed deeply something she hasn't done in a good long time. and then again she didnt feel like this for after he loss of lucius. and spirit well they are friends even though their marriage ended, but then again she knew that he still loved her. but that was something she knew would never leave. brandon only smiled at her and thought she looked cute blushing like that it was something about her that drawn him into her light. she was a rare and lovely woman and he wanted to make her feel like a queen that she should be feeling like. while they continued on their little hike.

"Maybe we all should look for this troll together. well just incase a loud mouth over there gets caught again." said kagome

"No way in hell i'm teaming up with a crazy female like you." growled Riven

Everyone shook their head at him and wondered if he would ever learn while kagome narrowed her eyes and smacked him in the head and walked off with her nose in the air like the princess she was known and raised up to be.. everyone snickered at that since no one had the guts to do what she does. but then again they liked kagome when it came down to how she handled herself, its as if she was raised up to be a warrior and a princess as well. she was a rare one they would have to say. and she was their freind. even though the males has the largest crush on her. but when it came down to brandon it much much more than that,

"We have to hop our way acrossed." said Tecna

"Becareful Tecna," chirped Timmy

They all started to jump on the stones so they could get acrossed the smelly pond. well from what kagome seemed to have had called it the bog of eternal stinch. well she knew that she was going to get a sample of it one of these days to see what is in the pond to make it like it is and whatever it is as well. they have to see the movie that she said the name was from. riven didn't catch his next jump and slipped into the muddy water. kagome was the one to grab his hand. to save his sorry ass. he maybe a jack ass with the worlds largest dick up his ass. but she could tell he was a good guy. he just needed to have his pissy ways changed that all.

" I got you. hold on riven." said kagome

kagome closed her eyes and used fairy powers and other powers to keep ahold of him. but she was able to fly with out the wings. even though he was a annoying jack ass she couldn't let him be sucked into the smelly water. she flew off and dropped him to the ground roughly for being a jerk. while everyone was in shock about what they had just seen. but then again kagome is kagome and she would never ever tell you what her life is with out her trusting you. sure the girls knew. but she didnt trust the guys just yet. but then again being a sayien has it perks when it came down to things like this. plus humans are able to do it if that had enough power in them to do so,

"Now are you glad you teamed up with us now.?" asked kagome

Riven grumbled his male pride damaged from what she had done. he never met someone who was able to do that before. he only grunted his response and crossed his arms over his chest. kagome rolledher eyes and sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance this guy needed to pull the worlds largest dick out of his ass. and she was going to be the one to do so. but then again there was alot of things she was able to do to make him change the way he thought. he was starting to remind her of james potter, she shook her head meantlly from that though he was not like james potter. if he was she would be unedge if it was.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone took a little break to get a drink of water here and there. kagome looked over to brandon and knew that there was something going on with him. as she walked over to brandon seeing and sensing that something was on his mind. plus she cant get rid of the feeling that he gives her. she sat down and wanted to know what he was thinking. but then aagin she was normally a natural caring person. she sighed and missed her son she hoped he would be found soon. plus she knew his father the egyption of knoledge. she knew that his twin was never found out from his grandmother. even though she had to kick koga ass for not letting his brother know who each other are since she was in the middle of fighitng someone elses war and he took over from there.

"Hey there." said kagome

kagome sat down next to brandon and smiled at him she wondered what he was to her and what this feeling he was giving her. He looked so defeated and sad as if he done something wrong. brandon felt the heat in him when he heard her voice. and knew that she was the one for him. but he didnt know how to let her know things that he wanted to let her know. plus he wanted to tell her so much. but he was not able to do so since he needed to rid of some loose ends when it came down to somethings. but he would never ever let another male take her from him though. that was for sure that he was a possessive man when it came down to her. and only her that is all. no other female was able to make him feel this way.

"kagome whats up?" asked Brandon

"Don't let those guys get the best of you. what you did back there was rather brave." said kagome

Brandon only blushed from what she had just said. she knew from how old she was but he wanted to know if she would be comfortable enough to open up to him and tell him about herself. he sensed that there was something deep inside of her. even though he didnt even know how how she really was. but her eyes holds all things and her true age. he could see that she seen alot in her life. but he would love to hear and see what she was able to show him. but then again this was something that she had to do on her own terms. and he knew that she was special that is something he could tell for himself.

"bravery or not the troll gotten away." said Brandon

"You tried to what you could and that all you can do. and trolls is a hard thing I'm taking it. and to be a warrior you have to trust in yourself. it is what my dad teach'd me when it ". said kagome

"But were sophmores and this was our first real test. but we messed it up. and its the only think we all could do as a team is argue with each other. your father sounds very wise. "said Brandon

kagome smiled and knew how wise her father is. and only sighed knowing that he felt like he was a looser. but maybe she could help him out in getting some kind of that hero back into him. it seemed that he was at his lowest so she pushed some of her power into him as some form of hope to help him out in it. and to help him with his memories if he is who she think he was. but she could see the warrior in him. and that is saying something. but then again she would show him one day about who and what she is. and what her life was like before she came here. she sighed again and knew the pain in the ass was going to be restless soon,

"Let's get going we have a troll to catch and i think grumpy pants is finally made up with sky over there." said kagome

kagome smiled and grabbed his hand and they all took off to see if they were able to find the troll before night fall. and yes they knew they have been over taken from their class, but maybe what they have been doing they would get a good grade. well if they could find it. while brandon smiled he wanted to know why she had a odd Marking on her arm. and wondered what the marking meant. and as if it was soemthing that there was story behind that one. as he traced the marking on her arms. he felt magic in it that meant the markin was magically placed there.

"What do you hear kagome?" asked Brandon

"It;s not a sound its something you feel inside," said kagome

kagome smiled and she pushed her senses out and her powers. as she reached her power out to whatever it was out there. everyone felt her power wash over them, but then again this was something that they have ever felt before. it was comforting that is something they could say for sure.. while brandon and the others watched and amazed at how well she knew what she was doing. It's something she learned in Hogwarts and what she knew from being raised under the warriors way. and that bulma was a witch as well. but now having demonic blood mixed with the full blood sayien blood.

"The feeling stops here and the scent is gone as well. it seemed the troll is gone as if someone took it by magic. and who ever took it had dark magic at that." said kagome

The specialist thanked kagome for all the help that she had given them. plus she gave them some tips to help them on what they could do to help with their training. while she and the others and took them back to their other classmates and thanked them for their help and left to go back to red fountain to get their years yelled off by their headmaster. plus after this they have gotten a good grade in the class that they are in. so that was a good thing she had to say. plus she had to call home once she returned back to school. she promised to call when she had the time to do so. unless you want a over protective vegeta and a few others to come in and hunt her down that is.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Stella had gotten them all in trouble for something she did. now they were locked in the school with their powers taken from them. kagome was the only one who had any kind of powers since they cant take the wizarding and demonic ones and her death god and sayien powers. plus her sword spirits was wondering around the school as well. they seemed to enjoy their times like this. but then again they enjoy their freedom. it was law that she had broken when she asked for it in the soul soceity and with her being cool with hades and zuse and a few other gods it helped alot. so all the sword spirits was happy to even have that happen and allowed to do so..

"You know only ten more lecture halls to go stella." grumbled Musa

kagome growled and her eye twitched in annoyance at stella she was not lifting a finger to help them in their task. she was royalty as well and a pure blood but she was not even complaining about the work they where given. hell she was raised to be a princess and a warrior. and she had to train while she was here as well. she was given a fravity chamber in one of her capsules. and a portable room that she is able to train in. thanks to kesuke that is. he was so thoughtfrul sicne he thought of her as his own child. that and aizen as well she was his adopted child as well.

"I have a wonderful idea why don't we call up the boys!" chirped Stella

Everyone agreed and wondered if they would say if they told them why they were there. while kagome squeeled and her eyes sparkled at the bike she missed her motorbikes and cars back home. her brother was takeing care of them for her. plus the others as well. plus she knew her children was going to be gathered sooner or later since they would have to be. plus she wished to know if tamaki was found yet. this was what made her worry each day. she sighed and knew that she would get word sooner or later when he was found. plus thoth knew how to use the hell butterflies..

"Well you guys didn't waste no time did ya?" asked Stalla

kagome was still eyeing the bike up while the guys watched her and wondered why she was looking at their bikes as if she herself knew how to ride something like this. then again this was kagome they were talking about. she was awesome to about anything. she would have to get her mother to buy her some of these bikes. she knew her mother would love them to since she was like her to ride with speed., while they all went inside while they started to clean up by the idea of stella that is. but then again they were not supposed to be here. while muramasa and mercilago was helping out as well.. kagome took out her phone and played some music for them. once they were done they all sat down.

"Hey i'm having fun." said Brandon

"Well good for you. i'm glad someone is i'm bored and going to go and get some fresh air buddy." said Riven

Riven walked out and took a deep breath of air to calm his nerves down. he cant be around the one known as kagome for long she was someone he wanted to make her his own. but then again he felt that one guy muramasa was eyeing him and trying to figure him out that is. while the woman who reminded him of a bat was doing the same thing. it seemed that are connected to her in some way. but then again he didnt understand alot of things that he basically just gets through the boreing classes to pass his grade by cheating even though he has not be caught yet. but he knew that his freind wanted her for himself. his thoughts were cut off when the whole place shook.

"What in the world was that?" asked Flora

kagome only shrugged not sure what to say on that one. when she seen their pleading eyes she let out a sigh and knew that she was the only one there with any kind of powers. as she waved for her sword spirits to go into their sword forms so shew as able to beat down who ever it was in the school. as they rushed to the area and sat a mega huge devil. she smirked oh this was going to be one easy task to take down. he was weak for one thing. and the other thing was the thing didnt have much brains. she was able to tell by reading them. plus it was something the kai's teached her that is.

"Hey you the one with the ugly pony tail. you wnat a real fight them you will get one." said Riven

Riven went in for the attack only to have musa knock him over the head since he was going after the monster while kagome went in and used all her attacks to stop the monster and finally it was knocked out kagome landed on her heal feeling the witch's and used a spell and sent them flying out of the window. as she released the soul thread and knew that was the end of that one. she flinched from someone who she knew was going to be very angry with her. as she released her two sword spirits back into their humanoid forms.

"kagome briefs you naughty little girl you. and i am proud of you for getting rid of them." said Faragonda

Brandon tilted his head to the side and wondered why she was proud of her. and how did those two go into a sword form and them come back out looking like that. he sighed and knew she would tell him when she was ready. while faragonda smiled and hugged her granddaughter to show her how proud she was. she knew her father will be as well when he was told about what she had done. she knew vegeta well enough when it came down to his children. brandon and his team went back to their since since he wasn't supposed to be there. but he was going to do what he normally does watch her while she reads.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later._

kagome, stella and musa was stuck staying at the school while the others went back home. muramasa and mercilago went out to the festival. kagome only wnated to let them have their fun while they are here. plus kagome wanted to roam around while to see what else was here and get used to things as well. that is something that she was able to do once she knew what is what and where is where that is. she found out that stella parents were getting a devorce and she felt for her friends and that is soemthing that she knew was not helping matters. but then again she knew her parents would never devorce since they are soul mates. and soul mates are for life and forever..

"Why are you sticking around kagome?" asked Stella

"I just didn't feel like going back home yet. there is so much more to get done here. and as well to it seems that my sword spirits are basically enjoying themselves." said kagome

Musa and stella looked at each other and smiled they want to meet her other friends and her family. along with her adoptive kids and her children as well. they just hope they all could meet one day and get to know each other. but then agains they all got along with the sword spirits. and that is the thing that made kagome happy. plus the sword spirits wanted to make their mistress happy so they just try to get to know people and to see how it worked out. but then again they liked the people who their mistress is freinds with. but then again this was soemthing they are all still getting used to.

"Well we are all like family so why don't we spend this day together!" chirped Stella

Musa and kagome only shrugged they could go and see the festival as they all left to go and catch the hover bus and left to meet up with the boys. kagome wanted to get her hands on one of those bikes. but then again she was going to see her first festival in this place. so she was kinda excited about it. as she fallowed stella and musa to the motor bus to town. stella was rambling about this and that. she was stating to remind her of ayame and rangiku when it came down to how she acted and how she did things. but that didnt bother her none since she was basically used to it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky, brandon and riven made their way down the road of magix looking around to see if the girls was there yet. brandon wanted to see kagome so bad he missed her while he was away from her. He felt like a stalker when he watches her from a tree through her window, he even sneaked in to watch her sleep, until they found them riven arched a brow at the starry eyed brandon. they thought they saw the two who was now knew that was her sword spirits, it took a while to get used to the fact after she basically explained and then the sword spirits explained about what it was.

"You jokers wont stand a chance against me. someone had been giving me the eye. isn't that true ka-go-me?" asked Riven

kagome narrowed her eyes and stomped her way over to the person who lived to annoy the hell out of her. she smelt what he was feeling and felt it as well. while he reminded her of some people she wished not to remember. and he was pushing it waaaay to much and that was not going to go over well when ti came down to pissing her the hell off. while they all watched on with muramasa and mercilago stood and watch the show that is about to happen. and the boy will learn what is coming to him sooner or later, or he was just the kakarot around ehre and never learn a dammed thing.

"Oh i sooo dont think so you annoying jerk. you are sooooo not my type and believe me i think you would not handle being around me. you over grown smug jack ass who has the worlds largest dick shoved up his ass. Plus I would touch a former death eater before you low class warrior." hissed kagome

"Riiiiiiight my lady." said Riven

muramasa and mercilago kinda made sure everyone stayed back because kagome anger was something to not get int he way. plus he was asking for it and she was going to give him what he wanted a major ass kicking. and the man needed to learn when it came down to what he was dealing with. and that she was not going to put up with his shit. while muramasa warned them before they did anything or think of anything at the moment. since she was going to beat the living shit out of him when it came down to what he had done and thought he was able to lamd a female like kagome. she was a noble woman and a princess and much much more than they even knew.

"How the bloody hell do you funtion for the sake of the bloody Merlins blue balls. i thought uncle kakarot was bad! and believe me i think i would know who i like and want, and mind you i dont like over grown morons like you i had a asshole and he done the worst thing that could happen. i would not like another one of them. and sadly i dont even know why musa would like you. your totally stuck on yourself and a major jackass. your boring and your a waste of good air to even be around. i swear that you have the world smallest brain with the huge dick up that ass of yours low class warrior." hissed kagome

"Your one sexy woman when you angry i like that in a woman." said Riven

Brandon growled how dare he touch his and mercilago arched a brow at him as if they knew something that was about to happen here. but then again this was something that they should of expected.. kagome was going to be his one day. while riven was not sure was about to happen to him and he was not prepared for what she had planed. kagome was going to beat the crap out of him. and they all knew that by the spark in her eye. they now knew that spark now as danger. and never mess with the spark in her eye that was meaning your about to get you ass kicked.

"Don't you touch me you pig mud blood low class warrior, you lowly incompentent looser. you make me sick. and believe me if you wish to keep you manly parts i would watch on who you are touching. I would hunt down worm tail before touching you."hissed kagome

kagome flicked her wrist and ice cold water from witch powers splashed all over him sending him flying somewhere eles while kagome crossed her arms and huffed she hated that moron and she never wanted to seem him for the remaining of the day. she left in a garganta and shot a look as to not follow her while muramasa and mercilago told them what she was about to do. and dont go near where she is about to go and do. and they should know what happens when it came down to her anger. and what happpened to thinga around her when she was pissed off. but it was the best way than harming someone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

kagome sighed and was making her way down the halls of the place for the royal day was being held at. she didnt even know what the thing was. so she was kinda interested in what this thing was .she was invited by brandon to come and watch him and the was when she was knocked down to the ground by some bitch and was rather rude as well. and she was one of those bitchs that she was going to be one to grow to hate while she was there. while she glared at her, but the glare went away when she seen the hologram of brandon as if she was some sort of fangirl stalker or something.

"Hey what are you doing what with the hologram of brandon?" asked kagome

The girl stood up as if she was something to look at. she looked down to her as if she was some kind of commoner. and in which she was not one. she had this feeling she was going to hate her. when she attack her and sent her into the wall. she pulled a mega no no on her part as she transformed into her fairy form. now she was going to kick the little bitch ass and let her know who she is fucking with. plus she merged her powers with her fairy ones so everything that her powers was not with her fairy ones. so she was able to use them when she was able to use them. and now she was going to teach this girl that she dont mess with kagome the sayien princess.

"You know i was only here to watch but now that you started this it on." hissed kagome

kagome was going to show her who she was messing with and she was going to enjoy doing it. her sayien tail lashing around angry from what this whore had even thought to get away with. she didnt even know what she was messing with. and now she was going to get all kind of fucked up when it came down to her beating the respective crap out of her. and mess up that dick sucking face of hers up. kagome smirked like her adoptive father was known to do before he went into battle. she was like her father vegeta was so much alike in so many ways. but vegeta raised her to be the best she could be. and he was a wonderful father.

"Paybacks a bitch and karma bites you in the ass. think on who you want to attack. You messed with the wrong person dearie." hissed kagome

kagome flew up to have her leg pulled. but she kicked her in the face sending her flying into the wall. while she sent a ring around kagome who only broke it with out even trying or thinking. she thinks that was going to stop her. like hell it was not going to stop her. this bitch was weak and she was not even at full power. hell she was not even at half power, but then again she was messing with the girls head when it came down to the fight she is in. it was fun when you are able to mess with someone head like that. it was in her blood to fight and fighting is what she was going to do.

"What the hell do you want? a lock of my hair? and mind you i dont have sex with other woman so your barking up the wrong tree my dear." said Deaspro

"Oh now that is going to far. i would not dare swing that way. and what man or woman want to touch a filthy bitch like you." hissed kagome

kagome eyes flashed dangerously and sent some of her special made attacks and sent her flying into the wall. while had been hit again but tit was not even fazing her nor was she happy about this right now. she hated this famale hell she would let some of the others beat the crap out of her. even thoughs he was losing blood from her cursed mark on her back. and merlin forbid she knew for a fact that everyone must be feeling what she was doing and her anger as well. she grabbed the whore low class warrior by her throat and pushed her through the floor she made sure her poison was not going to seep out nor the miasma since it was apart of ehr from her forced mating from naraku.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The ground of the arena exploded with kagome in her fairy form and diaspro flew out of the hole in the ground. kagome growled and was kicked and sent bouncing off the ground and sent skidding as her blood was in a line where she skidded, she groaned in pain. but she was most deffently not done yet. while she crucio since the unforgivable are now legal,. as she was hit dead on and went down to the ground making her scream a bit and took it off her. but when she heard brandon scream out the bitchs name and that was what hit her heard when she heard how his voice sounded.

 **"DIASPRO!"**

kagome blinked wondering what the hell was going on. why would brandon running over to her as if they knew each other then again she didn't even know him well to. she didn't even think what was going to be revealed to her. muramasa and mercilago was on their way to their mistress since they had a hard time in tracking her donw. this was something they feared when they felt her power go down. kagome was confused at what the hell was going on. but then againt his was something she was not even expecting when she and this bitch started to fight. eve though the bitch started the fight in the first place.

"You know each other?" asked kagome

Diaspro jumped up and hugged him to her as if showing her claim on him. and that he was already taken. kagome eyes went wide and filled with tears her heart ached. she felt like she had been punched in the gut from the scene before her. how could she be so stupid to think he would liek someone like her. she didnt even care that her sword spirits felt what she was feeling. she was hurt and she was heartbroken. how could he play with her heart like this and think it was even funny. or he just did it to have some sort of a bet or soemthing liek that. she covered her mouth as she tried to keep her tears back,

"Oh sky. that freak of a monster tried to kill it even has a tail what a freak!" cired Diaspro

"Wait i thought his name was brandon?" asked kagome

Diaspro turned on her and glared her down as if she was the lowest life form on the planet. but then again she just make her feel like she was a ugliest thing out there. and she was the one who attacked her first. she was raised to not back down from a fight. and she was just doing what she was raised to do, plus it was in her blood to do somethign like this as well. while she looked over to another man who used her as if she was nothing by a play thing like inuyasha and naraku. she knew she was nothing to no one and no one loved her. Naraku was right on what he said to her.

"You worthless commoner. his name is sky prince of eraklyon! my beloved future husband!" said Diaspro

kagome fell to her knees and her hand clutched over her mouth. she couldn't believe what was going on right now. how could he play her like this. and she thought he cared about her but she was wrong. muramasa held her into his amrs. while mercilago had her sword ready to kill who ever dared to hurt her mistress. and to make her cry, then it hit her what had happened. and this was not going to go over to well. as muramasa knew she needed to go and drink her potion. but she was not going to be doing much while she was in the mood and the state she was in that is,

"Oh please kagome let me explain to you." pleaded Sky

if i were you back the fuck off. she dont deserve to be played like you just had played her you dickless loser. you take that whore and leave her alone. she is above that little whore you call a lover. and mind you she fucked everyone male in here i can smell it. hissed mercilago

kagome let out a strong sob her heart was breaking from what he had done to was happy for her sword spirit right now. but this was not the time she needed to get away from here. and she knew that her father and the others would be here sooner or later once they get the hell butterfly that she knew that mercilago sent out to them. while sky felt like he was he lowest piece of trash alive. He should of never lied to her and told her the truth, not he lost her forever and he knew that she was not going to get close to him with that sword spirit in the way then again they are protective over their mistress.

"No you have nothing else to explain to me. your just like the others. i'm not worthy of people to love and care about me." cried kagome

kagome pushed herself out of muramasa arms and left out of the court yard in a cloud of black mist. she wanted to be line right now. Faragonda knew this is going to be a long night once she contacts her family, plus sky would be lucky to survive the people who are close to her and family. she saw the sword spirits sent hell butterfly after hell butterfly. she sighed and went to her office to wait the angry people who was about to come to her she knew one thing for sure that she was not pleased about what happened to her dear little angel. that is for sure she was going to make her voice heard.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

kagome's family and friends along with her freinds was in the office of her grandmother to talk about what happened they where not pleased when they got the message. that prince has a lot of explaining to do. and then was told she was the last princess of a frozen planet. vegeta was not pleased and tried to take a trip and meet her twin but she was a total bitch to them. so when they had the time she would meet the family. and he had to say that the girl was not what he expected but he and bulma made sure that the girl was well taken care of since she was after all the twin sister to his daugther.

"Why didn't you tell me that i was the last princess of sparks? well after my twin gave up her place and powers. and it seemed that i am not the keeper of mine and my twin dragon flame." said kagome

"Yes my dear that is what i am afraid of you finding out." said Faragonda

vageta growled from what she had just said. the old woman didnt trust his little princess out dare she. vageta snapped how could this woman do this. how could they hide something this important from his little princess this was not correct and so he was not going to sit back and take it. and that is something that none of them was taking to well. since they are all protective of kagome. but then again this was something that faragonda was knowing to happened when they had found out about what she kept secret from kagome. and she was going to tell her now while the room was filled with impending death pointed at her.

"I'm sorry your but how the hell could you keep something like this from my daughter? she had every right to know the truth and you have the nerve to call her your grand daughter, abraxus is a better grandparent." hissed vegeta

bulma sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm her husband down. she never thought she would pull a albus like this. but she was not pleased with everything like everyone else. but she was not even pleased either about what she had just heard. and this was something from a woman who cared for their daughter as if she was one of her own. her daughter was a genius she was able to say that much. but then again she was powerful in her own right. but that is not for her to say that she approved on what the bitch had just done and kept from her daughter it was wrong.

"I wanted to i know you all are mad at me and you have every right to be. I understand king vegeta why your upset. but i had ever right to hide the fact. she is my grandchild. but kagome twin sister took it badly thats one of the reasons she left. she nearly destroyed the school. And almost everyone e in it. but then again she was as mean." said Faragonda

"Yes we understand well enough. but you should understand that our little ones had dealt with far worst and is more mature than most people." said bulma

Faragonda nodded and released them so they could spend sometime together before they had to go back and return to their jobs it seemed the king of the sayien race was still seething. but for now she knew better to not mess with him. she was going to help kagome go to her lost planet. she sighed and knew that her children was going to be powerful as welll. but she knew that when she first met kagome. and knew that she was special and that she would be the savior of them all,

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and the girls were send to her home world. it was a frozen wast land. she felt nothing no life or anything. maybe one day she would be able to restore this world to its former glory. they all started to roam around the place where kagome placed her gloved hand on the walls and felt some memories she let a smile grace her face. as voiced from her mother and father spoke to her through her powers able to see and hear. when she opened her eyes and she saw her elder sister motioning for them to fallow her. when they stopped at double doors they wondered what was behind there.

"This is the royal treasure room. everything in here now belongs to you. well you and your twin but she turn her right away to this room and her crown." said Daphne

Everyone gawked at all the jewels and money. even kagome didn't need it she was already loaded. a well mostly because she was adopted into a risch family. plus all of her life she had to relieve through out time. plus she inhirted the malfoy accounts and manors. and so on and so forth. and it seemed a crowned princess of sparks. kagome made her way to where her sister was. she picked up the crown and saw everything from when the battle to when daphne sent her and her twin to another realm. and how that vegeta found her and fell in love with her it was the same time trunks was born. and bulma was overjoyed that was when they did the blood adoption with her. that was something they knew for sure that she was going to loved and treated like one of their own. even though after the blood adopted she was basically theirs as if bulma gave birth to her,

"Don't cry my sister you did what you could and you're a hero in alot of realms eyes. with you being the reincarnation of great woman and the most powerful being in the world. but you have to get the dragon flame back and i know it since it is apart of you my sister." said Daphne

Daphne diappeared while they all left to go out after kagome capsulized somethings that she wanted to take with her and pocketed and placed the capsule in her pocket pocket. she took a few things since she wanted to take something's home. they all turned to see a huge snow monster, kagome relied on her wizarding and demonic powers and her sayien powers and death god powers since she was not able to access her fairy powers. she was going to use one that her father was known for. but ti was not going to be pretty when she used it. plus it was goign to shake the place a bit.

 _ **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**_

kagome sent the attack to be known that was used her father and it is one of his most powerful ones. when the attack hit it killed the snow monster. but it was not over yet since there was ice spiders coming after them now. as she blasted thm left and right, using a cero and a few other attacks along with it. she was not going to lose to these things. and that was for sure. while the girls was in awe with her being in her element. but then again this was soemthing that she was able to do. and maybe she would be able to train them. and they knew that her sword spirits was back at the school sicne she orderd it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was flash stepping here and there as she battled it all out. and stella was fighting back to back, kagome was using some attacks she made and created attacks some of them are fire that was one of her elemental attacks that the gods gave her. and they don't even know where they even came from that was the thing. She scanned the palace for more but she was not even able to get a reading on them. she sensed no life forms on this so where the hell did the ice spiders come from. she was not going to lose she was not goign to lose. she was a warrior she was the princess of sparks and vegeta. and the noble woman of the kuchiki clan and the house of the moon.

"We have more coming keep your eyes open. Constant vigilance." orderd kagome

stella only nodded as flora flew in as she used her powers to make vines grow to stop the monsters so they could thin of a better way to get rid of sighed they were messing up her palace. and why did she sense that there was others. when they ate through the vines. kagome went back in along with the others. until all the specialist along with ikkaku and yumichika came in and jumped in front of them. kagome shot sky a glare but sensed something shifted in him. but she was still mad at him though. while ikkaku and yumichika smirked they knew kagome well and she was still upset at him.

"Hey kagomedon't worry were here to come and save the day." chirped yumichika

kagome huffed and only rolled her eyes at her friend he was being smug. while ikkaku shook his head at his friend was still the same. she was the one who was close to her. and that is something that she was going to do. and he had fun kicking this loser ass for what he had pulled but then again there was a long line of them. and it kept going after they healed him. and they thing the fool learned his lession on fucking when one of their one. while kagome alont with ikkaku and yumichika went in and went in to attack. when they seen every monster was dead they all made their way back out to the ship plus the smoke died down from the explosion..

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome placed her hand on the palace wall ad if she was saying her goodbyes and that she would be back. while ikkaku and yumichika stood next to her. they had a fun kicking sky ass they lined up to do so. well all they heard was screams when kenpachi and vegeta and some of the more violent ones got ahold of him. plus kagome ex husband who is her freind. that was good on that one when they got devorced that they came freinds. but they knew he gave him a major asskicking and that was for sure when thye heard the screams when stien got his screw headed hands on him.

"So what do you say stella what to be freinds?" asked Brandon

Stella only smiled brightly and hugged brandon to her. brandon took it as if she was saying yes to him as he hugged her back. while the others wondered how the hell they had gotten here and made the ship go this far. ikkaku and yumichika had to say another ayame and rangiku there, that is something for sure that they are able to see for themselves. but then again they knew for a fact that this was soemthign that they knew when they first met the fairy of the shining sun,

"Well how did you get to sparks?" asked Tecna

"Well with the help bulma and a trunks and a few others they made some changes to the ship. then we flied through the enemy territory well after i nearly was killed by the former king vegeta and someone named Draco and thoth and mayuri and genyu. well they basicallly lined up and kicked my ass. but we are here no." said Sky

ikkaku and yumichika only rolled their eyes. but he was not off the hook after the stunt he pulled and even though. but he felt the feeling of the soul mate bond. they knew that vegeta and sesshomaru and captain kenpachi was not going to let him go on this one. so this was goin gto be something that they are going to watch with a watchful eye. plus some of them was going to be here and there. but for now they are going to be enjoying this new place that they are going to be calling another home. since draco was here and wanted to see his mother. while sky met one of her sons and he had to say that he was a kind boy. kagome crossed her arms even though she was pissed off at him. she would let him explain why he did what he had done.

"Yeah my main man here wouldn't stop until we go and help and save kagome." chirped Brandon

kagome cracked her red eye opened to see him giving her that blasted puppy dog look. and she knew she was not able to turn that down. she was going to make him squirm a bit more before she forgave him. everyone enter the ship and buckled up. stella fell right to sleep. while ikkaku and yumichika was talking about things and telling stories about their great battles together. while sky was trying to find a way to bring up what he wantded to talk about that is. plus she wanted to make sure she understood why he did what he did and that he didnt mean to do it.

"Um kagome?" asked Sky

"Yes what is it?" asked kagome

kagome was still reading her book and didn't looked at him while he was going to speak to her. she could sense that he was nervous about something. why don't he just spit it out other than beating around the bush. she wanted to know why he did what he had done. while ikkaku and yumichika was watching him to make sure he didnt fuck this all up. plus hek new what will happened to him if he does fuck it up. but then again this was something that they all knew all to well when people try to screw with one of thier own. and that is a crime in the greated form if they found out about it.

"There is something i wish to tell you." said Sky

"And that is?" asked kagome

ikkaku snickered at his friend and knew that she was still pissed at him. but she would forgive him sooner or later she was basically was messing with his head for the time being. was still the same and he just loved it. while kagome snapped her book shut and shot him a look as if saying she was not finding this funny. ikakku put his hands up as if saying he didn't do nothing. plus he knew that her temper was not one to be messed with. but then again her temper was just like the captain kenpachi, but then again they loved her that was what best thing about her being around them.

"You know this whole thing about me really being prince sky. and pretending to be brandon," said Sky

"Oh for the sake of Merlins balls just get it done and over with." said kagome

Sky only chuckled how he loved that temper. and it was still hot as hell. She is the only thing he is possessive over. And only her she was going to be his. and he was going to make sure she was going to be his. but then again his parents was the only ones who understood why he did what he had done. and even though it was soemthing that they had to say that they basically supported they hated that bitch to no ends. she was whinny and bitchy and seemed to care for the crown and not their son. but then again she was also a obssessive bitch when it came down like this.

"I'm sorry for what i had done. i wanted to know what being normal felt like, but now I regretted on what I had done ." said Sky

"Well sorry to say being regular was not the best thing. i wouldn't give up the life i have for anything in the world I tried normalcy but it was to boring for me,." said kagome

Sky eyes went wide at and she spoke sense. she was the rarest woman out there, and he knew what he felt about her. He was never ever letting go of her she will be his oh yes she will be his. ikkaku and yumichika saw that glint in his eyes and knew they are soul mates. they knew that kagome knew that they are. but sky didnt know just yet. so this was going to be interesting to watch on how he was going to find out. but then again they wouldnt mind slapping that whore who messed with one of their own, even though she is a girl they would have not issue to do what they wanted to do.

"I didn't mean to lie or to hurt you. i care about you kagome. thats why i broke it off with the evil cow." said Sky

kagome only smiled and snapped her book shut figuring that she was not going to be able to read until he gets what he wanted, or hear what he wants.. she was just happy that he done that for her. yumichika was only happy that she was able to be happy again, since she took licius death took it real bad on her. but they knew he was still haunting the manor. they only wished for her happiness and joy. she deserved it more than anything to have the happiness that she was supposed to be blessed with. but then again sky is her soul mate and he was going to be able to give her that joy.

"Well that is nice to know. even though i would feel pity on the poor sould that would end up with that bitch. sorry to say thins but i hate her and wish her death." grumbled kagome

Sky laughed he loved that about his kagome she was blunt and straight to the point. and she hit the ex whore right where it hit her. and he was wondering why the hell his parents set her up with him for. kagome didnt care when she just spoke and that what also he was attracted to. and he was happy to have her in his life. he knew that if he hurt her he was going to end up dead. but then again he didnt want to hurt her in any way. he didnt understand what he was feeling but either way it was soemthing he didnt want to forget about.

"I feel bad is there any way i can make it up to you her,I one." said Sky

"Yeah next time you wont be so lucky." said ikkaku

Sky he knew he better not cross the line with the them and the others since they are protective over kagome. he was going to keep her to himself and he was not going to let no other male to take her. he was going to make her feel like the queen she was meant to be. and that is soemthing he was prided in himself over. but for now he was just overjoyed that she basically was happy about before forgiven by the woman who he wanted to be his. and he knew that diaspro was not going to be so lucky next time of she double crossed her. hell they had to force kagome to hand over the curse to her poisons.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Faragonda called kagome into her office and she faced sky and blushed knowing who he was now. but she went back to being the warrior she was. while sesshomaru and kenpachi and byakyu and genryu was in the room with them. vegeta and bulma was in there as well to help in the battle. Then again it was something that they all chose to do and wanted to help. everyone else was down stairs to see what was needed to do and what needed to be done with everyone. plus kagome kids was there and her grandkits as well. the only kid that was not there was tamaki since he is still missing.

"My little one are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Faragonda

Vegeta watched his princess with pride she came a long way from the time she started out. she puts her pride of her station and her pure blooded and princess of the glorious sayien race. she raised her head up proudly and that is the true leader there. while he smirked and kenw she would be able to do anything when she put her mind to it. plus he knew that her two sword spirits was going to be here to help them out. plus it was a direct order to have them to protect and fight along with everyone else and the other sword spirits. plus they would be able to toss the ones into hell if they wanted to.

"I know it would be risky but nothing i have dont before this grandmother. and father believe i am able to do this." said kagome

kenpachi sent a smirk her way while glareing at sky. they still didn't like what he had done. they just didn't like how he went about things and it would take him a while to get their trust back. but if that little tramp ever showed her whoreish face again then it was not going to be a good thing. they would not even care that she was a chick. and this time they would not send the cure to the poison. she would suffer like she deserved to suffer. and no one was going to stop them this time that was for sure. she was going to fee. the pain that she was meant to feel that is something they would see for themselves.

"But are you two sure we should allow her to proceed?" asked Saladin

"Yes we all know our kagome and she has the ability she would fight even if it meant her life she had done so many of times. she is born to fight and be the ruler she is. and from when she came here she had been holding back. evern with the lowly low life whore she held back her powers. and be lucky she even gotten the cure" snapped szayel

Sky gawked at the blushing kagome.. he knew that she was powerful . byakuya came over and hugged her to her. He wanted to let her know how proud he was of her. he was proud of thei sister who he had adopted. well she knew that but he never ever wanted to stop letting her know that she was proud of sky looked at the male and knew he was a adopted brother to her. but she seemed comfortable in his embrace so it didnt bother him none. plus the man and his power hurts like a bitch when you used that one attack on him. and that is something he didnt want to feel again.

"Pardon me what is this plan?" asked Sky

"We are sending you on a mission to break into cloud tower. i beleive my brat is the best in what she does. She had been train to do things like this and she is the best of the best so you will be under her direct order. plus i am the one who trained her then the others just came along the way." barked vegeta

"Say what?" asked Brandon shocked

byakuya sent him a cold look who just shut up right away. before he dug his hole deeper since he was in on this whole i and not the real sky thing. and he had his ass kicked as well. byakuya made sure this guy had his ass kiced along with sky when they finally their claws on them. and they learned their lesson right away once they were doine. but then again this was something they are not going to be doing again. well unless they want the pain and suffering to be much more worst than it was before the next time it happened.

"kagome how can you even think about going anywhere near there?" asked Sky

kagome only huffed and he was told her story and what she has done and what she is able to do.. sky stood there for a moment and shut up and knew that she was going to tell him to think about it. while vegeta smirked the boy dont even know what he was dealing with just yet. his little princess was powerful in her own right and he didnt even know how much power is inside of her. while sky looked over to vegeta and wondered what in the world he was smirking about. he huffed he didnt understand that man if he had to. while bulma was smirking as well. and that is the other thing that happened to be he didnt understand.

"Princess is able to use her magic and demonic powers and all her other powers as well in which that had every ounce of her is power, but then again with that whore she didnt even use a ounce of her power. my heir and princess is powerful and you dont even know what she is able to do. she culd kill you with just one figer and one word as well." said vegeta

Sky face palmed he forgotten that part as well she was kind enough to show him what she had to go through, and he loved her even more about it all. even though she is a mother and that she was married twice but it didnt even faze him none. it showed that she was a good woman. plus she was powerful but that is something they he never looked for in a woman. but he knew when it came down to with him and diaspro he didnt enjoy being with her, but he knew that there was something more between him and his kagome. its as if they are meant to be together.

"Well it seemed that everyone is on bored." said kagome

kagome walked out of the room to head on the mission. while kenpachi and byakuya and genyu went to go and lecture everyone on what to do. since they have the more expeirenced troops here. while faragonda sighed she knew that there was a chance of wnning with the power that is on their side. so she was just lucky whent i came down to what she was give through her grand daughter. plus hades jr was from hades wife and she was was happy to her old friend, but her midoriko her daughter blessed her with so much and she missed her daughter sometimes. she knew hades as her friend that all..

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome her two swords with her as they all made their way through the tunnels and who ever it was watching her ass she was going to make them pay for being a bloody pervert. it wont be pretty if she does. while sky was happy to even go on a mission with kagome. this was soemthing that he was over joyed on. plus he knew that she would be able to teach him a thing or two when it came down to the whole combat type of thing. and he knew that the others would be happy to learn as well. but then again that was something that he was prided in to have kagome at his side.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked kagome

The ogre looked around and wondered he had to remember what way he always went and played when he was a simple young ogre. he played with out a care in the world and never knew what it was like on the outside. and he was already warned on about to not let no harm to happen to kagome. and he knew better to not mess with the people who the shikon miko was friends and family with. but that was something that he knew for a fact. since he knew the sayein race rather well. his clan was teach'd on it that and the namek ones as well.

"Sooo stella if we survive this you want to catch a movie sometime?" asked Brandon

Sky had to admit he never seen someone so well train. but then again she was a spy and a warrior as well. plus other things but that was just part of her tital., it was amazing and he was just happy to be her side, and fighting by her side as well. but then aagin he knew he was not trusted still from her father. and he understood why since he was the one that gave him the reason when it came down to what he had done. and he would be feeling the same way if he was them. but then aagin that was soemthing that came down to the people he was starting to get used to being around,

"Are you sure your now a prince?" asked Stella

"Well i am sure on that one. i;m just the average squire," said Brandon

"I just never dated a none prince before." said Stella

kagome closed her eyes and shook her head at that. she was born royalty but was raised to not judge a person on title and what they were. well judge to a point that is since she was blood adopted by vegeta and bulma. But then again she had to play off that she hated muggles for a whole long long time, this was something that stella needed o figure out and learn. and she was going to be the one to teach her how to do it. but then again this was something that she was going to have to teach stella. even her own children was not like this. well she could not say the same for her grandkits though.

"Well i am taking that you dont want to go out with me?" asked Brandon

"Well i didn't say that now did it. we just need to take it one step at a time. and we could start out with a movie." said Stella

They all stopped when they saw nut stop as if he was debating on something. or he was warried about maybe he felt something off..the were wondering if they were lost ot that they needed to take a turn. or that they finally made it to the place they needed to get to. while kagome sighed and went up to him to see what was going on. and why he had stopped for. she just needed to know what was bugging him. she felt somethings coming off of him. like worry and fear and some other things as well. she sighed and knew that he was a ogre she learned about them in hogwarts.

"Ok now what is going on? why are you stopping.?" asked kagome

kagome crossed her arms over her chest. even brandon couldn't believe she was being nice to the beast. but then again he learned something knew about kagome since she knew about things like this. and that she was wondering what in the world was keeping him feeling fear and worry and the other feelng she was not even able to think on at the moment, she didnt sense no one near and that was the one thing they are able to clear away from it. but then again she was concerned since hagrid was going to be taking him in as well. she knew they would get along just fine.

"But kagome i'm just worried about what king vegeta and mister kenpachi and mister byakuya and lord sesshomaru would do to me if i let anything harm you." said Knut

kagome blinked a few times and finally got what he had meant. she only burested out laughed her head off from what he had just confessed. he needed to understand that this was the way they were, and nothing was able to change them from what they were but she loved them none the less. while she had to make sure he understood it was just something they say to make sure she was going to come back alive. but then again this was herf amily and freinds they are talkig re just protective.

"No worries thats the way they are so nothing to worry about that." chirped kagome

Brandon and stella only smiled while sky only smiled and knew that was his. The was offered to live in one of their manors with his own house elf. as they went further on their way through the tunnels and untl a hatch opened up and they landed in garbage. but then again she offered him a place to go since he offered them the help. and they had to say it was a very kind act for her to even do that. but then again this was kagome she was kind but can be evil when someone messed with her the wrong way or mess with her freinds family or her children and grandchildren. then you are basically fucked and crossed the line. until he took them and landed in garbage of all things.

"Ewwwww my god were in garbage!" cried Stella

kagome shot her friend a dark look she was not pleased as she was in this. sky looked over and seen that she was looking around as if there was something inside on the chamber they where in. its not like she was happy about being in a puddle of stinky smelly garbage. it was just icky to her. and that is saying something when you been in piles of dead bodies and so one and so forth. but hgarbage is just gross and she never enjoyed to be around it. that is why she made a house elf deal with it.

 **"ROACHES!"** cried Stella

 _ **"BIG BANG ATTACK!"**_

Within seconds the roaches where all gone. Knut showed them the way out of the garbage room. until someone landed on top of kagome, the person helped her up and pulled his hood off. while she nearly about to kill him for that little stunt he had pulled. as she waved her hand to clean her and stella from the foul smellling garbage. riven smrked at the little fire goddess and he had to say that she missed her. but then again that was something he knew better to not announce to her since it would have his ass kicked for even saying it.

"Hello my lovely fiery princess!" chirped Riven

kagome narrowed her eyes and whacked him in the head as they continued on their way. riven looked over to sky and wondered what her issue was. they only shrugged and fallowed her as they fallowed kagome. but he couldnt help it he and almost every male was either obssessed with her. or had a cruch on her. and that even including to be him. but he would not tell her that if he wanted to keep his life. since he was told what happened to sky and brandon when it came down to what happened. and knut to where they were going. kagome was able to sense the dragon fire and it lead them to double doors. when they opened to reveal it was what they where looking for.

"There is the dragon flame." said kagome

They looked over her shoulder to see the flame there and they could tell there was not even half of the power in the flame. it was calling to her. kagome made her way over to the flame one to see it froze over so she was not even able to get near the flame that was basically her birth right. kagome growled in anger and seen it was the trix doing,. she was going to slaughter them for doing that. they must of not have learned their lesson on what happened to those who fucked with her. and steals thing soff of her. so this was going to be another ass kicking that they are about to happen to them.

"No dragon flame for the freak fairy." hissed Icy

kagome growled and flicked her wrist sending them flying into the wall knocking them out. she was going to do more but she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see griffen. to show that she was ther to help her out. but then again she had a feeling that this witch was a good one. and she was one of them that was friends voldemort even though he maybe her uncle but she hated that albus had done what he had done to her son and then made him to make a unbreable vow by controlling his mind.

"Good work kagome a true witch and a powerful one at that how is the old fool voldemort how is my mate by the way.. but leave the rest of this to us my lady. they will be contained for a while so let me get you and the rest out of here before they wake up." said Griffen

kagome gave a memory and griffin just laughed. Hermione put a extra protection around that barrier that was placed. as she fallowed the cloud tower head mistress out to a portal that would take them to where the fighting is being held. Sky got onto the specially made hover bike as he was suited up. kagome sighed and knew she should go along as well since this was her fight in the first place. she made her way over to sky and place a hand on her shoudler to let her know it was goign to be ok.

"I think i should come along you would need my help along with my powers." said kagome

"Well i can't complain there. i would have to say we would make a wonderful team serenity." said Sky

kagome only smirked darkly and jumped on as she was suited up just like sky. she wondered if he would ever let her drive one of their hovered bike. it not different than the ones she had back home plus she was a quick learner. when they took off she used her the avada to kill all the monsters that was trying to attack them. until on of the monsters snuck up on them and shot them down. Hermione called forth her wings and flew them down to the ground. while sky tried to fix the bike.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

kagome waited to see if he was able to fix the bike. not even the her magic was able to figure it out. or it seemed he was trying to fix it to try and impress her. but then again that was not something to impress her much. but then again she sighed and was used to fixing things but she was not this sort of thing. but she would love to get in there and play around things but for now she was going to let him feel like a man. that what all men seem to enjoy feeling like. well her father for one he didnt know how to fix this sort of thing or the gravity chmaber for that matter. even though he was able to repair stuff.

"Well how is it looking?" asked kagome

Sky sighed he was going to look stupid in from of her saying this. but he didn't know how to fix the bike. then again maybe she wont think of him badly, but then again he would figure that she wouldn't. but then again he knew she was a genius and she was able to repair thing. but she was not used to the stuff around here just yet. but then again this was the type of thing he knew she would love to get her hands on and dig around in it. while he saw the spark in her eyes to play with what was inside of the hover bike.

"Well i kinda cant get two things to work." said Sky

"Your sayng what?" asked kagome

Sky sighed now it was time to tell the truth. he had no idea what he was doing. and he knew she was playing like she didn't want him to know that he didn't know how he would just to see. but then again he seen the amusment in her eyes to show she was enjoying this and how he was nervous on saying that he was not sure on what he was doing. while kagome arched a brow to let him know she was waiting for him to tell her what was going on. and why he was stalling. but then again it was that male pride men have,

"I have no idea what i am doing." said Sky

kagome only giggled at what he had said and how cute he looked while doing so. as she capsulized the hover bike to take it home to make it work for her, sky smiled he made her laugh and that made him happy to see her happy. then again he wanted her to be only his so. as he rubbed the back of his head and wondered what they should do now. well other than they had to go back to the school to meet up with everyone else and finish the fight that needed to be finished,

"Ok so lets get walking before it gets dark out. it not the best idea to use any kind of portal. Or any other form of travel," said Sky

kagome only shrugged as she fallowed him to where ever he was taking her. they needed to get to magix and she was not able to use the type of travel she is used to since it would alert other. then they would need to head to the school where she knew the others were battling it out. but then again she was able to tell what was going on and the powers of who was still fighting. and it seemed that no one was knocked down just yet. so she sighed and fallowed sky the way he knew how to get back to the school to join in the battle.

* * *

 _mean while a hour late_

Sky was happy for this he had time alone with the woman who was in his heart. he would be able to talk to her. and to let her know more about herself. maybe one day take her to meet his parents and in hope they would like her and accept her. he knew they didnt know if he would be trusted by them sooner or later once they knew he was not going to do that to her again, he didnt even want to do that and he just felt like a ass for how he went about things. and now he knew what he wanted was not what he really wanted in the end. but then again that is something that he took note of.

"Do you think it might be quicker to go through black mud swamp?" asked kagome

"Yeah maybe that would be faster. but dont you afree that the tree tops will make better cover for us." said Sky

kagome sighed and only nodded and thought that was true. even though she hated that she had to walk at a human pace. and not either fly or use anything else to make thigns faster. she didn't think on that one though but then again it was true when it came down to what he had said. it didnt mean that she had to like it. sky was thinking of their safety so then again. as they continued on their way to where they needed to go. and it was true that they would find them faster if they used her power to make it there qucker.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

Sky set'd up came and kagome used her powers to light a fire. and it was their damn luck that they didnt have a capsule house on them. they sat in front of the flames and thought on things that they wanted to say and wanted to talk about. kagome was being shy and not sure what to talk about with him. so she just sat there and waited to see what they could talk on. or talk about that is. while sky looked at her and had to say that she was a goddess with the flames shining on her face, he was in awe at her beauty.

"You know i remember my first mission i couldnt sleep that night." said Sky

"So what did you do?" asked kagome

Sky smiled and looked up to the sky he wondered if she was always with him. Well that's the way her felt these days since she came into his life. And he knew he would never ever let her go. and that was for sure. he would kill any man who wanted to take her from him. but then again he knew that she was friends with her ex husband. and there was nothing wrong with that, but he knew he still loved her. but she only considered him as a good freind after the devorce. but spirit was a nice person to know what he knew of, and thoth well he was hard to read when it came down to things,

"I thought of home comforted me." said Sky

"Yeah that is always a good thing i guess." said kagome

"kagome nothing you have found out never ever changed you from where you came from. No matter what your who you are and you believe what your heart tells you." said Sky

kagome only blushed and smiled she was about to speak up only to see sky was fast asleep. she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest as well. she needed as much as she can get to get through this. kagome sighed and closed her eyes as she cuddled on her jacket that she had there. while sky smiled as he watched the lovely face before him. he had to saw she was breath takeing and he was hoping he would be able to join her. but he knew for a fact that it was to soon to even able to act on that part on what he wanted. even though he didnt even know how she felt about him now after the whole diaspro thing.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky woke up and stretched to only see kagome laying down sleeping like the little goddess that she is. she looked so relaxed and peaceful and at peace with whatever she was dreaming about , he went over and looked at her. he took a sniff and she smelt like strawberry and cherry blossoms scent, this was something that she was to him. he knew that he better stop until he gets turned on.. he made his way over to her and looked down at her angelic face he ran his fingers through her flaming red hair with silver highlights until his wrist was grabbed painfully.

"Oh sorry reflex after Miroku he's not a bad guy just a pervert." grumbled kagome

Sky nodded and was so turned on by this and he knew that he shouldnt. but by dammed she just turned him on to no ends.. Then he thought of diaspro and that took his boner right away. that bitch was good enough to cock block you. hell he remembered all of the times that she tired to get him to sleep with her but he never ever got heard. his dad though he was gay until his mother explain to him why his issue was. and then his father agreed with him on what he felt. and understood if he wanted to leave diaspro. when it went away he let a sigh of releif as they started to walk again. when he felt her stop he looked back at her.

"You go ahead i have to do something and this is something i must do alone." ordered kagome

Sky knew that tone but he don't want to leave her alone with out help and her sword spirits was not with her, but then again yes she was powerful no doubt about that. and he knew that she was able to take care of herself.. that was her commanding tone in times of war he was told from the others about it, but not the time for him to be thinking on her tone of voice right now. and he was warned to not go against the commanding part of her. that was her alpha female side coming out of her.

"Fine I'm coming along." said Sky

"No sky here take this. it would protect you when im not there. Take this sword it has my powers in it. plase do as i say." pleaded kagome

Sky sighed he was going against his better judgment he placed the sword on his back. he saw that it was old by the way it looked. but he knew it was special to her. but then again he had forgotten the name of the sword since it was a demonic weapon. he also remembered if the sword didnt like him it would burn his hands so he was happy that the sword didnt burn him. he was honored she was giving something special like this. but he would feel her always with him. he just didnt like the fact that he would have to leave her side to go and join the others.

"Fine meet me back in magix in two hours if you are not there i will come back and hunt you down. and you know i am good at that." said Sky

kagome only giggled and was gone in a black mist that was from her death eater sky sighed he couldn't believe he was letting her go alone. he didnt understand why he felt this way. he would have to ask the others on that when he has a chance. but then again he hoped they wont kill him before he asked. but then again he knew they would get over their trust thing and forgive him sooner or later. but then again he only hoped for that is to happened. he made his way to magix and prayed to the what ever gods she was going to come back to him safely.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome_

kagome landed gracefully from the black mist. and made her way to the back of lake roccaluce she fallowed the voice of her elder sister and ended up walking into the lake to be face to face with her sister under the water so they where able to talk. she knew that her sister would be able to help her with the issue of the dragon flame and how to get it back. but then again she was going to clear some things up when it came down to stuff like this. since she was able to do that since they started talking and getting to know each other sicne theya re family.

"Your very close to finding your powers my sister. keep looking in yourself what do you see?" asked Daphne

kagome sighed and closed her eyes and seen her back in her manor back in the wizarding work with her family and friends her adopted children and her children and tamaki who she worried about and hope is going to be found. but then again that was what worried her most if he was found to late. but what did she mean by all this she didn't understand what she was trying to tell her. did she mean that she never lost the dragon flame and it was still with in her. but then again this was something that her elder sister was known to be able to clear up when it came down to stuff like this.

"I see myself back at capsule corp with everyone." said kagome

"Well one of the places you went to is with king vegeta and bulma briefs. Even though he was once evil he loved you and your were his most precious thing that's why he got a second chance in life well your mother was the reason but he to do what he had to do to survive under frieza and he was known around her the frieza family,. when you were born we knew you were the reborn of Midoriko. then there was the ones who didn't understand you. you became strong with all your battled. and the sadness i had to see i wanted to kill him for what and the evil men had done to you. these things made you who you are." said Daphne

kagome's eyes filled with tears as she heard her sister had said. if she was with her twin she wouldn't of turned out and gotten into her powers. an she was grateful to Daphne in placing her somewhere else. and that she was there to help her see things that she had to understand. she knew the whole story when it came down to her father and how he had to survive when it came down to what frieza had done. and she understood that since she had to do things she was not proud of either. but the sayien race was brought back through the wish on the jewel since she was able to have more than one. just the planet was not able to be brought bakc. and the nameks are able to have other body parts as well.

"So what am i then the person i was raised up and trained to be. The heir to the throne of planet vegeta and the heir to the brief family's with my brother trunks. or the Shikon Miko. or the last princess of sparks." said kagome

Daphne floated over to her sister she wanted to comfort her so bad. she loved her dearly and knew that her sister was meant to do great things. She will make a great queen of their home world, and she was so strong and she kew their parents would accept her echildren and the adopted ones as well. plus the grandchildren as well. but then again she was happy to have nieces and nephews and wish to meet them one day. but then again this was going to take time since she was still missing one and not sure where he was and where he is at. that was what thoth his father told her when she talked to him.

"We are some of all our life that we have done it defines who we are in life. with freinds and family we make new family's, the people who we love. this makes who we really are. the heir to the princess of the sayein race and the brief family or the Shikon Miko to the earth girl to what you are now. or the keeper of the dragon flame and the keeper of the Shikon jewel. as well the strongest being out there. this is who you truely are my dear sister. once inside it can never be taken from you just like the Shikon jewel it is connected to you very soul. what is in you heart can never be taken away. now sister dear it is time to go and fight, you have finally arrived." said Daphne

kagome blinked to only see her sister was gone but she made sense though. it all clinked and knew what she had to do now. and now knowing that her dragon flame was still in her. and it was never taken. it was her birth right and now she had to use her birth right to show these fake ass bitchs that she was going to kick their asses.. she looked deep in herself like she was told to do. she felt it and gripped onto it. as her powers merged together once more and she flew out of the water with the dragon flame swirled all around her in pink light.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Sky was fighting with all he had. sky hoped that his kagome was getting what she needed. he just thought he thinked he had just felt her power. but then again she could be in a fight and he didnt even know it. but for now he had to do what she told him to do. and he just could do is hope that she was going to be ok and come back to him. and because he was coming to get her after he was done here if she didnt meet up with him. well if he even survived this battle with these monsters that is. he was surrounded by five of them. he was doomed he hoped someone comes to save his ass soon. until he felt the pull and seen his Hermione there in her fairly form merged with her demonic and other powers.

 **"HEY YOU UGLY BEAST! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRICE AT ONCE OR YOUR DEAD!"** yelled kagome

Sky never seen anything more beautiful in his life. he never seen her in battle this was his first time to see her in all her glory. now he was alive and able to see her in all her glory and he was grateful. she was here to save him. and she was glowing with her power. and he had a feeling that she was not even using half of what she had in her, but he was just happy that she was able to get back to him and save his sorry ass from what he knew that was able to kill him if he didnt have her one sword.

 **"KAGOME! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"** yelled Sky

 **"YEAH SAME HERE! HANG ON I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"** yelled kagome

kagome started to shoot flames mixed with her other powers, while sky was watching in awr and knew she not even half of the power she was using. this was just a play thing for her and he knew it by how easy she was making it look. but then again he knew for a fact that she was having way to much fun. now it was time to kick some major ass she had her bow with Miko and sayein and other power and started shooting arrows at all the monsters as they screamed in pain when they were shot and turned into pink ash..

 **"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFREIND YOU BEAST!"** yelled kagome

kagome shot one more arrow and all the monsters was gone in a nice pile of pink ash. makeing sure that she was able to land and make sure that they are all dead. but then aagin she knew they are all dead. while kagome flew down and snapped her fingers the barrier was down she knew the the sword would protect the person she chosen. and helped him up to let him know that it was safe to come out now. but then again she was glade she came when she had since he was basically in a stick issue.

"Hey sorry i was later. are you ok?" asked kagome

kagome helped sky up and smiled at him kidnly to let him know everything was ok. and that she had her power back. well that it never ever left her for that matter, he took her hands gratefully never wanting to let it go. it seemed she was always saving him. than him saving her. but then again he like it that she was protective over him. and he had to say he was extremely protective over her. and that was soemthing new to him as well. and he was extremely possessive over her. but then again it took alot of him to mark her to make men know that she was his and only his.

"Well yeah but if you haven't come along when you did. i would have been worm food." said Sky

kagome punched him playfully on the arm to let him to knwo that she would never let something kill him off like that. plus she knew he was her soul mate and that is something she was going to be protective over.. but he never let go of her hand he had to say even though the gloved it was soft as silk. even though it was silk along witht he pink scarf as well. it showed her status of the kuchiki clan. she kinda liked it she liked it when he touched her back when they first met. but they needed to get back to the others soon.

"Oh come on now so little faith my dear, i would come and save you anyday." said kagome

"So um what was all that with you saying stay away from my boyfreind?" asked Sky

kagome had a oh shit look on her face as her eyes went wide and blushed deeply as she face palmed she really did blurt that out. why does she ever never shut up when she is in battle. damn her and her joy of fighting in battle but thena agin it was in the sayien blood that she had give to her when she was blood adopted from her father and mother. she was mentally kicking her own ass for this one she knew he was going to laugh at her. but then again she hoped it didnt creep him out from what she had said. but then again this was soemthing that she was going to have to take day by day.

"Oh well it was in the heat of the moment in all. so lets get to the battle you know witht he sayein blood in all." chirped kagome

kagome knew that if her sword spirits was in her inner world they would be laughing their asses off at her. and she had to stop rambling and get to the battle since they are missed she was sure that theya re missed. kagome took his hand and warned him this would be unpleasant and popped out of there to the school she was going to leave him with the others while she did all the major work with the trix and rid them of their powers . sky had to say he loved being like this with her. but then again this was kagome his kagome that was going to be his one day he was going to see to that.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was in battle the aliens and demons and witches and wizards and death gods and other beings of earth and the witch's of this realm where all fighting together along with the fairies. none of them have fallen just yet.. they were hoping that kagome gotten there soon she was the one who had the power to end it all. plus they knew for sure that they had the best of the best when it came down to the help that was there for them. and it was all because of kagome to have them here to help them out like this. and they knew the flamed haired one was her father.

 **"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FREINDS AND FAMILY YOU VILE BITCH!"** yelled kagome

kagome looked like a angel of death in all her demonic glory with her fairy magic. while vegeta smirked that was his little princess. but then again he was feeling loads of fatherly pride at this point in time. he looked over to his princess sword spirits and seen the same pride on them as well. and along with his grand brats and great grand brats as well/ she was ready to beat the leaving crap out of these witch's. while everyone cheered her on from the ground knowing that she was there to save the day.

" **YOU THINK THE WAY YOUR GOING YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT. LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"** yelled kagome

kagome pushed all her power into her hands she was not going to loose to these low life trash. now she talking like the warrior she was going be as the winx cheered her on from the bottom with her friends and family. and her children and grand chidlren as was time for her to beat some fake ass bitchs ass. that was for sure. but then again this was kagome when it came down to things like this. and she was going to show them to who they are screwing around with. even though alot of their monsters are basically destoryed from the others. now it was her turn to do her job.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

Sky and riven was back back fighting all the monsters as they came at them, while they had two others on the one side and someone else they didn't know just yet. but they are powerful. They looked like two sets of twins with a auburn hair males who looked like tricksters. plus they had a few others they didnt even know who they are just yet. bu the knew you didnt want to double cross them if it came down to things while riven was soooo turned on to see kagome like this. and even though he didnt know he was around people who was able to sense this sort of thing.

"Hey you made it bro. i was getting worried." said Riven

"I wouldn't of never made it here with out kagome help. she saved my life. she is so awesome." said Sky

Hikaru and Karou with the along with nappa and genyu snickered they were listing into their conversation that the two were having. shippo and shyori was next to them as well. they knew the blond one was kagome soul mate. and that they missed out on kicking his ass. while riven arched a brow at them and knew they are listening into their conversation. but then again that there was something that he was not sure on. even though they would be whispering they woudl still be able to hear them. that was just the ways of demons and riven forgottent hat part.

"she is way way powerful." said Riven

"And when this is all over im going to take her out on a real date. i shall make her feel like the princess and goddess she is." said Sky

Riven noticed that the ones who was fighting next to them was listing in. they seemed to be loads of help but it seemed they were something to kagome. even the one with some of them seem so young. but was not going to annouce that he was sadly obsessed with kagome and knew that would be the death of him. well any male who was obsessed with her. and he had a feeling that sky would not go for that as well. but then again this was kagome and she had alot of people who are possessive over her. and protective over her as well. but then again this was something he was going to learnt he hard way as well.

"Well with this kind of power you better treat her right. oh and these people as well they would end up killing you." said Riven

Yes my mama is something isn't she! Said shippo

Yeah grandma kicks major ass! Said hikaru and Karou

Riven was out of the loop right now he was going to see what the twins meant by grandma. she was one sexy grandmother for that matter. then he forgot that she has lived through time and she was older than alll of them. but that didnt change that she was spircal and that she was one sexy bitch he had ever met. and he was overly obsessed when it came down to kagome. but then again he was going to be told sooner or later with these people since they would be around a long time. and that was for the matter of fact that she was not going to die any time soon. but then again they all are blessed she came into their lives.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hour later_

Everyone felt a huge burst of pure power as the monsters turned to pink ash, the sun came out but no one seen where kagome had gone off to. until a bright light came out with her carrying the witch's and tossed them to the ground. as she stood there kinda beat up. and they saw the witchss are basically all beat up. with some miasama seeping out of them. and they knew there was some other poison in them as well. but then again this was something that she does to people like this. she sighed and had to say she missed fighting like that. and that was something she would never ever give up.

 **"MAMA!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

all her chldren that was there and not on the search party team and they just jumped and knocked poor kagome over to the ground while everyone watched. Sesshomaru and kenpachi and vegeta came over and helped her up and pulled her away from the hyper pups off their mother and grand mother. but then again it has been a while for them to see their mother. while vegeta came over and placed a hand on her face. he was a proud father right now while they all knew she was still worred about tamaki. but thena gain that was kagome a mother and he was one of her pups.

"You done well princess we are all proud of you. and you did what you were told for once." said Vegeta

kagome was in a group hug from all her freinds and family and her children and her grand children as well. sky was waiting to have his turn in all of this. he finally had some of them stop glaring at him so that meant he was finally forgiven. he stood there looking into her pink and red eyes that is like gems the rarest of rare of gems that is. as she yanked him down and kissed him deeply. everyone cheered or clapped when it came down to what was happening. while her children and grandchildren turned away so they didnt watch their mother and grandmother make out with her soul mate. spirit and thoth knew they had to accept it even though she was sky soul mate.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was enjoying the party for the end of the battle. Griffin and voldemort was having a debate like old times since Minerva was no longer alive since she was burned into ash during the war, he and griffin was booking up. kagome was just sitting enjoying quiet until sky seek'd her out. she had to think on alot of things mostly sky. and she was going to give sky a gift before they had to go back home to their worlds. and realms in all. but ti esemed that everyone was having their fun and joined together.

"Hey there you are. i was looking all over for you." said Sky

kagome look up from her book one of many she took from her home world to read, she wondered how long he was looking for her. but she was glad to be alone with him she had something to give him as well. but then again she was hoping that he would accept that when it came down to what she have wrapped. but then again this was from the bottle of her heart and that is something she hoped he would understand. and take to heart as well. but this was kagome showing that she loved him in a way she knew how.

"I was enjoying the night air and read." said kagome

"Are you ok?" asked Sky

Sky took a seat next to his kagom. his little fire goddess and there was something that was bugging her. he was just able to tell when it came down to him knowing when there was something bothering her, but then again this was him showing how much he cared about her. he seen the gift and wondered who she was giving it to. maybe one of her freinds he was hoping it was going to be him so he had something from her. he wondered what it was and wondered what was making her look so sad for.

"Well I'm thinking about how summer was going to be like. Plus I'll be working in find rogue death eaters, believe me i havent had nothing normal for a long time. but i will be going back home for the summer and i will miss you." said kagome

Sky smiled she knew that was something like he kenw thie was going to be a very long and depressing summer. but he knew that he would be back with her sooner or later. but then again he would love to go back home with his kagome. but he knew his parents wanted him home to go on their little gay trips. and he had to suffer through said trip. but he was happy that she would miss her. and he was going to miss her out of everyone else and he just found her to. and he had a feeling that he was going to be stuck with the bitch.

"I'm going to miss you alot as well kagome. please stay safe while doing the search." said Sky

kegome perked up and she grabbed the gift's and handed it to sky in hope he would care for it like she has. she knew they others were watching her from the bushed and was happy for her. She gave him inuyasha sword since it chose him, plus sesshomaru said it was ok. plus she had byakuya give her something to show that he was going to be apart of the kuchiki clan one of these days. as she took a deep breath and hoped he would like what she had given to him. as she waited to see if he was going to open it.

"Thank you kagome this is te best gift i have ever been given." said Sky

kagome smiled broghtly when he said he loved what she had given to them. as the two of them enjoyed the last night they had together until they see each other again the fallowing school year. he would miss her so much he would skip his world to spend time with her. as the stars shined over to the who were meant to be while the both of then was being watched from the bushs. but then again she was going to miss him while they are apart from each other. but then again that was apart of the bond that soul mates share with each other. while the ones who watched them only smiled at the happy feeling they see kagome in.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

* * *

kagome made it through the portal while Szayel and Dobby was taking her things and tamaki things to her room. it seemed she had the permission from her grandmother to bring him here with here. she knew thoth was here before hand he was enjoying the perks of the new library he was able to play around in. they just found tamaki about two weeks ago. and they knew that he was not still in good shape. but he was not able to be away from kagome or thoth as his parents. but she was hoping that he was accepted. while her other kids are out there doing their thing that they normally do.

"Hello all this is tamaki he the one that was missing. he will be staying in the dorm with us until he is able to handle to stay on his father thoth will be around so you know. Come to him slowly until he is used to being around you," said kagome

Stella went over to him he only shoved his face into her hair and saw he was shacking in fear. he was only released two day's ago. he was close to his other siblings and twin and the other family and friends,. szayel the mate and husband to maka her one daughter has a job in the hospital wing of the the school. The boys stopped in front of kagome who cringed from remembering what her father and uncle and sesshomaru had found. They all went crazy from what they found. until her mother, kagura and bulma told them to calm down there was always something behind this type of thing.

"Hey sky how was your summer, this is tamaki he is my son who we just found. Go to him slowly until he used to you," said kagome

Sky let the spell take over him and saw what happened to the poor guy. he just never understood why people are like that it just sickening. But he knew that he will be well take Care of, plus it was what pissed off the pure blooded community for the first wizarding war. szayel and thoth came over to take him away to settle in. well mostly thoth was going tobe with his son. he had to keep him calm he knew how he was going to be. since draco was the same way from all what albus had done to him. and so sky and kagome was able to have some time alone to talk about things. well if he evern survived the talk that is..

"It would have been loads better if i had seen you. and your more of a goddess than i remembered." purred Sky

kagome only smiled he was still smooth. she missed him dearly but then again she was going to be pissed at him if he had done what he had done and what was said in the paper that he had done. then she was going to kick his ass herself this time. she noticed that thoth took tamaki around the school with szayel with him. szayel was the one who was able to give him his potions. she hoped they didn't have to restrain him again it broke her heart. but what made her happy was that his girl friend stayed by his side the whole time.

"Hey are you ok kagome. is everything ok?" asked Sky

"You know i wasn't going to say anything. but my father and uncle voldemort brother had found something in the papers about you and the whore that we all wish to kill or either throw her into the one of hagrid a pests mostly the monster mega giant spiders I doubt the would even eat her. it said that you were seen having relations with each other. and believe me it took all their wives a week to calm them down. Well trunks basically blew up the forest." said kagome

muramasa and mercilago was wondering around to see if the things are still the same. and if there was soemthing new that they are able to explore while being back here. sky he had a feeling that the papers would put that in there. he didn't even do anything but he would have to thank the others for that he didn't need a ex dark lord and the sayein king and kagome brother wanting his head on a silver platter. and he had a feeling that therre was more pissed off people that was around after reading that. even though she left out that they had to rebuild some of the soul soceity from it being blown up from all the angry death gods that read that., but he couldn't blame them either.

"Our family take trips on the same island, but there was no relations with her i barely enjoyed kissing her when we where together. diaspro don't have many freinds and we all know why that is. then again she has a have'nt of sending people screaming. her voice is like nails on a chalk board or being anally raped in the ear." said Sky

kagome only laughed at what he had just said. it was a good one. and she would have to write that one down. then again it was all true from what he had said. probably had the planet was wanting to kill her or had some kind of sickness from doing her. but then again she was happy that was not true. and she was able to tell when he was lying to her so this was a good thing that he was speaking the truth. while sky saw the releif all over her face this was something that he loved seeig on her face. he missed her so much that it hurt, and how many nights he had to take himself by hand to relieve himself.

"Well not as if it matters to me or anything. not as if i have any claim over you or anything." mumbled kagome

Sky looked at her and seen sadness in her gem like eyes. he wondered why she was so sad. then he remembered that poor kid and his grandmother. how could someone do something so terrible to their own flesh and blood. he knew of draco story and it was one and the same. he was sure that his grandmother the banished goddess. and that was for sure that she was tossed into hell. and he knew for sure that kagome had done that to make her live in hell and made her suffer when it came down to what she had done to her son..

"Well i hope we are more than friends." said Sky

kagome eyes went wide but she was not able to say anything back but she did blush brightly. she knew only three people who could make her feel that way. she heard something crash land somewhere near here. she popped out in black mist to were the crash landing was only to see a female passed out with a pixi with her. while she put the little pixi in her pocker and put the female over her shoulder turn on het heal and back to the school in black mist to get her checked out.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Layla opened her eyes and looked around her she noticed she was somewhere she didn't even know where she was. she remembered before she passed out to see a pink and red eyes. she got up and went to the window to see her baby pixi flying around while she was asleep. she rushed out of the room down some of the halls to run into a tall male with long pink hair with a male with silver hair that looked egytion with him and a elder lady. But what caught her eyes was a blond hair male maybe younger than herself shaking in the egyption male's arms as he whispered to him he looked wounded,

"Well hello layla how are you doing today. my mother in law saved you from your crash landing." chirped szayel

szayel knew his appeal on ladies and some times men. but he sent a kind smile to the girl to show her it was ok to speak. layla sensed nothing but calm and happiness. but she seen the blond headed guy seen better days. then again it was something that was none of her business. but she had to say the older males are hot and even the blond was hot as well. but she knew not to go near them they are taken. well that what she thought that is. the one was taken and the egyption one was well she just didnt know what to think about him. but he was cute though she would have to say that for sure.

"Thanks. is he ok over there." asked Layla

Tamaki flinched and thorh soothed his poor son to calm him down. it would be a while before he was able to be back to his normal self. thank zuse that he had been found when they did. he was near death. plus he was happy that his mother was now in hell and wont be getting out anytime soon. plus it is rare to see people to escape hell. but for now he and kagome had to make sure tamaki will be able to heal the best he was able to heal. while tamaki snuggled into his fathers jacket.

"Thats good but my son as has some healing that is needed to be done. but it is his own story to tell. was there something you were searching for?" asked thoth

Layla finally remembered she rushed out of the halls knocking tamaki who was still mentally not well yet. while thoth restrained his son to make sure he didnt hurt himself like the last time it had happened like this as Szayel magically forced the calming potion, thoth rocked his poor son back and forth he was kinda glad his mother never got ahold of his twin and knew nothing about him or his siblinfs that is when he seen his son drifted to sleep he too him in his arm and layed him back down in kagome room with maka his one sister and haruhi his other sister to watch over him, layla rushed into a class room knocking someone over with her baby pixi in her hands.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hour later_

kagome was in alot of shock from what she was hearing. she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. she sensed no lies from her and knew this was not going to be a easy mission if it was naraku they thought he was dead. but how was he able to get the pixi's. and she knew she would have to contact hades to let him know that he was going to have to open the portal to let them through. while she knew his son was dating her one daughter yui. and zuse son as well. but then again she knew that they are yui soul mates and she accepted that. he also had the powers of the wicked witch of the west since he was his mother. muramasa and mercilafo was going to have to go down with her.

"If we are going to do this you must fallow my orders. one of my best freinds is the ruler of the underworld. He owes me a favor since I saved his girlfriend and a bunch of people from a town that was no more funny thing is they are people from fairy tails but never mind that, he thinks of me as a sister, and he probably sent you to me to get the help you needed. and if it is naraku we have a lot to handle. he is tricky and dangerous. other than being supperly obessessed with me." said kagome

Layla had stars in her eyes this was her hero the person she wished to be like. the person heard stories about and read about in every history book. she hoped that the two of them would be best freinds. the Shikon Miko is there before them, muramasa and mercilago arched a brow at the fan girl. this was soemthing they needed to explain furtther when it came down to going inthe underworld and she knew hades jr and her daughter was not around to help. so she would have to get a mesage to her old freind to open the portal to the underworld. she knew he would do anythig for her that is.

"Now only kagome and her sword spirits who is the leader of this mission layla, stella will be going. now go and prepare." ordered Faragonda

Everyone left to gather what was needed and the ones who was going to be staying behind. haruhi and maka to watch over tamaki for her while she was going on this mission. plus she knew his other siblings would help out if it was needed. her freinds better thank her for doing this. she had to go and call hades to see if he was doing anything. she was not thrilled she had to see naraku again. but she needed to end his life once and or all. but for now she had to go and prepare. while her sword spirits was going to have to explain what to do before they go into the underworld.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was outside saying their goodbyes. kagome already talked to hades to be ready for them to arrive. and the ones who was staying behind in his palace to wait for them to come back. maka and haruhi had to go and help with their grandmother on something. while thoth will be there to watch over their son. she knew that her sword spirits explained what is needed before they even go to a realm they knew not of. and what ie was going to make them feel like. this was going to be something that they are going to have to expirence one day. but she never had to think it was going to be naraku.

"Tamaki be good for daddy ok my little one. i promised i will be back." said kagome

Tamaki nuzzled his head into her hair and cried silently. while szayel and thoth sighed. thoth knew his son was worried about losing his mother. and he understood that. but he had him as well. and he was worried as well to send kagome there with nakago lerking about. this was breaking their heart. while thoth went over and tried to take him off of kagome. tamaki knew it was his father and relaced into his fatehrs arms. while szayel ran his fingers through tamaki hair. he was a brother to him by marriage. even though he cant stand his wife and mates father them man was annoying.

"Promise mama.'' cried Tamaki

kagome sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. as she kissed his forehead she knew he came into his powers of his egyptioon god powers and other ones as well. since they had take off the seal in all. while thoth sighed and knew that she was worried about their son. he knew his twin brother was going to stop by and see his brother. but then again this was something that they are going to hope that he was able to help with. while thoth hugged kagome to let her knwo he was going to be here for their son. and wont let nothing happened to him again.

"The red fountain boys will be going with you." said Saladin

Musa and techa and flora groaned they didn't get to go but they boys do this all the time and was able to their pride. but then again maybe they could help tamaki so he was used to them as well. as the boys waited for their orders. but they knew his father was there to help him. bur they also knew that he was used to being around then now. but for now theya re going to grumble about the fact that they are stuck behind when it came down to be benched for this mission. even though they didnt understand why they had to be benched for.

"Why would we need high school boys if we have the best of the realms with us." said Layla

kagome rolled her eyes that was funny she was snarky and she liked her. they would get along just fine. while tamaki relaxed into his fathers arms and knew that he was happy to have his father there. and he knew his twin brother and other siblings are going to be stopping by here and there. kagome kissed her son on the forehead and walked over to the one who she was jacking the bike off of. since she knew how to ride them and she knew how to fix them now from the one she capsulized and took back home with her. plus her mother and some of the others know who to fix them and ride them as well.

"Get off the bike bitch boy." ordered kagome

Riven gawked she just didn't order him like that. then again she was stronger and powerful than he was so he obeyed and yes he was really turned on by that fact she had ordered him like that. but he knew he had to think of something that was going to rid him of the boner that he was sporting and that would be known. as kagome mounted the bike with layla behind her. as she took off in full speed someting she loved to do was speed. they all had to agree she was faster than them. as they all landed next ther her and went to prepare to leave she gave them the spot to reach hades.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all landed to see a male in a pressed black suit. his blue eyes of the god of the underworld with a red headed woman next to him who must be his wife.. he came over and kissed kagome hand and bowed to her. while sky shot him a look. while zelena smiled and hugged kagome to let her know she was happy to see her. and she knew well enough her son was happy and done mutter about misfortune here and there no more. well only rarely he did when it came down to what he thought. old habits die hard they always say. long as her son was happy. and she knew her daugther would find her soul mate sooner or later.

"Welcome back kagome how is my lady and her child, and your even more lovely since the last time i have seen you. the others will be in my home let me know when you are ready to leave old freind." said Hades

"hush darling devil you." chirped zelana

kagome only nodded and took the ones with her in a green orb. while the others left with hades and zelena when he snapped his fingers and left in blue flames. well after he gave a warning that there might be others down here. plus he knew his wife and mate had been wanting to put on a dinner party and now they had some new friends to be able to have fun with and talk about things with. but then again kagome had her sword spirits with her and that is all that mattered when it came down to what she was going to be faced with. now they knew why his soul didnt got to hell.

"Make sure you don't use any fairy magic and listen to everything i tell what my sword wpirits tell you. if it is naraku you will be tricked and he is violent. you are not even thinking he will come aafter you. come along this way." ordered kagome

everyone nodded and fallowed her she was in her demonic form with muramasa and mercilago right by her side. stella was kinda creeped out by the place they were at. then again this was the underworld. and this naraku is not someone she want to face she knew the stories but they'd allowed. she knew that he was the one who gave that mark on her back. plus she knew he was a father to four of kagome kids. but she knew that kagome would kill him this time around. while they fallowed her to make sure that they didnt get lost in the unknown place that they knew nothing about.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

They fallowed kagome and muramasa and mercilago who was still in her demonic form through a cordor with double doors with two statures. kagome put her hand out as muramasa was the one who went in sword form. as she closed her eyes as the blade pulsed as the statues bowed to her and knew who she was. while the double doors opened to show that she was welcome to go through, while muramasa went back to his mistress side.. when they walked through them the doors where sealed again. they all looked at her kagome and muramasa and mercilago only shrugged the power tensaiga was able to do this.

"I'm not sure how fairy magic works against naraku so it will come down to it make sure you throw everything you have at him. only at mine and my sword spirits command i have to try to see how powerful he is now." ordered kagome

Everyone nodded and started to fallow her and the two sword sprits where they needed to go. they knew she was in her alpha female mode and she had been down in the underworld more than once. well the last time was when she had to go there for emma her one daugther that she adopted to save her soul mate and bring him back to life. and the other person she did it for was for regina and brought robin back to life. she was going to test him on how much power he gained since they last seen each other. she never wanted to face him again but she had no choice to do this.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome. muramasa and mercialgo along with sky and layla rushed to where running water was to save her two friends. when they reached the cliff kagome sighed and she knew what she needed to do. and it seemed that she was the only one who was able to save them. she flew down to were she seen only stella was and saver her ass, she knew that muramasa and mercilago was protecting the others. when they made their way down the halls they had to fight some monsters she sent the Tokijin turning them to dust. they made their way were kagome went stiff and hissed from the pain her back felt like it was bleeding she felt him there. he was there and alive. muramasa and mercilago was by her side to let her know that she was not alone in this like the last time it happened. plus they knew sesshomaru came in later but he had a hard time in finding her back them.

"It is him me and layla will go ahead with mercilago and muramasa layla you will be coming and save the pixi's once i have him distracted." said kagome

Layla nodded as she flew up with kagome and dropped her a little ways so she would watch what she does. while muramasa and mecilago was helping with sky and stella to get over where they were. she took a deep breath knowing this was better to get it done and over with; and knew that her sword spirits was going to help the others when it came down to them getting to where she is. and she knew that the bastard was able to sense that she was near. but that was naraku for you. she felt the slimy way he felt always. and she knew he was here becuas eof her and he hide himself well enough from hades to know he was here.

"Look who it is why isn't the whore Miko. i missed you warming my bed at night and the color of your blood on my hands after i beat you. and how you screamed when my cock to cause you pain." said Naraku

kagome shivered and she knew she had to keep him busy so layla was able to get the pixi's. she felt muramasa and mecilago who was with sky and stella watching her from the rock she was not going to show no feat to him no longer she needed to keep him talking so layla was able to go and get the pixi free from their prison. she didnt know what the jack ass wanted with them. but she was not going to let them be used by the evil fukcer who was out to get her still. plus the forced mating bond was burning as she purified it to make him hiss in pain. she smirked darkly to show him she was not playing.

"Piss off naraku you sick man you filthy half breed," hissed kagome

"Oh no this time you will be mine. Along with the Shikon jewel so two in one since the jewel is your soul now little priestess whore" said Naraku

kagome eyes shifted and saw layla give the signal she used a spell to make must and encased everyone in the green sphere again and gotten away from there far enough he wont be able to sense her. she heard him scream in anger and knew she was going to regret doing what she had just done. Because his anger affects the marking on her back ash it burned and stung plus she was bleeding like a mother fucker. she knew that muramasa and mercilago knew that she was suffering from what she had done. they knew that naraku had this strange power over her from the forced mating he had done on her.,

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome had to sit down for a while to calm her frantic nerves and he pain in her back,while mercilago and muramasa was there by their mistess side. they used the spell that calmed the nerves on her back. and they knew it was helpful it was cool to touch. layla hugged her in thanks even though muramasa and mercilago knew it was the best they could do when it came down healing her until she gets back home. but kagome knew that this was far from over yet. this was the worst for her than the rest of them. she had suffered so much from that half breed.

"I'm going there and bitch slap me a bitch and get my man back." growled Stella

kagome sighed she knew who took brandon she was the only one who would be able to help him. so she must speak up to make stella understand that she would not be able to do muramasa and mercilago knew who had taken him. and they knew that kagome was going to be the one who was able to take him out since she was a noble woman of the kuchiki clan and that is something that is power in the underworld. and her being friends with the lord and lady of the under world. they all knew she knew what she was doing while the sword spirits was smirking.

"Stella leave this to me. i know who you are talking about." said kagome

Stella smiled as they fallowed kagome and her two sword spirits. they went into a palace type of place. first they picked up someone before they even made it inside. it seemed whoever it was having a wedding. when they seen kagome in demonic form with mercilago and muramasa byt her side to show who she was. as her pink scarf and her silver hair pieced to show who she was as well and what clan she was in. they all bowed to her it seemed they all had mad respect for her once your known as family of the lord of the underworld then you have mad respect,. kagome walked up with her arms crossed.

"Hello old friend. do you mind released my bitch and my man slave back to me at once,." Barked kagome

"Oh dear he your friend and bitch. i didn't know that here have him back i am sorry your majesty. i never knew."

kagome only shrugged and yanked brandon behind her. with muramasa and mercilago who fallowed behind her to show her status. while sky was shocked at what hehad just seen. but then again she knew what she was doing. while the sword spirits smirked to show him that she was the best of the best when it came down to dealing with stuff like this. while brandon had a obsession with kagome and was turned on by this, but he looked back and saw the bitch he was about to marry that rid of this boner. she waved her hand and another man appeared the queen eyes went wide. she was searching for her true love and soul mate and now he was there.

"Come on my bitch boy time for your punishment." ordered kagome

kagome yanked on brandon from the woman who was basically going at it with her soul mate for all to see. while the sword spirits was walking with their heads up high to show their status of their mistress. and they had to do to it when it came down to thiings like this. no one stopped bowing because she was pushing her power out to show who was the boss here. and who was the nobel woman here. they met up with hades at the meet up point and left to go back home. while brandon thanked kagome and her sword spirits over and over. kagome only waved it off and went to her book and started to read. and muramasa and mercilago rolled their eyes in what he was trying to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Sky was trying to get ahold of his kagome and she was not even answering her phone,. it seemed she was not even answering her phone. he was starting to get worried over to woman who was meant to be with him. While Hikaru and Karou along with the others watched him, muramasa was with them as well. he was enjoying his time wondering about. he knew mercilago went shopping for something that she wanted to get. while sky tried kagome again to see if he was able to get ahold of her.

"Something isn't right here. kagome has not answered her phone all night. and we had a phone date two hours ago." said Sky

Kyoya and mori walked in seeing sky the way looking like he was smirekd and knew what was going on. he was feeling the affects of the soul mate bond and knew that he was jealous. while thoth smirked and knew what he was feeling. since it was something he felt so many times. but then again he never ever stopped loving kagome when it came down to her being with him. he and spirit are kinda soul mates and that was soemthing he was never sure to happened and it did. plus they shared the love of the same woman together. Kyoya only arched a brow wondered what gotten into him. Mori looked over to Hunny who on,y shrugged,

"Oh come on dude. she is out with some other male doing the good and plenty all night long." chirped Brandion

mori slapped him in the head it was not helping matters. Plus this was their grandma they are talking about, and they should know how possessive sky can be. But they didn't need to think of their hot grandma doing the nasty. while muramasa and thoth snickered on what was gong on. and they knew what he was feeling. but for now they are going to watch to see what he was going to do. as he tired to call kagome again and didnt get nothing. they knew she had to go and do something and come for her mother and come back after that.

"This isn't jeaslousy here Brandon, i do not get jealous. i am just worried that something had happened to her." said Sky

"Yeah sure you being very convincing ." said the twins

Sky bowed his head in shame he forgot that demons smell lies and plus he had forgotten that they are able to slip in your mind with out you even knowing it, but then again he sighed he just needed to know if his kagome is ok since naraku is about the world again. he looked over to thoth and the one sword spirit and knew what they are thinking. but then again he knew they understood him to a point. but then again this was kagome and she was knwon to them all. but then again he loved her and wnated her to be his. even though it was something that he wished to have. but he didnt know if he would have his wishs granted.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing night_

Sky was going to see what his her ione was up to. he knew she was watching tamaki. but that didn't mean nothing that she would not answer her phone for him. and with naraku still alive he felt more over protective over her. as he jumped up in the tre. The twins along brandon fallowed him to see what kind of fool he was making himself out. he saw her reading a book with tamaki sleeping in her lap. sky was seeing red when some male came into her chambers.

"Who is that guy?" hissed Sky

"Like we said your jealousy." said the twins

They seen kagome place tamaki head down on the bed as yanked the male by his hair and dragged and threw him out of their room. he knew that thoth and muramasa went back to the school since they are living there for the time being while kagoe is there. as she dusted her hands and went back to her book and tamaki. sky wanting to kill that man for even trying to hit on his kagome she was his and only his. sure he knew that thoth and spirit still loved kagome but that was different they had a past that he was able to have and be friends with after everything. plus they had children together what else could he ask. plus he knew that thoth and spirit are together as soul mates.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

kagome and the winx were called over to red fountain seeing that it was being attack. and was in need of their fighting skill. when they got there it was all out left tamaki with szayel and thoth and spirit. when they seen it was the trix there they knew it was going to mean business. as they all transformed to be ready and battle it all out. she had been trianing her friends to get them more stronger. and it seemed that they seemed to enjoy the training to give them. but then again this was something that came down when you friends with kagome and they are grateful for that. plus her sword spirits was helping out with tamaki since he was one of their young masters.

"You must leave naraku he will kill you once he is done with you. i should know how he is like." said kagome

The trix only laughed darkly and sent a attack at her. kagome only swatted it away as if it was a mere fly. she didn't care much for them but she wouldn't not even put diaspro in with naraku. but then again he might end up going gay if he had to deal with her. but then again if she pissed her off enough she might do it. icy shot a spell at sky putting him into a deep sleep. kagome hissed her anger andwas seeing red she show the witch she showed them what a real witch was able to do and shot a spell sending the flying.. as she rushed over to sky side. she used a spell to see if she was able to see what was going on with him. but she kenw it was more than that and it was not going to be fun what she had to do.

"Sky can you hear me? dont leave me." cried kagome

kagome heart sank she knew this was not good. ikkaku and yumichika rushed over to her to make sure she was ok. they ahd gotten the hell butterfly a tad bit late. ikkaku and yumichika shook their head;s no. the only way to break this spell and he should know the wielder of the Shikon jewel. and she was the only one who was able to do this one. and they knew that it was not a fun thing to do. but she knew what she was doing, and she had done it more than once when it came down to what she had to do.

"You know the Shikon jewel would be able to break him out of the spell." said ikkaku

kagome only nodded as she placed sky head on her lap. while ikkaku and yumichika moved everyone away and placed up something that they wont get in they way to have her do her world. this was in need of room for her to do it right. she was going to use the power of the Shikon jewel to wake him it would put some of her powers into him. she started to glow bright pink along with sky. the ones who never seen her do this before watched in awe at what she was doing. eventhough what she was about to do is going to connected them together. she knew that i was something they knew for a fact that was going to happen.

"Come back to me sky. . fallow the warmth of my power." said kagome

kagome prayed that this would work she didn't know if it would world with the type of person sky was. sky gasped in air as he blinked and looked around and wondered what happened. he had heard someone call to him. and that what lead him back to the surface. he was confused on what happened when it came down to what brought him back. while kagome fell to her side and was trying to will the pain away. while everyone was in shock who had seem this happned for the first time. while ikkaku and yumichika knew what it was since it happened to been used on them once.

"Oh my god she saved him." gasped Timmy

"Of course the Shikon jewel is a powerful object. plus our kagome is able to do it.." said yumichika

ikkau didn't like how the moron thought their kagome. He knew she was able to do it since she did it with him when rukia was found to be the real eveil one, and used the same spell on them. they watched as sky looked around still confused who in the world saved him from his deep sleep. he saw his kagome laying on her side with the amount of power she had to use to crack the spell. while her two sword spirits flashed to her side when theyf elt her do what she had done. plus mercilago knew it when she tired to use it on her old master but it was not meant to be. ikkaku and yumichika and the kagome sword spirits pushed everyone outside of the room so these two are able to be alone. kagome hugged him to her tightly she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him again. but she wouldn't be able to deal with this with out him.

"You are awesome my kagome . will you be my girlfreind and mine and only mine," said Sky

kagome jumped him and kissed him again but more deeply. sky took it as a yes. not he had everything he ever wanted. he was overjoyed to have his kagome as his and only his now and he was never ever not going to let go. and they knew that they are going to be doing more than sleeping tonight. but then again it was only because sku knew he was her soul mate and wanted to make the bond whole. while they left to go and find a place to go and be alone for a few hours. even though it was going to be more than a hot ass few hours. but they would be connected from this day onwards.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 9_

* * *

kagome along with tamaki and the others was sitting around waiting for sky and the others to show up. it seemed tamaki was starting to get used to everyone around him. plus his father came along with spirit who was like another father to him. but it seemed that sky wanted them to meet his parents. well mostly kagome. while muramasa and merciago was reading their books while they are waiting to land on sky home world. this was going to be a interesting trip they just all had thef eeling ont that one, while kenpachi and yumichika and ikkaku and grimjow was with them on this one.

"Soooo are you guys ready to go?" asked kagome

"Where are we going mama?" asked tamaki

kagome smiled but she didn't know how he was going to react this was a test to see how he would be able to handle other worlds and realms with other people around him. he had all the stitch's taken out, in which they had to put him asleep tin the area they where at. while szayel smiled with maka was with them. tamaki loved his siblings. but then again this was something that came along with them for tamaki sake. and then again szayel was a friend that came family through his friends daughter who was his soul mate. thoth was nose deep into his book when it came to him reading.

"To sky home world from what we gathered." said Hikaru

"Yeah it's going to be interesting." Said karou

Flora finally showed up since she was coming along with them. Along with Szayel and spirit in case they were needed, the others are basicaly tag alongs for the trip and meet other soon to be family. they all was hoping she did not cross paths with the whore of the realms. she didn't feel like fight with her at this point in time,. tamaki was nervous but he didn't want to worry his mother. but then again they didnt knwo if they would let her live if she tryed to do anything. but for now they are going to see how the trip was going to go when they land. plus they knew vegeta wanted to come along but then again it was something that he had to do at short notice for the kai's.

"Hello my kagome . along with the rest of you." chirped Sky

kagome smiled as tamaki clutched her and thoth hand still not to the point of him being pulled away from them. and spirit but then again that was a whole different story that is. plus he had a major freak out that they had to hold him down to give him something to calm him down from the new teacher. thoth hated to see their son like this. even spirit he blood adopted all his children half siblings as his own. so this was something he wanted to do on his own. but then again he knew kagoem and his marriage ended because of him. but then again he never stopped loving her that is.

"You know we are really happy to finally get to see the place you were raised." said maka

the others nodded as they got onto the ship that landed for them to go to eraklyon. they all buckled up and took off so they didn't get stuck in any kind of space traffic on the way there. while they looked out the window to see what they are going to be seeing. and the had to say the planet was kinda nice from what they could see of it. while sky smiled he wanted to have everyone else see it. but it seemed they have other things they had to do. and things they had been ordered to do. while the sword spirits was all in their own little world. while they others even kenpachi was interested.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Tamaki had fallen asleep he didn't get much sleep since his dreams of what happened to seemed he was abused all his life in all kinda of ways. while thoth ran his fingers through his hair to let him know he was here. They had to make a special dreamless sleep potion for him. plus she hired the maid and gave her some blood to have demonic powers since she raised up tamaki and it seemed thoth as well. but then again she hated the fact htat she was powerless to do nothing when it came down to her young master. while thoth sighed and kissed his son head. he knew kagome had not been sleeping well so she was using kenpachi as a pillow and that was nothing wrong with that.

"I'm kinda nervous about all of this they might not like me." said kagome

mercilago smiled and took her mistess hand after sge placeed her book down. she was not alone in all of this and they were going to be right beside her and tamaki was still zoned out from his sleep and thoth had their son to make sure he was going to be ok. they wanted him to get some rest and thoth was such a wonderful father. and spirit was as well. even though he was a odd ball when it came down to him being a father. maka used her book and slammed in down in spirits head since it was her father and he was being a pain in her ass for the time being. and buggig the hell out of her..

"Don't worry mistress they would love you. if they don't you have the love you they would just have to kiss your ass,. No respective kucgiki noble woman and royalty should do bow down to no one." Said mercilago

kagome smiled they entered the planet they looked around to see that the palace it was rather nice. not as nice as her home her the manors and capsule corp as well but it was nice. they made their way out of the ship and walked into the palace they looked around the others fallowed to where they needed to go. and even though the knew that something was going to be going donw sooner or later when ir came down to when they entered the palalce. but this place didn't hold no candle to the malfoy and the other manors and capsule corp as well. oh and kuchiki manor as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was kinda looking at sky from what they had just heard. they really didn't care either way the bitch was kidnapped she probably pissed the wrong person off and they did this to get back at her. and sadly it was not to hard to believe. even though they all would just say they she would have deserved it. but then again they had to be nice and pretend they cared. while the king and queen looked over the group of people and wondered why they all had to come for. but then again they all was going to be kind and be good host since she knew they are people who was able to wage war and they are not powerful enough to go against them when it came down to power.

 **"WHAT THEY KIDNAPPED DIASPRO!** " yelled Sky

The twins and Szayel along with the others arched a brow at him. that was a bit overly dramatic for him. But poor tamaki was shaking in thoths arms. he huffed the dumbass had to get his nad kagome in that state again. as she husged his son to make him calm down. while kagome was eyeing the king and queen feeling they were judging her and her kid's and grand kids and her family that was with her. maybe she might be able to speak to them and make them understand what was going on. even though she had to say she thought the bitch deserved to be kidnapped.

"When did this happen?" asked Sky

"This morning son." said Erendor

One of the guards handed over a scroll with some kind of a ransom note on it. Szayel looked over his shoulder they wondered what it says. plus they think she deserved what they did. knowing the little whore probaly did something to make them do this. even though they had no clue what the people are like. so they might as well swallow their pride and go and save the whore not that they would enjoy it. they are just wondered what the people are like who had kidnapped the whore. and wondered if she was driving them crazy and to make them just kill her. not as if the whore would be missed. well maybe to those who she fucked for the money like the whore that she is.

"I can't stand here while diaspro is in trouble." said Sky

"Pardon me i may be of some help." said kagome

The queen eyed her down as if she was some kind of freak. and by the way she looked shelooked like one. and those eyes are so odd. but then again this was something she knew fo rsure that this girl was the one back at the royal days and attacked diaspro. they knew who she was the one who attacked diaspro back at the royal days. they never would forget that day they were ashamed about that day. and she had no right to talk tot hem like she was one of them and one hight up of them. and then again they knew nothing of her and didnt know what she was able to do.

 **"SILENCE YOU COMMONER!"** ordered Samara

kagome's eyes flashed with hissed that was uncalled for. kagome was no way a commoner and she was a pure blood. a princess of many raced, a noble woman. basicallys he was more royalty than these people are, so she just walked out of the room. since thoth felt tamaki shake with fear he was not happy that these people had to freak his son out. he shot a look to sky as if he forgot to mention something. . they could of been more nicer to her she was going to offer her help to find someone who she and a lot of people hate.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and flora and the some of the others made their way over to see if they could find anything they didn't want to do this. but this was for sky and sky only. she knew he was only doing this to please his parents but either way she was not going to kiss her ass. She was raised to not bow down its not unbecoming of a pure blooded witch or wizard. they came over to where sky and brandon was and not faring well. they were shocked to see blues and the ninja's were all knocked out by kagome. but kagome sent one last kidney muramasa used his soul threath and tied them up.

"Now why dont you be a good little boy and tell us where diaspro is. and if you don't i can find some fun ways to get what i want. and let me tell you this it will not be pleasent. Or I could send the twins on you and believe me That is not something you wish to expirance," hissed kagome

They all saw the ninja stiffen, they was not even able to move and they had the feeling it was what was bidnign them together. while the twins smirked and rubbed their hands together evilly flora only snickered at how her freind was able to get the information. why sky smirked he was enjoying this. he looked over to muramasa andknew he was the knw who was making them not able to move. and that was a neat little power of his. even though he didnt want it used on him. that is for sure since you probably would not be able to feel yourself piss and shit yourself in fear.

"Ok,ok stop it. we don't have her. we have her to another group of people before we killed her. she was so bloody annoying and tired to have sex with us all. She smelled like ass and major rotten fish, the horror the horror of it all". cried the ninja

kagome sighed as she let the ninja go she felt bad for the poor guy. he cried all his pain out and left with his group member's who were crying as well. sky felt bad now and sadly understood how they felt. they started to walk to see where they could see or where she was at. they were being attack by some lame super hero group. kagome waved her hand to make muramasa released them to make they have been punished enough. while sky arched a brow at them. and now this freak show qas there now and not even sure what the hell she was looking at. but it was rather amusing.

"You have to be freaking kidding me. these are the people who kidnapped the bitch?" asked kagome

They were just looking at them trying to hold in their snickers. this was just to freaking funny to pass this up. kagome and the others took out their cell phone recorded it and was going to send it to everyone she knew. this is going to give everyone s huge laugh, plus the twins had to put a silencing harm so they didn't ruin the video when they started to talk she started to record. oh this was just priceless when it came downt ot hings like this. and they had to say they are going to be enjoying this way to freaking much.

"We are there when people are ever suffering we are there."

kagome had to hold him her snickers while they were posing and making their speech. Even though the twins were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off, they were going to call the convention of the morons. it was the most lamest thing they have ever seen in their lives. this was jut way to freaking funny and wondered what the hell they are freaking smoking to be aacting like this. even muramasa was laughing his ass off he and kenpachi was holding onto each other for support. and they knew this was going to go over well with the others once they see what they send them.

"We fight poverty!"

"We save the oceans!"

"We love and protect education!"

kagome and ikkakau was pointing a shaky finger at the group of skrewd up people. this was the most amusing thing she had come a crossed in a good while. they just didn't even know what to think or just even insult these people. when they started to attack them again they were all gone. that when they all burst'd out laughing they couldn't help it that was to funny and amusing. kenpachi and grimmjow was going to have to see what they are going to be seeing their dealer and wondered what sort of freakign drugs giving out around here and test it. as they sent the video when it came down to what was funny.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone sat down since kagome had a lock on the location where they had the bitch at. now they needed to come up with a plan to get to her and get her away before anything could happened. but then again they knew kagome was the best one to do the job, and then again they might end up killing her if it was one of them. but then agains he wanted to kill her as well. but they are all holding back from kiling her since sky had asked them to do so. and they didnt want that to make things worst for kagome. and sure it killed all of their prides when it came down to what they are feeling for the whore.

"I think kagome should go. Since the death eater gear would work wonderfully," said Flora

kagome shot flora a dark look as if she was going to be dead for what she had just said. while she wanted to slap her friend for even thinking that. but she knew she was the only one who was able to do this. so it was that time to swallow your pride and do something that you do not want to do. everyone was going to have to take a bet on how long ti was going to tkae for her to kill the whore before they get her back here. but then again this was kagome. she was able to control her murder boner for the time being. only for sky she was doing this for and no one else. she was not going to lie she hated the whore.

"fine i'll do it. make sure you are all ready when i get back." grumbled kagome

Flora knew what she had in mind. she was going to blow up the place to make a point. sky was wondering why in the world she was doing this for someone she hated. He showed his pride in her that very moment.. sky didnt know what in the world he deserve to have kagome. and sure he kenw what they all thought about diaspro and swallowing their pride to even be doing this. but that was something he was thankful for. while they all glared at him and as if they knew what was going through his head. but for now it was time for kagome to basically sallow her pride.

"You are the best thing that happened to me kagome." said Sky

"Well i'm not going to lie to you. i hate her and wish her a painful death. but i'm going against my better judgemnt and my pride to do this for you. i'm only doing this for you and only you so be happy with that." hissed kagome

Sky was about to speak but she was gone in black mist. it seemed she had done this more in her life than she cared to explain. Everyone just waited to see what happens. but then again they all shook their head to tell him not the time to have him ask anything. she was not happy right now and that maybe something that will be bad for diaspro if she didnt watch out what she says and does around kagome. while in wizarding terms that she owed kagome when it came down to what she was doing. but they would not even care for her to own up to that. just she leaves them alone and they are happy.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They were about to do something to diaspro until she was no longer there. and in her place was a kagome in her death eater gear. she was smirking as the mask shimmered away. they were confused at what the hell just happened. until someone else who was bascally leathel to take her place. even though they should be happy that the bitch was gone. but it didnt serve what they wanted to happned. while kagome smirked behind her mask and knew that the whore was being guared by her sword spirites by a order. she knew it was killing their own pride to even be doing that.

"Well morons. but i can't stay and chit chat for long! so ta for now!" chirped kagome

kagome let out some of her powers and make the place blow up. everyone gawked and knew it was kagome who did that. they all knew that was going to happened when it came down to kagome. but then again kagome was someone who was able to do that rather alot. while kenpachi smirked that was kagome for ya she knew how to make a good explosion when it was the time is right. but for now they knew they had to wait till they are done. and then rid them of the whore since she was stinking it up aroudn them, ikkaku and yumichika and grimmjow was helping muramasa and mercialgo.

"Look its kagome. and she had some company!" said Brandon

They watched her use her powers to get them away from her. while the twins tied them all up so they could get some direct answers out of them, plus the did give them free amusement. while muramasa was wondered what in the world was going on out there. but then again he was not allow to leave their post. they wantded to see what was going on. while they knew kagome was going to be the one to make things right. evne though how much amuement this as going to be. they put a silencing spell and a spell to make her frozen to shut her up. and not try to molest ikakku, yumichika and grimmjow and muramasa.

"Many have tried to stop the wrong righter. but none has succeeded as you did my lady very impressive."

kagome narrowed her eyes at him she knew he was trying to get past her. and it was sooo not going to work. while sky let her do all the work. since she knew what she was doing to get and gather information. as she handed over the note that was sent to them. sge sighed and wondered if they knew what was gong on with the whole scroll thing. but htne again they knew that these guys are not the brightest out there. so this as going to be a pain in their ass than the cared to even think on it, while the leader was reading what was ahnded over ot him. as if there ws soemthing off about this.

"What is this?"

"It the ransome not from the people who handed her over to you." said kagome

Everyone only shrugged as they left to go and get the people who screwed them over. while they went back to the palace to talk to the king and queen plus sky wanted to say something to his mother. and maybe get rid of these people. they though the genyu force was bad when it came down to things like this. but then again this was something they had to do and maybe sky parents woul dsee kagome more differently, but then again this was soemthing that she was going to be able to do to prove her self to them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back at the palace kagome and sky with tamaki latched onto thoth as a life line. While the others went outside with flora and brandon to see these people from the video that gotten. they had gotten so many phone calls with laughing people even piccolo was laughing his ass off on that one. while kagome wondered what they would think of her now. but then again she was happy that her father was not here when it came to sky mother had called her. and that would be a crime to his honor of one of his heirs.

"Your very brave kagome. we are extremely impressed by you. not in our wildest dreams we would be graced with the Shikon Miko." said Erendor

kagome only blushed and rubbed the back of her head. while muramasa and mercilago smirked at what they are seeing their mistress do.. the king was watching her every move. he have eyes of pity tot he poor boy and shocked and to see the boys father. and to be a shocker that he was the freaking egyption god of knoledge. sure that kagome was much older than their son. and has kids but that didnt bother them none. not even that she was married twice. they would love to meet her family and to let them know they raised a find daughter even though they ahd a hard time figuring out blood adoptions.

"Why thank you kind sir. "said kagome

Sky smiled he was happy that they loved his kagome. he patted tamaki head since he was used to him now. thoth smiled to sky with his thanks. tamaki needed people around him to let him know he was loved. other than his parents and his familya dn friends. but for now ky was showing to be a good step father. he was alread mated to kagome so yeah they are family now. but this was something he was concerned on when it came down to his one son. he was starting to think of him as his own then again it was something he didn't feel ashamed to say.

"You shall make a great queen someday my dear. and you are a legend around the realms your battles go on for generations. and the stories about life." said Samara

As they left to go and see how the others were doing with the odd ball group that actually gave a lot of people amusement. Even her adoptive father laughed his ass off on it, while her sword spirits was smiling at their mistress. they made their way over to meet everyone else. plus tamaki and thoth wanted to see what these people was like in person since they have not met them. tamaki was sleeping from the calming potion. the queen came to see him herself to see and applogize one she was told what had happened to him and why he was and had reacted like that. plus thoth was more than happy to tell her about kagome.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Flora and brandon along with the others was was still dealing with the never thought they would see the day when it came down to meet people that would out beat the genyu force. and they was a real piece of work and they never ever change when it came down when it came to their little dance and pose and speech. well some of them were trying to not to laugh their asses off from what they were seeing. they even filming it again to send the others back home since they had a major laugh about what they are seeing. but then again this was something they never get to see these days. well other than the genyu force that is. and that never ever gets boring..

"Come on now one more time. lets come to a decision as a team."

"I want to save the ocean."

"And what about children's rights? "

"what about robot rights?"

"Don't you think we should stop the drilling in other realms?"

They where wondered if they ever going to make up their minds. while the others were still trying to not snicker. while kagome and sky and tamaki along with thoth. and mercilago and muramasa made their way over to them trying to not laugh their asses off. tamaki arched a brow with this father, this was well interesting to say the least. but then again the genyu force was a sight to be hold when it came down to what they are known to do. but that was soemthing that they knew for a fact never will get boreing. as he watched to see what they are going to do with his father mother and her sword spirits and soon to be step dead.

"So what are you guys doing next?" asked kagome

When they started posing they started to film it more. they started to make their speech once more and took off. when they were far enough away they all bursted out laughing their asses off. once they sobered and wondered how the meeting was with the king and queen. tamaki had to hold onto his father from laughing so hard. he had not laughed this hard in a long time. and thoth and kagome was happy to see him to laugh with joy. that is someting they had to be grateful for them to do. plus they out beated the sayien man thing that kakarot sone does with his wife and mate.

"My parents think's kagome is the greatest person in the world. and they want to take us sailing next week." said Sky

"I'm not sure if i should be even asking this. could I be queen of sparks and this planet.?" asked kagome

They all nodded to her and to let let her know that they agreed. plus vegeta raised her to be a queen one day. but then again sesshoamaru and byakuya helped in that department.. they knew that he was going to be the best thing for her. and knew he would make a good king. as they all headed their way back to the dinning hall and eat before they head back to school. tamaki was smiling for once after being found. and that made them all happy to know that seeing that was helping him to ffeel some sort of joy in his heart and soul.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

* * *

kagome sighed and was deep in thought while tamaki was sleeping in her private dorm while she was in her classes with professor avalon was taking it's told it felt like she was being burned from the inside as if something was wrong. she tried her new powers out. only that her mind was taken over by evil. timmy walked in at the wrong time. thoth had a meeting with zuse about something so he would be back sooner or later. but this was something she was going to try to do. when it came down to what she was going to pass with what the teacher had told her to try to do, and she just hoped it would be able to help her out when it came down to what she was dealing with.

"Hey kagome do you have a second for a guy who needs some kind of advise?" asked Timmy

kagome;s eyes where blank and nothing was there as if she was under some kind of as spell she turned to timmy and smirked darkly. even though she should of know the spell that naraku had placed one her once before. it was right before the final battle. sesshomaru had to take her down to help her see reason. while timmy gulped not in fear only because he was turned on by what he was seeing before him he was obsessed with her like all the other males are. why should he not be. she was a freaking genius and a goddess to the eyes.. he noticed tamaki was watching while pretending to be knew that this is when muramasa and mercilago should be here. they would know what to do about what is happening with his beloved mother.

"Sure why the hell not. little timmy. its about tecna right?" purred kagome

"That's correct how did you know?" asked Timmy

Timmy didn't know what to think right now it seemed there was something off about kagome. and this was not the normal way she is and acted. she looked more or less and evil part of herself. he blinked the next thing he was punched in the gut and she was gone. he wondered what in the world was going on to make her like this. he felt tamaki come to him and help him out. timmy smiled in pain a the boy it seemed he knew what was going on. he knew the boy was a full blooded god but then again it was because kagome is a goddess once she merged with the jewel.

"I have to get ahold of grandfather and mommy sword spirits and the others. make sure you watch where she goes." ordered tamaki

Timmy looked in his worried eyes he called in the people who know what to do about this. as he gulped and rushed after were kagome was. he found her in the magic saw her with the codex only to have it gone in a second. muramasa and mercilago came in with sesshomaru who tackled kagome to the ground. while The sword spirits muttered a spell and purify what was inside of her. as muramasa ran his fingers through the of his beloved mistress to make sure she was ok. while sesshomaru was making sure that whatever it was is gone. and he knew what had happened. it was naraku he was still after his sister and he was going to make sure he didnt take her.

"No worries naraku put a spell on her to make her like this but the spell I used solved the had done this before,." said sesshomaru

Everyone sighed and left to fallow the demon lord with the two sword spirits. muramasa who was taking his mistress to her rooms. this was going to be the end of naraku once they find out a plan to do so. then again this was something he was known to do. they al needed to find out what they are going to do and find out what and how they are goiong to go about this. but then again this was something they all had to tread lightly on. but for now they needed to have a meeting with everyone and see what they are going to do about all of this. since naraku was going to get ahold of kagome one way or another.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in faragonda office they found a man outside that looked just like the same teacher they were used to. stella left to go and get him something to drink for this man was who he said he was by what they saw of his memories. while muramasa and mercilago was the one who basically did all the talking. but for now they needed to see what is really going on. and see what they are going to do about this. and wonwered who this man was since the one they been thnking was the real one had been wondering around the school fo a good while. but then again this was something that nakaru was known for to fool people.

"And why did naraku hold you prisoner?" asked Faragonda

Avalon looked up and looked around he felt like he was being studied by everyone in the room. he knew that the people and beings were protective of their friend and family. so he might as well get it done and over with since one of the kingof the sayian race was right in the room with him. and he knew of the sayiens since he was of a race that was close to his own race. and he was in honor of meeting the heir and princess tot he throne of the sayein race. he knew all about the blood adoption. but vegeta didnt know him. but his father did known him. but nappa took a while to figure out who he was along with bardock.

"I'm not really sure it was hard to even try to figure our. you must believe me." said Avalon

bulma went over to him and patted the mans hands she and some of the others believed him. since mecilago showed them his memories with the spell that her former master was known for. even though it took a while for some of them to get used to it since she has to crush her eye to even make the memories to be shown, but then again kagome made a that project a person memories. and if she touched you she was able to show them as well and read one memories. hince forth the specially made gloved to the kuchiki clan that was able to block that part of her powers. so this man was who he had said he was and now they needed to get some more information from him. nappa was having a hard time in figuring out what he was and who he was. but then again he was familiar to them all. just after all the years of being under the rule of frieza and his family.

"This is one of naraku things he had done before." said sesshomaru

Everyone shivered at the thought of the things that the evil obsessed half breed who. it seemed he tricked them once again in thinking that they had killed him. Bad enough he pissed off the lord of the underworld. vegeta closed his eyes and knew that the demon lord who is one of his own through the blood adopton kagome had with him. but he knew that the lord was one to protect his won. while byakuya was the same way as well. but he knew that they had to find the copy who happened to be one of the dolls that naraku was able to use to project himself and his powers into another form of the person who what he wanted others to see and think. the one known thing that the half breed was known for.

"There was something else. he spoke rather pervertedly about someone named kagome. he moaned her name out during self love. the things i had heard was something i would never wish on anyone." said Avalon

Everyone shivered and wanted to gag on what he had said, plus the room flet like it was crushing down on those who was not used to this sort of thing. even though avalon was able take the sayains but since it has been so long he had been around the sayeins and his race was the same as their own. but the powers was making it hard for those around him to breath. they had to think fast well hoping that stella ran into kagome. they all had a sick feeling like before all the times he had done it to her they just never thought it was really happening. stella made her way into the office. Vegeta rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders.

"Where is my brat at girl, answer me at once." ordered Vegeta

"Well she was walking with that teacher sir. but how did you get back from there to here so quickly. then again she seemed like she was not all there like she was under some kind of spell." said Stella

Everyone looked at each other and was about to freak out soon. Vegeta was gone in a flash with her sword spirits along with everyone one else wanted to strangle the hell out of stella for letting kagome along with the naraku puppet who had been wondering around as avalon. Everyone turn to black mist or flashed out of the room. lucky that tamaki was asleep so he didn't hear about what happened. thoth put up something that was able to not let him hear anything. he worried for his and kagome son. as his twin brother shizuo was going to watch over him to make sure that he was going to be ok. plus the left the sword spirits who protested but knew better to not talk back to the king of the sayein race.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Everyone regrouped in one of the class rooms they had to put tamaki out for them to go and do. his twin brother was with him to make sure everything was ok after he made their father to promise to bring their mother back safely. how he had overheard them talking so szayel had to knock him out with a calming potion. mercilago and muramasa along with shizuo was staying behind to help on the tamaki front. plus he was worried about his twin brother. and he was happy that his grandmother was never knowing of him being alive. even though he should of suffered with his twin. he felt for his twin brother and knew he was going to be there for him now. while hades and zelena finally showed up to the meeting he was not pleased about what was happening. he sent his mate and her family to capsule corp since story brook was distoryed and he was able to help save everyone to live in capsule corp. plus the charming was happy to know the woman who blood adopted their daughter.

"Will you pixi stop you fighting at once! you will be staying her with muramasa and mercilago and my grandbrat and his twon and that is final," growled Vegeta

bulma placed a hand on her husband shoulder. she was on edge about their daughter as well being taken by that vile bastard. once muramasa and mercilago lead the pixi's out with him they all headed to the ship to go and find kagome with a very pissed off sayein king along with death gods and other sayiens and other alien races, along with the demons and wizards and witchs and gods along with a pissed off lord of the underworld and other witches and wizards who are friends and family.

"bulma helped modified the ship with objects that was given to us by lord hades. so we will have a better chance to land with out his powers. okay everyone time to get one board." said Timmy

Everyone plotting ways to murder the half breed. the winx with the gift to use their powers since they are close to kagomme and now theya ll have the powers that kagome was known to have. with the blood of the sayien race. but in hades realm only because of their friendship with his friend who came his friend when knew who he was. it warmed his heart and never did a evil thing well for a while at least. but the ones who was still getting used to the others anger and how their power flairs when they are pissed off was crushing them. but not as much after what they are given to help them out with the crushing feeling of their anger. the winx had a feeling that this was going to be all kinds of messy and gory.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome and naraku_

kagome groaned her vision was a tad but blurry when it was cleared she saw herself completely nude as the day she was born. Naraku was nude as well and hard at that. the thing that made her afraid was it seemed he knew how to make his cock the size of a huge monster and it will rip her apart. he was smirking darkly down at her she was trying to get out of her bindings. but it seemed every time she squirmed the bindings went tighter. as she screamed in pain when he used his other powers on her. he wanted to make her suffer and make her feel the pain that she was deserving to feel. he even chopped off her tail even though he knew it was able to be grown back.

"Mmm the way i wanted you my little Miko whore. now you will be mine now and forever." said Naraku

kagome screamed loudly as he rammed him massive huge monster cock as he made his cock larger and larger from the spell that he was able to use. even though albus some how gotten ahold of that spell to ake her one son suffer and they never knew about it until she coughtt hem and that is how lucius was murder because he found out and he tried to stop albus. but all he was able to do was be frozen in space and watch his son be harmed and suffer and cry out in pain. even though draco had to watch him be burned to death. thats what lucius told her once he was able to remember how he ended up being dead and a ghost in the first place. And slid a dagger all over her body licking her blood, it was impossibly large and she felt her insides being ripped apart. he even made it get bigger and bigger as he sliced her body and licked her blood, he made sure he didn't forget that spell. he pounded hard into her enough that could damage some things inside of her. he was not able to get the Shikon jewel since it went inside of her and connected to her very soul. kagome only sent out a prayer that she would be found soon.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

Sky and everyone stood in a line while hades the lord of the underworld was running what is needed to be done while they were searching for kagome . the witches and wizards and demons and the others races that was with them were proud of sky on how he was acting. but then again vegeta was already able to trust him. plus there was not much he was able to do since they are mated and soul bonded now. it was a thing soul mates do. he knew that bulma was his soul mate when he first laid ones on her. but he had to wait for her to know what she was to him. and he had been in peace after that, then the pride and joy trunks and kagome. she came in their lives to show that he was able have a daughter.

"Now you will fallow my ordered. naraku is a sick freak and will do about anything to get what he wants. so you just lucky enough to know the lord of the under world. and people who know the weakness and how to kill naraku for once and for all in The sea of souls now lets get moving out troops." ordered Hades

Everyone cheered and fallowed hades ad they made their way to naraku palace in the underworld. they would have to place kagome under some sort of a spell until they get her back home. well depending if she was really bad. sky was feeling the pull to his soul mate. his mate was suffering. while vegeta and bulma was worried for their daughter and knew that she was going to be ok once she was in their care. hades was seething how dare that hlaf breed dare to come into his freaking kingdom and take someone who is special to him. and that is a crime to no ends in his books. and he knew that its not going a pleasant sight for those who are used to seeing gore.

* * *

 _meanwhile four hours later_

Everyone made their way to the casstle they heard the screams echo through the area they were in. vegeta and bulma eyes widen in horror as they made their way closer they saw nakaru was doing he was raping her like their was no tomorrow and slicing her with a dagger while she screamed in pain. there was so much blood and cuts and bruses. some of them thought they would be sick. vegeta was seeign red from what was going on. that low life half breed had no right to touch his heir and princess, he was beneath her and the rest of them. he was going to make him suffer for what he was doing to his heir and princess. and he was not the only one who was feeling that way.

"Let's go attack all at once like we planned before. once we get her would probably pass out from the blood loss and the pain she suffered." ordered Hades.

Everyone nodded or gave the thumbs up to let him know they were ready. they all went in and attacked all at once. hades picked up naraku by his neck and stabbed him with the crystal that was passed down to him and tossed him in the sea of souls he summoned, he was no more to this world and would not be able to be brought back to life. vegeta flashed over and wrapped kagome in his jacket as they all headed back to the ship and headed back through the portal that hades had setted up for them to head back home. while hades had some things to do with naraku before his soul was not longer going to exist in this world no longer. but then again they are just happy to have their kagome back in their care and safe as well. they just needed to keep tamaki away for the time being.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later._

After everyone was healed well enough they were having a party to celebrate the defeat of naraku once and for all. hades even attended the party along with the people who was staying in capsule corp since the buiding has more room in it. and magically makes more rooms and turned into what the person likes their room to look like. the best thing that magic was able to do. the shocking this was to them was that fairy tale people were real. and kagome basically raised the daughter of snow and charming. but took off after she had to go the first wizarding war. and she left her with koga. she kicked his ass when she found out that she ran away. even though she didnt know where she was after that since she did try track her down. but now she was happy to be with her again. tamaki was hanging out with one person they knew he loved dearly other than momo who is his mate and lover. kagome was up in her tree wanting to be alone for a while she had a lot more healing to do from her wounds she just glade that the fucker was no longer of this world and his soul is no longer around no more. while mercilago and muramasa was having a party with the other sword spirits. sky was freaking out when he couldn't find his kagome . he pushed through everyone.

"kagome!" called Sky

Szayel sighed he knew the moron he knew he was the one meant to be with her,while maka smiled her mother finally had her soul mate and he was perfect for her. and she knew he would make her happy. plus she already started to see him as her step father. he was still getting used to it. while maka nuzzled her head into her husbands shoulder to let him know it was ok. vegeta smirked he was acting like the soul mate now, he remembered how many times he had acted like that for his queen. and he still does. even though kakarot well he acted like that but not like a intelligent person. while radtiz snickered on what his king and freind had been thinking on.

"Anyone seen kagome anywhere?" asked Sky

"mama is up in her tree she wanted to be alone for a while she is find so chill." said Tamaki

Sky smiled and ran to where he was told where his kagome was. thoth smiled and patted his son shoulder and momo smiled up to the egyption god of knowledge he was a good dad. he was happy for the boy and the girlfriend. but either way he was overjoyed for him even though he was not mentally well enough to be away from kagome yet. when he found her he sighed in relief. he had to get used to the mating thing since he was given the mating and soul mate talk from the other males.a nd he was happy that it was now known why he acted the way he was sometimes. but it was something he had to get used to. but for now he was happy to see his kagome alive and well.

"Hey there you are!" chirped Sky

kagome snapped her book shut and looked down to see it was sky. as she jumped down to sit on the fountain and she sent him a smile. he seemed nervous about something and wondered what could be the issue now. she was still healing her one daughter was not around for her to heal her. but she was happy in doing what she does at hogwarts teaching something that she loved plus she was the new transfiguration teacher of the school. minerva was happy to have her. plus she was able to put her own flair to the class. plus hogwarts has their own kido classes now only to those who are able to use kido, and a class for power levels and training. but that was optional.

"Hey whats up?" asked kagome

"Do you remember what i said to you while you were in the deep sleep you were in?" asked Sky

Sky seen her close her eyes he loved her so much they are like two gems. those eyes that he loved and what drew him to her. plus the pulling. even though he was her soul mate. he would still of loved her even if he was not her soul mate that is.. but he hoped with all his heart she would remain his and only his. But then again he already knew that she already loves him. kagome smiled and knew he accpeted her children and grandchildren as his own. but for now they are happy. and he knew their children will be beautiful and powerful when they had children that is. he was being trained by one of the people vegeta ordered to help him get used to the power he was blessed with during the mating.

Yes i do. i liked what you had said very much. i love you as well." said kagome

Sky took her into his arms making sure to be careful since she was not healed full. That's when someone was coming to see if they wanted to join they were dragged off by tamaki when they noticed what they were doing. while they enjoyed their time together. as they all enjoyed the night and party. vegeta and some of the others are singing i feel pretty. and then they started to sing we are men in tights song. some of them didnt understand what in the world they are sining. well the outfits that had one was rather interesting to say the least. but they had to say it was loads of fun.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

kagome and stella landed on solaria with tamaki with thoth and muramasa and mercilago, Hikaru and Karou with them. they all looked around and had to admit this place was rather bright. then again this was the planet of the sun and the moon. tamaki was getting there slowly he was happy to come to see someone as a aunt home world. they had to say it was sure is bright on her home world. but then again this was after all the planet of the shining sun. and hince forth the name stella used at her fairy name. kagome smiled and looked around. even muramasa and mercilago was happy to see something new and explore something new. even thoth was happy to see a new library to explore.

"Princess!" chirped Radius

Stella perked up and rushed over to hug her father in a tight hug. while kagome and thoth nudged their son and kagome grand kits to stand up straight in front of royalty when they are invited to another person kingdom to show their pure blood manners. and that they are pricnes of another race and other beings as well. even muramasa and mercilago was standing straight to make sure they didnt insult no one. thoth stood straight and tamaki along with hikaru and karou huffed and fallowed suit to make sure that they dont do anything rude, but they had this feeling that he was going to not care anyways.

"Hello your highness." said kagome

"Oh don't worry about calling me about that i know who you are. the rare thing to meet the person who our planet Shikon Miko is here to grace out home world. and i see your son's tamaki and shizuo and grand kids are here as well. you may call me radius my dear. just relax as if this was your home." said Raidus

kagome only shrugged as waved her kids to go in with the maids to their bed chambers along with thoth since he was pointed to where the library is. and mercilago and muramasa went to go and wonder around to make sure that they are able to go to all of the places they could while they are here and maybe some shopping. while stella dragged hermione into the palace to give her a tour of the palace while the maids was giving tamaki and the others on a tour. thoth was in the library on what he wwas in heaven to learn new things and read new things. so they knew he was happy about that. tamaki was being settled up in his fathers bed chambers since he was still unable to sleep on his own. so he goes between thoth and kagome to have comfort from both of his parents.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Stella dragged kagome into a room with piles of gifts in it. kagome had to admit it was a impressive pile of gifts for stella princess ball. then again she had more than that given to her before so she couldn't say anything on this. but then again she had something like that but it was different. it was for a sayein thing and for her to gain her crown as the crowned princess of planet vegeta. even though trunk was crowned that day as well. if she remembered correcty it was around the age of five. plus all of her children had that done as well. it was something that is passed down to each generation.

"Hello stella dear." said Cassandra

Cassandra looked at kagome and sneered at her as if she was some piece of garbage that needed to be put down.. kagome knew that this woman disliked Stella, kagome didn't take her sun glasses off but only corked a brow in challenge at the woman who was trying to challenge her. and she was going to make sure this woman knew she was not going to back down to her. Tamaki clung to her still he sensed hostility from this woman. thoth was in a happy place in the palace library. but kagome was not going to back down from a lowly bitch who only has a tital that dont gold a candle to her and her family name for that matter.

"May i introduce you to countess cassandra." said Stella

kagome mentally sighed and only bowed to show some respect even though she didn't like this woman one bit. Plus she didn't want to forget yet pure blood and her princess training as well, kagome had something about her that was not a good feeling. but then again she was kinda happy her sword spirits was not around because she knew that mercilago would be spouting some things that was kinda insulting. but then again she wanted to do that as well. but she knew she had to be nice and play nice when she is in another person palace and home world. she sighed even though this was killing her pride in doing this.

"My daughter is in the advanced sorcery program of her school. come and say hello to our new freinds chimera." said Cassandra

kagome snorted she on,y knew of one school that is advanced and whatever school it was don't hold no candle to Hogwarts. They seen the same girl who rudely insulted tamaki eye color and the way he acted. and why he clung to kagome with a load of insults. plus she knew thoth wanted to strangle the little whore for even daring to inuslt his son. well one of his sons that is. kagome wanted to slap this little bitch around a few times to show her that it was her kid she insulted. but she put on a fake smile and made it look like she be nice. but she marched off after feeling her anger slowly seep out.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome was making her rounds around the palace while tamaki and her other with hikaru and Karou was around looking at things. she was going to go and join thoth in the library. plus tamaki wanted to be with his father as well. she was searching for the royal library where thoth is at currently. even though she knew that her sword spirits was out and about wondering around enjoyin gthemselves. she was never a huge fan of make over or anything. she saw two people she hated and a man that made her feel like he was naraku was in the room with her.

"Oh pardon me i am searching for the library. may you be so kind to point me in the way it is?" asked kagome

Cassandra never seen eyes before one ruby red and the other pink, she thought the twins with golden eyes and violate eyes was bad enough.. she didn't even know what to think her son with violet eyes. she knew that the one in the library was the one father. she huffed and stuck her nose in the air to show that this little whore was beneath her. and she was not letting those twin boys make her feel uneasy. she was a royal of blood and that is not going to make her feel less of anything. plus she didnt know what rank this little bitch and the otehrs are in front of her.

"Right down the halls." said Chimear

kagome rolled her eyes and was knocked on her ass by the guy who reminded her of naraku. she pushed herself up and walked past him. but she felt him watching her as she turned around and sent him a dark look with a pointing shaky finger for dramatic affect. as she turned on her heal and stuck her nose in the air and walked off. she had to tell thoth on what she felt and what might go down. but then again that is something that she knew that he would love to here. even though she didnt even know who the hell that man was. but there was something off about him when it came down to the feeling of naraku or the old fool albus when itcame down to things.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

kagome with tamaki and Hikaru and Karou went to meet up with the others since they were showing up later than normal. since thoth and the two sword spirits was there already waiting for the ship to touch down. while tamaki rushed over to hug his mate to be while Hikaru and Karou hugged theirs Hikaru had rangiku and Karou had loly. tamaki had momo as his mate and they seemed happier. she looked lovely in the crystal blue dress. As the did as well . the winx were in dresses that seemed that was made by ayame and rin and shiori since they are fashion designers and own their own business together.

"I hope we are not late for the party!" chirped rangiku

Rangiku who was on her husband gin ichimiru back. as the others looked around and sighed with their dates the place was peaceful as they made their way over to the palace knowing that the part shoud be starting soon. they all were around mingled with everyone that was there. vegeta along with some of the others had to say the planet wasnt that bad. well other than the fact it was basically bright. but then again he did know of the planet of the shining sun since it was one that frieza was to affraid to go near since it was to freaking bright for the space evil lord wanted to take over.

"Welcome all. now welcome yout princess and my daughter stella!" said Radius

They all smiled when they seen stella made her way down the stairs to her father and took his hand. not this was the time to see what the special announcement was going to be. vegeta arched a brow the man must of passed his perkiness to his daughter. since he was waaay happy go lucky and he was not even drunk or high. but then again it must be his normal way of thinking. bulma looked around and had to say it was wonderful taste in decoration. while she smiled to her daughter and knew she was happy that theya re here to join in on the fun.

"This day is not only joyous because of stella's princess ball. it's kingdom will soon have a queen again. and in one months time countess cassandra will become my wife and your new queen." announced Radius

kagome and the other spit out their drinks when they had heard what he had said. and knowing stella will not like what she had just heard from her father. this was not a good turn out and then again it should have been announced at another time. this was not the correct time to announce something of that nature. vegeta had to say something on that one. that was the worst timing on how they even announced on what he had just said. and at his own daugther birthday party. that was soooo not right. he should of waited and tell her that sort of thing after this was over. even though it was not his place in saying something like that.

"I'm happy for you daddy," whispered Stella

"You don't sound happy princess what is the matter?" asked Radius

Stella sighed and made her way over to her friends and new friends. she didn't want no more of this. that bitch had to meed up her ball and now she was never going to have her parents back together. she hated her and wished she would get shot or something. she saw that the king of all sayiens looked at her with sad eyes. he was a good father she would have to say that. while bulma sighed and had to say she was not going to speak on what he had just announced and he knew her husband and her mate knew that she wanted to speak on this and so did he. and maybe some of the otehrs since it was smething they are not on the same page on when it came down to what he had just announced and the timing.

"My life is over. and do you realize that awful chimear and that bitch mother of hers will be my new family." hissed Stella

some of them winced this was not the best outcome they had seen for one of these things. and they had to admit with kagome there something off about all of this. and they needed to see what it was about. Stella made her way to be sighed and knew this was not his place on how the man did things. but the man should have had some class and not do it in the middle of the ball. he should of known how his daugter would react to it as well. but then again he knew the man must not be very bright and didnt think on what his daughter was going to feel like and how she was going to take the news. and most of all at her princess ball. sky nudged brandon and pointed him to go and comfort him girlfriend.

"Wait up sweetie i have a gift for you," chirped Brandon

Stella took the gift from her boyfriend and placed it on the tray for the waiter to take she was not in the mood for gift giving at this point in time. as she walked off to go and be alone somewhere. while brandon face fell as if she didn't want anything he had gotten for her. he had the help of hikaru and karou to help him find something special for her special day. while he wanted to see her face when she sees what it was. even though it was goblin made something that they helped him in getting. stella sighed and took the gift from her boyfreind. she was just not in the mood for gifts right now. she just wanted to go and cry somewhere and cry everything out. it hurt more that her own mother was not even there to be with her.

"Thanks brandon i shall open it later," said Stella

Stella walked off from brandon as she let her tears fall from her sadness and grief. bulma walked over to him to show him that he had a friend to lean on. as she laid a hand on his shoulder to show that she was there for him,. she was a mother after all and she understood what she was feeling right now. and she knew that her mother not even being here was not a good sign to stella. and that she was not taking the fact that her own mother was not going to be happy about this. but then again this was something she was able to do and be a mother that she was able to be to the girl. since it was something that she needed to be. but for now this was time for the male who was her soul mate to know what his soul mate was feeling right now and needs to be understanding on it.

"Don't take it to heard young one. she is not taking this news all to well. and she needs her time to think and let it sink in. just be there for her she needs it." said bulma

Brandon nodded and smiled his thanks to the mother figure.. as he watched the king lead stella out to the dance floor in a father daughter dance. brandon sighed and walked off to get a drink. while sky and kagome went on the dance floor as well with the other couples. kagome looked over to see stella fall to the ground. she rushed over to her friend and placed her head in her lap as she laid her hand on her forehead she felt some sort of dark magic going through her and this was going to be painfull when it was going to be broken. as they all watch her chance into something well like what hagrid would have sex with if he wasn't married to the fresh ex head mistress from France.

"That is no daughter of mine. take them all to prison at once," ordered Radius

kagome stood up in front of stella while the others where taking the guards down after they turned into fairy form of just let their glamor down. while muramasa and mercilago was going to be there to help out with getting them out. but kagome had to be somewhere so she was able to break the spell on her. they took off into the palace halls to make their way over to a safe place so kagome was able to use the her Miko powers plus the wizarding ones to reverse the spell that was placed in her. she didnt know who was the person who did this to stella. but he was going to get his ass kicked when she found him. or her for that matter they didnt know who it was.

"You guys go a head i got this." ordered kagome

kagome made sure everyone was safely away and she let go of her power and made the whole area exploded and flashed out of there area and met up with everyone else. kagome pushed her powers out of her and used its healing pure magic to break whatever spell or whatever it was on her. when she opened her eyes she seen stella back to normal and the spell was broken. even though how painful it was when it came down to her breaking through the spell that was placed on her. she just didnt care much for the person who thinks they can get away with what they had done. and she was going to show them that they will not be getting away with it.

"Thank you kagome!" cried Stella

kagome waved it off as they all took the ship and left to go back home to make a plan something out for why her father was acting the way he was. maybe she would be able to break the spell with out even trying. they had a good fight even though it was not good enough when it came down to what they normally do. while the others was talking about the fights that they had through out the palace. but then again stella was leaning on bulma shoulder and cryed. she was happy to have bulma here she was a mother until she was able to see her own mother that is.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was heading over to eraklyon to go for the party they were having. all of kagome along with everyone else were going to it. they had their fine clothing on and it seemed that sky was going to announce something that he chose kagome. muramasa and mercialgo stayed back at the school with thoth since they were one research duty to see what they could find out on who ever this was doing all of this. they all looked around at all the people who attended the party and mingled with everyone and danced until sky left to go and make his speech to everyone at the party. vegeta and trunks was by her side to be there for her when he said what he want to say out load.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this great day with us. now i wish to tell you all about a girl i have met. she is the most beautiful and amazing female of the magical realms. and i want my whole kingdom to know about the woman i wished to spend my whole life with. my freinds with further speaking let me introduce the love of my life diaspro." announced Sky

kagome gasped and felt like something had just stabbed her in the heart. she went into shock Vegeta and sesshomaru rushed to het side, while everyone else was plotted ways to kill the little asshole for making a fool out of and mockery of a pure blood and the princess to all of the sayein race. and kami forbid if byakuya was here he would be flipping out to. kagome couldn't even breath as she fell to her knees. while vegeta was trying to get her to make her calm down. but tiw as normal for this to happen. and he was going to murder sky for event dareing to make a mockery to his daughter.

"I'm going over there and give the little whore and asshole a piece of my mind." hissed ayame

ayame along with bulma,chichi, rangiku and a few others along with layla. bulma who punched their way through not even being gentle about it either. not even caring who fell into the mud or anything. their family will not be made of a mockery their a old noble house of pure bloods and royalty to the crown of the planet of vegeta, and the noble house of kuchiki and the house of the moon., while some of them went to find tamaki since he was missing and had a sick feeling when it came down to where they didnt know where he was. and had a feeling that the little whore did something to him. and if that is true she was not going to like what will come down to her.,

"Those freaks want to hurt us sky. you must stop them at once." cried Diaspro

Diaspro wrapped her arms around sky neck as she planted the seed of doubt into his mind. While she couldn't wait to they find the gift she left all bloodied and nude, oh she did her best work with that blond headed guy on the vile things she did to him, and to his ass she loved the screams of pain as she did her worst, he didn't need to remember all these people. she was only going to be the one for him and only her. she didn't care what people think of her. she only wanted sky for her self no one was able to have sky did what needed to be done she wanted a few more rounds with her blond bitch before they found him,

"Guards get those witchs at once." ordered Sky

Everyone gasped and looked at them. All the witches and wizards there were offended from the insult on their magical noble blood and other blood as well, kagome was still in the middle of a panic attack and self loathing. while they knew they had to get her out of there and quick before anything else happened. as they all rushed out of there with guards fallowing them. until a arrow was shot into kagome her side and her back as she cried out in pain. vegeta was seething in anger for what that fool had dared to do to his was going to pay when he gets his hands on his little neck.

You bastard prince how dare you harm my daughter!" Roared Vegeta

The winx transformed even after kagome had the arrow pulled out of her side, and a very pissed off the king of all sayien is in a murderous rampage in his mind. kagome took a deep breath and transformed she needed to help everyone she needed to help sky remember if that is the reason. she was going to see if she was able to connect to their mating bond. that is all she could do for the time being. while vegeta was being held back by nappa and radtiz they knew what she was trying to do and hoped she was right in what she was going to do. but for now she was going to do her best in the weak state she was in.

"I dont know who you filthy commoners know my name. it;s not going to help none of you." hissed Sky

kenpachi rushed out of the palace with a very very badly wounded tamaki who left nothing to the imagination. kenpachi whispered to kagome and told her what diaspro had done to him. Bulma put crucio on her and he kicked het in the gut for harming their family, it took them a whole four and a half hours to find him while they battled it out with the guards. it made all the hate for the whore go up more. this is going to be a huge set back for tamaki. oh thoth was going to kill her as well on this one. and she was going to say fuck it and let him do it since she was not going to let this one go since she had done that to her son. she was going to die for what she thought she was going to get away with.

"What had happened to you sky.?" asked kagome

Sky punched kagome in the guy sending her to her knees. she was coughing blood up . but she was not going to back down to him. as she was beat with every thing that came to mind from sky. while there was a barrier to block the others. the bad thing is since they are bonded body and soul her wounds won't heal properly. vegeta hissed from what he had seen him do. but he knew what she was trying to do and and he knew it might work and might now work. but with her in the current state she was in she would not even able to the first level of super sayein. but he was going ot make sure he didnt harm his daughter.

"Even if you are under a spell. our love and bond is strong enough to break it. from you past life to this one." said kagome

Sky blinked and looked into her ruby red and pink eyes they seemed so familiar to him. as if they are connected mind body and soul but that cant be right he never ever seen these people before. but he was not going to let him witch whore take him away from the love of his life. He was not going to have his mind turned away. and he was going to make sure that this bitch was going to be punished for what she had tried to do. and that was for a fact he was going to be the one to be doing it. no one harmed what was his and thinked they are able to get away with it and not die for doing what they had done.

"Stop it whore. your spell and wicked ways will not work on me,," hissed Sky

Sky show an arrow and it hit her right in her stomach and that is all that it took for her to pass out from the loss of blood after the fifth arrow that he show into her. while vegeta picked his daughter up and hissed in old sayien language out his displeasure so did everyone else. they needed to get her medical help and fast. and poor tamaki need some help as well. as they port key back to capsule corp thats were they were all going to let her and tamaki get the help from the healers and szayel was going to have to see if they are able to do anything for her. plus she was not going to heal properlyw ith sky the way he is. and that is the down fall of the mating bond.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 12_

* * *

kagome and the others were the gardens at capsule corp. after everything they couldn't even help but feel like they are useless. while tamaki was back where he started they had to stitch his ass worst than last time and given him blood potions it seemed she really violated him badly and didn't care if she hurt him thoth was with him along with shizuo to be by his twin side. plus all his siblings was home and joined to help out. plus orihime was sent to go and do something so she was not able to go and help with anything. lucky for kenpachi and her mother was there to finally save him. and she wished they would of killed her for it. but that was not the time to do so.

"Please my princess you need to eat and let your wounds heal. tamaki needs you." pleaded Vegeta

kagome sniffled and let the tears fall from her eyes and sighed and looked away over at the lake near the manor, vegeta took her into his arms and hushed her and soothed her. as he hummed to let her know he was there for her. and they would get the whore back for what she had done to his grandbrat. and what she had done to his princess as well. she thinks she was getting away with it. but they would let her think that for the time being. whole he ran his fingers to his daughter hair as she closed her eyes on her father lap and tried to rest a bit. muramasa and mercilago was near her in the tree to make sure they have watch duty. they all felt the pain for her until ikkaku and yumichika rushed into the area they all were at. and they looked looked like they was going to murder someone.

"It seemed the little bastard is getting married to the 50 hooker rapist today." Hissed ikakku

That snapped kagome back they saw the spark back in her smirked there was the spark in his princess eyes. that was his brat for you. she was going to make him pay for what he was about to do. and then she was going to make the whore pay for what she had done as well. this means they were going to go on a trip to a jerry springer wedding. this was going to be fun and they would be able to hurt some people. while muramasa and mercialgo was ready to kick some ass. they knew that the others are going to be in on this one as well. and that was going to be a kick ass killer fight when they gather the troops ands ee who was going to be doing what.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was on the ship heading to the planet while they all have the murder boners in place. riven was driving the ship loaded witches and wizards and demon along with others as well and the winx ready to give a good old fashion ghetto beat down. they had to leave tamaki with snow she seemed to sooth him. thoth was going ot be on this one. and snow wanted to sooth one of her daughters brothers. since she knew that someone of them wanted to go along. and some of them had to go and do what they were ordered to do since it was a mission that they had to do. and they had to say they wanted to mope since they wanted to join in on the blanket party.

"Well i think there will be a lot of ass kicking i think." said Riven

"Shut your trap bitch boy." hissed vegeta

Riven turned to see the sayein king there sitting next to him. he knew the sayien race well enough sine his race of people was close to the sayeins when they are around. but then again they all just came back from the wish that kagome had on the jewel. it was worth becoming a goddess to have the sayein race to be back and alive. even though earth is now known as new vegeta. but there was something different he was angry at someone harming his daughter for that the former dark lord was going to make someone pay, hell he wanted in on this one as wells ince he was one of the people who was obsesssed with the little goddes. as they landed. kagome with her swors spirits was at her side and alonged with everyone inside of the palace so they wont get caught.

* * *

 _meanwhile inside of the palace_

The men that included muramasa since he was a male and they went one way and the females went the other way. kagome lead the female team as they rounded ti a room as she gasped in shock at how good he looked in that suit. ayame and bulma and mecilago pushed her into the room with everyone behind her. they wanted to see what sky was going to do now. but for now they all could do is hope and that is all for the time being. but they knew that kagome was going to might have to do something with the jewel to make him come back to them and be back with them.

"Oh help there may i speak to you for a minute?" asked kagome

Sky turned to see the woman who was a witch but she didn't look like a witch. but she looks different as if the wounds she has didn't heal properly and looked sickly. he was confused why he was even worried about her. he just didnt know why he felt like she was connected to him somehow. the connection that he should be having with diaspro. but then again he didnt understand what and why he was feeling like this for the odd female who looked like a goddess before him. but then again he was not even sure who she was and why she made him feel like this. it could be a spell through dark magic. that is what diaspro told him.

"I don't know how a whore of a witch like yourself walked into my palace did you fuck all the guards whore. and which one of you harmed my future wife." hissed Sky

bulma and mercilago and Ayame hissed. he doesn't know what he was saying. then again it was something they needed to do to save him from what ever spell he was under. but they knew that kagome would help him see that is what they hoped that she would do since she was the only one who was able to do that. while kagome had to say that one had to sting. but she was not going to give up. she was going to make him see the truth one way or another. even if it was going to be something that was going to harm him. just as long as her sky comes back to her, she cant bare the thought with out him with him in her life.

"But first i need to speak to you. you can call me what you will even though it rips my heart apart. then you made that announcement about diaspro it nearly killed me for hearing it but i have a strong will. and i will not forgive her for what she done to my son." said kagome

Sky rolled his eyes this bitch was trying to make him feel pity for her. and his diaspro would never harm another person so he don't know what this bitch was trying to fool him. he knew the love of his life would not harm no one and rape no one. that was not something he knew that his love would never ever do. but why would she look like this and look sad when she had said it. but he couldnt back down when it came down to what he had to believe. she was someone who was his enemy. and he was not going to let her dark magic brain wash him. so this was what he was going to do. he was going to kill her and then he would not feel like this no more. and he would be able to move on with his life.

"Diaspro would never harm another person. she is the one i love not some little filthy commoner whore like you." hissed Sky

kagome flinched on that one she felt that and it hurt her like there was anything felt before. she knew she should of left but she felt like she didn't have the will to leave she needed to save him. he was her bonded her mate and it was her duty to save him life from whatever spell he was under. sky pulled his sword out and hit'd her side but she let it slide even though it hurt like hell. Ayame and bulma and mercilago rushed over to kagome and pointed to the door that the horse herself walked in. kagome sighed and started to beat the crap out of her for what she did to her son and hit her with crucio a few times. ayame and bulma and mercilago pulled her off her and put a few blows in for their own part as so did everyone else. they met up with some of the others and ended up meeting up with sky sending with kagome into a statue.

"That hurt like hell." grumbled kagome

They all looked at sky knowing that he meant business and it seemed that kagome will fight him and not even give a damn about anything else right now. she would do as she must to get her bonded and her mate back to her. she used muramasa and crossed him in sword form with him as she kicked him a crossed the room. while he got back up and sliced her stomach. some of the others growled when they seen that one. muramasa sent the soul threads and held him into place. and kagome called forth the Shikon jewel and pushed her healing powers into him as she listened to him scream out in pain that means it was a spell he was under. once the pure pink light died down and the Shikon jewel went back to its rightful place. muramasa released sky as he fell down to his side. while kagome passed out at the same time as sky. Vegeta picked his daughter up as they used a garanta to go back to capsule corp to make sure kagome was going to be ok..

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

kagome was sent to somewhere called pyros kiarra went along with her by sangos orders. while everyone else was waiting outside talking to each other since with the amount of attacks. until a ship landed Vegeta and sesshomaru along with a few others growled still pissed off. the two sword spirits was in kagome inner world so they would be able to protect her when she was needed. while they have fun with this little shit who better not think he was not going to get away with what happened. even though he didnt know it was even happening to him. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going to happened when he leaves the ship.

"Well look what the ass has returned. how is the whore after the beat down she gotten?" asked bulma

Sky bowed his head in shame he deserved that one. he didn't even know some of these people who are here. he wondered were his kagome was at he didn't even know all the things she had done for him. he felt sick on what diaspro had done to tamaki how could she do something like that he wondered if he had a set back. His eyes shifted to the boy his wounds was still healing he wanted to vomit. and thoth covered his son with his jacket he knew what he was feeling like and he was going to make sure he knew he was there. shizuo had to go and do something for the ministry and then he would be back after that. but he had his arm around his son as he continued to read.

"Well she is history im sorry what she done to tamaki it makes me ill to think of her doing that to him. im sorry thoth i never meant no harm to tamaki. well who ever broken the spell she had been banished from eraklyon. we shall never hear from her ever again." said Sky

"Hey stella." chirped Brandon

Stella growled as she stomped her way over to her boyfriend and slapped him for making her worry. she has not heard from him since they went over and saved sky how dare he ignore her. while they all watched and see what they are going to do. since they knew that stella was still mad at him. while bulma snickered from him being a stupid idiot for even though they had a feeling he didnt meant to have that happened for him to not conact her or anything. but then again they are going to watch the show that is about to happen.

"Where the bloody hell have you been you stupid over grown pig! no calls or text nothing!" growled Stella

"I was locked up in a prison back home. i had to wait for sky to get me out." said Brandon

"Did you become the eraklyon prision bitch pin cushion?" asked Hikaru

"Or drop the soap?" asked Karou

They saw brandon go to the tamaki emo corner and sobbed. they sighed it must mean he was with the big baba of eraklyon. it was kinda funny in some ways though that prison was the same in these realms. vegeta snicked oh how he loved his great grand brats. but then again when it came down to what they are about to sing. and hope it would cheer up tamaki and make him smiled. he sat next to thoth and his grandbrat. well one of them that is. but he wanted to let him know he was loved and that he was going to be always loved. and that he was not going to be alone like his whore bitch of a grand mother put into his head.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Do not bend at all Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Always lie upon your back When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Keep you from attack Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way You can make it through You can make it through You can make it through"

Hikaru and Karou sang to brandon while everyone else was laughing their asses off who knew the song. while the people who didn't know the song only laughed thinking it was funny in the situation. brandon was not happy that he was a mans bitch, but then again he didnt think anyone knew about him dropping the soap. they all snickering they were only joking they didnt realize that he really did come to be the bitch of sky home world. while nappa got knocked out for even mentioning about when he and vegeta landed into prison on the planet but then again they did blow it up after that.

"I feel so terrible to everyone of you. most of all to my kagome and as well tamaki." said Sky

Vegeta went over to him to have a talk to sky. while he enjoyed the funny song they singed and wondered who made the song. he noticed that they sensed no lies from him and maybe he might be forgiven.. thoth sighed and knew that his son had fallened to sleep, he was worried about his mother and he was as well. but he knew that kagome would come back to them well. he smiled as kenpachi picked up tamaki and they left to go to his rooms of the school, he wanted to be there to make sure he knew he was not alone. plus the last time they did leave him alone he tried to kill himself.

"Well sorry about that my brat had went on a mission a important one at that. also kiarra, along with her two sword spirits and her brother went along with her so she was not alone." said Vegeta

"A mission to where and when is she coming back?" asked Sky

Everyone looked at amara who only sighed. and they finally think'd of him their friend. he had every right to know why she had to go she was his bonded and mate. after saving him twice part of her powers are in him along with stella. but it was different since they are bonded mind body and soul it was going to be like that. plus trunks was not going to leave nothing to argue over when it came down to his sister. vegeta smirked and knew that he was back for good. and he was going to let this one go. but when it came down to the whore and she showed her face again. then it was not going to be a good thing when they see her. she was not going to like what was going to come to her.

"kagome went to the island of pryos to help her powers to get back to the way they were mostly her fairy powers. she nearly blew up the place with the last fight with valtor and that was not pretty. her powers where out of control and weak because of herself went into you to break that spell on you. so she will not come back,i'm sorry." said bulma

Sky sighed and new it had to do with their bonding and mating . but he wanted to see tamaki while he was here he knew that thoth and kenpachi took him to the room that thoth was living in with spirit when he came when he was not at lord death side that is. he felt bad for what diaspro had done to him. how could she do something so awful and unthinkable. and he knew the boy father was protective of him. bulma only nodded to him knowing what he was thinking she lead him to the hospital wing to of the school to the room that was private to let sky go in to see tamaki. Since he needed his rest since he was getting the remains stitches out.

* * *

 _meanwhile two weeks later_

kagome made her way out of the portal to her grandmothers office to see if she was in there to see if the others where around and why this place seemed almost dead since she had been gone and. after she sat down she was passed a tea cup while kiarra sat on the desk. since her sword spirits and trunks had to go and and do something she gave them the permission to do so, she wondered what happened to everyone and wondered if she was able to go and see where they are at. faragonda smiled and knew that she was going to be worried before she said anything.

"I got back from pryos and everyone is gone so where are everyone?" asked kagome

Faragonda sighed in relief she knew her fairy side was finally whole. and now it was time for her to go and help the others where they were at since she is the most powerful being that the universe was blessed with. but she was at full power and she kenw that she was going to be going over to where theya re all at. but then again she was the only one who would be able to save them. she was the saviors to them all. and they felt bad that they had to do that. but this was something they knew that she was only able to do. and she was more than happy to do so since she was happy saving the ones she loved.

"They went with the others to the omega dimontion to find tecna. i will arrange transport there for you my little angel. i am sure you wish to see tamaki he is in your chambers he had the remaining stitches taken out," said Faragonda

kagome smiled and hugged her grandmother and aunt and petted kiarra on the head. as she rushed out of the room to see her son and then she has to take off to save the others from a frozen prison. thoth told her what was going one. and that she was missing out on a good fight. while she kissed tamaki forhead and left to go and get ready for what she had to go and do. thoth smiled and knew that she was the savior to all of these people. he may not like what they make her do. but it was something that she was able to do and she enjoyed to do. sometimes she pushed her body to far when she is wounded.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hour later_

kagome looked up from her book to see a red fountain ship. she jumped up and went over to see who she was going to have to deal with to take her to the battle and the search. plus when don't she always save the asses of all her friend's. her eyes narrowed to see sky walked down to her. she sighed and wondered if he was back to normal. or if he had remembered everything thai had happened when it came down to what he did when he was under thaf spell. she wondered how in the world he even knew that she was there in the first place. sky smiled that was his kagome she was not even looking at him. and he could understand why.

"Oh hey sky. i'm glad to see your ok again." said kagome

Sky's eyes seen how she looked and was told what he had done to her. then again it was all his fought while she had to make her powers not out of control oh how he hated that bitch for what she had done to both her and tamaki. he knew that thoth had forgiven him. but he kenw that diaspro was not so lucky if she crossed paths with these peope again. and sadly he would not even feel sorrry for her when it does happened. but for now he was going to have to see if she would forgive him for all he had done. plus he knew she was the one who had saved his sorry ass. and those soul threads hurt like a bitch.

"Well by ok that i am no longer under the spell then yes i am ok then. i was told you were the one to save me. in fact that i will not be ok until i managed to make this all up to you and tamaki." said Sky

kagome only shrugged it's what she does and always will do. plus she forgave him but the bitch is oh her hit list. sky sighed from when she placed a hand on his cheek. he missed the feel of her even when he was under the spell he felt the connection they had. she knew that thoth had forgiven him. but there was much to talk on about what she was going to do with him. but for now she was going to kill he a whore if she sees her again. sky sighed and knew that she was overly tiered and she was not even done with her day just yet. he hated to see her like this. but he knew she would never ever back down from anything. .

'I know that but i hurt you and harmed you. and diaspro did the worst thing to someone. and i never would forgive her what she had done to tamaki. and thats the last this i would ever wanted to do. i was under diaspro control." said Sky

kagome bowed her head and had tears swimming in her eyes she remembered the feeling of being lost. and the feeling see what happened to tamaki and the way he looked it was worst then the last time they had to put him into a medicated coma so he was able to heal for a week. she just didnt know how she handled it all. thoth was there with her along with everyone else. but she knew that thoth was seething from what he found out about their son. but they woudl get the little whore back one of these days for what she had done. and she better think she wss nto going to live after it.

"Along with valtors. i really thought i was really going to loose you. i don't know if i will be able to bare with that." said kagome

Sky lead her away and say on a grassy hill so they could talk more. even though they might have two others listening. but they were there to protect the school while kagome and the others were gone. he wanted to be here for her and he was going to let her know that this was him. and he was back to be normal agin. but for now this was something he was able to do to let her know he was never ever going to stop loving her. but he knew that she was going to go either way to save everyone. he hated that everyone placed everything on her shoulders. but there was not much he was able to say on it.

"I didn't go to the omega dimontion because i was placed on active patrol at red fountain. and when i have heard when you were back i asked permission to escort you and fight right by your side in the omega dimontion." said Sky

"Oh yeah because he is so nice he had said yes. and that i am a honored person in that school as well?" asked kagome

Sky smiled and was happy to see her happy again. and that she had forgiven him for all the things that he had done to her while he was under the spell. and most of all tamaki again. and he knew that next time he was not going to survive the attack from the others, even his own parents felt bad for what happened to tamaki and to his kagome. they sent something to thoth since he was the father to the boy. and to kagomes parents to let them know that they are going to be in peace with each other. and they knew how prorective the sayein race was. his parents gave hima huge mega crash course onw hat he needed to know.

"That's correct!" chirped Sky

kagome was pulled into his arms as he took in her scent something he missed as well. he missed the warmth and the light she had in her. he missed everything that is his kagome way to much. he knew there was something that was telling him while he was udner the spell. but the just ignored it like a fool that he was. but for now all he was able to do was hope with all hope he was able to make things right, but then again he knew that he had already been forgiven from the others and kagome. but for now he was going to be the one to be by her side when it came down to them going where they had to go.

"Soooo who told ya i was back?" asked kagome

"I told him." said thoth

kagome jumped when she heard thoth the twins and tamaki who was on thoths back. he was still to sore to be walking on his own. diaspro did a number on him. it seemed they were nosing about again. sometimes she wondered the blood bond made them act like her more and more. thoth smiled and placed a hand on her check to let her know he wanted to have her happy. he was always goingto love her. and he and spirit had that in common as soul mates. but for now kagome hugged him and let him know she was happy with sky, even though she was going to murder diaspro with him though.

"You better not hurt my mama or you will be meeting Hades ." growled tamaki

kagome only giggled and patted her son head to show him it will be ok,. while she had sky left to go on the mission to save everyone's ass from the prison of the magical dimontion. she was kinda interested in what it was going to look like. but she had her soul mate by her side so that is all that mattered to her. while thoth and the twins and tamaki was going to watch them set off. and hoped with all hoped that they would all come back to them safely. trunks and the two sword spirits that belonged to kagome has not come back yet. they had to do something for kaioshine when it camd down to what they had ro do.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

kagome and sky was suited up. they had suits that was made through capsule corp and that was saying something they knew it was going to be warm. they had a capsule house if they had to stay over night somewhere. they made their way around the frozen hell they call a prison maybe she could burn all the guys and not even worry about it. by the corps that they past it seemed they had permission to slaughter what they wanted. plus she had seen some freaky prisons but this one toped it all off from them. this was a prison you knew that would never be raped in for that matter. or even get a boner to even think to do it.

"Well i guess i don't have to ask which way to go?" asked kagome

Sky took his kagome hands into his he wondered if she was cold but she placed warming charms on them. he didn't want her to get cold. as they made their way down the hill. sky seen how graceful she was. he didnt want to see ehr get sick. plus lucky for them that mercialgo and muramasa came back just in time to come along. they are at her side in sword form. even for them in kagome inner world they was friezing their asses off from what and where they are at. but they had to find out where everyone was and save their asses. even though they didnt have to worrya bout coming someone bitch here.

"Is it me or is the temp dropping here. and in not normally one to get all picky about how cold it is. but its cold enough to make the powerful warming charm look bad." said kagome

Sky took her in his arms and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. even though they kind did make love in one or two of the caves here. he didn't need his kagome to be getting sick on him,. muramasa and mercilago lit the fire place that they had in her inner world to keep their asses warm. even though kagome huffed and had to say that it was not such a bad idea. but she was not able to warm up till she was done here. as they continued on their way in the frozen prison. this was a prison she sure as hell didnt want to end up in. but then again she knew it was for the people who had done some real bad shit to end up here.

"They call this realm is a heart of ice. the further down you go the colder it gets." said Sky

kagome flinched when she heard someone they looked over to the cliff to see what was down there. she smelt some blood. as they continued on the icy path ways. kagome pulled muramasa out of her sash and flashed over and sent soul thread out to the person who dared to creep up on her and think to get away with it. when she got a good look at the person she made the soul thread go away and then muramasa in sword form in her sash again and go away whens he knew it was tecna. while they took her somewhere to talk.

"I found ways that you have taught me how to survive. but there was the convicts but it seemed a lot of them kinda died down a bit. i'm not even sure how i have even gotten here." explained Tecna

"You two stay here i'll deal with these guys. and make sure you don't get in the way." ordered kagome

Sky and tecna only blinked only to see kagome gone and all the heard was screams with flashes of green lights and screamed they seen and heard. they knew that kagome was using both of her sword spirits on this one. and they knew it was something they didnt want tot hink on what she was doing. as they seen murmasa and mercilgo come back with her in humanoid forms and instead of their sword forms, as they all continued on their search to where everyone is. they tried to search out their power levels when it came down to what they are searching for.

"Well that was easy enough." said kagome

Sky and tecna only giggled at that. while the two sword spirits only smiled at that one. she knew that a few of her kids are here as well. as they moved out to go and find the search for the others. the others from the others convicts. it seemed that they were kidnapped some of the other somewhere else. but then again they didnt have to become someone bitch here since it was to cold to do that with someone. but then again how could they know that they have some sort of warming charm on them to make them warm while they are stuck here in this prison. but then again they knew next to nothing to this place, neither did techna when it came downt to her.

"Hey there over here guys." said Tecna

kagome along with mercilago and muramasa and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust them out of the ice jail that they were inside. after this they needed to go and find the others. it seemed they split the females and males in different cells. but this was nothing for kagome to get them out of this. while everyone was happy to see who it was there to save their asses once more. but then again they had to release them as well so they are not safe just yet. while techna smiled to let them know that she was alive and well and have a new fairy form as well.

"Hey there guys." said Tecna

kagome, muramasa and mercilago and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust the ice that was keeping them inside of the prison they where placed in they just needed to find the others as well. kagome only smirked this was weak and she was not even going to break a sweat for doing a priosn beark out. while she looked over to her sword spirts and nodded to them to let them know that she was going to do this one. it seemed that the more stronger ones of the group was wounded and they didnt have nothing to help them with them. so this was all on her once mroe.

"I get you all out." said kagome

kagome sent one of her powerful attacks at the ice wall as it shattered to pieces. everyone hugged each other in thanks for their save. while some of them was going to have a little good old fashion beat down. she ordered her sword spirits to watch over them so she was able to go and hunt down the others. while timmy rushed over to tecna to see if she was really ok. but then again kagome smiled and knew that the two soul mates have not even came to terms with each other yet. and it was kinda cute on how they are doing so she was going to watch and see how this played out.

"Hey tecna is that really you?" asked Timmy

Harry and Neville arched a brow at what he had just asked. in a way they find it funny with bulma and ayame was locked with the others, it was kinda funny in some ways. while the sword spirits was going to help out with the others. while kagome was going to hunt down everyone else. she sighed and would be soooooo happy to get the hell out of this place soon. she didnt like it for one since it was to freaking cold, and two this place gave her the freaking creeps since it was like somewhere that naraku would make a home and settle down and get married and have a life at.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was in the middle of the battling it was with a ice snake while tecna dealt with the other and get them out of their own ice prison. she made the snake fallow her up to where everyone was fighting from and killing the convicts. when the ice snake saw the convicts the snake left chasing after her and went after all the others. as kagome de-transformed and sky took her into his arms, well after he checked her over and made sure that she was ok. while the two sword spirits smirked at their mistress she finally had her soul mate. and what he did was what all soul mates do when they watched their soul mate in battle. but for now this was a happy moment for them,

"kagome!" chirped Sky

All the others wondered when this happened. As they all left to go back to the school to go and warm up and have something to eat for the power drain that they had since they had to deal with, plus they all was going to drink some hot drinks. since bulma was going to make them once she was able to use her magic to do so. and they sure as hell needed something hot to drink after dealing what they had just dealt with. and that this was something that they never ever wanted to do again, or go back to it, they didnt want to go back to that prison when it came down to things they would go to the worst prison alive instead of that one.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Everyone walked in on Stella watching the news for the realms and it was not good either it was about her father and soon to be step mothers wedding, and kagome knew what they need to do to stop it, but then again she knew everyone was going to be on board for this one. while she kenw that they would all be more than happy to go and join stella to help and save her father. since she would have to do what they had to do for sky. and kagome knew for sure that it was going to hurt like a freaking bitch for what she knew what she had to do to save stella father. but she would be more than happy to go through the pain to save her dear freind fatehr from the life he was living right now.

"Why don't we all sneak in I'm pretty good at stuff like this, plus i know for sure that everyone else would be on bored for this one." chirped kagome

As they all fallowed kagome outside to meet up with their men, her sword spirits was smirking about what was about to go down. Stella turned her back to them all, she was not going to learn how to ride a motor bike to stop her fathers wedding, even though this was something that none of them understood it didnt make you much less of a lady when it came down ot riding a motor bike or something like this. hell kagome and alot of the ladies she was freinds and family are into this sort of thing. but then again her daughters was into this sort of thing as well. even though they dont do it as much when it came down to what they had to do these days for either their jobs or school or well just about anything.

"Oh come on this idea will me loads of fun," chirped Layla

"Keep in mind that we can get past the security check point them get into Thr wedding and make their lives a living hell," said kagome

Layla smirked she knew that kagome and she knew that all her friends and family along with her daughters was able to do stuff like this. and she knew this herself was able to do as such. And they were all in on this. But it seemed convincing Stella that it was a good idea. kagome even had outfits made to, ayame is supposed to be dropping them off sooner or later. but for now she was going to have to get stella out of her prissy moos and to get her to understand that she was need to learn this to save her father from what was about to happened. when she mentions about the future mother in law was gave her the push that she needed. now they knew how to get her moving and do something she needed to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

kagome and sky was on one bike as they where racing Layla. Sky never knew his kagome was this good in the bike, then again he never doubted her in on her learning things. As they landed to see how things went, she was only going to bring muramasa on this ne. and hikaru and karou she needed their help when it came down to what they are going to be used for. well mostly the soul thread and hikaru and karou was good at tieing people up. so that was going to be fun for them that is. but for now she was enjoying what they are doing and it was rather relaxing. just like the hum of the gravity chambers.

"So Stella what do you think?" Asked Brandon

"It's growing on me," said Stella

Tamaki and the twins went over to musa who seem to be in a bad mood about sometime, as kagome and Layla high fived on a job well done in their race, muramasa and mercilago and thoth smiled and knew that she didnt do the riding all that great. btu then again they knew that musa was not one to learn this sort of thing. so they would have to put thoth on with her since he was the best at teaching this sort of thing when it came down to him. riven was not the best choice in teaching musa on this sort of thing. while thoth sighed and went over to offer his help on teaching her.

"Layla and kagome I was distracted when the two of you passed me, I want rematch," said Timmy

"No excuses me and my main girl are natural born bikers and I know how to ride her collection," chirped Layla

The twins only smirked knowing their grandma was the best of the best at almost everything, musa sighed maybe she should learn from her since they are the best at this kinda thing. thoth smiled as he took her on the hover bike and he was going to help her understand what she was going to need to do. plus mura took the offered help and hoped he was much better teacher to her than her bastard boyfriend who basically was a majoy ass when it came down to him trying to help her learn this. and she was happy that he even offered the help she didnt take him to be into this sort of thing. but then again kagome as well but look at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

kagome with muramasa and the winx are in place on a cliff ready to do their worst in crashing a wedding, mercilago was helping thoth with tamaki in taking care of him. while Layla and kagome had a plan if they are in need of performing, plus no blowing up things while they are there, even though kagome was a self tought person, vegeta came along to watch the show that was about to happened. plus he and nappa wanted in on this one. while kagome smirked and was ready to make the orders on what she basically maped out and what they are going to do and who was going to do what.

"Alright team we are in place, Timmy and you guys are up, so good luck troops," said kagome

Two guards where in place in the woods as if they are waiting for something or someone. The two guards did not expect to be ambushed as if they had it all planned even though it was the twins who did it, she knew her grandkits enjoyed when they are able to do stuff like this. as they all was bound together and put into the corner. while muramasa snickered and knew that his mistress grandchildren was much like their father. but for now he was going to be in sword form until he was needed. and he knew that he would be when they get to stella father. he woudl have to use the soul thread to make sure the man would not even be able to move so kagome was able to do her job,

"Now leave us with the guards,"said Hikaru

"and you take care of the bikers," said Karou

Hikaru and Karou wad gone in a blur as the others only heard screams from them not wanting to know what they are doing, only to see them passed out with purple gass around the area. they knew that she was going to make them sleep for the time being with a little miasma to make them not sick only to be knocked out for the time being. as they flashed in the area and sent a spell to tie them up. this was the fun part about doing stuff like this. plus after all it was in their blood being half fox demon. while kagome felt so much pride in her grandkits and how far along they came in all of this. and she kenw her son had teach;d his sons well enough in the ways of the fox demons.

"Good job." chirped kagome

"Oh grandma do you ever doubt us we only learn from the best," said the twins

kagome smacked them in the head as she and the girls jumped on the bikes,while muramasa was snickering on who his mistress was. and even though they are going to be having loads of fun once they enter the palace. but for now this was just work for his mistresss she was more or less waiting for the fighitng to start. but then again that was in her sayain blood. they had their own altered death eater uniform. Now it was time for fun now,even though they know kagome would end up blowing up something,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They all lines up in front of the palace waiting for what they had to do. while muramasa was reading in the inner world waiting to be used when it the time came. while the others were shielded from them with fox power, they would step in when they know when the time is ready for them to attacks and the twins will have fun with that. stella sighed and knew that her dad was not well by the looks of him. but she knew that with kagome with them that her father would be back being the same happy go lucky man that he used to be. and now she just had to get through the hard part then the rest was going be free game and easy as well,

"Oh poor daddy," said Stella

"Oh you must be the famous performers that I have heard so much about,"

kagome and Layla nodded to each other as they stepped on it as they did a series of movements and landed back into place as they high fived, muramasa snickered and kenw that his mistress enjoyed that way to much, while the twins smirked from their spot knowing that the others who never seen their grandma in actin like this was shocked, they knew that their grandma knew how to do things like this. it was like one of the well known hobbies that was was known for, but for now it was time for them to get into action and fight. their great grand father was smirking and knew he was all ready and so was uncle nappa.

 **"I CANT TAKE IT IM GOING TO MESS THIS BITCH UP!"** Growled Stella

They all got off the bikes and made their way over to the wedding ceremony, it was time to get into action and mess them selves up a bitch, plus the twins wanted to have some fun as well. vegeta and nappa was right behing them. while muramasa was out of the inner world and was ready for the fight. but for now they all had to find out where to go and who they are going to be fighting with. but stella was going to go and hunt down the little whore who was going to take her father away. and the little whore of a daugther she has to take her crown awayf rom her. and that was never ever going to happen.

"In your dreams dearie!" Hissed Stella

Everyone turned around to see the princess there with her friends as if she was there to save them all from doom of a queen who would screw the kingdom over and would cause war all over the realms. stella had to have faith that they would be able to win this and her daddy would be able to be back in good health. but for now she had to fight and make sure his kingdom that she was born and raised in. to be able remain the shining light of the kingdom. but she needed kagome to help her. and she knew that kagome is more than happy to help her with all of this.

"And long as I am alive you will never be queen of my realm, am I clear," hissed Stella

Chimar stepped up and kagome stood in front of Stella her hand cracking it's knocked knowing what she was about to do, she was going to show her what a real witch was able to do, muramasa came and was next to his mistress to let her know he was there when he was needed. while the girl gulped and knew she would not even able to last with these two in front of them. and from what she was told that she was a full blooded sayien and she knew all about those sayeins. evne though they are able to sensed the fear that she was pushing off but she was not going to show it. she was not going to stood to the levels of these people.

"Your right kagime it's the mark of valtor it's right on his neck,people of my realm this evil woman had bewitched my father, your king," announced Stella

"Arrest her at once, she is crazy," ordered Cassandra

kagome only arched a brow if this woman want to see crazy she would do the honors in that, she was able to make herself look like at in battle so why the hell not she don't mind beating the snot out of her, while muramasa was going to have to come in sooner or later to restrain him with his soul thread, adn she knew for a fact that he was able to do that when it came down to him being what he wa sable to do. while kagome smirked and knew this woman was affraid and it meant she knew what she was and that is the best part about it for her, and she was going to use that for her own.

"I can prove it to you all, you see that is the brand of valtor, the Shikon Miko was able to bring it out with her powers, and Cassandra is in league with him," said Stella

"What does this mean?"

"It means that Cassandra should be the one who should be arrested,"

Chimaer took her staff she was not going to go down with out a fight, she will have what she deserved and that is to be a princess, but she didn't know she was going against beings more powerful, she was not going to be taken down by these people and that was for sure that she was not going to let them take what she and her mother worked so hard for. that was soemthing she was not able to take and leave with. she desevered the crown of the plant of the sun. not this blond bitch that was a blue blood. but she was going to kill her even if it meant her dying while doing so.

 **"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE MESSING UO EVERYTHING!"** yelled chimear

"Didn't anyone tell you those things Are sooo last year, and you will never ever take my place," hissed Stella

Stella transformed into her fairy form as did the other winx and kagome was really to beat some birches down, and she knew that the others are in place, and she had a place in azkaban from these two. muramasa was beating the crap with the others to make the guards down so they didnt have to worry about them trying to stop them. and he knew he made sure to wait to have his mistress signal to let him know it was time for him to jump in and help her own when it came down to what she has to do. even though how painful it was going to be. but she was going to do it for stella.

"Guard get them!" Ordered Cassandra

All the palace guards rushed forth to arrest the winx and didn't know that impending death was on their necks of they even tried to do so, just with one word they would be dead in a shot of green light, chimear tried to escape but the twins tied her up and dragged her with a silencing spell on her, as Stella tried to go and save her father with kagome and muramasa. When when they finally made it to him kagome bitch slapped Cassandra as she made muramasa use the soul thread to make him stay where he was. while kagome walked over to Stella father and placed her hands over the marking on his neck and purified it. As she collapsed to her knees.

"Oh Stella my daughter,!" Chriped King raidous

Stella and her father enjoyed their hug, as he knelt before the woman who saved him from the spell he was under and bowed her her, well after he was released from the power of the sword spirit and kissed her hand. while kagome sighed and only waved it off. As the twist rushed and tied mother and daughter together with hikar and karou sitting on them. she smirked and knew her grandkits have been giving them hell. and she knew how they worked to. and knowing them theya re going to be smelling some smelly things when it came downt ot heir way of making them suffer.,

"I knew it all along that it was you but I was stuck In this nightmare and thank you princess kagome for what you have done for me and my kingdom," said raidous

"No problem really it's my job," mumbled kagome

As they all left to go and meet up with the others in the throne room as the the twins dropped the mother and daughter to the floor rather painfully and sat on top of them. they knew that kenpachi and ikkaku was going to be coming out of the gate to take them to azkaban for the kiss for what they had dome to them. and to stella family. that was a crime punishable by the dementors kiss. while muramasa smirked and stood next to his mistress father and knew he was a proud father at this point in time. Everyone cheered that the job was done as Stella father was saved,

"Grand kits they had two cells waiting for them in azkaban for the kiss," ordered kagome

The twin nodded and dragged them with them and pork keyed these two will never will be heard from again since they are going to be meeting up with the two death gods who was going to be taking over from there on out. and send their souls to hell after that., since the ministry of magic ordered their deaths for what they had done to the king, and raidous thanks kagome over and over again for the help she had given to them. he even shook hands with vegeta. he wanted to let the sayien king that he was welcome here anytime he wanted, plus his planet hasnt been at piece with the sayeins since the time of frieza who was ruling over everything. but for now he was just happy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was outside of the palace as the king released the birds to the nature they ever so deserved to fly in, he knew what it was like being s prisoner and he didn't want to do it to the birds, stella was wondering what her father was doing. but then again she knew what he was doing to make some sort of peace for himself. but she knew for one thing that her father was happy with the friends and people she made contact with. this was something they knew would be good if they are in the time of war, and that was going to be something with great friends and family that was for sure.

"Daddy what are you doing out here," said Stella

They all looked over the edge and watched the doves fly away, kagome and everyone else enjoyed the sights of the doves fly free she sent a prayer to them and knew they deserved they said their goodbyes and left to go back home and was happy for a job well done, as they waited for their ride to go back home. they felt like they done some good today and that is all they could say for themselves on this. while vegeta had to say this place was like what his father had told him about and he was happy he made a freind her if they ever needed anything he would help he would do for the freinds he made.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13_

* * *

Everyone was sent on a mission as they stood out side of a cave only to have kagome flinched out of the way she let out a sigh knowing this was something that she was not able to do. since she was the keeper of the Shikon jewel. muramasa and mercilago remained back at the school since it was something that they were ordered to do through her since she knew that they are needed there just in case something happened. while the girls looked over to her and wondered what was bothering her. but she was going to have to tell them why she was not able to go in.

"This one i have to back out guys. i am both light and darkness it comes with being the Shikon Miko." said kagome

All the other winx sighed in defeat kinda sad that she was not able to go in with them. that means they would have to put their heads together into this little mission as they were all shrinked down and went into the cave. while kagome went over and sat down to see what to do while they waited. they had a new friend in red fountain is a fan boy sadly. sky sat down next to his bonded and mate. she wanted to know somethings when he was under that spell, and she wanted to know if he woudl remember if he ever did do anything with her.

"When you were under the spell. you didnt do anything ghastly like kiss her or do the nasty even though how grossed to think about. did even feel like you loved her?" asked kagome

Sky nearly fell over on that was the worst things that someone had to do if he had to kiss her again. and have sex with her is even more sickening to even think about. and what she did to tamaki made him even more sick. and he knew that thoth wanted to kill her as well. even though there was more than one person who wanted to know that as well. and he knew that they are listening when he said what he had to say. while vegeta smirked he was waiting even kenpachi was waiting as well. piccolo and well since he was protective of kagome.

"For the love of the gods i would say things that would sound like i did. but inside i was shocked and at the words i had said and believe me i vomited from remembering all the things i had said. all the things i had spoke but my heart didn't fallow i felt like i was lost in my own mind. and even when she tried to kiss me i still felt like i wanted to vomit. and believe me she never made it far enough to kiss me or to do anything with me." said Sky

kagome only smiled and believe the words that he had just said and was happy that he hared her as much as everyone else. even ayame was believing it who the hell would willingly kiss and fuck her. hell naraku would run for the hills and turn gay or kill himself personally but then agains he knew that she heard more than one sigh after he had said that one. but then again that was something they all wanted to know. but then again the whore already had more than one death wish over her head rigth now..

"Well thats good then. who would willinly touch her." joked kagome

kagome jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder only to look up at her new friend and fanboy nabu. who looked like he wanted to ask her something and wondered what he had wanted. and she knew he wanted to test her one somethings. while she knew her father always enjoyed to watch his daugther to do stuff like this. but then again this was something he prided himself in. and that is something he was never ever stop feeling pride over. but for now they are going to have to watcha nd see what kagome was going to do,

"Um i know this sounds lame in all can you spar with me. i want to know what it feels like?" asked Nabu

kagome sighed and shrugged it seemed a lot of people like to ask her that. well other than the perverts that was out there. as she stood up and let nabu attack first only to kicked his feet from under him him and put her booted foot on his neck. Ayame clapped she was getting better and better in the fighting but then again she was always a deadly person. vegeta smirked and watched with his arms crossed. piccolo smirked as well he knew that she was going to kick his ass. but then again he was not going to be harmed. as they seen him on his back in a flash with her foot on his chest.

"Remember don't think while you fight with someone like myself or and the others who hold more power and battle expirence from three life times. you need to learn some new things we are abale to help you in that area my new friend I shall be your teacher in combat and your magic I have much to teach you my friend." said kagome

Nabu smiled and went over and talked to ayame who only scowled. while kagome only smiled and sat back down next to sky. it seemed nabu enjoyed to hear their stories and what type of battled they have been in. vegeta came over and showed him some things with piccolo so he knew what to do in a fight. they all kenw the male has the power to do so. while kagome smiled and went and find some place to sit down and think and relax. while everyone else do something to keep them busy.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Nabu was talking to yumichika and bulma about something and not even relaizing that he was also have others listening into their conversation since it was something that he wanted in the open somewhat. and then again he didnt know that there was more than one person who was listening into the conversation. but then again that was something that he was getting used to since he was not used to everyone just yet. since he had basically came into the group not to long ago. and he knew better to not get on that one sword spirits bad side those sould thread hurts like a bitch.

"Layla is the most special and most lovely person. i mean i could look at her face forever and never stop looking. oh crap did i say that out loud?" asked Nabu

yumichika only snickered she knew what he was feeling, they on,y shook their heads and made a wizards oath to show him that they would not say a word to Layla on what he has confessed. but then again there wa smuch to learn and they are the ones who was able to help him reach his full power. and that was something they enjoyed to do greatly. even though its going to be a very long road to have him to be at a level that was to all of theirs. even though some of them are not even close. sure sky was the only one who was almost close to what he was to them.

"Hey you want to play a game?" asked Timmy

kagome and the others who were there watched to see what this game they were playing. they hit the glowing ball and bounced back to timmy. they had to say it was somewhat interesting to try and play. Ayame nudged kagome she knew that she was able to do this. and to teach the bitch boy a lesson. kagome smirked and was about to take bitch boys pride down more and more. while vegeta smirked as he watched his brat make her way over to him and took the ball into her hands and snatched one of their swords.

"Let me give this a shot bitch boy." said kagome

"Wait here your playing kagome, but your a chick?" asked Riven

Ayame slapped him for the sexist comment. while riven bowed and appologized to her about him being sexist. while she smirked it was time to teach these men a lesson to show them that females are able to play as well. vegeta punched him for what he had said about his brat, his daughter was good at what she does plus she was a genius. but for now he was going to enjoy this to watch his daughter to make a fool out of all of them jack asses. and then again that is what she does best it seemed,

"Lets see here off the hug bolder and make it shatter to the other bolder shatter it and off the cliff and shatter that and make there way back to me." said kagome

kagome took a deep breath and tossed the ball up in the air and it it like a baseball she was playing. with all the baseball games they have back home. they all gawked who never seen her do something like this before. while amara smirked teaching men was one of her few loves in the world. she handed it to timmy and went over to riven. while vegeta was lauging his ass off at the awe struck looks that his daughter had made from what she had just done. while he loved his daughter when she did stuff like this.

"See a girl can do about anything bitch boy." purred kagome

kagome flipped one of her hair behind her shoulder. while she and the others cheered her one while riven cursed every curse word in the book at kagome. while ayame slapped him again from the last insult he threw at her. that's when the others came out to give kagome the star that was meant to her hers. as they all went home with riven over nappa shoulder since he was kinda knocked out from amara punching him.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in battle with valtor while kagome and the winx were fighting the main person while the others was helping at the school. while muramasa and mecilago was helping with all the otehr sword spirits. while they were searching fro where he had could gone off to until they saw a area and found him there as they flew through the portal. and this was going to end soon. well that is what they hoped to happene.d but for now they was goingto fight with all they had and that is all they could do..

"I assume you all have the water stars?" asked Valtor

"Then maybe you should hand yourself over." said Stella

Valtor eyes went wide in fear at the box that was in the hands of stella. he didn't want to go back in there that place was horrible and never wanted to feel that again the pain of all the other convicts and becoming their bitch. he shivered at all the memories.

"Don't send me back there do you know what it like there. do you know how much horror there." pleaded Valtor

"Oh stop your crying you deserve alot worst you little bitch." growled kagome

Valtor was not going back in there he just cant go back there. while stella wanted to put him into the box right now to get rid of him for once and for all. but they had a feeling this was not going to be easy. until the cave started to crumble as they all flew out of there finding out that he was a fake. kagome should of figured that one out. until kagome and the others were transported somewhere else. as he sucked all the water stars unto some kind of jeweled box.

"Now i control all their powers now. and that means all you are finished." said Valtor

kagome was the only one left since everyone else was sent flying in the came walls. she looked around she knew what needed to be done she had to finished this she had to face the worst in her past. and she was going to have to be the one to kill the bad guy once more. but then again that was something that she was known to do. she was the savior. and then again that had been most of her life so what else was new there. but for now this was going to end one way or another.

"Were going to beat you valtor. i have killed far worst and power being thank you." hissed kagome

Valtor only laughed darkly in her face to show her that he was not afraid of who she was. he knew what she held and that didn't made him afraid like most world. they feared her powers and the shikon jewel. he sent kagome into the wall so hard to make her scream in pain. but she was not going to back down, she felt pain before and she was not to let him win. she he better be prepared to be doing this alot because there was alot she was able to take before he was able to knock her out.

"The water stars are painful are they?" asked Valtor

He sent another blast at her making her scream in more pain this was to pay her back for all the pain she gave him. until she placed in her own sized hole and was ready to kill the fucker for once and for all. until kagome make an huge blast and portaled them all out of there as they made their way back to the school only to be met with cheering people. and knew there was something off about that. and then again that was way to easy and that he was somewhere regaining his streinght. but for now she was gong to buy some time and see what she was able to find out.

"Welcome back girls." said Faragonda

"I think we made mama go into shock," joked Tamaki

Hikaru and Karou nodded as everyone esle did. thoth and the others was there as well. they went over and greeted her know that she did wonderfully. but ayame and rangiku sensed there was something that was bothering her. Szayel only sighed she was starting to feel the feelin that He kagome was feeling. and that was not a good thing when she looked like that. that normally mean i dont know if he is dead in her books.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few days later_

kagome was sitting under a tree to see what she could come up with the issue with valtor. she knew he wasn't gone from the world yet. tamaki head was on her lap as he took a nap he still didn't have his stitch's out yet and he was a major set back. she knew that thoth had to go and do something for zuse while she knew that the evil bastard was still out there somewhere and she was going to have to see what she was going to do and find out where he was. and after this is all voer she wanted to go and see if she was able to free her home world and save it.

"My little one are you well?" asked Faragonda

kagome looked up at her grandmother. and it seemed the witch head mistress who is dating voldemort and she walked in on then doing the nasty the horror that had to block from their minds. thought of her as one of her own as well. she let out a sigh she had to say. but then again she kenw what she was going to do once she defeated valtor and that was something she was going to help her on. and hoped that she was able to do it. and she knew for a fact that kagome was the only one who was able to do the task.

"I have this bad feeling. i still feel like i can still sense him out there somewhere." said kagome

Listen my little one it's not what any of us want to hear. if you sense valtor it means he coming back." said Faragonda

Faragonda and griffin left to go and have tea together while kagoome and tamaki went back to reading. they were enjoying the time they had together until something else happened that would make them all fight again. she knew that the two sword spirits had to go and help thoth in what he had to do. so they just hoped that he would be back soon just in case they would have to be sent some where to kick some major ass. but for now she knew that she had to pray things would turn out for the better.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Everyone was in faragonda office with helia who seemed to have bad news to tell them and they needed to help him with the bad news he was delivering that the others had to go back him to deal with then again this was what kagoem knew what was the sign that he was still alive. for now she had to see what the message was going to be that was being delviered.

"Are you completely sure it was valtor?" asked Stella

"It was no doubt in my mind that i was him of all people. and he is as strong as he ver took all of down easily. i was the only one of his first to knock out. this is what he told me. your freinds are my prisoners. only thing your not my prisoner because your going to become my bitch and deliver this message pretty boy. you will go to alfia and tell those faries the dragon fire fairie that i shall be waiting for them on tides." said Helia

kagome smiled and placed a arm around him and push some calm into him to help him out with this one. not as if anyone and stop valtor kagome had a plan and its not the most good one to even do.. but it the best one that she could think of to kill him off. but she was going to do it to let this all end in the end. but for now she was going to have to make sure tamaki was going to be taken care of them they are going to be off to have this battle done and over with and she was gooing to make sure of that,

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone stood in front of a old palace looks kinda historical. until they heard a dark laugh that made them all want to cringe from the voice. kagome thought of naraku was bad with the evil department. but for now she knew that he was going to give the rules of the game. and that is something that kagome knew all to well when it ccame down to bastards like this. but he was in for a real treat and she knew it.

"I make the rules here. do you remember the spell of the elements that lord naraku had once used. well here it is again my dear." said Valtor

A twister appeared with timmy in it. but kagome had a feeling this was not timmy at all but they had to play a lot with the game. shit did this guy learn from he naraku or something. it seemed so by the way he acted. kagome made portals well garganta basically for something she learned with her power so they all could go and save each person in the clutch's as they all separated from each other.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was in battle with a flame image of her sky. she had to think of something fast before he killed her. she snapped her fingers to the idea she had just though of. and hoped the idea worked. as she smirked darkly and was going to make him burn like a little piggy. oh how she loved when she was able to do stuff like this.a nd she knew what she was going to be doing next after this. and she was going to win it even though she was not sure how she was going to go about it. but it was something that eveyone was on board doing.

 **"GO AND FIND VATOR AT ONCE!"** ordered kagome

kagome shot her spell and sent it to find valtor she waited for a while only to hear someone scream and curse her name and the fakes seemed to be disappearing she knew that would work no whats next is they needed to kill the bastard. well she had to kill him it seemed she was the one who always to kill off the evil bastards. she transported herself where the others were to see valtor turn into something he wasn't.

"Hey valtor not looking to hot now are we?" asked Layla

"Soon you wont be either." said Valtor

Everyone smirked this was time to end this little bitch ass ugly bastards who looked like the goblin king turned into a bloody goblin a butt ugly one at that. he made hogal look like a prince by the way he was. just long as he don't send the bog of eternal stinch. as they started to send all their attacks at him to only see nothing to harm him. but thena agin kagome was about to do something that she hated doing, because the pain was great and she hated to feel her soul leaver her body.

"As a beast valtor is more stronger than when he was a wizard. i have a idea it not the best of ideas. i used this many times in the past but it's painful." said kagome

Everyone looked at each other they wondered what kind of attack she was going to be sending. Everyone looked on in worry on what she was about to do she place a shield up until she was done or in term when the jewel leaves her body but then again they didnt know what she was about to do. when they saw her spread her arms out to show that she was about to do something stupid. but if she was going to do this it means it was going to work one way or another.

 **"LISTEN TO ME POWER OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA COMMAND YOUR MISTRESS! TAKE ME AND MY POWERS AND SOUL AND LEAVE MY BODY AND GO AND FIND VALTOR FIRE AND TURN HIM TO ASH!"** chanted kagome

kagome spread her arms as she glowed a bright pink that's when they saw the glowing pink jewel came out of her as she fell to her side. stella rushed over to the person she would only call a sister well other than the other females. she cried and knew that this was what she was told that she was able to do. and it was stupid she hoped she would come back to them. but she didnt even know what she had just done in the first place. all she knew was the scream of pain after she fell down.

 **"KAGOME!"** cried Stella

Stella took her best friend and sister into her arms as she hoped this would work and come back to themas well. now they knew what she meant by this was not pleasant since the Shikon no tama is connected to her soul. as they watched the glowing orb float into valtor and they knew what she was doing she was taking him down from the inside and they knew that was not going to be fun for valtor. as they all watched to see what they are going to see what she had in store for what she had jsut done.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** screamed Valtor

They all watched and gawked as valtor screamed in pain as bright pink lights shined out of valtor body. he screamed and cursed as she continued to do whatever she was doing. while sky rushed over over to take his Hermione his bonded and mate from stella. and they didnt really want to knw what she was doing inside of him since the pain in his screams was not pretty. but then again it was what needed to be done. and that is waht she was doing to have valtor to be rid of this world.

"kagome! talk to me my kagome!" cried Sky

"She not here sky. she is over there she released her sould into valtor so she was fighting valtor from the inside and it seemed she is causing him alot of pain. she doing this to save us all of us the time as we are grateful for her." cried stella

They all were still watching valtor screams of pain. it seemed that she set his cock and balls on fire since he was clutching them to make them not be on fire no more. it seemed she was doing this slowly to get some kind of pleasure out of this. and they had to agree that they would do the same thing to someone like this. until a huge burst of power turned valtor into a huge pile of pink ash that was no more after pink flames consumed it. as the gate of hell opened and the chains yanked him in to where he was going to be spending forever at. when the gates closed they all sighed and kenw that was over.

"kagome you saved us once again." cried Stella

"But what happened to her. is she gone from us all?" cried Sky

Sky had hot tears streaming down his face as he had strong sobs rack his body. he looked at her face she looked so peaceful not as if she already does. but this wasn't supposed to happened she doesn't come back he would take tamaki and make him his heir he would never love another woman he felt nothing but emptiness. even though he knew that thoth and spirit would have to come along if he had to do that. since it was thoth son. and though he had other step kids he would be able to make his hei as well, he would never ever love and have another woman afte r kagome. she was his soul mate and that was something that you can never replace.

"She can't be gone." cried Musa

Everyone saw the large pink jewel float all around them as it started to heal them from all their battle wounds. they all had tears in their eyes at the healing it was so warm and comforting.. after it healed them all it went back into kagome body to connect to her soul as she glowed pink and a pulse with her soul and the Shikon jewel was fused back together to give her life back. as her pink and ruby eyes looked around and seen that she did it once more. as they all left to go back home to finish the final day of school.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14_

* * *

after the battle with valtor kagome was going to go and find out how she was able to save her birth parents from the fate that was given to htm. and she knew that everyone was on bored with her. but right now it was her and the winx plus her sword spirits to tack down the man that was able to help them in all of this. while everyone was making a base at the school to have a main one for the time for tem to get what they needed. and they are not going to give up until they saved kagomes home world. Stormy night. The camera shows Winx walking to the Hagen's Castle in the raincoats. while two sword spirits was in kagome inner world.

"No welcome party? Well, that's just downright rude. Yoohoo! Anybody home?!" chipred stella

"Hagen! Master of the Shining Steel! Are you in here? Stella, can you give us a little light?" asked kagome

kagome made muramasa and mercilago made their way out of the inner world just incase that they are going to be there to protect their mistress when it came down to them being here. while the others was in fairy form so they are able to protect their leader and freinds but for now that is going to be the only thing they could do. well untilt hey knew that they are able to see if this man was really going to help them in what they came here for. this is when they needed vegeta to come and help them. Lights up an area. Hagen slams the ground with a sword causing small quake. that was when she had a sword to her throat. she put a hand up to warn her sword spirits to stand down.

"You're Hagen from the Company of Light." said kagome

"The Company of Light doesn't exist anymore. Take another step and neither will you." said hagen

kagome arched a brow he lost all fight and it seemed that he would be hard to be able ot get to have him on their side. but for now she knew for a fact that he was going to fight them on this. but there was more that he was holding on him. and she was going to het it out of him one way or another. and that was what she does best it seemed. while muramasa and mercilago was growling feeling useless but they cant go again their mistress orders so this was what she wanted them to do. and they knew she had some grand plan behing all of this, Faragonda teleports in inside of Hagen's castle.

"You and your friends have invaded my fortress and destroyed my guards, but you won't be so lucky against me." said hagen

"Hagen! Would you please put that away? It's very sharp. and if you dont you will not be getting any for a long long time husband dear." snapped faragonda

they all looked over to faragonda and kagome only groaned really did she had to put that out there. while muramasa and mercilago gagged from what they figured what she had meant. while hagen was wondered who she was and then it hit him. it was his wife. and yeah he knew that the have not seen each other in a long long tme. but he knew for sure that tone that she had use he was not going to get any for much longer. but for now he wondered what in the world she was doing here in the first he wondered how their daugther was doing as well.

"I can't believe my eyes! Faragonda my love, is it really you?" asked hagen

"My dear husband, it's been ages." purred faragona

kagoem put her head on murmasa chest this was something that she sure as hell dind twant to hear. and she knew that there was no way of getting out of what she was about to hear. but for now she was going to block out the shameless firthing with her grandmother and seemed to be her grandfahter. while muramasa was in the same way. he didnt want to hear this either. but for now they had to do it so they can get this guy on their side. but then aagin if he was even going to come over and help them on this quest that was for sure they are not going to give up on anytime soon.

"Centuries, Faragonda my love, since a mighty Company of Light disbanded. And who are they?" purred hagen

Very... special fairies and they've been searching for you for a long time, Hagen. Now lower your sword in the presence of kagome the twin sister bloom, in which bloom was the evil one and nearly killed us all and tuned her birth right over to her twin sister. she said she ddnt want nothing to do with it. and we put a momory charm on her that we only able to move. and a seal on her powers. and this is the adopted daughter to our daugher midoriko. the last surviving princess of Domino. and the shikon miko as well the jewel our daughter had made. said faragona

"Oritel and Marion's daughter? a shame with bloom. we all knew that was going to happen," said hagen

mercilago showed him everything gthrough the spell. as hagen rushed and vomited when it was over. he felt sorry for the young one who is his granddaugther. but why did they seek him out for this was what he wanted to know. he had no more fight in him. but then again this was soemthing that he was able to do if she came for informaation. but then aagin this was something that he didnt know how he would be able to explain. but she was raised by prince now king vegeta. but then again he never ever met a sayian up close but then again it was somethng he knew that he wanted to meet. and he might have that chance now. but then again he was able to see his wife again.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagomes family was in faragonda office sicne they are going to be on this as well. and they knew that he was able to give them some sort of information on how to go about this. but then again vegeta was all fan guyed on by the old fool. hagen sighed and knew he was here to talk about what he was able to give to the girl who is his grand daugther. and he was mroe than happy to tell her. but the hard part was there was no hope in finding them. but he knew for a fact that she would not give up until she was able to save them from where ever they are at. that was from just looking at her.

"Hm-hm-hm. Is everything always so happy and festive around here or is today special? Hm?" asked hagen

vegeta snorted on that one. while bulma elbowed him to let him know to behave while they are here in this. while hagen smirked he like the king of the sayein race. but for now he knew that he was staling so he didnt have to give up the bad news, but the girl has a rather large family and her childrena nd grand childen was not in here. but he knew for a fact they are here. plus he looked over to the egyption god of knowlegde. and then again he never of thought meeting him. while aizen sighed the man was stalkign for ssome reason and they wold liek to get what they needed.

"That's why I need to talk to you, master Hagen. Mhm, I know my parents, my birth parents, are lost or trapped somewhere in the magic dimension. I have to save them. You're the only one who can help me!" pleaded kagome

kagoem got up and looked at her grandfather and hoped he woudl help her. while vegeta came voer to her and wrapped a arm around his daugher shouder to let her know that they are all here. and she didnt need to go and lower herself to make this man tell them what she wanted. the man should be kind enough to tell them. but for now they are going to wait and see what he was going to tell them. and see what she was going to have to do and see how they are goign to go about it. even though if the man said there was no hope. they are still going to find in either way.

"Don't expect too much from me, young lady. You'll end up disappointed." said hagen

"kagome studied the story of the Sword. She knows.." said bulma

bulma took out the book and opened it. she did as well. everyone did for that matter. and they knew that this was the only clues are in there. and this man was able to give them more on what they wnated to know. and for that they hoped he would given them willingly. and faragonda knew that they would get the answers one way. and she was going to let them do whatever it takes. plus she was not able to stop them when they did get what they wnated. but for now she was goign to let them do what they wanted to she knew they would not stop at nothing to get what they knew will be able to get done. and she had ful hope in these people and her granddaugter.

"The sword of King Oritel, that is kagome's fathers." said bulma

"Ah, the Sword, of course." said hagen

"A magical blade that no force in the universe can separate from its rightful owner. liek demonic blades and sword spirits." said kagome

they all looked and see what he was going to say now. but then again this was something then again it was something that they are going to be able to go on. and it seemed the man knew of the sword that the book spoke of. while they all looked and waited to see what the old man was going to say next. faragona gave them all a smile to let them knwo that she was happy that she was able to give thome some form of help when it came down to something like this. and she knew that they are going to win and that was for a fact ebcasue these people are the ones who stoped a great many things in their lives and that was what they knew was going to happened again.

"It is completely indestructible and will last for all eternity. It is my finest work. That's what the book says." said hagan

"Because you made it, I know you can sense the Sword's presence wherever it is. And if I can find that sword I'll find my birth parents," said kagome

hagen knew that she was going to stop at nothing until she was going to get what she wanted. but then again she had her father in her. and that was shining in those gem like looked over to the sayien king and knew that he wad protecive over the younfgling. so it wa true the sayein are protective of what they have of their own. and that was proven now. he just needed to go and get into the hard part now. and then the part to let her know that. but then again he knew that there was alot of things that he was able to know about these days. and he learned alot when it came down to what was going on here befer him.

"Oh, my little one you are a blessing to me and to many others as well that i can see, I have made a thousand swords in my life. but for your father, I created the strongest one of them all A thing of beauty, but strong enough to bring him and all of us true victory. We were the most powerful warrior-wizards our world have ever seen, united against the evil Ancestral Witches. We fought them all until the final bitter end, but instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting next to them this dreadful day. It was the three Ancestral Witches final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion. They have vanished along with the Witches into the great vortex of evil power, and there was nothing I could do. Even the strongest sword ever created wasn't going to save them. And since that day I've never stopped searching for them. Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of that sword to find my best friends - your mother and your father. And I have found nothing." said hagen

"But the magic dimension is so huge! You have to keep looking!" pleaded kagome

kagome's eyes welled up with tears and that was somethin gthat hagen hated to see in one so strong. and he knew that she would never ever give up a way to find them. bulma and vegeta sighed they knew that their little pricness wanted to meet her birth parents. but they are there for her for every step of the way. and that was something they knew for one thing that kagome woudl never ever give up until she knew for herself that she had no other options. but this was something that they are going to be able to help her with. and they wanted to be there and so are the others. but this was the best thing they could do for this shining star in the speace of their they would not stop at nothing.

"little one.. ah. I know what you believe in your heart, but you have to face reality. I'm sorry, little one." said hagen

kagome pushed him off her and she ran out of the room. her sword spirits knew better to not go after her when she was like this. and they knew that this was not the time to go after her. while vegeta and sesshomaru was going to murder the man for giving up, there was nothing if you give up all hope. and they knew for a fact that their kagome owuld be able to win this. and they knew that was going to be for sure on what they all knew when it came down to kagome and the rest of them. they have over came the odds so many times and won. and this is going to be no different.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome got the summons from her sister and knew that she wanted to speak with her. and she waa going to go and speak with her sister when it came downt o the matter. as she sat down and waited for her sister to appear as she read her book. and she was mad at sky for the time being. she just didnt like that new person who was with him. but what right does she have to say to what his father does and dont do. but for now she was going to be able see if her sister was able to help her when it came down to what she wante dto do in all of this. and she knew she was going to support her everystep of the way. she fell asleep while she was waiting for her to show up.

"You'll never be alone, kagome. Because you always have our love. You always have me. Listen to me, little sister. You must continue searching you know it in your heart. Our parents are still alive and now they closer than ever." said daphine

kagome blinked and wondered what her sister meant by what she had said. it seemed that daphine knew what she was confused about and she was proud of her sister for this she knew that they are going to find their parent. but she needed to make her know what she had to do, and where to go and get the information on what she needed to know. and she was the only one who was able to help her right now and that is what she was goign to she was going to be with her everystep of the way. and she was going to help her sister in the best way she knew how.

"my dear sweet sister. I'm so happy to see your face again." said daphine

"Dahne... oh, I missed you. It is been soo long." said kagome

daphine laid a hand on her sister face. she was sad that her twin was not able to do this with them. but it was known that bloom was not going to be the good one. and she was just happy kagome was able to do what she was destined for. and for now she was going to tell her what needed to be done. and she knew that there was going to be others here to help her. and that is what is going to be the best part in all of this. because where they are going to go it sis not the best place of all to be going since it was the place where their parents and frozen people was being held at.

"kagome thing are about to get very very dangerous for you. I just wanna make sure that you're ready." said daphine

kagome only snorted on that one. when wasnt like that in her life. it was like something she basically grown used to when she was starting to fight. and she rememebre when the boo was still around. and how her father gave himself up and knocked her and her brother out. only to wake up with piccolo watching oven them. never knew nothing until they were ith their mother. then the stupid green man announced that their father blew himself upp and didnt even work. she sighed and knew that this was not going to be easy. that would be boring if it was easy.

"Daphne, you sacrificed yourself to save me. With your help, I'm ready for everything." said kagome

"Listen carefully. Our father had something called the Book of Fate. Its pages contain every chapter of our family's history." said daphine

daphine was able to give her this information. maybe the book would be able to give them the informaion on what they needed to do and what to do. and where to go. but this was all kagome knew for the time being. and she knew that ti was not going to be the walk in the park. and that was the fun part. and daphine knew the sayien blood in her vains was what lets her to have fun while she was doing stuff like this.a nd that joy of fighting. and most of all never ever giving up when she needed to get something done. and that is the best part about it. vegeta raised her to be the woman she is today.

"So, if our parents are alive.".said kagome

"The book will tell you." said daphine

"Wait, why haven't you told me about the book before?" asked kagome

kagome was confused about this book as if the book was a magical object that would be able to give the information that she needed to her willingly. but then again she never ever had any sort of luck with magical book like this. daphine just hoped she would do this. but then again this was her sister and she knew that she would do it even if it was going to kill her to get her there. and she knew there was going to be others with her. and that was all she needed people to back her up. and that is all she could ask for. and she knew that the bulma and vegeta was not going to give up either.

"I thought the Ancestral Witches destroyed it when they attacked Domino, but our father had hidden all our magical books in secret library high on the Mountain of the Roc where he knew they would stay safe." said daphine

"Then I will go to Domino and find that book. Nothing can stop me." said kagome

"kagome, wait, there is just one more thing. It's my mask. I want you to have it. When you wear this mask you'll be looking through my eyes. You'll see Domino as I remember it and it will help you find your way." said daphine

The mask gets absorbed by the kagome necklace. kagome knew that there was something about it was going to help her find her way to get the help she needed. and the proper information that she was needing fro all of this. but for now she was going to do what she and her family and friends do what they do best. go in and gatehr informationa nd kick some ass and see if anyone dies along the way and win. that is how it normally workd fro them all. daphine smiled and was proud of her sister. and she knew that theri parents would be proud of her as well if they are freed. plus it would be interesting to see the adoptive parents and their birth parents are going to act around each other, most of all vegeta.

"The mask will guide you to the Mountain of Roc that's where you find the secret library." said daphine

kagome sighed and knew it was time for her to go and tell everyone else what they are going to be doing since she was give the much information. and hoped that sky would come along with her. with out the new fan girl that is. while she flashstepped back tot he school and hoped that everyone was gathered to let them know what they next move in the plan was goign to be. and now she was going to have some hope to get her birth parents back it was the least she was able to do. she just hoped they would love her when they meet her. but for now all she had to do is hope and that is all.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

everyone landed on the kagomes home world and they all knew this was the first step in everyone thing. plus they knew that they would be learning about kagome while being here.. bulma and vegeta and trunks glared at sky the whole way knowing there was something up with him these day. even though bulma and ayame nearly killed the girl who had been like a lost puppy with him. and still didnt get the answer on who she was. but for now they are going to enjoy this while they are able to, vegeta had to say he was not expecting this and wondered what happened.

"kagome, listen to me. About that talk we're having back in your house. I know you've been looking for me all these months wondering where I was and..." said sky

"I've been waiting for you for four months. I can wait a few more hours. Right now we have a mission and I need to stay focused." snapped kagome

sky flinched he knew she was mad at him about something. while muramasa and mercilago looked at him as so do everyone else. sky sighed he knew she was not mad it was the whole thing she was doing basically getting to her. and he knew he would be the same way if it was him. but he knew that she was was nog goingt o listen but he was going to try to get her to lsiten to him again. but then again he get sthe looks as if he had gone crazy or something even all her kids was here on this one and they looked at him and wondered what was wrong him. when their mother is like this they leave her the hell alone.

"Are you saying you don't even want to know?" asked sky

"I can wait. I trust you." said kagome

"Let's get moving brats not the time for this.. I'm trying to get a read but my handheld is frozen!" snapped vegeta

kagome face plamed and forgot the missiion. sky sighted and knew that this was osmthing that she was going to have to do and he would tell her later on what he wanted to tell her. aas they continued on their way with the mask to help them guid them to the rock. plus they have capsult case on what they are going to be taking back with them. kagome had to say this was a lovely placed before the hell took over it. she sighed it will be back to its former flory even if it killed her. as they all fallowed to the place that kagome was leading them. they just hoped they would find it soon it was cold as balls out.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

everyone was inside of the library kagome was in heven. as so was thoth and her mother. but no time to be gawking and drooling over all the books. she found what she was looking for and ran her hand over the book. she wondered if she had to read it or something was going to help her reead it. but for now she took a deep breath and wondered what in the world they are going to be doing to find out. vegeta and piccolo wondered what the book was going to be doing. while kakarot was poking at it. chichi slapped him for being dumb. bulma smiled and knew this was the time for her daugther to know about her birth family. even though she was theri faugther through blood adoption as if she gave brith to her that what the best thing about blood adoption.

"I can't read it! I have no idea what it says." said kagome

"You don't have to." said bartelby

everyone was pointing at what came out of the book. but when it finally kicked in they told a deep breath and knew that this was something that was placed in affect. while vegeta and bulma was looking at it and had to say it was rather interesting. piccolo was studying it. while everyone else was looking at the man and wondered what he was going to tell them. but for this they are going to be happy if he was able to tell them what they needed to know and that was good enough. while they glared at riven since he was being a freaking dick once more. and they are going to kick him out if he didnt stop.

"Don't worry, kagome. I'm Lord Bartelby. I was your farther's scribe and now official keeper of this book. I've been waiting for you for many years, young princess. even though the twin of yours has been written out of the family for what she had done." said bartleby

"You know who I am?" asked kagome

"Of course, kagome. your story has been the greatest eve been told.. I'm so happy to see that you're well. When the Ancestral Witches attack Domino your father risked his life to protect this book and keep it safe." said bartelby

kagome titled her head to the side she only met her twin sister a few times and she was happy that she was not like that. but then agin this was something that she knew for a fact that she was never ever going to be like. but she was goingt o make sure that her twin sister since she is family is well taken care of. plus her parents adopted her as one og their own as well. she gave then the blood adoption and her sister when she was nto looking. and replaced the seal on her. but now she was going to hear what is what and what she was going to know about her brith family.

"you knew my parents? Please, tell me. Are they alive?" asked kagome

"See the book. All right here. This chapter says about Oritel and Marion. Your parents were the last rulers of Domino. your twin is no longer heir for what she had done." said bartelby

they all had to say they are one that one. even thoough it was sad on that. but then again it seemed that there was no saving bloom. and they have tried so many things and they knew she was never ever going to be a good person or live up tot he family. and the people who have her basically loved her. and it just seemed that she was born that way. and that is for sure that they knew she woudl be another frieza. and they didnt need that. kagome sighed and kenw that was something she knew already. but it didnt help with what she needed to know. muramasa laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok.

"Hey that's their wedding picture! Look at that gorgeous dress! You know who'd look really great in it? Me!" chirped stella

"Look at their eyes, they have so much strength." said kagome

vegeta smirked it means that they passed it down to their daugther. and that what helped her through his training. he knew when he found her. he was going to make her his heir. and he was going to be forever going to be that way. while bartelby looked over to male and knew he was her blood adopted father and bowed to him. he knew that he was the prince and now king of all the sayien race. and he was happy to have his little princess to have been blood adopted by him. and that was what made her grew stronger. plus her life as well. he looked to see her heirs was here as well.

"That must be Daphne as a baby." said kagome

Scrolls again this time to the picture of kagome and a evil looking baby and that was must of been bloom as a baby's. they all shivered even as a baby that girl had evil all over her. they sighed and kenw that there was nothing they going do for bloom. and this prooved it. when a baby looked like that then you might as well say fuck it. and no priest would be able to help her. while bartelby knew what they are all thinking. and that was what happened. there was something about bloom even made their mother creeped out. but the book itself showed that she was destined to be for great evil, but they al could wish the best for her thats all they could do for that.

"How strange... There's nothing there. After you parents disappeared into the Obsidian cave not even this book can say for sure what happened next." said bartelby

"Does that mean...they... they dead?" asked kagome

kagome looked to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. but he held the hope that she would be able to bring them all back. and he was the only one who could tell them that they are not dead. since he knew for a fact it would take more than what those witchs did to kill them off. and he knew for a fact that kagome here will be the one to bring them back. and that is what the book said so long ago. and it came to pass that she did bring others with her and this was the best thing about it. he knew that she would not lsoe she was going to win. and with everyone sle they are goin to win as well.

"No, princess, they just lost. I'm afraid that's all I know." said bartelby

"I don't believe it. The Book of Fate is a dead end?" asked kagome

"Wait a minute. Lord Bartelby. The book knows the fate of everyone in the Domino royal family, right?"asked ayame

bartelby looked over to the she wolf and had to say she had a good questioin and he knew hwo to answer it. but he was not sure on how the book was going to be able to give it or not. but he knew kagome was born to be a savior. and that was soemthng that given to her whens he was born. and with the shikon jewel within her as well. the book showed that for to see. and it seemed that the book knew what she was going to be before she was sent away. kagome felt like she was going to pass out. but she needed to see waht else was able to be said in all of this. Draws a second sword. Riven gets bitten by the insect. He tries to fight back, but faints. Scene shifts back to the library.

"If it is your will, Bloom, we can turn the page and see what this book says about your future. But that knowledge could be very dangerous." said bartelby

"I'm ready, Bartelby. I have to know." said kagome

kagome held her head up high to show him she was not going to back down from nothing. and he looked through out the room and seen that there was full of proud beings of her. and they was loyal to only her. and he was happy to see she was with great freinds and family that is what will help her to win this. and bring back the glory to her family and to their planet as well. kagome had the spark in her eyes and that showed that she was going to be the one who was going to bring them back even if she died trying that is.

"Hm... interesting. Your entire destiny is part of the old prophecy that was passed down from the most ancient elders of Domino. even to know that you were born as the shikon miko, "At the crossroad of the endless paths demons who stole lead to the abyss of the caged people. A king without the crown will save the ruler of the lost kingdom and the army of the fellowship that defends light will shine with dazzling strength in the evil darkness and what was lost will finally be found." said bartelby

"But I don't understand. What is this have to do with my parents?" snapped kagome

"My time in this dimension is running out. When pages are added to the, royal family history I'll be back, to put them in the book. And now I must go. It is been a great pleasure to be of service to you, my princess kagome." said bartelby

"Bartelby, what does the last page of my future actually say?" asked kagome

bartelby scolled around to see what will be in the end of this. and that is something odd nothing was there. and he knew becuase it was something she had to do.a nd it was going to be there once she does it. but he was just happy to have been able to do this for her. and the epopel around her who is more than willing to help her out with this. while they all waited to see what in the world was going to be for kagome. and vegeta was wating and he was one to not liek to wait on things. and he was goingto snap if he didn't get nothing sooner or later.

"It says nothing, princess." said bartelby

"Nothing, but what does that mean?" asked vegeta

"It means that her future has not yet been written. You're the only one who can write the end of this story don't you forget that! Ever. Goodbye," said bartelby

afterthat was said that was when riven attack kagoem from behind and sent her flyng. theyall knocked him out and gated off the planet to go and see what they ahad to do next. while they was trying to get riven to come back but some how he was gone in a flash. this was soemthing that was going they would have to save his sorry ass on as well. but for now they are going on what they are given and tha tis what they can do for now. and now it was time for them to find out what is the next step in everything that was gong to be needed to be done to save the peopel of this palce and kagome birth paretns.

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later_

kagome and the others have been at it in the obsidian demansion. and they ahd to slip it fro them to be able to fight for what the needed to do, she was the only one who was left standin from them fighting. she sighed and knew it was all up to her as she flied around to see if she was able to see if her birth parents was around this place that she knew that naraku would love to call a home. and she just imaged him with a welcome mat in front of the house here. she sighed and knew it was not the time to be thinking on such things. she wondered where they would be even keeping her birth parents for that mater.

"We have been exiled in this prison for too long it's time to break free. Look at your father trapped in here right next to the evil he fought so hard against." snapped belladona

"Behold his sword, so charged with Domino power that we can't even touch it let alone destroy it. That wretched sword." said thrama

kagome was trying to keep a eye ont he three witchs and knew that she was to take her eyes off of them they would attack her. but she was not going to let them get to her. shewas going to amkre sure that they would not let them get into her head. while they circlled around her. she was the only one left to fight them, she was not affraid she felt everyone around ehr and knew they are alive just knocked out and trapped. she was not going to fail she was going to win if it was the last thing she does. she was not the blood adopted daugher of king vegeta for nothing she was going to make him proud.

"We failed in all our attempts to possess your father's body. Was too strong with his will alone he prevailed over most evil warriors from every dimension. They all died at his slightest touch." said lyssilis

"In you flows Domino's royal bloodline the power of the Dragon Flame. Only you can raise the flame and destroy the sword, kagome," said thrama

kagome reached her arm out to see if she should touch it. but she had this feeling that if she touched the sword it was going to end badly for for now she was goingt o look at it and see what was so special of it. while the witchs looked at her and hoped she would fall for the trap. but then again they never thought they would be taking down a freaking sayein. and they never thought it would of been so hard to taken one of them downe. event he demons and the sword spirits and the death gods was hard to take down as well the namek and the god was bad enough as well to take down and keep down. but they have them n traps to make sure they would not bother them. but then again they would kill her heirs then the royal blood line would end with the twin as well.

"Then this will be all other. We'll even let you go back to your school and forget this whole horrible nightmare." said belladona

"No, never! My life force runs through this sword! Destroying it will be like destroying myself and all that's left of Domino!" hissed kagome

kagoem eyes had fire in them to show that she had meant what she had said. they knew they would have to attack that mind of hers. and this was the next thing they are going to do. and they knew her twin is powerless and so is the people she called parens. well another set of adoptive paretns that is. while kagome glared and that made them feel like that they knew it was not going to be a good thing. but they are not going to back down to her. and that they are going to end here and now. but then again it was something her father showed and it was not going to make them feel like this again.

"So, little princess, it's seems you need a little more convincing. When was the last time we locked in our Mike and Vanessa and that bitch twin of yours?" asked belladona

a image appeared before kagome and her eyes turned cold to what they are threatening. they are crossing the line when it came down to this. and that was going to mess with what was hers. bad enough she was goin to have to stop and think on this one. but she was going to die before they frieza her and fuck ehr planet over she had a feeling that they are trying to play her. and she knew that for sure since it happened ot her more than once. and she was going to play them as well. but for now she was going to let them think they are getting to her. but then aagin thsi was her and only her to be able to do.

"Destroy the sword and they lives will be spared." growled balladona

"After dealing with those wretched beast It would be fun for Mandragora to finish the job by killing your adoptive parents as well. She's there now just waiting for our orders." hissed thrama

Shows a Mandragora right behind Mike and Vanessa and bloom who was listening to musc. kagome gasps and falls to the ground. she now was at a pass and not sure what she shoudl do in the end now. but this was something that nagging at ehr as if they are trying to play her in the end of all of this. but she didnt know if it was what she was thinking. but there was something off about this whole thing. and the image in there was a cat and that was something that put her off on this. wasnt mike not able to be around cats. nor cat demons for that matter. she had to ponder on this one.

"Your choice, kagome. Do you save the life of the father you never met? Or save the lives of the people who took you in, raised you and give you so much love." snapped ysslisa

"Someone will live and someone will die, but you must choose who!" said thrama

kagome fianlly realizes that something is wrong with all that image that they are showing to her. and it was something that mike told her about. he was not able to be around cats so they are fucking with her mind and that was going to end rigth here and now. and that she was goingt o show them that it is not going to be a easy take to take her down like they had thought. and she knew that she was goingt o have to find some sort of way to do this or else she was a goner. while the three old hags waited to see what was going through that little head of hers. and knew it was something that they wanted..

"Ha! Right, did you think I fall for that? trying to pull a dick move are we?" asked kagome

"Have you lost your mind, kagome?" asked belladona

kagome laughed her ass off on that one she had lost her midn soooooo long ago. and they think she was crazy. if thye wanted to see cray cray she will show them crazy. her pink and red orbs sparked with the danger of what was about to come. even though she didnt even knwo that herself onw hat she was going to do. but for now she was going to make them wish they have never ever fucked with her in the fuckign first place, than and her family. but that was fro another time. they better hope they would enjoy hell because that was going to be their new home sooner and she was going to make so.

"I've lost my mind soooooo long ago, and i have never seen Mike holding the cat without sneezing his head off. If that was really him then his allergy would act up and he couldn't play with the cat. And, seriously, Mandragora is a joke there's no way she could've beaten all the the others So, Dragon Flame Sphere!" snapped kagome

kagome bursts the waves of energy causing the Witches to pull back a bit. On the other side of the portal. Riven sits beside Musa's body. Musa drops a tear Riven picks it up and drops his one as well. Flashback of Musa's and Riven's relationship appears. Riven returns to normal when he felt the healing power of kagome flow through him. it seemed that she keeps saving his ass when he didnt even deserve it sometimes. but for now he was going to have to help the best he was able to do while kagome did what she best is kick some major ass. and he was not looking forward to freeing vegeta and some of the others since he knew they are not happy with him right now. that was when the others are freed and now it was time to kick some major ass. Launches three beams of energy at the witches, but soon realizes she's losing her powers as well. as kagome looked at her hands and her powers.

"Even your powers are doomed to vanish in this place, little princess." said thrama

"Do it, kagome. Take up Oritel's Sword and destroy it." said belladona

"The man, who forged it told me - only a truly pure-hearted king can hold the Sword!" hissed kagome

"Well, then maybe I should grab it." said sky

kagome eyes went wide to see sky there and wondered what int he world he was doing. and in the world would he do with the sword. he was not even a freakign king yet. while sky looked like he was going to try to a hero. but then again this was something that kagome was going to be proud of him for. but then again vegeta gave him the idea on what he was going to do. but he just hoped the idea was going work. plus he seen that kagome was not looking to good with how she was doing. but he was going to do what he was able to do and try his best in getting this to end and save the people.

"Sky! Ah, you made it!" chirped kagome

sky started to climb up and started to make his way over to the sword. but then again he knew for a fact he was able to do it. since vegeta told him he was able to do it. since he was able to do it wiht the king in trianing the witchs fallowed him to make him do somethin that was going to get him killed. they just hoped the sword would be distroyed when he took the sword. becasue they knew that the guy was no freaking king. but then again they could be wrong in something like this. like what raised that little freak that was the daughter of the man they hated.

"Yes, be our guest, young prince Sky!" chirped lysslis

"No! No! Don't do it! You're not a king yet!" cried kagome

Sky hesitates for a second then tries to pick up the sword. he was going to do something to the woman who he loved with his heart. his soul mate and this was the way he was able to do it. and he was going to save the people who blessed them with the life that was known as kagome. she had brought so many together. and save so many people and beings out there. she was blessed when it came down to what they have given to her as well. but she was never ever going to stop fighting them on this one. and then again this was somethgn hey all know and love when it camd down on this.

"No! No! Sky! Don't! No! Sky! No! No!" cried kagome

Sky picks up the Sword, but it backfires on him causing him to fall. kagome eyes went wide that moron got his body zapped from her freaking birthfatehr sword. and she knew that he was going to be ok. well that is what she only hoped. but for now she was going to have to hope and pray on all of this. she needed to do something she had to do this and it was going to be the one who was going to be able to do on her own. but she was going ot have to do it when it came down to everything she had to do. but then again this was going to something that she might end up dying on as well. but if it was to save her birth family then so be it.

"What a fool. The Sword, kagome," said thrama

"It killed Sky. Oh, the more reason to destroy it." said belladona

"Ah, my friends and my family , My nightmare come true! I can't do this alone!" cried kagome

"kagome, you're not alone." said daphine

the mask pops out of kagome necklace and put on her face as she and her elde sister was merged together. as she felt the power when it came down to her sisters power fowing through her. she knew this was going to be the best way how she was going to be able to win this. plus she already was wounded enough for thing. but then again this was going to be the end of the three old hags who thinked they could fuck withher and then again it was kagome and she was able to end this and that is what she woudl going to do.

"Daphne? Oh, they say only die once, but we'll be happy to make an exception!" chipred lysslis

"You thought you destroyed the Power of Domino, but now it will destroy you. Come on, let's do this, Daphne." hissed kagome

"go kagome." ordered daphine

Channels beams of energy at the Witches causing them to flee briefly. Suddenly Mandragora appears right behind kagome and Daphne and strangles them. she was going to make sure they are all going to go to hell this time. while kagome had muramasa at her side so she was able to open the gates of hell once she was done here. and make sure hese three old hags was going to go to the worst part of hell to. and that will be their home for the rest of time. and that was going to be a hard place to escape as well.

"Ah, just in time. Mandragora." said thrama

"Let me give you a hand!" said Mandragora

Other witches merge with Mandragora as well as she started to strangle and stab kagome fore even thinking on what she was tying ot do. kagome was so weak with the place she was in and using so much power to save everyone and purify the evil in riven that was kinda did ehr in. and now she was getting strangeled from a old haf who fucked fucking bugs of all things. while daphine snicked on that one. as she and muramasa looked at each other and shook heads in welcome. while kagome was gasping for air to get free from her hold. not even her poison was helping her to get free.

"You thought you could defeat the powers of ultimate darkness? Instead, you have doomed everyone you loved to infinite grate by evil... Ah!" hissed madragora

Screams in pain as Sky pierces her with Oritel's Sword from the back. even though it was right through kagome as well. even though her scream of pain was what kinda topped that one off. but he knew she was going to be ok. aChannels a beam at Mandragora and Ancestral Witches to destroy them. back as Obsidian is shred to pieces as the gated of hell closed and they are not the foreever and not even able to escape since they made sure what part of hell they are going to be in. if they make it out of there the are dammedlucky to do so. but they knew for a fact no one was going to make it out of the area of hell they are going to be at.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome looked around and wondered what the ehll was going on. as sky tapped her shoulder and she arched a brow. he seemed to be happy about something. and she knew that he was the king now. well on in trianing that is. and she knew that is what he wanted to tell her. but for now she was just happy to see him there with her. Everyone is returned back to Domino through the portal. Sky returns the Sword to Oritel, Marion appears from it. vegeta looked at the man who gave him the little princess and he had tos ay there was nothing speical about him but thenagain this was him talking her.

"My Marion. Oh, Marion. I missed you so much. It was painful having you so close, but I couldn't touch you." cried oritel

"I know, but, at least, we were together and from now on nothing can tear us apart." cried marien

"Mother! Father!" cried daphine

kagome was hiding behind kenpachi and genyu since she didnt want to be seen yet by her paresnt byt hena agin she was afraid what thye are going to be thinking of her. while the king and queen looked to see their one daughter and wondered what in the world what happened o make her look liek thia. and wondered who in the world saved them inthe first place while daphine was just do happy that they are not free and not trapped no more that was what she knew her little angel sister was gong to ba abe to do.

"Daphne? What happened to you?" asked marien

"More than I can possibly explain, but all that matters now is that you're free and it's all because of our dear kagome." said daphine

genyu smirked as kenachi picker up and nudged her forward. while daphine showed them everything that happened in her life. but then again they are shocked at who it was before them. while kagome was feeling liek she was being judged while she knew this was not her place to be here, while daphine placed a hand on her shoulder to ler her know that it was going to be ok. but for now she knew that their parents was in shock at who in the world was in front of them, while kagome looked up and blushed from being there in front of her birth parent and hoped they love her.

"It can't be." gasped oritel

"My sweet baby daughter! even though your twin is not here. but im happy you are." cried marian

kagome, Oritel, Marion and Daphne hug each other. while everyone was happy tot see the family was together once more. even though there was alot ot be catched up on. and they had all the time in the world to have that happen. but for now they are just happy to be with each other. vegeta was grumbling but he knew that he was going to have to share his little girl with the birth parents. and that was going ot be hard enough to do. but for now he was going to be happy. while bulma dabbed ather eyes this was just so sweet and some of the others are dooing the same thing.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

there was a amega party going on in the palace to have the return of damio everyone was all invited and have fun while they are at it. kagome and her parerts accepted herfor what she was and accepted their heirs she had given. plus they got along with vegeta and bilma well enough. but they have a large family and that was going to take some time to get used to for themt hat is. Marion and kagomewalking down the stairs so they are able to join gthe party. kagome was looking liek the princess that she was born to be. while marian smiled and knew thaht she was happy thats all she knew and glade about.

"You are beautiful princess, kagome. i am nto pleased on bloom. and that is something i expect. and vegeta and bulma raised you wonderfully, but you always be my little girl, my precious daughter with a good heart and a strong will. "said marian

"I dreamed of this moment so many times and now it's finally here!" said kagome

"You know, I have had that very same dream too," said marien

marien took her dauther into her arms. she was so strong and powerful they are just overjoyed to how she ended up. and with the grandkids and great grandkits as she called them. but she gifted them with so much and she didnt even know how much. and they knew that one day they woudl of been freed. but for now she was going to be there for her and be ther when she needed it. while oritel came over and wanted to talk to his little one and to see if she would not mind to talk to him. evne though she was odler than them and it was not weird at all.

"Can an old man talk to his daughter for a minute? Or could it be you too busy for me, kagome?" asked oritel

"Dad!" chirped kagome

"You had to grow up without us and since we weren't able to be there for the first part of your life we promise we'll be there for the rest. well other than what you have gone through. but i am proud of you. and lets just say you blessed us with you grandchildren and children my darling daughter.. We know you didn't raise yourself and we're grateful to those who helped you. Now, if you'll excuse us, kagome, would you be so kind us to join me for a dance, please? We have an ancient Domino custom - a king must dance with his daughter." said oritel

kagome was lead to the dance floor and started to dance with ehr father and then vegeta. they all knew that she was happy at this moment, oritel smirked and knew that it was sky who was waiting to be with her. she was blessedd with the perfect man. but now he was going to enjoy this plus he knew that vegeta had his turn it was his turn now, he had to live with out his daugter for so long and now he have her back. and he wanted to knwo everything and with the grandkids and great gand kids as well.

"kagome I think there's someone else who would like to have a dance with you." said oritel

oritel dragged off the woman so she was able to have some time with sky with her and him alone. while he went to get to know his grand kids and great grand kids. while kagome smled up to sky as he took her out to the dance floor. while tamaki handed him the thing he wanted to give her this very night. he had it goblin made and that was going to make it more special and he was goingt to make sure she was knwon to all mals to who she belonged to and who was her soul mate. as he slipped the ring on ehr finger

"will you be my pirncess and only my princess?" purred aky

kagome kissed sky deeply and kenw that was a yes as he and kagome went to go to the guardens to go and have more of a alone time. but then again he was just happy she accepted on what he wanted. even though they are already soul bonded and that was the good thign there. but for now he was going to enjoy this for the night she and him was only them. while veryone was enjoyint the balls and theya re going to be catching up on lost time. and see how long for vegeta and oritel fight with each other since they are one and the same on how they thinked it seemed. but for now this was goingt o be them fro the time being.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter 15_

* * *

kagome turned over in her bed she was given leave to spend time with her birth parents to have fun and to get to know them. while tamaki and thoth stayed in the palace to be by her side, kiarra was there as well. sesshomaru made sure that jaken was going to remain there as well. but she knew that vegeta was having a hard time in letting her to go and spend time with her birth parents. byt he knew it was something that she needed to do. and even though some of her kids come and go since she had been here. plus hikaru and karou was staying here as well to help out with with great granparents.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You can't just spend all day doing nothing." chirped kagome

kagome poked at kiarra and picked her up and ran over to her window and opened them. she knew that he sword spirits was out and about somewhere. while thoth and tamaki was in the library enjoying what they could read. and hikaru and karou is probably freaking someone out somewhere. but for now she was going to see what she had to do today. but then again she was just feeling at home on her birth home world. she missed home that she grew up in. but this was also home to her she was born here. plus she was even more so of a savior now since she saved her home world. The bell rings. The maids enter.

"Good morning!"

"Princess!"

"Are you ready for another day of laboratory? Today you'll try on winter wardrobe."

kagome blinked at how happy go lucky these maids are she thought the ones who run the kuchiki clan was bad enough. and it was bad enough when it came down to rangiku and ayame and rin when they get into fashion, and now with stella on board with those three it was a horror for her. but then again she was going to deal what she had to deal with. plus shek new that her mother and father back home would love her to not be rude and deal with what she had do to. plus she knew her mother would be happy to see what she was going to be put in as well. she got her fashion sense from her mother.

"Really? Already?" asked kagome

"Yes already. The palace tailor needs to adjust all fifty-six of your dresses. You don't want to end up like the Duchess of Ireland, do you? Of course you don't. She wore the same hair clip for two gala receptions!"

the more bigger maid pushed kagome over to the table so they could get her ready for the day. while kagome eye twitched in annoyanced it was to freaking early to be happy go lucky. but she was doing this for her birth parents it seemed they enjoyed to spoil her to no ened. but for now she was going to made them happy, its bad enough that her blood adopted ones who spoiled her already. she sighed and new bulma was like this and she was used to it. but her mother was not this way when she forced her to do stuff like this. but for now it was to please them and to make them think she was going to enjoy this or not.

"Gala receptions!"

"Um thank you but there's no need for all of this... Really... " chirped kagome

kagome got out of their hold and knew that she was able to dress properly for such events. she was not raised under a freaking bridge fror the love of kami. she sighed and knew they mean well. while jaken shook his head at the maids they have not learned their lesson the last time they tried to do this with kagome. he sighed she was like lord sesshomaru and he knew it. and that was not a bad thing when it came down to his lady. she was a strong willed lady and that was what made her to be the sister to the great lord sesshomaru. and the princess of the house of the moon. but for the kuchiki clan they just felt connected to her as family and that how it happened. that and ryuuken ishida he wanted a daughter and he adopted ina quincy spell for a blood adoption he fell for her whens he was in a freaking coma of all things. and then the hat and clogs guy. jaken sighed and knew that she has the largest family ever. he wondered how his mate was doing she was going to come soon as she can,

"A princess in always in need of handmaids, are the rules. Here we go, dress number one. Off with the night gown."

jakens eyes bugged out when they alll ganged up on his poor poor mistress all at once. while hikaru and karou and tamaki along with shizuo came in only to leave after they seen what they are doing to their grandmother and mother was happening to her, even the two sword spirits walked out after that. this was something they are going to go and run and hide on since they knew she was going to be in a mood after this. while jaken walked out to give her some sort of modesty since she was going freak out sooner or later. and he felt sorry for her. these mades needed to learn a thing or two or they all will end up dead,

"Oh, I'm so excited. Here we have a night gown with Unsure words cloud dream and a dash of mystery."

"Where did theses slippers come from? Let's toss these. The feet of a princess deserves top Unsure words treatment. There, perfect fit!"

the maids started to toss thins here and there. as they took off the things that ayame made oh she knew that the wolf queen would end up going to kick some ass if she had heard on what they had just said about her things she made. but kagome was going to keep it to herself for her better judgment and to have no one to get murdered. but then again she knew ayame and the others well enough. even rangiku was evil enogh to use her sword spirit and made it kick their ass for even isuting her. kagome sighed and hated her life sometimes when it came down to things like this.

"How beautiful! Oh!" said kagome

"Breakfast is ready to serve! A well-balanced diet is vital!"

kagome arched a brow they are over doing it again. and it was getting on her freaking nerves. and she dreaded what she was going to be fred from them. and she had a feeling that it was not going to yummy by the stink coming from that trey. she had to place a spell over her nose so she didnt have to smell what ever was in that food, and she had a feeling there was soemthing that was alive from the heart beat that she was hearing. the one maid wanted to make sure that she had the best of the palace will offer.

"What a treat we have today. Lighting fish from the Lost island. Eating it raw does wonders for your skin."

".And your hair."

"It makes the princess even more beautiful."

kagomes eyes went wide from having a freaking gold fish that was alive shoved right into her freaking mouth. she was going to vomit and that was not thinking it lightly. but kagome took off while they are off into their own little world. well to find the nearest bathroom for one and then save the poor little fishy from her eating it. hell she maybe a demon but she would never ever eat something alive. they may eat things once in the blue moon raw and that is also the sayein blood as well. but she was not going to eat osmehting alive. they didnt even think they was able to see her leave as they looked around to see if they could see where she had run off to. they had to finsih what they had to do with the princess.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome finally got the fish in her hands as she sighed and wondered what the hell was wrong with those mades. as she grumbled about stupid mades needed to learn a thing or to from shima. but then agains he was here for tamaki and shinuo. she wondered if jaken was around anytwhere she needed to talk with someonee and he was the only one who would be able to help her. well one would not go on a murderous rampage with annoying maid sstage. butthen again she ahd to continue and thing fuck her life and the horse it came in on. she crused the day those three maids had been freaking born.

"kagome?" aksed mariam

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Can't stop! I have to free my breakfast!" grimbled kagome

mairiem and oritel arched a brow as they watched their daughter ruch away in a flash and kenw she was running away from her maids again. but then again he wondere what they had done this time. they would have to hunt down jaken and see what he knew. they are still sad that bloom turned the way that the elders figures. but they would still think of ther as their own if she ever wanted to remember or they the maids rushed over to them and see if they seen kagome so they could finish what they had to do. plus they are not even close to being done just yet.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Forgive us, please. But the princess is... is..."

"I think she went that way." said oritel

The maids run to the wrong path. Oritel and Mariam giggle from making the maids run the other way where their daughter was not at. and they knew their daughter was the way they wished she would turned out. she was a head strong woman just like her mother. even though vegeta and oritel has their moments on thing sthey didnt agree one. sure they knew kagome was their daughter since they did a blood adoption on her. and that is like giving birth to a child. and ryuuken was the same way and urahara was as well. oritel had to say his daughter has given them a rather large family.

* * *

 _meanhile with kagome_

kagome rushed into a room that looked like a pond or something as she dropped the fish into the water. as it popped up as if it was sayint thank you. kagome sighed and sat down and knew that she was going to have to get used to this sort of thing. this was what she was born into.. not even her blood adopted parents maids ever did this to her. nor the kuchiki and the taoshi ones eitehr. but she cant changed who they are. they are sweet and yeah they mean well. but they smother way to much and it was annoying. she sighed and knew she would have to go back sooner or later. until her elder sister voice was echoing through the area she was at. kagome smiled and knew this made her day,The fish jumps. Orange lights appears and become Daphne. Bloom snickered,

"Hello, kagome." chirped daphne

"Hello big sis. Nice entrance. Impressed." chirped kagome

"Did I scare you?" asked daphine

daphne seen her sister arch a brow at her and knew she was showing her that she was not affected by what she tried to do. but then again her sister has seen her fair share of things so what else was new there. but she would up that bloom woudl come around and change one of these days. but for now that was all hope. but kagme was here and that is what they are ahppy about. and the other thing that she had given them a rather large odd ball family. and they are something to be blessed over. but then again she had to take a while and get used to them all when she first met them. but then again the vegeta and kakarot fights are normally pretty funny when youw atch them.

"Well of course you did. Without you, life here at the palace would be so boring. but then again there was my two sons and grandsons and thoth as wlel my sword spirits and jaken." chirped kagome

"What were you running from little one?" asked daphine

kagome scowled from what she had just asked her, as she remembered all those pure evil maids thay are just getting on her nerves. daphine foated over to her sister and wodnered what was going on. kagome had to say jaken was bad but this was worst that that. and they are just sooooo evil and to happy go lucky in the mornin. hell its bad when they make her blood adopted fathers run for their lives. and that is something you should brag about when you make any sayien or anything liek demons and death gods and so one and so forth to run for their lives as if they are being chased down by the army of frieza's.

"Everyone here just... boss me around. its just pure evil when you hav e maids are to happy go lucky in the morning," grumbled kagome

"Mom and dad, too?" asked daphine

daphine looked at her sister and knew that she didnt like maids like this, hell she didnt like it either when she had ti happen to her when she lived here. she sighed and felt for sister. and she knew that the maids scared away the demons and the sayeins and the death gods. and that is something that they can brag on if they are abel even the arrancar and espda was freaked out. and she would think that frieza was going to kill himself if they were his maids. she sighed and kenw that kagome was going to freak out on tehm sooner or later but for now she was going to have to be there for her.

"No. Not them. They're fantastic. It's just the rules. The fifty-six dresses. The fish that is good for your skin..." said kagome

"And your hair..." said daphine

"It makes the princesses even more beautiful!" chirped kagome and daphine

kagome and daphine lauged their asses off on that one. it seemed that her big sister had the same thing as well. but it was going to be a cold day in hell she was going to eat a fish that was alive. while daphine knew that her sister would never of ate the fish. she never did either but for now she knew that her sister had alot of things that she had to go on. and to think about. but for now this was all she was able to do. she was going to be there for her sister either way. and how ever she was able to. kagome sighed and knew that she would have to go back soon,

"Trust me. It tastes horrible." said daphine

"I don't even want to know. i maybe a demons and a sayein but i would never eat smething that was alive. And what do you think about all this princess stuff? Honestly whem i leanrd the stuff about being a princess from daddy vegeta it was not bad. but this was pure evil.." grumbed kagome

kagome went over to the poool and kneeled down and felt sorry for that fish. she would never ever eat something that cute. daphine felt for her sister. and knew she was used to a different up bringing to be a princess. and that was the best thing for her, if she didnt she would of never ever have been able to get through what she had to go through, she was born a warrior and that is what she was going to be always. but for now she was going to be there to give her what she was able to give her, and the comfort that a ssiter was able to give her sister. she checked on bloom from time to time. and she sadly was ashamed but she knew she would come around sooner or later.

"You'll get used to it in no time, kagime. i know it is much different fomr hwat king vegeta raised you up to be. and he did raise you to be a princess i knewo that for sure.." said daphine

kagome only snorted to that one she knew that her father was the best of the best when hew as raised her and her brother. she knew she was going to have to get used to this sooner or later. but for now she was going to try her best and get along with the maids. and she kenw her parents understood and woudl try to talk to them. that is why she had shima for tamaki he was not going to take to well to the maids here. and thoth was happy to have shima with them. but he knew that their son was going to freak out if he had the maids all over him like that after all he had been through.

"Now, how about some good news? You do have some good news, right?" asked daphine

"Oh yeah. Did I ever tell you about the rose petals massage?" asked kagome

kagome went into a story about the petals and daphine was lsitening like she was always when her sister told stories. she knew that she would have to go and eat soon she was not going to be able to hide all day all day. but then again this was something she knew her sister was knwon to do. well unless you knew her well enoygh and that was sething that many was able to say. but she knew that she was able to make herself not even known to no one around her. and that is a skill that was a good thing to have when she was doing stuff that she had to use it on like her spying days.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

oritel and marien found kagome sitting on a ledge of on eof the windows. they sighed in reliefe and wondered what had happened to her, then again they are not sued to her power and how she was able to drop it to about nothing so she was not able to be found. only the ones who knew her well enough was able to huutn her down. lucky for her sword spirts and they directed to where she was hiding. but they needed to do something with her and bascially show her the gift that they have gotten her. since they have been getting gifts for her and their grandkids and great grand kids.

"kagome where have you been?" asked oritel

"Um, I was just with Daphne." said kagome

"There is something we want to show you." said marien

kagome tilted ehr head to the side and wondered what int he world they are going to be showing her. and it was not goin to be those maids she was going to bolt and open a garganta then.. while oritel knew his daughte well enough and knew she was thinking about the maids again, then again he had to say this was a record on how long she was hiden from them this time. he sighed he would have to ask vegeta to help him with finding their daughter power when she was hiding. since he was told she was able to drop it down to next to nothing. but wither way he knew she mostly used it for missions and stuff like that.

"It's a surprise. So close your eyes, alright?" asked oritel

kagome hiffed as she did what she was told and was directed to the guardens from where she was thinking that is where they are going to be taking her. while oritel covered her eyes to make sure she didnt peak. while marian was all giddy about what they had gotten for her, plus they gotten one for each other their grandkids and their great gandkids as well. sos he knew they are happy. plus they stopped the brotherly love thing in which was funny as hell to watch. but it crepped out people they didnt want aroud them. and thoth well thoth was thoth. he was the egyption god of knowledge and tamaki and shinuo father. even thoug shizuo got their fathers temper.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was wondering what is taking so long she hated to be reminded about when she had to be half blind. while oritel and marien just hoped she woudl love what they had gotten for her. since bulma kinda helped them get it for her. sicne it was something she was going to get her in the first place and just found something way better than what she was going to get her, but now they did it and now they just hpped she would love what htye have gotten for her, but for now they had to lead her while they made sure she didnt face plant or anything like that. kagome grumbled something they didnt understnad but they had to say it must of been something insulting.

"We're almost there. Alright kagome, open your eyes." chirped oritel

kagome looked and seen the most beautiful horse she had ever seen in her life. well besude her demonic horse that is. but she had to say the horse was a lovely one. while she squeeling like a cathlic school girl who just got something she wanted. while oritel and mairen took it that she loved the horse. while kagome smiled and was happy with this gift she had gotten from them. and then again it made her mood alot more better than what it was this morning. making her forget all about those stupid maids and what they tried to make her eat that poor poor fishy. she felt bad for the poor little bugger.

"Mommy! Daddy! Thank you! She is beautiful!" chirped kagome

kagome kissed her motehr and father to let them know that she loved it. it felt like she got her first training gear all over again, she was happy and excited even though she knew how to ride demonic hores but not this kind of a horse yet. so she wondered if it was the same way. hell she knew how to ride a unicorn for th elove of kami. she had unicorns at malfloy manor, even though they are free to roam now after albus is dead. and that is the best thing ever that he was gone for good. maybe in hell plotting ways to get out. since he has no more magic it would not be able to get out of hell with out any sort of hell that is.

"Her name is swift wind. She's a gift from your father." said marien

"Oh dad! Thank you!" chirped kagome

"Your mother has something for you, too." said oritel

kagome blinked and wondered what her mother had to give her. while oritel had to say she was mized of them both. plus the people who blood adopted her. she was what they all loved and hoped she woudl be. but they woudl of loved her either way. but they are still saddened about what happened with bloom. even though it was known that she would be tutnign out like this. and they are saddened it came uses magic and the suit appears on kagome. marien smirked and knew she would like what she had made her. and it was a mix of the style kagome was known to use.

"I thought this would be perfect." said marien

"Thank you. It's beautiful." chirped kagome

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what you can do." chirped oritel

oritel knew that kagome knew how to ride other breeds of horese. but not this one so this was going to be something she was able to learn about this. and he knew she was a quick learner. but for now he wanted to see her ride her gift. he watched the sword spirits leave to go on ther little walk they seemed to be takin ghikaru and karou to go and have fun with them. and he kenw the others are basically was going to be in the library again. it was their blood to make them do that. thoth passsed down this blood line and now they are just like him. but then again they are like their mother as well. as she took off after oritel slapped the hores ass, while kagome caught on rather quickly.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome had jaken with her as she made swift wind ride ad a slow pace, whe knew she would have to meet up with sky sooner or later. while jaken smiled as he read his book as they made their wayt o where ever they are going. plushe wanted to come along and that was something he wanted to do. it was soemthing that he wanted to get away from those maids. it was soemthing they was getting close to him burning them alive. so that is why he wanted to come along on her ride. plus he knew the others are going to be doing their own little thing for the day. and he wanted to say hi to sky while he was here.

"Okay swifty, be on your best behavior now. There's someone I'd like you to meet." said kagome

sky smiled and had to say it was a vision of pure beauty to see his kagome on her horse riding it. while he seen jaken and high fived him. it was something that he was happy to see him it seemed. he came over and have her the rose ot was the gift he wanted to give her. plus jaken smiled and took off to go and meet up with the sword spirits because he knew for a fact that this was not going to be clean no more once they are together. but then again this was what soul mates do with each other. they though kagome was going to kill bella soul mate and only because he pulled what he had pulled on her one birthday. carlisle was shocked on who her mother and father really was.

"I picked this for you." purred sky

sky got in front of kagome as they took off to go and find a place and be alone for the time being. while they knew that everyone else was going to be doing something so they would not be even bugged. well unless kagome gets a summons from whereever she had to do then she would have to take off an leave. but for now he was going to have to enjoy the time they have togetehr. and from what he had heard from muramasa that his kagome was about to kill her maids. jaken was no better. even the others are going to do it. plus he still found it funny that the maids are able to scar away the strongest known beings out there. that is something you want to pride yourself into that was for sure.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening_

sky lead her over the fountain to have the talk he wanted to have with her. he was nervous in asking her. plus he had asked for vegeta and bulma to do this, and he knew that the birth parents knew it was going to happen. but for now he hoped she would accept what he wanted to do. and this was something he was hoping his heart would behers. even though they are soul mates and that is something he was not able to avoid on that one. and he knew she woudl not either. as he sat down with kagome as someone took the horse to the stables. they didnt even know they are even are being watched.

"So how do you like the royal life. is it much different from you other royal life styles?, princess?" asked sky

"It's exhausting. i feel like i have been training for a hour dealing with maids. I don't know about if I'm cut-out for it well this sort of royalty that is." said kagome

"You're perfect. There's not a girl sweeter or.." purred sky

kagome smirked on that one and knew he was being playful. and she had a feeling that there was someone or someones watching them. and she knew that they are doing it just oto be protective. sky kissed her hands to let her know that hher know that she was only his. and he had this feeling that they are not alone and are bing watching. but for now he didnt care he was with his kagome. while they are in their own little bubble that was what soul mates normally do. this was something that all soul mates do. while kagome sighed and was happy at this point in time. not even lucius was able to make her feel like this. well yeah spirit but he was well who he was and thoth well at the time yuzura he knew what he was doing.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

everyone was watching with marien and oritel. hikaru and karou had to say this was kinda cute with their grandmother in all. tamaki and shuzuo was happy for their mother. but the aura coming off their grand dad was not something they didnt want to mess with. they though grandpa vegeta was protective. and this was waaaaay vegeta here. so this is why they get along so well. well as they could be that was for sure. while marien smiled and knew her baby was happy. she wished bloom was going to come around and that was just hope. but for now she was never ever going to give up hope on her coming around and be a good person and not the evil that she is and born to be.

"Remember when we're us down there?" asked marien

"How could I forget? That's where I asked you to marry me," purred oritel

oritel and marian forgot there was others with didnt need to know about that. but then again they already tramatized their greandkids enough and great grandkids since they walked in on them. while they continued to watch from wher ehtey are at. but then again they hoped that kagome woudl get what she wanted. while thoth was jealous and he wanted her to be happy, but he still loved her to no ends. but even spitit was in lvoed with her still as well. but their sons watched and enjoyed their mother to see her happy. but this was makng him happy to a point. evne though it should be him there not sky, marien kicked him to make sure he stayed in line.

"And made me the happiest woman in the Magic Dimension. Then why did you have those brushes trimmed? Those brushes used to make the corner so much more romantic. We could be all alone and no one could see us..." purred marien

"Well, that's exactly why." growled oritel

the others left they couldnt take their grandparenst being like this. while oritel and mairen didnt even realize that they just tramatized them even more. while they continued to watch on. even though they knew that they are soul bonded in all. but that didnt mean they are able to do this here as well. even though they did do it in kagomes room. but then again they didnt know that kagome and sky had done it there so. but htne again they wouldnt knwo when they are locked in their own little soul mate bubble. but for now this was only going to be something that thye could watch fro the time being.

* * *

 _meanwhile with kagome and sky_

kagome sighed and looked up at the stars she loved the night here. it was like being under the stars when she first started out her travels. sky ran his fingers through her hair he loved the feel of her hair on his faingers. and he knew that she was thinking about something. and he ahd a feeling that she missed home, she was more accustomed to things how she was raised and she was raised to be a princess but a different sort of one. but she was still raised in the ways of the princess. and other ways as well in the noble houses and the house of the moon. but this was all new to her this sort of kind of royalty.

"kagome! Er... There's something I have to tell you..." said sky

"Uh oh. Starting a conversation like that usually means bad news." said kagome

sky smiled and looked how cute she looked when she gave him that look. and he knew she was being playful. but this was not the time to be like that. he took a deep breath and though on how he said this with piccolo and his mirror. and hoped that he didnt make a fool out of himself. but for now this was able to be something he was going to have to get off his chest. and this was going to be soemthing that he hoped it was not going to come out stupid or a ramble or anything. while the two sword spirits was watching from their tree with smiles on their faces on what was about to happen.

"Not this time... At least... I don't think so... I don't know where to begin. Well... look... we've been through a lot and we've always succeeded. But now I'm asking you to accept the most difficult challenge of all." said sky

"Which is...?" asked kagome

kagome tilted her head to the side and wondred where he was going with this. and it was soemthng big because she sensed he was nervous. she pushed some of her power into him to help him to get though this. and she kenw he was happyt hat she was able to do that. while muramasa and mercilago was waitin to see the fool fall on his faceand make a foool of himself, btu for nwo they are going to watch and see if he was going to make a fool of himself either way. hikaru and karou joined them as to watched with them. they had to get away from their great grand parents.

"Living together, forever. kagome, will you marry me?" asked kagome

"Oh... Sky!" gasped kagome

"Is that a Yes or a No?" asked sky

"It's... YES! A big bad Yes." chirped kagome

sky sighed in relief on that one. she was going to be his forever. even though he already knew it. but then again he nearly was killed from vegeta when he had asked him of the permission. even though oritel must of knew when it came down to his daugther wanting to be his. but for now that was all he wanted. while the ones who was watching left to go and do waht they wanted to do. plus they needed to have some time alone, well the alone time that didnt involved having sex that is. plus sky would have to go home after this to tlel his father on the news. and hopes he would be fine twith it. but for now he was going to enjoy the happy feeling why it lasted.

"Alright! The whole Magix has to know it!" chirped sky

sky and kagome left to go their own ways. he was so happy and knew that his father would be as well, as kagome skpped her way up to the palace and to her chambers she was just soooo happy right now. she just hoped sky father was cool with this sicne his faterhe was moody and didnt know what he wanted half the damn time. but for now she was going to bask in her after glow on what she was going to have as a dress. she knew who she was going to get to make it. since ayame was going ot be the only one who knew how she liked her wedding dress. it was going to be simliar to the one she had when she married lucius and hoped there was going to be a way to alter that one.

* * *

 _meanwhile back on eraklyon_

sky found where he fatehr was and was goingto tell him the good news. but then again there was someting going on with his fatehr and didnt knwo what it was. but then again his father was one of those people who well is hard to figure out. but he was just hopiing that he would accept the fact he and kagome was going to be married one way or another. he knew that his fatherliked kagome and would love her as his daughter is law, but for now all he needed was his blessing and that was all he needed. erendor looked up and seen his son looking all to happy and wondered what in the world make him look that joyful.

"Father! I have some great news!" chirped sky

"A King's happiness is the happiness of the kingdom." said erendor

erendor knew his son was happy by the way he looked. he was glowing with so much joy and that is all he wanted for him. he just needed to know what is making him this happy. and it better not start with i had sex and i got the girl withchild. but then again his son was not like that so he didnt have to worry. sky smiled and that showed something good he guesss that his father was in a good mood. well good enough when it came down to his father since his father can be a dick when he wanted t be. but he knew kagome would be a grand queen and that was what his father had said before to her,

"I wanted you to be the first know. kagome and I are getting married." chirped sky

"Ha!?" hissed erendor

"What? What's wrong?" asked sky

sky was confused on what the hell was going on. and what the hell changed all of the sudden. he hated when his dad does this. its like he was some sort of half woman or something. but then again its like he was male PMS all the time. he sighed and wodnered what his dads issue was now, and it better not be about diaspro and him. that was out of the question. he was nto going to marry that filth. she is no good and what she does to tamaki was sickening. plus he hated her for so long and he didnt like it when his father told him about the marriage in the firest place. but for now this was going to have to wait on his thoughts.

"It's... It's out of the question! You... you must." hissed erendor

"What are you talking about? We love each other we are soul mate!" snapped sky

"Forget about love and soul mates. You will not marry Oritel's daughter! Don't ask me why! Just promise me you will not marry her!" snppaed erendor

erendor knew he was going to be making war with the syaiens and other powerful beings but he didnt care. he didnt need his son to be stuck in somethng that he fucked up so long ago. sky was having one of those what the fuck moments and didnt know what the hell was going on. he knew his dad liked kagome. so what changed things now. and why was he acting the way he was. and he knew what was going to happened if he had hurt the daugther of the king of all sayeins. and that was something he didnt want to remeber. and that and the kuchiki those petals hurt like a bitch.

"But this is crazy! What are you hiding from me? Tell me!" pleaded sky

"The truth is a curse that's been tormenting me for ages," said erendor

sky didnt know what the hell his father meant about all of this. why sort of curse was he talking about. this was not even making sense anymore. and thids better be said before he does ssomething that was going to basically put a hate and death on his head by more than one race and kingdome. this was something that was going to happen. this was going to be the end of them. and he was going to feel the suffering and the pain when it came down to what was going to feel like when he does do what his father wanted him to do.

"What curse? And what did kagome have to do with it? I want to know the truth!" demanded sky

"It's Unsure words always has been here, hidden in plain sight. Too much to bear in. Too big to erase all. All I could do was hide but the time has come for you to see it." said erendor

Erendor presses a stone sharp he knew that he never ever wanted his son to know the sins he had done in the past. but this was something he was going to have to show him to make him understand what he was going to do was going to make matters worst. and that was something he didnt need over his head. sure he and his son will be hated by very very powerful people and will kill them. but his sin will go to the graves with them. so this was goingto be his final choice and his son will have to listen to him on this one. and he was going to have her killed if he didnt listen to him,

"Other Unsure words I betrayed a dear friend and Unsure words. Here. I've never confessed this to anyone. I just wrote it down for you so one day you would understand. The kingdom Unsure words something terrible injustice and it was all because of me. The only way to make the amends is by not marrying the princess and hoping that she'll forget you. What was done can never be forgiven..." said erendor

erendor haded over the thing that he was going to show his son was going to know the sin what he had done. and now he knew what he had done. this was what he needed to know that he was going to not be able to marry kagome. he feels for what he was about to do to their son. eeven though it was going to be soemting that he was going to be doomed as well. and he knew that they might blow up his their world but then again this was something that is going to be, sky knew what he was going to do and he had to do it. and he kne wit was going to kill him when it happened. this was something he didn't want to do. he was only doing this for his father, he just hope that he was going to have a change of heart.

* * *

 _meanwhile back on sparks_

marian and oritel was finishing their meals up. they had it with the others . but they have not seen their daughter yet and hope she would be coming down o see them sooner or later. but they had to wait and see if it was going to be a happy news that they would love to hear. but for now this was going to have to wait. but he was hoping for his daughter sake that they woudl be married. marien wondered if he had been in touch with erendor and they knew that vegeta was nto having no connection with the king of the planet who was going to be joined with theirs. and a few others as well.

"Have you been in touch with Aaron?" asked marian

"I've been trying to reach him for a few days... even vegeta was not having any luck." said oritel

kagome was humming as if she was with lucius again. as she came down to her loving motehr and father. well her birth parents that is. while kagome smirked to them to let them know that she had the most wonderful news to tell them, well but then again they probably already knew. but she didnt know what it until she said someting. marien and oritel was happy to see their daughter so over joyed that is something they wanted to see on her everyday of her life. but for now they waited to see if she would tell them the happiness that she was having.

"Oh... But what is it?" asked oritel

"Morning, kagome you look happy." said marien

kaome hugged her birht mother she was happy. and she was goign tobe happy forever. while hikaru and karou looked at their grandmother and ran off this was creeping them out. they had to go and alert the creepy thing going on, theri grandma was humming and dancing. while muramasa and mercilago fallowed them to make sure they didnt annoucne anything else because there might be something else going to happened. it was somehint that he was feeling and that was somehint he was never ever wrong on. he just never ever announced it. while he just make sure that there was nothing wrong with the mistress that is all he and mercilago is able to do for now.

"Vanished without a trace... Wondered why. All right. Sky's back?" asked oritel

"Did you go riding with swift wind?" asked marien

kagome plopped down in the chair between her mother and father. well her birth parents that is. while she siged with so much joy when it came down to what she was feeling. while otitel and marein looked at each other and knew what was going on. the news was good. but they could not get out of the sword spirit on what he had been feeling. but for now they waited for them to hear what is going on. while oritel smiled and knew that look all to well. the look of someone who had their soul mate and that is the best feeling in the world to have, marien smiled the joy in her daughter is all she wanted.

"Mom, dad, Sky asked me to marry him." chirped kagome

"kagome, what a wonderful news! I'm so happy for you." chirped mairen

"I really hope so." chirped kagome

maried took her daigther into her arms and hugged her to her. and knew that bulma would want to know as well. she was going to be happy on the news. while kagome was glowing with the happiness that she was feeling. while oritel was going to do somethig to play with his daugther. and he knew that pissed her off. but he had fun to even do this with his daugher, but for now he didnt know if he should tell vegeta since he had not heard back from erendor. so he was going to have to wait on that. and he k new his wife knew that they would have to wait on it as well.

"Have you already told your blood adopted parents? What do vegeta and bulma and teh others think?" asked marien

"Mom, just propose. Give me some time. it not like when lucius and i was married or spirit i was still living through out time." said kagome

kagoem blushed deeply from what her mother had just said. but she understood about this. but she didnt hear nothing form her birth fatehr yet. so what is he feeling on the whole matter of the engagement. she wanted to know his voice mattered toher more than anything in the world. oritel sighed and knew that he was going to have to make he wait on the others. he got the look from her sword spirits to tell him to wait. there was something going to happened and they didnt know what it was just yet. but this was going to be something big on how he was acting. while he continued to try to stop choking for that matter.

"You know how is it. This kind of thing do not happen to us everyday. well you get my point darling." chirped marien

"Listen. Sparks is an ancient like the sayeins. And according to tradition, it is the king who has to choose the princess' husband. It's an important tradition." said oritel

"But what about Sky? Isn't he perfect?" asked kagome

kagome pouted to her father. he was her soul mate for the love of kami. and for merlins sakes she was older than them. she sighed and knew that her father was up to soemting. while marien snickered from what her husband was doing. while she looked over to see everyone else was gone. kagome was still pouting as oritel was trying to think of something to say. those eyes she was giving him was getting to him. and he knew that was what gets her to get him to do what she wanted. but for now he was going to have some fatherly fun. its not fair vegeta was able to do this.

"Hm... Well, I guess he's a king. A young one. but thena agin vegeta was young to when he came king. but that hair is so long... and blond." said oritel

"Daddy." cired kagome

oritel placed his hands on his daughters shoulder to let her know this was going to be something he was going to be serious on. but for now this was going to be the fatherly talk. he knew that kagome was able to say what the sayein and the other things she was able to know about. this was time to know about her birth home and their ways. and this was soemthing he wanted to have her to know. but this was something he needed to make her understand. he didnt want to see her hurt in any ways. she was hurt enough in her very long long life she had to live, but she was never ever alone in it that was the thing that worried them the most about when they had heard.

"my kagome . Of course he is perfect. It'll be the most fantastic history in the kingdom of Sparks. We'll invite every royal family in the entire Magic Dimension. and other relams as well." chirped oritel

kagome jumped onto ther father and hugged him to her. while he swang her around to let her knwo he was happy for his princess. and that is all that mattered. plus it was going to be a rather interesting wedding but it was their freinds and family. so this was going the wedding of the year. or the talk of the rest of the realms. but then again he had alot of things he had to go through. while he had the help of some of the otehrs would be wonderful. but then again the feeling something bad was about to happened and that never ever is wrong when that happened to him. and the last time it happeend was when they was frozen over.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

oritel and thoth was pacing back and forth they knew that bulma and marien was in with kagome. they didnt know what had happened to make her come back the way she did. all she did was blow up her phone and run away. muramasa was there as well and they knew he was gettin fussy. while mercilago who just went in. they didnt even know what was going on. even shima was in there with her ladies maids. it was making him feel sad to know he was not able to help his daugther at the time of need. and who had harmed her that was what is bother him as well. someone said or did soemthing. tjats was when the maids came out.

"well?" asked oritel

"Poor princess..."

"She's devastated, Your Majesty."

"She won't stop crying..."

oritel went in only to see his daughter there with her head in the lap of the woman who raised her. while marien was trying to understand what was going on with her. bulma had this cold look in her eyes as if she knew what happened. and this was never a good sign when you piss her the hell off. while kagome cried into her mothers lap. while mercilago the one sword spirit was holdingher hand to let her knwo she was there for her mistress. she had not been like this since the death of lucius. this was the thing that they never ever wanted to see happened to her again.

"Why? Why would he do this to me?" cried kagome

"My dear sweet Unsure words... I don't know what drove him to this. But I'm sure when you look him in the eyes and understand... He hurts you, but before you go see him again you've got to be tougher than you were. Come on. You're so much stronger than this. Just take a break from the world and take all the time you need. When you're ready, show them what you are and fight for everything you believe in because you win. you are a fighter like what we raised you to be." soothed bulma

oritel didnt know what to do he felt so helpless at this moment vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know what was going on is something that was going to take time. she was not going to heal it was the bond of the soul mate. and it was hurting her. but he didnt know if he should tell him this. but for now he needed to be there for their daughter. well as much as he was able to do so, he could tell that he cared for the pride and joy that he raised and came his own. but this time he didnt know what to do.

"no i dont feel any better!" cried kagome

bulma looked up and cringed she shoooed the men folk away. this was no time for them to come in and tell her about soemthing that they are goingto do. but this was something they need to do with kagome. mercilago had a calmiing potion to be able to let her have a nights rest. but this was something that she was not going to be able to bounce back on. this was the true thing when it came down to the whole soul mate and stuff like that. vegeta left to go and tell the others onw what had happened. this was not good. if he sees that little shit he was goingto kill him.'

* * *

 _meanwile two hours later_

bulma left to go and see what was going on with the plotting since she knew that was going on. while marien sighed and knew that her husband was pissed as wel. but there was not much she was able to do either. sure that there was more than one perosn pissed off about this. but what else is there they could do. she fetl hurt to watch her daugther go through this. adn they had to give her something to make her sleep. tamaki and shizuo an the twins are going to be sleeping with her to keep her at bay to see what she was going to be doing next.

"I'm going to see Sky. He owes me an explanation." snapped oritel

"You will do nothing words, Oritel. Our daughter can take care herself." said marien

"No one treats the Sparks' or a sayain princess like that. He proposed to her then abandoned her! It's insane! Erendor is a man of his words. It's a pity I can't say the same for his son. This is the disgraceful insult but I know what to do about and I'm going to do it now." hissed orital

marien sighed and knew that vegeta was probably doing the same thing as well. but then again kagome was well known and there was going to be more than one pissed off person out there. but then again this was already know. and she hated to see what was going on with everyone else. and know what they are saying as well. while oritel stomped off and she knew that he was not going to give up any time soon. she sighed and fallowed to see what he was going to do and where he was going. she just hoped he was not going to go and kick sky ass. but then again she was hoping that bulma was goin to stop the others from blowing up sky home world. that was something that they are known for when ti came down to people who does shit like this to one of their own.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

the winx along with rangiku and ayame was there to see kagome. they saw that there was no one around to meet them. and they wondered what the hell was going on. they couldnt even find tamaki. or her sword sorits. so what in the world happened. butthena gain they felt someone who was going to end up dead or harmed by what sthey are all feeling. they didnt even know what was lead up to all of this. well other than a group of men back home was all in a pile passed out with large lumps to theri skulls. and they knew why that happened since they couldnt keep their mouths shut.

 **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR YOUR GOING TO END UP DEAD! YOU HEAR ME YOU HAPPY GO LUCKY MAIDS! I WILL BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP!"** yelled kagome

three maids came out of kagomes chambers with arrows shooting at them. they all knew that was the breaking point when she freaking snapped like that. while they all knew kagome temper. but she never ever went that far unless something happened. rangiku felt it and knew what happened. kagome was hurt and hurt badly. it felt the same as whenn she and gin was appart. and that was painful. and she knew what was goin on. she looked over to ayame and she knew what was goign on as well they bowed their head. and sadly dont feel bad for those maids they should of known.

"oh kagome dear." chirped rangiku

rangiku hugged her best friend in the whole world she knew that something happened. while ayame came in and hugged her next she checked up on tamaki and saw he was sleeping, but they could tell kagome was crying. and her heart was no more there. sky fucked up this time. and there might not be a sky left if the others had the say in the matter. while the winx looked at kagome and saw that she was hurting. but they didnt know why. but it seemed that rangiku and ayame knew by the sad looks on their faces.

"Hello girls." said oritel

"Er... Hello, King Oritel." said stella

everyone bowed to greet the king. well not tangiku and ayame they knew they didnt have to do it. while kagome stomped her foot she was annoyed and she was going to be doing soemthing sooner or later. she was not even alowed out to train and that was makign things way worst on her. while oritel knew his daughter was getting annoyed. plus he felt it when she kicked out the maids. but then again he knew what she was about to here was going to piss her off all the more. and he knew that vegeta didnt know what he was doing. and that was soemthing he was making peace with.

"And now, I'd like someone to tell me what's going on?" snapped kagome

"The kingdom of Sparks has the traditions as I've told you before. Remember, kagome? But every rules has its exception, which is why you would choose out of the young men I have gathered here for you." said oritel

kagome narrowed her eyes at her brith father and she knew for a fact that vegeta the man who raised her didnt hear about this one. and she kne that he was going to be breaking down doors to stop this. they all lookd over and wondered what in the world is her birth fatehr doing. does he think these men are going to survive the kagome in her moods. and she was not going to make this easy for him. and sadly they are going to help her out ion this one. plus they knew there was going to be others helping as well.

"But I want Sky, dammit!" snapped kagome

"Sky? But you deserve much better darling." said oritel

rangiku and ayame flinched they knew what she was goingto do. and this man who happened to be her birth father was going to be learning a very hard lesson when i came down to kagome. and he was going to not be able to do that. vegeta made sure she was a proud woman. and that she was not going to let no one and they mean no one make her life that they wanted them to have. but kagome they knew for sure was going to make these men life a living hell when it came down to who she wanted. and who her soul mate was. and that is somethign that oritel cant break.

"You... You can't be serious... Okay I get it. This is just a joke, right?" hissed kagome

"ever been more serious, kagome! The princes I summoned were the best of the Magic Dimension has to offer. A short notice anyway." said oritel

"But... Sky..." said kagome

ayame knew better to not go near her at this point in time. while rangika madde sure she told the girl to remain far back before she blew up. they didnt even know they shoudl tell vegeta on this one. but for now they knew that this was going to be soemthign that she was going to have to beat the crap out of someone to deal with. hell even byakuya was never like this with her. and he was by the book as well. but that was not this bad. even sesshomaru and that was not that bad eithter. they would not let this happened to her. and she would go to the underworld befroe she did anything like this.

"Sky? He's a part of your past like lucius! Your future awaits you in the throne room. Come down in ten minutes." snapped oritel

 **"YOU KNOW WHAT! I WOULD MARRY KOUGA BEFORE THESE FOOLS!"** yelled kagome

they all knew if she had said that she was pissed. but then again ayame would hand over kouga gladly to save her from these filthy pigs. she seen them when she came in. as theyall left to go to the throne room. it was time for the pain and suffering to being. and kagome was not going to be nice either. and the spark in her eye was the sure sign of it. while ayame got the twins together since they are going to be the ones to be able to help out. they have kagome in them. and they had the fox demon blood as well. and that means war on them now, and if that is what oritel wanted then that is what he was going to get.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

kagome smirked she use some magic to make her look so ugly it was going to make firez and naraku cry. while the maids and thoth tilted their heads on this one. hell he offered to marry her and he was turned down. even though he maybe the father of two of her kids he was turned down even spirit and a few others. they are still seething. hell even ayame gave the chance for kouga and he was turned down. hikaru and karou had to say it was the best work they have ever done in their lives. but thehn again they just hoped it was going to work. they would have to kill if it dont.

"Suitor number one!"

double doors opend to reveal a handome male while ayame knocked out stella for that mater. kagome groaned really a pretty boy. and she could tell how he thinked by the simple way he was looking at her. while she huffed. tamaki sighed and knew this was going to be a very very long day. while the male looked not like the man who happened to be there for her. but then again kagome had the feeling that this was going to be something that she was going to try her best to not even laugh at. she groaned and pincjed her nose she was getting to old for all of this bullshit.

"my prince may enter!"

 _"oh my fucking merlin what the fuck is going on with the world."_ thought kagome

"Wow, princess, you are a knock-out. Sorry about that. Well I hate the sound Unsure word tend to fall apart.

kagome gagged from the drool all over her. while hikaru and karou yanked the boy off her and make sure he was not to touch her again, whole kagome was going to need a stiff drink after all of this. and if they are like this fool then she was going to get drunk and to get high after all of this. tamaki patted her on the shoulde to let her know he was going to be right next to his mother. plus his twin was going to beat anyones ass who dared to think they are going to touch their mother and granf mother the wrong way.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

 _kagome was having a meal with one of the suiters and she was not going to eat being it was like having a freaking meal with freaking kakarot she pushed her dish away. whie she was trying to keep what little she did eat down. hell she might as well married kaakarot if it was something thar was got save hef reom this. atleast she knew he would treat her right even though he had the thing for her. as she swallow her bile down from this pig in front of her. she saw muramasa and arched a brow he only shook his head to tell her no killing. no killing curse yet unless it get to that point._

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

 _kagome was bored out of her mind as the mocho one was the trying to play with swords. as her eye twitched in annoyance as she was going to do something. ans she nodded to her twins grandsons to do the trick. she was not going to put up with this for much longer. if she wanted someone like this she would have hooked up with kouga for th elove of all things that is holy. ginta and hakakku was next to the twns and knew that this was going to end badly. they sighed and knew they would havet o get back to kouga on this one. since he was about to go on a murdering rampage. but they didnt even tell vegeta or bulma yet. ginta flicked his wrist and the mans pants was ripped off. as he ran away crying. while oritel didnt know what the hell just happened._

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour laer_

 _kagome was waliin gin the guadesn with mister piggyand if he didnt stop trying to touch her she was going to show him something that he was not going to liek. but as she kept ficking her wirst to keep him off her. while she was going to kill this one she kewn that one for sue. while the guy contnued to not get the point. while he ran his hand donw to her ass and grabbed it firmy and his other hand gropped her breast. kagome eyes bleed crmsion the fucker was going to die, miroku maybe ok with this but this was going to end right here and rigth now. as he temper flaired._

 _ **"FUCKING PERVERT!"** yelled kagoome_

 _ **"MY ASS IS FLAMING! YOU CRAZY BITCH!"**_

 _the male ran right by oritel and saw that the man had his ass indeed on fire. oritel seen his daughter and knew the man was a pervert and knew that didnt end well fro him. he sighed and walked off. while kagome sent more flames at the man all the could hear was screams of pain. and that his cock and balls are on fire and crazy bitch. and then the screams of help me there was crazy twin fixs trying to eat me. oritel sighed and knew thar kagome was not going to be a easy one to get to have what eh wanted._

* * *

 _meanwhile alter that evening_

kagome had her feet proped up and her head wss on thoths lap. he knew she had a rough day. but this was going to be the end of it by now. while kagome had her eyes closed and knew that this was going to not end anytime soon. while she waited to see if anymore freaky perverts wanted to get into pants. or she had to set more things on fire to proove her point. while rangiku knew that kagome was tiered. and so did ayame. but this was goin got end badly for oritel that was something they knew for sure.

"Sorry. Am I too late?"

 **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THAT HOLY JUST GET IT DONE AND OVER WITH!"** yelled kagome

sky shivered in delight that was the temper that he loved so well. but from what hikaru and karou had toldhim he had missed the show. but then again they had helped him to get in. and then dressed him up. but then again this was something that he wss going to be able to do and see if he was able to deliver the message. and he knew that his kagome was tiered and neededto get this done and over with soon. he had to give her the thing to let her knwo that he did it for his father and he still wanted her and she was still his. but for now this was all he was able to do.

"And... you are...?"

Prince Elios from the kingdom of gallifrey,"

kagome and the others who knew what he was talking about snickered on that one. and kenw that it was a joke,, kagome smirked and knew who it was. she felt the pull. but her fatehr was not going to be able to take him if he didnt know who he was. but then again he was not stupid. and she had to see him. and he had the balls to do this was making it known that he woudl do anything to have her. and be with her. while ayame and rangiku eyes sparked to show him they knew who he was. but they didnt have to make the others know if they have not figured it out yet. kagome pushed herself up and went to him as sky kissed her hand to let her knwo he missedher.

 _"Sky, is it really you? what did my grandkits do?"_ asked kagome

 _"I had to see you, Bloom, to explain. You'll find the truth in here."_ whispered sky

kagome took the objesct and wondered what the ehll was going on. whule sky looked in her eyes and knew that is was something she wanted to know. but there was not enough time. the fox magic was not going to hold out much longer sine ie was only a qucik spell for a sort amoutn of time. but this was going to be soemthing he was able to do. and he was going to make things rigth once more, he was going to make sure everyone knew she was his nothing was goingt o stop him.

 _"Read it and you'll understand. I'll find a way to make things right and we'll be together again soon, I promise."_ said sky

kagome yankedhim down and kissed him. while sky moaned into the kiss and he new this was not going to last much longer for him. but this was going to be the best he was able to do for the time being. while everyone who didnt know who he was tilted their heads to the side. while thoth glared at the fix demons they only looked like they didnt do nothing wrong. tamaki sighed and looked at his mother. and knew that his grandfatehr was not going to like it when he finds out it was sky all oalong.

"Oh kagome! You've made up your mind. I'm so Unsure word, Prince Elios from the kingdom of endor? Where exactly is gallifrey? I don't think I've heard of it" said oritel

"well it is the farest moon of endor that is where gallifrey is," said sky

hikaru and karou was snickering that was the best they could come up with and now they had him looking like a fool. revenge was the best served cold. while oritel was not happy now, he took notice that it magical desguise. while he shot a dark look to his great geand kids and knew that it was them who help them. they left through a garganta in a hurry. they are not going to stay around fror this one. while kagome glare and knew it was only to be safe fro them. and she knew her fatehr had found out. why did they have to show him freakign star wars of all freaking things.

"Really? Guards! Treating the princess of Sparks most of all planet vegeta the way you did was a big mistake, young man!" snapped oritel

oritel knocked off the hat and knew that this was going to be the end of all of this. while sky groaned he knew he over stayed the spell. but he had to take the risk while kagome was not going to let her father do this. he was her soul mate and he would have to deal with that. if not she was going to be taking the next garganta home. and that is going to be final. she was not going to be putting up with this no more. not even vegeta or the others did this to her. and she was just fed up with everything. and this was going to end here and now.

"Please don't be so quick to judge, sire. I can explain" pleaded sky

"Explain? How can I trust you now? You broke in, you only play games at my daughter's feelings." hissed oritel

marian kicked the doors in and came back with hiakaru and karou with her, and she was not pleased. and this was going to end with all of this. she was going to make him see what he is doing is wrong. or she was going to let vegeta deal with this. because she knew for the fact that he would never ever make their daughter do this. and he was a king of a warrior race. and they have something that was common laws that you may chose who you want. and it is punishbal by death for who try to take ones soul mate away.

"Oritel, what's going on here?" asked marien

"Stop all! Let him speak!" pleaded kagome

"I don't care! You betrayed this family's trust and now you leave me no choice. Sky of Eraklyon, you are hereby banned forever from the kingdom of Sparks." hissed oritel

"sky wait." pleaded kagome

sky walked away from them while he felt her pain. while kagome temper was rising more and more. she was done with all of this and going home. where people give her the respect on what she was able to do. and this was not what they wnated to do to her. oritel growleed and knew that thi was going to end tonight. while they all knew kagome was going to do something that he was going to learn from what happedn to those who does shit like this to kagome. even her birth parents.

"Let him go. The princess of Sparks will never marry a man who can't keep his word." said oritel

 **"FUCK ALL OF YOU! I'M OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEALING WITH THIS NO MORE!"** yelled kagome

kagome opened a garganta and lef to go home. while ayame slapped oritel and so did rangiku. as they all fallowed to where she was going. while marien knew that she was going to be the one to settle this. but for now this was going to not be pretty when vegeta gets invovled. but for now they had to figure out what to do. and they knew where she was going. the only place she was able to feel happy and loved at a time like this. even if it was going ot be the emptiness of malfoy manor.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

oritel didnt know what to do when it came down to his strong willed daughter. he knew for sure she would kick his ass if she wanted to. but what sky had done was something he was not even able to forgive. he knew vegeta would be the same way when it came down to the porectiveness he had over kagome. but he hoped that he would find some way to get his daughter to forgive him. that is the only thing he would want right now. sure yes he went over board and that was something he had hurt his pride in confessing. but what else was he able to do when ir came dwon to this sort of thing.

"To choose me and my own house? After what he did to kagome? Sky must be punished! It's his fault we lost kagome... Again..." snapped oritel

Mariam hands out the scroll to him so he as able to see what sky wanted to give him, while oritel didnt know what he was trying to give him. marien sighed they owe sky a mega im sorry for what they had done. well mostly her pig headed husband. and he should know he was not able to get kagome to do what he wanted her to do. she was far older than they are and she was a mother herself. and a grandmother as well. marien ffelt for her daughter and understood where she had come from. and sadly she was against what he husband wanted to do in the first place.

"What is it?" asked oritel

"It's what he tried to give you. It's the confession. I think we owe that young man an apology." said marian

oritel read what the scroll had and it was something they he was now kicking his own ass for. he didnt know what to think on this one now. it was confusing why did his old friend do somethign like this to him. marien laid a hand on her husband shoulder to let him know they had to go and talk to kagome and see if they are able to make some sort of piece with her, even though she knew that is what her husband wanted to do more than go after sky's father. but there was not much they are able to do when it came down to what they are going to be up against, and the bad thing is they escaped hell of all places.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and the girls along with her other friends was laid out on the lawn of malfoy manor. they needed to get away for a while. kagome didnt know what she was going to do for right now. but after what she told vegeta she lost so many times he blew up the chamber. she sighed as they all looked at her as she walked off away with them, they was going to go after her but it seemed that lucius ghost stopped them. he only shook his head to tell them not to go after her, he knew his wife well enough and she was hurthing. and that hurt him greatly to see her like this. stella eyes sparkled and had to say the dead husband was hot as hell. even spirit was hot but he was soooo not her type. kagome phone rings as sky appeared to her.

"Oh! Sky!" chirped kagome

* * *

 _"my kagome. My love." cried sky_

* * *

"I missed you so much." mumbled kagome

sky smiled and he felt the same way. he knew she was blocking their bond since he understood since it was hurting him as well. but he was going to tell her what he was able to, but he needed to get her to come to his home world. they needed every ounce of help that they could get. well other than his kagome being the crap out of his father. but this was a war that they needed everything on hand. every ounce of power and everything that they are able to gather. and kagome was going to be the one who was able to help them in what they are fighting. plus he knew she was trying to find out who escaped hell. all he knew that it was three people and it was the same three she has tossed in.

* * *

 _I'm sorry about what happened. said sky_

* * *

"No. Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for how my birth father reacted." said kagome

sky sighed and he had his ass kicked from vegeta they have all ganged up on him but they forgave him after what was said. but they didnt know if they would be able to get through her birth father since he was so much like vegeta. but for now he was going to enjoy this and convey the message. he knew she would bring all the fire power she has. and she was not giong to come alone on this one. but for now he needed to have her to understand that there was alot to what he gave to her. and this was something only kagome is able to do. and that was something he knew for sure.

* * *

 _"He was just trying to protect you. and believe me vegeta and the others gave e the ol' fashioned blanet party. Will I... hold you again?" asked sky_

* * *

"It'll be a simple phone call." said kagome

* * *

 _"Yeah! And it's less dangerous than horseback riding with you." chirped sky_

* * *

kagome playfully punched him she was only having fun with him. plus it wasnt like when they decided to ride in the nude. sky knew where her mind has gone off to. and he had to say he was looking forward to doing that again. he looked around the area and took notice it was lovely. he didnt know that this was malfoy manor of all placed. while draco watched his mother in the tree he took cover in. sky looked up to see the snow white blond headed boy he met draco a few times. and he had to say he and his twin was like their mother. even though hermione is mated and married to kenpachi of all people .and that was shocking enough to him. but for now he smiled to the boy.

* * *

 _"We always belong to each other." said sky_

* * *

kagome only nodded to him and kissed him to let him know she was always going ot be his. but for now she was going to have to see what she was able to find out on who was the ones who esscaped hell. but for now she was also going to enjoy her time with her sky. even though the kss was not real. but she was able to feel him through their bond. but for now this was going to be the best they could do until they are able to straightened things out. she knew draco and hermione was watching her from their favorite tree. and that didnt bother her none sadly. but she was kust a little happy right now,

* * *

 _"kagome, I know what happened to the positive magic." said sky_

* * *

"what is it?" asked kagome

sky felt bad and knew his father sins was going to get his ass kicked even more. even if his fatehr was going to be able to be saved from all of this. but for now he was just hoping his father would not get ti that bad. he didnt mean to do what he had done. while kagome tilted her head to the side and she looked voer to see muramasa and mercilago alone with the lucius ghost. she groaned her dead husband had to come and watch as well, sky looked and seen the ghost of a male. and he was not gay or anything but he had to say lucius was far beyond plan he was handsome and so was spirit. but then again he took note that she liked men with long hair.

* * *

 _"It's a long story. And it started with my father and the destruction of Sparks." said sky_

* * *

"saaay whaaat?" asked draco

"son what are you doing?" asked kagome

"moooom i wanted to see as well. "whinned draco

sky laughed that was her son. lucius walked over well as much as a ghost could and whacked his son in the head. while draco hated how wizarding ghost are able to do things like that. while he sighed and sat down. sky smiled at draco and knew he meant well. and that is something that was good for a good king one day. and if he and kagome married they would also be his heirs as well. he was willing to accept every child she had and the grandkits as well. kagome ran her fingers in his soft white blond hair. draco smiled to his mother and knew she was only hurting still.

* * *

 _"Come to Eraklyon as soon as you can. Timmy will be coming with the out." said sky_

* * *

kagome smiled as draco perked up and fallowed kagome as they left to go and meet up with the others. it looks like they are going to be having to gather as much fire power they coudl have. they didnt have enough training but it was enough for the powers she granted them. while they all looked over to kagome and seen draco and the two sword spirits and that spark in her eye made the ones who knew what was about to go down smirk and rub their hands together evilly. this was time for them to let their murder boners out and that was what they are going to be doing. while the ones who was still gettin used to this side of kagome was wondering what they are about to walk into.

"Oh... okay... We gotta leave here everyone. time to let the murder boners out and let the blood lust run free. There isn't much time. We're going to Eraklyon." ordered kagome

everyone who was not cheering mostly the winx who was still getting used to all of this. they all gathered together and went to the manor to gather some things. and things that they are needing for thing. then they would need to go to see the kai's and then kaioshin. then the look out. they had to gather things from each place. then they had to stop at the soul socitery to the seiretei and relay the message to get what they could from there. and so they could meet up with troops. then death city to the death room to relay the message on what is needed to me said and to have lord death gather troops as well. then to hogwarts to get severus since he is headmaster still to gather troops and things that would be all of some use for this. and a few other stops as well them back to capsule corp to say what is needed there so vegeta would be able to help and get things there. and have them gather the help there as well. vegeta would gather the troops there and meet up on eraklyon to help with the battle.

* * *

 _meanwhile back at capsule corp_

vegeta finally woke up from being knocked out from his wife. he was going to kill his daughters birth parents and so was alot of the otehrs. but they were stopped by their repective mates and wives. now they have no choice to talk to them with out the fighting and the killing. while vegeta was yanked down to sit next to his wife since all the others was sitting down. but they knew why they are there now. but they needed to hear them on their part as well. and that was not going to be something that the king of sparks wanted to hear. but he had to hear it if he wanted to have a good relationship with his daughter. and even though he and vegeta are alike in so many ways. but vegeta knew when it was to much and when it was needed to stop. and what oritel had done to kagome is something he and the others are against and never ever do that to their loved ones and children so on and so forth. bulma arched a brow and knew that the king was not going to like this. and she new he was like her vegeta and it was kinda funny to a point. but she did bitch slap him for what he pulled and how he made her princess feel like. even though she didnt give birth to kagome. but all blood adoption makes the said child that you blood adopted as if you gave birth to the child yourself. so kagome was their child in every sense of the word since the blood adoption seen to that.

"kagome went to malfoy manor with some of the others. it is a place she seeks comfort at when she is like this fool." said vegeta

"Then I shall order my guards to bring her home because I have something to tell her." said oritel

vegeta face palmed as did everyone else in the room. even if he was able to do that he didnt know how to get to malfoy manor in the first place. plus the wards would not let them in since they have not been to the manor yet. and they had to be welcomed in. but then again the blood wards would see that they are family and they woudl be able to get through that way. but either way it was not the brightest thing for what he wanted to do when it came down to sending his guards. an with the wizarding world still trying to heal from the war against well albus since he is the real dark lord. it was not going to be the right thing to do. and with her being the lady of the house it would kick them out if it was feeling that the mistress of te manor was feeling pain or sad or anything like that. plus it was going to piss off kagome even more. and that is something they needed to know that is not the brightest idea on what they wanted to do.

"I... er... don't think that's a great idea. plus you dont even know how to get to malfoy manor in the first place. unless you have not been there you would not know the location of the manor itself. the blood ward would let you through. but being the lady of the manor it would toss you out if it feels you are making its mistress any kid of discomfort or anything of the sort. and not the brightest idea after the war that had just ended not long ago. the wizarding word is still healing and rebuilding as well. you better go talk to her alone." said bulma

"bulma's right." said marien

marien sighed and knew that it was true on that one with what she had been told. and they have not even been to the manor yet. and that is something that they wanted to see. but they have to make sure that oritel knew what is they are trying to tell them. plus she knew of the war she only seen it from her little angels memoires. but this was something tehy needed to speak to her about. while oritel just like vegeta when he was feeling the way he was crossed his arms and huffed. bulma arched a blue eyebrow to her husband. vegeta huffed at what she was thinking. he was not like this man in no way in hell that he did, bulma kissed him since he looked to cute on how he looked when he pouted.

"Is this some kind of a plot? all of you against one?" snapped oritel

"vegeta look he acts like you when you get that way." chirped bulma

"shut it woman. i do not act that way." growled vegeta

vegeta went to the emo corner as did some of the other husbands since they are like that. while bulma and some of the ladies are laughing and some of them as well who was not in the emo corner. marian loved to watch these people. she was happy to have a large family it was rather nice to say the least. while oritel grumbled about people trying to mock him. but then again this was something that he was still getting used to with how they all worked. they are all just well worked together. he grumbled to himself about how they are not thiniking the way he wanted to, he just wanted to see his bady girl. berfor ehtye came here they stopped and looked in on bloom and they was freaked out from what they seen her do. and it was not something they knew she would not change it was already known. plus they were told how many of them have tried.

"Remember, kagome's welfare is the only thing we care about. Nothing else matter's." said marian

"I can quite put my finger on it, Oritel, that you've changed since last time I saw you." said bulma

marien snickered on that one for what she had said, they knew that he had chaged for him being the parent. and sure she was much like her. but it was her way that she was raised. but vegeta smirked and knew his little princess has been giving him hell. and sadly he was proud of her for this one. but then again this was him who had put that in her. and that is a proud thing that she nevere ver forget her dear old daddy teaching when she had to relive through the time. oritel huffed from what was said and even though this was something that he knew that was amusing everyone in the room.

"He has since he found out that being the father of an 518-year-old girl isn't easy." chirped marien

"Wonderful! The enemies attacking me from within." grumbled oritel

"You should listen to vegeta. He and bulma raised kagome. and many others as well.. And whether you like it or not, they know her better than us." said marien

vegeta waited to see if he was going to be able to speak up on this one. there was much he was able to teach him. but he had no choice but to deal with the man who was his princess bith father. and that he knew was never ever going to change. she was still HIS daughter therough the blood adoption and that man will not be able to change that from what he wanted to know. oritel looked over to vegeta and it seemed that he and bulma was the only ones left since they raised her longer than anyone else. well the living through time part didnt help. but vegeta had a idea on how to help them through something. they video taped everything in their kagome life. and the things that was given to them when she had to live through time as well.

"It hasn't been easy for me, either with this whole thing i had a hard time accepting this. but i raised her to be a strong willed woman. and princess that she was able to be proud of. but the thing is i am not going to let go anytime soon so you better get used to it. and i dont like how you went about things. And a kid grows up so quickly and just when you think you've got that figured out, they've grown some more. but she is a parent herself and as well she has live through out time. and she is a figther that is by her heart." said vegeta

"kagome told us about the... er... discussion. and believe me there was more than one person who was not pleased in how you went about things. most of all vegeta." said bulma

marien sighed and she had to agree with the woman who was the blood adopted mother to her darling kagome. she sighed and looked to her husband in a freakign staring match with the king of all sayien. but then again she knew how hard for him to accept them in kagomes life. but he was getting there slowly. but for now they wondered what they are going to show them or anything they are able to let them see. but this was something they wished to know about. they missed so much in her life. even though they are diappoined in bloom but she knew that kagome is making sure she was well taken care of as well.

"Don't worry. kagome has quite a temper, we know. But she loves you as unfortunate that is to me." grumbled vegeta

There is nothing parents and their kid can't resolve. even though kagome had her times with her children and believe me there was alot of things had happened there but that is for them to tell you. They just need a little time. said bulma

"Time... Something we have never had." said marien

"kagome is time itself. she lived through it and dealt with things that out beat that happened to me. but she is strong and a fighter i raised her to be that." said vegeta

vegeta looked voer to them and gave them a look on what he was thinking. he will be dammed to havce them change his princesss. she is happy who she is and that is something he was never going to let people ever do that to her again. so many tied to make her into what they wanted to have her as. but she never ever wanted to. she tried but she was never ever happy when she did. he hated to see her unhappy. while marien smiled she knew where his thoughts had gone off to. and she would never ever change their daughter. well oritel learned that the hard way.

"kagome is our daughter. But you were the ones who raised her. and blood adopt her whe know of all what blood adoption are and what they mean.. I envy you." said oritel

"If you wanna know what you've missed, get comfortable. If they say a picture is worth a thousand words, then a film can tell the story of a lifetime." said vegeta

vegeta put in one of the tapes of kagoem growing up. while they watched her being loved by vegeta and bulma and with trunks with her. there was scenes with everyone else in there as well. as they watched her grow and started to train with vegeta she looked so happy to be doing that. they watched as she became the genius she was today with bulma. then it changed to when she turned 14. they watched the scenes when she came back with the male with silver hair. as things went on from there. things changed from there on. that was when they used the object to view memoires that was handed dwon to them. they watched through her battles and the ssuffering that she had to gor through. and how she lived and battled through time. they watched the horrifying things that happened to their grandchhildren through their memories.. but then it all turn to happy ones. and it ended with kagome and sky memories. vegeta smirked as he remembered the day she turned to her first super sayein then went up in power andup and up. oritel and marien hugged each other from all that they have seen. while vegeta closed his eyes the man knows what he knew now. she never showed him all her memories. now he was not going to make her into something she was not now he understood his daughter more so than he did before.

"Go and talk to her." said vegeta

kagome popped in and was in her battle gear something that she had made from byakuya. they knew that something is about to go down when she has her sword spirits at her side. along with tennsaiga as well. that means she was going to go into battle. plus it was not only the suit that byakuya made it was the altered one that vegeta had made for her. kagome looked up and arched a brow at who was in the sitting room. while she looked and wondered what the hell went on. then she saw what happened they knew everything. this was not going to be good, they probably think differently now of her. but for now she was nto goign to show him that she had forgive them yet.

"daddy what the hella re youd oing here?" asked kagome

vegeta and oritel started to mumbled and rant about things. kagome sighed and knew she should of said which one to who she was speaking to. while bulma snickered to what she had to be seeing ehre. while she looked over to her daughter and smiled and knew that she was going to go to fight. while muramasa and mercilago was snickering at the sight before them. while trunks walked in with his gear and weaponry as well. he arched a brow and wondered what in the world was going on. and why are their father and kagome birth father rambling like a bunch of morons.

"not you daddy vegeta. that daddy?" asked kagome

"I have to talk to you." said oritel

kagome marched over to him and poked her birth father in the chest she was going to make it known that her choice has been made. while vegeta was snickering from what his little daughter was doing. this was the best thing he had ever seen. and he was not the only one who was enjoyin gthis. while oritel gulped at what his daughter was doing. he could feel and taste the anger she was feeiing. and knew now she was the powerful being that people said about. and he was a proud father to know that his daughter has done so much in her life and now it was time for him to make peace for his fuck up that he had done. while draco snickered at his mother.

"now here listen daddy dearest. i will only say this once. If you are here to tell me to forget Sky again then forget it, because I'm going to see him now." snapped kagome

kagome huffed and tuned on her heal and walked out with er nose in the air. while vegeta snickered that was his daughter. while the others was smirking at what kagome had just done. whole draco who was meeting his mothers birth parents for the first time. since he was away on a mission for the ministy of magic since he was also vice minister of magic the job his father had. while oritel and marien looked a tthe pure white blond hair boy and knew he was on of their grand children. while draco was stayig here since he was going to be the one to take them others to where they have to go.

"thats my mama for you." chirped draco

"No! kagome! Wait! Don't go!" pleaded oritel

"Let me give it a try." said vegeta

vegeta laid a hand on the shoudler of the man who blessed them with kagome. as he nudged his one grandson over to meet his grandparents. while marien smiled and hugged him to her. that dirty old man had done so many things and now he is in hell. but draco smiled and hugged her back. they found out his name meant dragon. while oritel smiled and kissed the young prince forehead his greandsone. he was a handsome and beautifful boy. all his grand and grate grand kids are beautiful. and they are hairs to sparks as well. but they just hoped that kagome would come around sooner or later. but it looked like she was going to be doing something as if a fight or something.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

vegeta flashed and hugged his daughter from behind he wanted to let her know how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. but for now he needed to have a chat with her to let her know what he wanted her to know. he may not get along with the man who is her birth father. but she was his daughter as if he made her. that is what blood adoption are for. it was something he made sure that who ever her birth parents was they would never take her away from him and claim that thye are not parents. so he did the blood adoption to make her his by blood and that was made him a very happy man.

"daddy! I just came to say bye to you and mommy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper." said kagome

"Shh my darling little princess you are always going ot be my daughter.. Don't worry. I know sometimes the relationship between parents children can be difficult. you should know as well when it came down with all you brats and grand brats. Give them some time. It's not easy being a father. Trust me. look at spirit he still gets hit in the head with that bood from maka. that brat makes me so proud. just like her mama." said vegeta

vegeta placed a hand on his daughter face to let her know he was going to have a nice chat even if he was going to take him to the gravity chamber while bulma and chichi was going to have the chat with marein. but they also needed to gather everyone since he knew what she came here for it was not to say goodbye. and she knew that he would be mad if he was missing out on a good fight and battle. but for now he was happy if she was happy. and he was not going to feel ashamed of that at all. kagome hugged her blood adopted father and sighed happily she loved how he smelt.

"Are you kidding? You've been a great father. I'm actually over that. We're about to deal with something much more important." mumbled kagome

"So... go and save the universe like always, right? make me porud princess. and i will bring the extra troops i am sure draco is going to be the one to take us and trunks? And don't worry about your parents. I'll talk to him." said vegeta

kagome nodded and kissed vegeta cheek as she flashed onto the ship while muramasa and mercilago smiled at the scene. while the troops that was gather was getting to be ready and meet up at capsule corp. as they took off to the battle that was ahead of them. and they all hoped and prayed that they would win. it was slim the last time. but they always get out of the battle with theybasically had nothign left in them. so this was nothing that kagome along with her friends and family has not done before. while she sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the trip. she knew vegeta way of making people see reason and she sadly felt bad for her birth father on what was about to happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

the ship landed ont he planet that they needed to be at. but this was something they all was ready for, while sky was waiting to see if his kagome has come. he knew it took longer since she had to relay messages to gather who is going to be coming. and then his father would see that kagome was there to help them and not mess things up. but hey all went into battle once they gotten there. kagome was beat up as she kneeled down tot he tree and shewaved her hand over it. as he miko powers pushed into it. she knew it was drawing on her pure powers of being a miko. as the witchs distoreyed the sapling and magic was all flowing down over them all.

 **"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!"** ordered kagome

kagome used both of her sword spirits she was badly wonded as it was already. as she opened the gates of hell using her powers to basically seal them there. she was only able to do so being a captain to the soul king. as she screamed out in pain because it was a painful process to even do. when they gates finally closed and her being all cut up and stabbed a few times. oritel who was cloest to his daughter rushed to her side. while she breathed hard to get her barings. while she looked over to sky and seen his fatehr was down for the count. and she knew what she had to do,

"sky move out of the way." said kagome

kagome pulled out tennsia as she put it over erendor everyone watched her since no one knew how the sword worked only the ones who knew already, as the sword pulsed as she swiped the sword and fell to her knees. all they had to do is wait for him to come back. it was his decision alone if he wanted to come back. she basically gave him his life back and healed him. while they all watched to see if erendor was going to come back to life. while kagome leanred into oritel and closed her eyes. vegeta had to be taken with all of the other wounded to be able to be healed. kagome saved the day once more and will always be ther to save the day. plus they are not going to be leaving hell anytime soon. sky hugged his father to let him know he was happy to see him. as he came over to kagome and kneeled before her,

"thank you my love. you gave me the gift of my father life." said sky

"kagome i am sorry for all i have done. i am forever in your debt once more. rest easy savior of the worlds. and my furture daughter in law." said erendor

erendor kissed the moon on her forehead to state that she was a heir to the house ofthe moon. while veryone was celebrating. kagome was sleepin in her fathers lap. while vegeta was still knocked out. and sky had to make things right with his father. oritel ran his fingers through his little ones hair. as he watched his one geanddaugther heal her with the magic she was known to use. he smiled and was happy to have her back in his life. butf or now he knew that kagome needed her rest. while sky was forgiven as well. but he better not pull nothing like this again next time he was nto goingt o be so nice. while hikaru and karou had the trix tied up and well making their lives a living hell. as they all went to the palace so they could all rest from the battle that they fought and won once more.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16_

* * *

Everyone came back to alfia for a new year and was sent back to where kagome lived. they all was going to be staying at the capsule corp to see what this mission was going to turn out. and then again theya re going to be searching for a fairy on earth. well no longer earth its now new vegeta. they have been showed to the rooms that will be their own while their stay here. and when they come and go that is. they knew how to get around when it came down to where to go in the house. vegeta groaned this was not going to be fun. he just didnt know how long he was going to hable the perky one.

"Hello shima have the staff take their things to the rooms that was asigned to them. and have tamaki take his potion to the infection gos away. thank you." said kagome kindly

shima only smiled and clapped to have some of the staff and house elves take their things to their rooms. while Mori carried tamaki up to kagome room he refused to sleep alone still. plus everyone lived here and riddle manor. thoth had to go and see what he had to do next for zuse since he was here and there for the god. while some of the others had to go and see what is next. while muramasa and mercilago went to go and report and send the paper work in for kagome. while kagome was going to pick out the cars that was going to be used while they are here for this mission. but for now she was taking them to the wizarding world and showed them around and then to the soul socitey to show them around there. they each has a black credit card since they are now family.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the specialist_

The specialist landed in the city that was known as looked around while timmy used the clocking the ship somewhere. while looking around at the beauty of the lands kagome lived in. Even though they were in the wrong area. they never had the time to look around when they came here. and even after the battle on erakliion they never had that joy to look around. they was sent to watch and help when ti was needed. even though it was not needed with all the power that was in this city. and the world itself. sky was just happy to be here with his kagome if he didnt die for doing this.

"Were here to protect the girls from the wizards of the black cirlcle. and not make ourselves known." said Sky

"I know they would want to face this on their own. but we promised kagome grandmother that we would be there and protect them. even though kagome and the protected this area for gods knows how long. and if kagome and the otehrs found out that they would have someone to remove her foot from one of our asses. i don't know what thay really means. even though it was brandon idea to bring it up to her." said Helia

Helia was like nabu he admired and fallowed the Shikon Miko story and was a fanboy's it seemed. they make their way down the streets of tokyo they needed to find a place to stay and make some money since they would be here for a while. and stay out of the way them again it will be hard to since the others would run into them sooner or later. as everyone looked at they and wondered where they did their shopping. and they knew that sky was going to be in trouble for what he was planning on to do. but then again they needed to find someway tfor the money. even though it was going to be hard to find a job around here.

"What the hell are they looking at?" asked Riven

"Shut it will ya." growled Nabu

Two females past them while snickering they even took a photo they had to admit they were having a shitty day but now this was the best thing they have ever seen. until they had a few gay guys pick them up. even though they are used to seeing things are weird. but they just didnt know what the hell they are looking at. plus the way they dress was well super gay in their books. while the specialist hoped they would not be caught so soon. even though they think they just passed a sword spirit. well one of them that is. but they hoped they didnt even was noticed. while brandon was the one who took first notice that they are not even blending in right now.

"Well dude i think were not blending in with these people." said Brandon

Everyone was pointing and taking photo's while they were laughing at them. they felt so stupid to not pack other clothing while they were here. sky bowed his head was going to be sooo in trouble with kagome and he knew her temper. most of all vegeta he was going to kill them for even thinking they are even weak to protect things around here, as they made their way to a place called a pawn shop and sold something sky would have his father murder him for. while they left to hunt down a home. As they booked rooms in the place that seemed to be cheap enough for them for the time being. but they needeed to go and find some sort of food soon before they barf from not eating.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and some of the others were in one of kagome's so cars. they had to admit that she had killer taste in things. even her blood adopted mother had the killer taste as well. techna fell in love with the lab of course. even the potion ones at hogwarts. and then the research adn devlopment she loved it there as well. they stopped at a place that kagome and her family let someone barrow money to open up a a fruitti music bar since all kings of beings and people loved places like that in the muggle world she was loaded any ways. while Marcus and James came up to them two panther demons from the panther demon tribe. ginta and hakkaku narrowed their eyes at the panthers. Marcus kissed her cheek only to be slapped. and was about to be murderd from the wolf demons. but they couldn't get out of their mind that they were being watched. she waved everyone over to to the car they needed to see what was going on.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome and the girls along with the others were looking at everyone they didn't know where the light was coming from. muramasa and mercilago was with her to make sure that tehy are needed for this one. it seemed that there was something going on and they needed to find out quick. they saw them attack a human. as kagome and the girls transformed into fair from, as everyone flashed over to see if they are abe to help, while muramasa and mercilago they dont know the powers of these guys. but they are going to be there for their mistress and that was for sure.

"Look its them." said rangiku

As they all transformed into their fairy. kagome sent the signal to have the others join in if needed. but she knew she would be able to kick this moron ass and send them back to where they came from. while mercilago and muramasa was only at their mistress side. they was going to try and save the human. while kagome watched and see what she was able to do. she was not sure what she was going to do yet. but she not sued to their power yet. this was something that she was used to. but then again they all was going to beat their asses for what they are even trying to do and pull.

"Get away from the human." ordered kagome

Ogron smirked it seemed the one he liked with the fire was their leader it seemed. And he could sense she is a witch. he didnt understand what sword spirits are just yet. but he took notice that it was something that is connected to her soul . but for one thing he would have to say is that she is hot as hell. he wouldnt mind to make her his. but for now he had to make those thought for another time so they could fight and then hunt down the last earth faity. well they still thought it was called earth. he would not make a move on her since she had powers that could kill him with out thinking about it. but damn he would love to bury his cock inside of her and fuck her like their was no tomorrow. he groaned and went off into his pants. that was something that never ever happened before.

"Winx others I do not know. i knew you wouldn't let us down you lead us right to her. and now that you have found her she is now ours fro the taking." said Ogron

Ogron sent a attack sent them all flying. but kagome was still standing she was going to beat these assholes to next year. muramasa and mercilago was there waiting for their orderes. and that is something that they are going to do was save the human girl and get her away from them and to safety. and wipe her memory clean of this event, she had to protect the people of this world. these people are messing with the wrong person. muramasa and mercilago grabbed the human and took her somewhere to go and wipe her memory clean and take her home after that.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"** yelled Helia

kagome arched a brow when did they get here and the better have a damn good reason why they were here. while the others were not thrilled either to not been informed either. until all the wizards were gone with all the anger that they didn't find the earth fairy. sky rushed over to his kagome and hugged her hoping it would help her not getting everyone was pissed off at them. vegeta arched a brow and wanted to know what in the world he is doing here sicne he should know this place was well protected. so they better have one good reason. and he knew his daughter was pissed. while her brothers was taking bets on what was goingt o happened.

"My kagome!" cried Sky

"Oh hey sky," said kagome

kagome blinked and remembered why she was annoyed and pissed off in the first place. vegeta and trunks cleared their throats to reminded her on what she was going to bitched them out. it seemed feeling everyone they wanted to know as well. and she wanted to have a answer from the reason why they are here. while vetega was pissed he knew why they are here. and they had the balls to insult them. they should know better to not think they are to weak to take care of his planet his kingdom. so they better be speaking soon and not pissing themselves for that matter. and they are going to get it to when he planned on kicking their asses. while goku arched a brow and whated to know as well.

"What are you all doing here by the way?" asked kagome

Sky blushed and gulped he knew those eyes when she was angry, he looked over to vegeta and some of the others and knew that are not happy. and he knew what he was about to say was going to piss them all off for this reason. and he knew that they are not happy when they are called weak. so he was going have to think of a way to say why they are here and not in a way that they would think that they are going to think they are calling them weak and not able to protect their world, winx crossed their arms and looked at them. so did the some of the others with arched brows it seemed someone had something to say.

"Weeelll we kinds missed you darling kagome." sputtered Sky

"You know you were never a good lier." grumbled kagome

Sky went pale forgetting that they could smell and sense lies.. he looked over to vegeta and some of the others and gulped when it came down to what was going to happen to them all. but then again this was something that they all are fearing from the king of all sayeins. and evne the demon lord was looking at them and they knew what he was able to do as well. vegeta and sesshomaru along with kenpachi and bakuya they wanted to know who sent them the ordered to do this. while shippo was with this sons and waited to see what was going to happened. he was makign bets with them and rinji as well.

"Ooooooooooo sky going to be in trouble with grandma ." said Hikaru and Karou

Hikaru and karou was smirking knowing that they were going to have a new asshole for everyone since their grandma was not the only one who was pissed off at this point in time, and the funny thing they won't know how to get to them with out them, while sky gulped he was going to be doomed when he outes why he was here. well why they are all here. vegeta arched a brow at them and wondered what in the world was going to happened to them once they say what it is. but then again they knew that already and knew it was not goin gto be a good feeling it was going to be very painful.

"Are you happy to see us my love?" asked Sky

"No stop this at once. i know what is going on. i can see it in you tone. so which one of you thought of this. Answer this at once." ordered Vegeta

Everyone waited since this was the most stupidest thing they have ever done don't they remember they have been protecting this world for kami knows how long. And how many wars they fought countless times. and they could be tossed in prison for what they had just done. vegeta waited to hear what it was that they are going to do. while sky bowed his head and did the others with him. kagome crossed her arms and stood next to her father and wondered what in the world he was going to say to them and make them even more pissed off at them. while sesshomaru walked up and was waiting.

"Well listen all of you i know you all are not going to like what i am about to say. it was brandons idea and you all need the help you all can get. even though you all have a lot of power already in this area. but we wanted to help you all with the goodness of our hearts." said Sky

kagome narrowed her eyes and growled in anger she put her fist on her hips this was not what she wanted to hear. and this was not the brightest idea that came from them. and it sad that they had done this to pissed them all off. vegeta smirked and knew that this was not going to be good for sky and the others. but then again it was going to be funny as hell when ti came down to all them when she gives them a piece of their mind. kagome glared at her and narrowed her eyes and flaired her power to show who is boss here.

 **"SKY THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF! YOU KNOW WHERE YOU THIS IS THE MOST POWERFUL AREA OF EARTH!"** yelled kagome

this was a insult to them all and they didn't like how they had used this idea to what they wanted to do and help them. look at them they are all powerful well the winx was getting there. but kagome was the most powerful out of all of them. well so his vegeta and some of the others as well. kagome flaired her power to make sure they knew what they had done was wrong. even though they had the best interest at heart. but they should of knew that they had this all planned out and able to do it on their own.

"You don't think we all can do this can you?" asked rangiku

kagome made sure they all knew that they were all deeply pissed off. but they got te point when it came down to her flairing her powers. and that was what they wanted them to feel. sky gulped again it was something that he was not going to be forgiven so lightly on what they had done. they all knew they just fucked up badly. and now they are going to die. or land into hell and they knew they all knew how to open the gates of hell. and able to control it. and kagome is basically the queen of hell from what hades has appointed her to. so yeah they are pretty fucked up the ass with out the lube right now.

"We trust you people to much. who are those guys?" asked Riven

Sky arched a brow and he knew that something was about to go down after riven had just said that.. only reason why he said that everyone was backing away as if they knew what kagome was going to do now. while vegeta was in the group of cherring kagome on for what she was about to do. sky and the others gulped riven really fucked them even further fro what he had said. and they knew that kagome was not going to give up after this one. even if they get forgiven from all of this. but they knew they would be forgiven for what they try to do. well ordered to do and be doomed that is.

 **"WAIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US! I THOUGH YOU ALL KNEW BETTER THAN THIS! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!"** yelled kagome

trunks rushed over to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder to make her calm down before she does something she regretted. he knew his sister was going to do, and that is never ever pretty. plus that is her captain side of her was able to do. while killian and charming was smirking they liked the blood adopted mother to emma. she was the reason why emma was so strong. and then again she missunderstood when she though that kagome left her and didnt know that she was goignt o figth a war. sky and the other were feeling that and tasting it as well they all actually pissed themselves. they knew when she was pissed off and this was not the right time to kiss her ass.

"Enjoy sleeping out side buddy boy." hissed thoth

They all left to go to their cars to go back home. this night was not a good night and they wanted it to be over when they gotten home them again well other that the ones who was flying to get here. the specialist just watched them speed away in the sweetest cars ever. they knew that this was not good when they had the egyption god of knowledge was mad at them. sky sighed atleast they are alive and not tossed into the gates of hell. well for now that is. they are still pretty pissed off and they knew what they are able to do when they ar pissed off. sky and brandon and riven had it against them so many times.

"Ah let them go we can handle the sleeping outside. tomorrow they would forgive us." said Riven

"You know riven be lucky she didn't kick your even kill us," said Sky

They saw a slick black suv pull back and the window slid down with a very pissed kagome with that glint into her eyes as if she was about to do something that was either funny and evil. everyone gulped ad back away from riven since he was the one who fucked thimself when he opened that big fat mouth of his when it came down to kagome being more and mroe pissed off.. as she snapped her fingers setting his ass on fire and took off with the squeel of her tires. . riven just jinxed himself he was not going to make friends with the beach water to stopped making his ass from burning.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

kagome sent kakarot to pick up sky and the others and offered them a place to live and was forgiven for what they had done. they would have to get used to the place since they never ever been inside of capsule corp before. so they sent trunks to go and show them around. but then again they knew for a fact that they would have to get to know where to go and how to use things. while vegeta was going to train them while they are here so they are able to be they were out and about they ened up seeing the bastards and some poor girl with her dog that was about to be attacked.

"We are in your debt roxy and little animal but that is not going to stop us from killing you." said Ogron

The other wizards blasted them out of the way. while ogron dealt with roxy to get her right where her wanted her. he finally found her and she will die and be with the rest of the fairies. while muramasa and mercilago was on watch duty for the girl that they have saved. while kagome and the others are in the middle of fighting off the wizards so they could see if she was the fairy that they are looking for. while the knew her was the girl from the bar that kagome and her family invested in. while the one wizard looked around to see the girl was gone in a flash as if someone saved her sorry ass.

"The girl were did she go?" asked Anagan

Anagan looked around where roxy had ran off to. while she looked for a safe place to run until she ran into with two people one she had a hard time in explaining what she thought of him. other than he was kinda cute. and the lady looked like a bat woman or something. while she stabbed the green sword intot he ground to place up a protective barrier. while roxy showed that she was affraid she knew there was other beings out there. but she never ever knew that she would meet them up and close like this. sure she had watched a battle or two from afar but she never ever expected to have them after her.

"Shh were here to help you." said muramasa

"Yes so don't scream we are here to help you,? said mercilago

Roxy nodded as she fallowed them to help her hide they his her with their powers. she wondered what kind of being they were it was interesting to know about things like this but thena agin this was somthing that she didnt understand still. but either way this was something that she was going to be one things that are going to be for her to learn about. but for now she was going to see what she was going to do and what in the world these guys are after her for. while the two sword spirits was joined by piccolo and yumichika and a few orhers as well..

"Hey believe me we understand what you are feeling like. there is things in this world think you more crazy. so you pass the law since you are a magical being and believe it or not you are we protect things by a law in this world. we are sword spirits who serve our mistress. and he is a namek and then well you have another death god.. there is a lot of beings out there you will learn quickly." said muramasa

Roxy blinked and smiled they were so sweet and kind to felt like she could trust them. she seen the green man around before and knew him from the time of the cell games but this was something that she knew that was all new to her. and death gods are real and that was a new one. but the sword spirits was something new as well. piccolo sighed he hated to have to read other peoples minds. while yumichika sighed and knew the girl was confused but there was nothing they could do, and her wholw world was going to be crashing down around her once they explain everything to her.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the fight_

The winx finally became believix fairies. gantlos had his foot on the poor dog. kagome had to save it before it gets harmed. she snapped her fingers and sent some flames to set his ass on fire. as he yelped and went to sit in the water. kagome knew she was going to have to do soemthing because she knew that look that they are having. that was a look when every evil son of a bitch that was about to do something really evil. or something really fucked up. and she was alwasy teh one who gets stuck cleaning it up. or sucking something up into her and that was never ever fun,

"Let the opening began. the black circle open wide now!" ordered Ogron

A huge vortex opened up where roxy and kagomes sword spirits was at. they were trying to use their powers the light with that was in their transformation to keep roxy out of harms way. as kagome and the others arrived finally they sent everyone they had, but kagome knew she was going to regret this. but she used the Shikon jewel as she sucked the vorex right into her. now her soul will have to purify it with the it was over the wizards of the black circle was gone in a fit of rage. as roxy hugged kagome in a death grip knocking her over on her ass since she was weak from sucking the vortex into her.

"You can't leave me now mama since i now know i am a fairy." cried Roxy

All the winx and the others snickered it seemed kagome was going to be blood adopting another child since she was the one all the kids want to be their sighed and chanted the spell for blood adoption once it was done roxy had flaming and silver streaks plus markings. while she knew that she was going to have another kid. while vegeta sighed he had another grand brat under his belt now. but then again the sayein blood is flowing throough her vains and she will need to be trained to be able to use her powers so she knew what to do with them as well.

"tamaki and draco will have to get used to you. But the others will be fine." said kagome

kagome closed her eyes and detransformed along with the others. kagome whipped the tears away from her eyes. roxy never wanted kagome to leave her never ever she had a mother now. she was able to meet her grandfather and had been shocked it was vegeta. but she was happy she has a large family that is all that mattered. even though she was the forth adopted child that she adopted. but either way she was happy and she lived with out a mother for so long and now she felt like she had another chance. she just cant tell her father how she felt. as the specialist came to check on them.

"Thank you everyone i would never forget what you have done for me." said Roxy

kagome sighed and went over to the girl and sensed sadness thinking she would not want her. kagome kissed her forehead and smiled kindly while szatek told sky that she had another one. sky only smiled she was such a kind heart'd person. and he loved her for that. but that is who she is as well. and he knew when they have children that she would be a wonderful mother. well the proof of her kind and mothering ways was right in front of him. and he knew they are going to be having beautiful children by the looks of it. he wondered if his father figured out where he was at yet.

"You may call me what you wish little one. i blood adopted you. so never be afraid i am here for you. and so are the others as well. you are not alone along with your father.i have a feeling one say he would understand everything." said kagome

mercilago also nodded it was something that she loved about her niece as they all left to show the newbies to the wizarding world and have them registered as well so they are able to come and go as they pleased. but they all seemed to be adapting rather well. even though some of them are having a hard time keeping up with the trianing that was be given to them to help them get stronger. but for now thye are going to go home to introduce her to everyone else and the other family. she was going to be in a rather large family. plus she would have to take her to sparks as well to meet her grand parents there as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was at the frutti music bar. tamaki clinged to kagome. thoth had to go away for a while to help out with some things with zuse. but he was getting there but not as quick they wanted him to do. but he was getting there though. also bloom adoptive parents who kinda adopted kagome it seemed they are pure bloods but hide it from bloom. but they gave her updates and helped them with money with their business. plus she placed a forever seal on her powers and memory so if they ever needed her they could take it off her. plus she gave a black credit card to roxy to show she is apart of the famliy.

"I have never been so happy to be back at work." chirped Roxy

Everyone giggled tamaki only smiled as he went off with his girlfriend he was starting to get used to his new sister. plus momo was kind as always. all the death gods and the others are going to get used to her around sicne she was new. now they were there to meet her father and see what he had to saw about them. even though he was a sayein that didnt remember who he was it seemed. but for now they are going to see what they are going to do and see what they are going to find about the earth fairies and why they are no loner around. plus nothing in archives are being found as if it was gone.

"Roxy there you are, where have you been. i have been worried sick about you hunny." said Klaus

"Well i stayed the night with my new friends. and i forgot to call you dad." said Roxy

Klaus sighed he was happy that she had some friends now. but he was just worried over her. if it wasn't for the person she came friends with who helped him out with his business. but he only smiled and ruffled her hair. while he looked at the one man and some of them and had a feeling that he knew who they are he just was not able to remember. he sighed and it seemed tha they are going to be having some new help around her.a nd lucky for sesshomaru and byakuya was the ones who pushed them him way. he just hoped they do their job wwell enough that is all he cared about.

"Roxy i have improved our service. sesshomaru and byakuya sent us some guys to help us around here. come here men." said Klaus

Everyone seen why those two sent them here. while shippo and his twin sons was snickering to what they are about to hear. plus it was the best work they have ever done. and plus the weasley twins was on tthis one with them. so they are going to see how everyone was goingt to react to what they have been given names for. even though timmy was working for kagome and the capsule corp his brains was needed and he was the best one for the job it seemed out of all of them. when they seen the specialist standing there with a all to happy shippo and his son and the weasley twins all happy about. this will have to be funny on how this was going to work out. while they looked like they didnt know what to do.

"This is smiley suckdickly dickfreely." said Klaus

kagome spit out her drink and her eyes along with the others as they started to burst out laughing with the name. she had to say that was serius work there it was the best ever. And they were trying to stop laughing from what they was hearing. she had to say this was their best work yet. while vegeta was lauging his ass off with everyone else this was the best day of his freaking life. they are going to send this one back to oritel and marien they would enjoy to see this. plus hikaru and karou was basicaly recording it. so they would send it once they are done making a fool out of the specialist this was the best revenge they have ever done. its the best names ever.

"And we have dickhead mclovein. and smelly fartface, odd names but i have papers to show it is their nemes. and it is prisonbitch baba. and rupaul frank n furter, and finally as assfucker cum guzeler," said Klaus

Everyone had to hold their laughter in they even had tears in their eyes. those names were thinked up with the help of Severus and the others, it seemed sesshomaru and byakuya looked pleased by what they had done. and they basically was the best revenge ever that was done. while they got the best people for the job to do it. but they were going to hand over their real names they did this as a joke. they just wanted some revenge. as they all sat down at their normal table when they come here now. as the boys went to work.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_chapter 17_

* * *

Musa was up on stage singing with Marcus and james they continued their music even though they rather do it for fun now. the only thing was she didn't know someone was watching her perform. two days ago they found the white circle so they let roxy keep it and hold on to it. tamaki finally gotten used to roxy as a sister. now they needed to know what it meant or why it was so important. draco was like he always was and just went with the flow. he knew his mother well enough and accepted roxy as his sister.

"So my dear how does it feel to be the last fairy on earth?" asked kagome

Roxy was more attached to kagome and tamaki more than the others. even though her new sister and brothers she was close to them somewhat. plus she didn't understand much she didn't have to go to school yet but tamaki and the twins were they go to school she cried when she heard tamaki story. and draco's as well it was so sad. but it was sadder to hear her mother story as well. but for now this was something she was going to be happy and be happy with her mother.

"You know i dont even know and i have the powers of the fairies and wizard, sayeins and other alliens and as well demonic and priestess since you adopted me. Plus the pure blood and the royalty training is confusing, it still somethin to get used to mama." said Roxy

"I could relate I thought I was born into a non human family who was messed up mind you until I turned eleven I was placed back In with my real family, but you know my story along with the rest of us. But we are all here for you," said kagome

Roxy only smiled she saw all her memories and was shocked she was still a kind hearted person after all se had gone through and all the battles she had been through. but she was grateful that it was her. she never would have someone like her to be her adoptive mother. even her father was happy to have kagome as her mother and was happy if anything ever happened to him she was there. roxy felt blessed with kagome. Plus her grand parents are fun she would have to say that much. but then again she was learning how to control things wth grandpa vegeta and that is something she was more than happy to be doing.

* * *

 _meanwhile a half hour later_

kagome was watching sky go off and surf. while helia and nabu went over feeling what she was feeling it seemed she was sad seeing other woman around her bonded and mate and understood why she felt that way. while everyone who was watching her knew that was not helping her mood much. while helia who has this obsession with her like every other male that comes to contact with kagome but he felt for her to see her sad like this. while she sat down and went onto her computer to do all her work that she needed to get done. nabu watched and felt bad for her.

"I'm sensing someone is depressed." said Helia

"You don't need to be a wizard or other form of powers to know that buddy." said Nabu

kagome only sighed as she tried to do all the work that she needed to get done for her captain duties and for her part of capsule corp. she was going to kill sky for even making her feel like this. she was still sore from sucking that dammed vortex into her body. but it was either that or have everyone sucked into the dark vortex of darkness. she laid her head down and let the cold table help the pain in her head. vegeta came over and laid a hand on his daughter shoulder. He hated to see his little princess so sad. she was still his daughter by blood adoption. she was his by blood since the blood adoption. but there was someone in the bar who was looking for sky.

"Hello kagome and everyone." chirped Erendor

Everyone was looking at the eraklyon king with the guards behind him . it seemed that genyu and piccolo brought them over here to where they were. now she needed to make something up. but then again this wont be a good out come when it comes to the king seeing his son. kagome pinched her nose and knew that this was soooo not her day. while vegeta patted her shoulder to let her know he understood on how she was feeling. he knew when his little princess is not feeling all that well. but it seemed that erendor was not even paying attention to what she was feeling.

"Oh hello wonderful to see you." chirped kagome

genyu went over to his king daughter even though she was his friend as well. it seemed she didn't even know why the king was even here. but maybe she would be able to get it out of him before he hunted down sky himself. plus he was getting odd looks at what they had on. but from what they are seeing is that his son was going to get it since he was out doing something his father didnt approve of. vegeta rolled his eyes he never liked this guy. but he had no choice but to deal with him. but for now he was going to play nice until he did something that was going to piss him off.

"Erendor seems to have to traveled a long way to find sky. so i thought i would bring him here to where sky is." said genyu

"Thank you genyu." grumbled kagome

kagome cured the former captain to frieza. she was not happy right now with this whole thing. and she knew that she was going to be the one to be doing the damage control once more. kagome went over to sky father and wondered what the hell she would tell him. your son is working in a place like this and surfing. oh yeah like that would go over so well with the flirty king with the mega dick of the universe up his fat ass. so yup this was a lovely day for her. hell she would be happy to deal with the ministry of magic and a few other things instead of dealing with this for the time being.

"Where is sky. where is my son?" asked Erendor

Vegeta sighed it seemed there will be some talking about what was going on here today but then again they could say its some royalty from some other country or something like that. or a act or something or the other those things always flys when things like that happened. he maybe a king as well. but himself as a king wished he stayed back in the gravity chamber. but nope dammed kakkarot was the one to think they had to go and eat. dammed that moron of a low class warrior. this was something he hated to do when it came down to dealing with others. but he had to choice since he was another king and with him being the king of the sayein race he would have to go and talk to other kings. and this one was going to be family as well since his son is his daughter soul mate.

"I looked for him all over the place. he has many royal things he needs to obey with them." said Erendor

kagome sighed and only if she was able to slide her way out of this. but sky father was a major pain in the bloody ass when it came down to stuff like this. plus it seemed he never pulled the damn dick out of his damn ass. or sky mother don't give him any or something. piccolo laid a hand on her shoulder to let her knwo that this was somthing he understood greatly on. byt the thing is she has some good luck. while he cleared his throat and had to delived the message that the others had givent o him. something was going on with roxy and she needed her help. plus he got the word from dende in thefirst place he seen it happen.

"Pardon us your highness. kagome has a meeting with the ministry of magic," said piccolo

piccolo bowed and dragged his friend off to go and do her job. but it seemed that sky father didn't believe what they had just said. he yanked kagoome back over roughly in which made vegeta narrow his eyes in waring. and if he didnt want nothing bad to happen to him. he better stop while he was ahead. no one manhandled his daughter like that. plus it was not only him who as giving off the aura of i want to kill you. but for now he was going to watch. and to see what the spinless king was going to do. and if it was something that was going to have his ass kicked on.

"I shall not repeat myself on what i had asked you kagome. where is my son at?" snapped Erendor

kagome only sighed when the alarm on their communicaters went off to warn them that something was happening to roxy. they all took off while Vegeta and piccolo took over for her while they went and helped roxy. but then again genryu in vegeta place. if it was vegeta was going to make him do it since he had a way to makeing things alot worst. while kagome left muramasa and mercialgo there with them to help out. but she flash stepped out of there to go and help out her newest adopted child. and make sure she was going to be ok. vegeta sighed and looked to the two sword spirits they only shrugged to him.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The winx leaving vegeta and the others was still back dealing with sky's father even though they felt bad for them. they just hoped that sky father was going to be alive by the time they come back to them. it seemed someone had taken over roxy body. while she was battling the wizards of the black circle. kagome could feel how angry who ever it was inside of her body. the wizards disappeared to lick their wounds after kagoome sent some powerful attacks at them. and she knew what she was going to have to do. and that was not going to be a fun task. but for now she was going to have tos ee if she was able to talk to who took over her body and that is all she could do until she thinked of another way.

"My name is nebula who are you?" asked Nebula

"I am kagome briefs princess of planet vegeta, noble woman of the house of kuchiki and the princess of the house of the moon. along a few others. also well known as the Shikon Miko, and last princess of sparks," said kagome

kagome stood proud to what she had said. even though it was a pain in the ass to announce all the titles you are known for. but for now it would have to do. kagome ooked left and right this will be something she had to use force on. the anger would be able to give her enough time to grab roxy and push her powers into her to rid her of nebula. while using flashstep and pinned roxy down as she called forth the Shikon jewel and pushed her powers into roxy as a burst of power this nebula was gone. as kagome picked up the ring and placed it on her finger. while she fed her adopted daughter some energy.

"What happened mama?" asked Roxy

kagome ran her fingers through roxy hair to let her know everything will be ok. she did that with all her children and grand children it seemed to be something they enjoyed. and now they needed to tell her what had happened and then get back to sky and his father if he was still alive. knowing everyone they would have killed him off for being the annoying bastard that he is.. they might be bickering with each other. knowing her blood adopted father and a few others they are probably are bickering. hell kakarot might be in on that one as well. and its not offtened to find that stupid moron fining him to hate someone. and he was one who took frieza out to dinner and then offed him after that.

"I don't remember anything at all. but whatever happened thank you all so much. even so more you mama." said Roxy

kagome only smiled and kissed her forehead as she and the others popped to back to the fruttie music bar since they know how to use the garganta now it was the fastest way she was able to get back there before someone ends up dead or worst.. kagome now could face the music and see if her blood adopted father and any of the others might have killed sky's father. hell she could even see kakarot doing that. even molly weasley and that is saying alot when molly gets in those moods. the last time was when she killed bellatrix. but then again they could be fighting with each other to so who tacking turned on strangling the king that happened to be sky's fatehr.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome and the others walked back in to see Vegeta and everyone else was looking like they were about to kill sky father for the crap he was trying to pull. and for vegeta being a king he had to say sky father is not the best king he could be since he was small minded and thought he was better than anyone. they finally got stella to not hink that way anymore. but then again it was her and bulma and ayame got her to stop thinking that way when they spend a whole month in the time and space chamber on the look out. that helped her views after they finally got it into her head that the way she thought was not the right way. muramasa and mercilago looked over to see their mistress, kagome sighed and really didn't want to know what was said to piss off kakarot and that is soemthing to brag about when you piss that man off. kagome laid a hand on the stupid sayain shoulder to let him know it was ok and watched with the rest of them..

"When will you come to your senses sky. eraklyon is in need of its king. what will you choose to do son." lectured Erendor

thoth cleared his throat hoping it would help if he would put something out there. but then again from the time they knew this man he had a major dick up his ass a mega huge one up there that needed to be yanked out. thoth being the egyption god of knowledge it was starting to irk him with how this man was thinking. his sons was looking at him and wondered what he was going to do. hell he had to stop his one son since he had a freaking the most heavy thing and was going to toss it at sky's father. but piccolo who trained him stopped him before he did anything stupid.

"You have come to earth. sorry new vegeta. and think about serving these humans. and some common skill contest you're the king of eraklyon have you forgotten about hat?" lectured Erendor

Klaus made his way over to kagome and roxy he was wondering if they were putting on some kind of party in their place with the way these people are dressed and talking. it was something interesting to have in their business if it was something he never thought of. vegeta looked over to the male and knew he was not going to understand what in the world was goign on right now. while shizuo and izaya who made piece with each other after finding out they are brothers. even though that blame with on koga and his very small brain. the one who si friends with their sister nanami that think his name is natsuki or something. they knocked him out witht he blasted piyo chan song he singed constantly.

"Hey hunny did you organize a theme party with out telling me? and why is the one names tamaki acting like he was affraid of that man?" asked Klaus

Roxy gasped and rushed over to her blood adoptive brother who was shaking in fear and remembered what she was told on what had happened he was back on eraklyon. while thoth took his son from her to let her know it was going to be ok. he knew that seeing him was going to bring back somethings that was something he hated to see happen. the woman was sick to make him back fire so much. she handed him his meds haruhi was helping him as well she was one of her sisters. even though she didnt know her well enough but she had to say she was down to earth and that had to be something that came from their mother..

"Its a long story for another time." said kagome

muramasa laid a hand on his mistress shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. and she might want to stop before vegeta blew up and killled the man. since he already knocked out poor natsuki from his little song. kagome sighed and made her way over to the king and sky as if she wanted to be in the middle of this. but then again she had to do something to help him some way to get him to leave sky alone this was something good for him to help him become a good king. even though she knew that he was going to be a much better king that what his father seemed to be.

"You have many things to account for my son. but first i shall take the royal crest back. you can have it back once you return home." said Erendor

"Well um speaking of the royal crest father." stuttered Sky

kagome face palmed the moron went to his first pawn shop and pawned his royal crest for money. how stupid was he even to do something like that. and it seemed that he didn't know much of this place then again it was something that he needed. everyone had to say that he was not the one in the galaxy. but they had to help him and get that crest out before his dad killed him. kagome sighed and made her way between them to break this up. while hikaru and karou was poking at poor natsuke and see if he was still alive. but then again he was just knocked out and they did warn him to not do that at this point in time.

"Pardon me erendor we shall go to the place where sky pawned the royal seal is and i shall pay for it to be taken out of the pawn shop. and sky will let me do this or he will be sleeping on the couch or somewhere else." said kagome

Sky only nodded he knew the eyes she was giving him and that spark that she had in her lovely eyes. but he knew that she was going out of her way once more. and he was happy she was basically saving his sorry ass once more. and he knew that her blood adopted father was close to killing him.. as they fallowed her to the huge SUV as they left to go to the pawn show. once they arrived they fallowed her into the pawn shop that sky showed where he did the stupid act of pawning his royal birth right well one of them at least. even though kagome had a few of them to show her status in the world. and how many royal and noble familys has blood adopted her. well vegeta was the first one to do that.

"Can i help you. oh my I'm sorry ms, malfoy forgive my rudeness."

The shop keeper scrambled to bow kagome since he knew her under the married name to lucius. since he was one of the wizards who was fighting on her side. while erendor looked at the girl who did her business as a lady who knew what she was doing. he had to say she was much better than his wife when she did business. but then again she is hotter than his wife as well. when he felt being slapped in the head and knew that his thoughts was heard from the green man. oh how he hated nameks sometimes when it came down to they can hear ones thoughts when it came down to it.

"You seemd to be in possession of something that belongs to my freind here. and i would liek to have it back at once. here is my black credit card make sure you take what is for the payment." ordered kagome

The shop keeper slided her credit card and took the ring out of the safe and handed it back to kagome. the. he left to go to the back room he had to calm down his old heart for the surprise that was in his humble shop. kagome sighed and she had handed over the crest back to sky father and knew he was kinda happy that it was saved. and now it was time to do damage control on what happened between them. and to let him know that his son was going to be well taken care of. and wont want for nothing when he is under their roof. the only thing is he woudl have to train that is what her blood adopted father wanted to have him to do so he was not going to be a weak person in battle in his words. even spirit was not weak and that was made him happy about.

"Here you go erendor the royal crest. no worries while sky is here in my home i will make sure he had all he needs met. Plus the wards are set up For you to come and see him. and i will make sure he will be ok. and if you want to come for a trip or something you are more than welcome to visit him in our humble manors." said kagome

"Thank you kagome you are to kind. i am proud of you my son, you have proven to me that you are my heir ad has chosen well with a woman to be by your side." said Erendor

Sky and kagome waved to erendor as he left in a back ally that kenpachi and kesuke had opened up a gate and to shield on others to go back home to eraklyon. while they all went home to the manor and relax after the delightful visit from the king to eraklyon. kagome was not talking to sky until she had a still drink. and sky knew he had pissed her off but she did save his ass again. and he knew what it was going to be when his father found out about that with his royal crest. he hand his fingers of the black credit card that has his name on it. she was taking care of him. and he was thankful and blessed to have her as his soul mate. and he would never ever ask for anything else in the world.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

The winx used the white circle to go to tir nan og to go and see if they could do anything about the earth fairies that are trapped there and maybe they could see if they are even able to save them. they couldnt find no documents in the wizarding world. the soul socitey. or the earth guardian. its like someone wiped everything about the earth fairies from the world. hell not even zuse or hades was able to find anything. even though kagome nearly killed blue again. she hated that blue fairy. even though she was a different kind of fair. kagome and the others where al geared up for the trip.

"I think the fairies realm is in those mountains." said Tecna

They all looked over to the mountains and wondered if they all should head over that way. while techa was doing a web search of the area. as they went on their way only to see roxy was not behind them. muramasa and mercilago at her side just in case they are needed. while they looked around and had to say it was a nice island to look around and maybe to have a trip on once this was all over. while stella looked back and seen that roxy was not fallowing them. while everyone else stopped. while mercialgo and muramasa wondered if she was ok or something was going on with her.

"Hey you coming along roxy?" asked Stella

They turned to see roxy right where she was as if she didn't want to come along or was afraid to. maybe kagome should leave something there or place up a ward or something just in case she needed help. kagome placed up the capsule house and put a shielding spell and warded it so she was able to remain safe. as they all went on their way to the mountains. while kagome and her sword spirits was wondering what is making them feel so uneasy. but for now they are going to have to look around and see what was going to happen. and see if they could find any kind of clues around her.

"So where will we find the realm of the earth fairies at?" asked Musa

Tenca was still doing a web search as if they were getting some kind of directions to get to where they where going. while stella put some sun block on so she didn't sun sighed and wondered if she was going to be serious on this. while muramasa and mercilago was snickering about what she had thought. while they had to agree on that one. even though they should of taken bulma and vegeta since they would of made her to think right and to have her get the ball rolling so they could get this done and over with. but thenagain they knew what they are going to have to do.

"It shows us three places. so we need to split up in two groups. techa along with stella and layla go one way. while me and musa and flora will go to the north of the mountains. god speed and send your patronouses if you find any clues." said kagome

Everyone nodded and split up in their groups to go and search what they were searching sighed as she left with her group and hoped that they would find something where they need to be heading. muramasa and mercilago had to agree with what she was thinking. but then again she was trying er best on this one. but for now this was going to be what they are able to do until they find something and do something to save the fairies that is locked away. they just dont even know how to save them. but kagome thinked it has to so with that white circle was the key to setting them all free.

"I'm not really sure about this island so we need to keep a low cover with the power front until the time is needed." said kagome

* * *

 _"i must agree with you on that mistress," said muramasa_

 _"there is something off about all of this" said mercilago_

* * *

kagome had to say she agreed with them. Flora and and kagome loved to look at all the tall plant life and everything around them. while the two sword spirits was readin in her inner world until they are needed. As for kagome she collected potion things to make things with. it seemed musa was doing the same thing as the two of them were doing. but they kept focused on the whole mission and save the fairies of the earth. when musa and kagome turned around to see that flora was gone. untila black tunnel making them all feel as if they were being sucked in a tube.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome rubbed her back hissing in pain. her foot going to be doing some major ass kicking if she find the person who did this. plus it didnt help with her sword spirits kicking her in the inner world to make her wake up. they are almost tempted to go out and help them. but they knew that their mistress was not going to let them come out until she gave them the order only because she didnt know what was around here and what was out in the area that tehya are all in. when her foot is planeted inside of said ass she will make sure the best of the best will have to remove it.

"If i find the person who did this im beating their ass." said kagome

Everyone looked around not even sure where they where. muramasa and mercilago was finally given the word to come out of the inner world to stand next to their mistres who was in pain at the point in time. while musa and stella snickered at the comment that kagome had just said. and they felt the same way she did. hell they would join in on the ass kicking fest. they nearly forgotten that those two was with them. while they looked around in the cell they are in. kagome groaned and wanted to have something for pain right now. hell how they hell did they even get here.

"Were all here kagome and so is roxy." said Tecna

kagome looked down to see roxy on her lap sleeping. as layla rushed over to check on her to see if she was ok. she let out a smile when she seen nothing was wrong with her. when roxy awoke kagome used a powerful attack and let them all free. while she ordered muramasa and mercilgo to remain close by so she was able to use them and get the hell out of here. as they all went around the palace only to find a area that was for the white circle was meant to be at. roxy put the white circle into the area that where it meant to be at. once she did that magical powers spilled all over the place as a palace appeared to them all with a tall lady with a happy smile walked out to greet them all.

"Free finally free at last."

"it's the queen of the fairies. she the fairy in my dreams." said Roxy

Roxy went over to the queen of the earth fairies but she felt something to familiar around this woman. it made her wonder why she felt the way she was around her. and why did she feel like a mother to her. they all looked at the woman and then to roxy. they had a feeling there was a connection to her. but for now they are going to see what she was going to do. muramasa and mercilago had this feeling that they have a bigger plan with what they are going to be doing since they are free. and they knew thier mistress was having the same feeling as theya re as well.

"Warrior fairies on your knee's and bow to the last earth fairy who has given us our freedom back to us all."

They all watched as all the fairies bow down to them as if they were something they needed to honor. but more or less they where welcoming roxy home or something like that by the way the queen looked at her. kagome and her sword spirits who was in front of them. and they knew they had to do it out of respect and manners. whiel roxy didnt know what to say to this woman. it was like she had been with her all her life since she was having reams about her since she was a child. kagome laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was ok and to let her know it was ok to speak.

"Well i didn't do it all myself. i had loads and loads of help. i should be thanking you for the help in believing in myself." said Roxy

The queen made her way over to roxy as she wanted to hug her or something. kagome and her sword spirits thought maybe this woman was roxy birth mother by the way she acted and smiling down to her. but it was to soon to find that one out. but they all have this uneasy feeling on what she was going to be doing next. kagome wondered why the woman was eyeing her when she caught sight of her and her sword spirits. its as if they knew who she was and as if they have met before.. but then again they probably did meet and just didnt remember since she met alot of people in her life.

"Believix fairies morgona is pleased to meet you. most of all the warrior fairie the believix along with the Shikon Miko and her sword spirits." said Morgana

kagome and her sword spirits went over and bowed to the queen not forgetting her royal blood training. ans well her sword spirits was just basically doing what they are doing to not be rude. it seemed these fairies had been locked away for a good long time. its just kinda getting annoying that people see what her powers and what she was. but never look at the person who she was. but then again it was something she was sadly used to by now. they did know what a sword spirit was so they knew of the soul socitey. but for now she needed to see what they are goin gto be doing next since they are now freed from the life that was forced to live in.

"It is nice to meet you your highness." said kagome

kagome waved her hand to have the others bowed before the queen. muramasa and mercilago stood straight to show their respect for their mistress. until a dark haired one walked forward.. roxy eyes went wide and gasped from who it was. she clung to kagome as if she was her life line. it seemed that she was the fairy took over her body. while muramasa and mercilago looked veor to the one who she was looking at. their eyes narrowed as if there was going to be something she was going to happen. so they are prepared to defend their young mistress. she is by blood now a heir to their mistress from the blood bond she had done with the girl so they are goin to protect her.

"She is the one who used me mama." whispered Roxy

"This roxy my dear is nebula she is one of the mojor warrior fairies and most powerful. well not as powerful as you Shikon Miko." said Morgana

kagome arched a brow and crossed her arms she is getting annoyed with these people comparing her to others. muramasa and mercilago was not going to not take their eyes off them they are giving even them bad feelings. and they are going to protect the ones who is special to his mistress. while kagome waited to see what the next move was going to be.. she knew that her blood adopted father would of loved to been here for this one. plus he would have given them something to think about as well. so what if she was a freak when it came to her life so what she was happy who she was and proud on her birth rights.

"Roxy and winx today we are in your debt. thanks to your powers and your hearts we are now free. i would like you to become warrior fairies. from this day forward the realm of revenge begins. it is to get our revenge from the wizards of the black circle who deprived us and hunted up and cheated us out of our freedom." said morgana

The winx looked at each other on what the queen had just said. muramasa and mercilago narrowed their eyes in what they knew that was going to be coming while kagome felt the revenge they wanted against the wizards but she sadly disagreed on the way they thought. but she did understand what they wanted. maybe she could get them to change their minds on what they wanted to do. even though they did put them in the prison for so long. but it was not the reason for revenge. if they pulled a frieza and a naraku and a albus then sure she would of went witht the thing with the revenge.

"And witht he earth people who don't believe in magic they have weakened all of us." said Morgana

"frist of all its known as new vegeta and my blood adopted father is the king of all sayeins. and sadly I'm sorry you have it all wrong. this is all wrong to the earthlings and humans. they don't know anything from right from wrong. heck they dont even know that the demons and wizards and witches along with aliens and death gods and other beings walk around them even though they didnt know it , i understand more than anyone about the whole revenge game. but the end of wanting to have revenge you will end up like all the evil bastards who I have defeated." said kagome

Morgana slapped kagome a crossed her face for what she had said and lectured them on. she was wrong in this there is only one type of revenge and they were going to do it if it meant that they would become something evil. while muremasa and mercilago was in front of their mistress if this woman wanted to have a war then she was going to have one. because was not going to win when it came down to all of this shit that they are spewing. and messing with the vegeta world then you basically fucked up the ass with out the lube. you never ever mess with the sayein king kingdom.

"If you get in our way again you wll be killed. farewell." said Morgona

Morgana and her fairies walked back into their castle as the doors closed. everyone went to the beach where they setted up for camp for the night and wondered if they did the correct thing or not. but roxy was not taking it well as she clung to kagome like tamaki and draco does to her. while the two sword spirits knew that there was not going to be no end to all of this. while kagome sighed and knew she was going to have to report this to everyone. because this was going to be a war they would not be able to win when it came down to things. but then again she was mmore than happy to kick their asses.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome plopped back down next to roxy to check on her she had to go and use the bathroom. she was worried about something and she had a idea on what was on her mind. she had to report eveyone that needed to know what is about to go down so they knew what to do when those warrior fairies to come around and fight them. vegeta smirked he didnt might to stop a few fairies who think they knew all. and messing with the king of all sayeins was a mega no no. and they are going to learn that the hard way. plus with the death gods and the others are going to be on this one as well. those fairies are not going to have a chance in hell from what they think they can win.

"I freed the fairies who just want to have revenge mama." cried Roxy

Roxy sighed as she felt the soothing calmness she had when she was in her adoptive mothers arms. she was comfortable with kagome she was like the mother she never knew. even though bulma was happy to comfort her until kagome came back. the kamis blessed her with her. roxy knew that Hermione mama knew and understood the hate they were all filled with from all the wars she fought in. and she had things worst happened to her than being locked up by dark magic and nasty wizards. They make true witches and wizard look bad. but she didn't get her revenge the way they wanted it though.

"But in my dreams she sounded so kind and warm." said Roxy

"And she will be that kind person once more. things liek this makes some people think on the lines like this. so they are just angry for what happened to them." said kagome

They all packed up and went back home to their realm it seemed they returned to nasty weather. it was one of those days to stay inside and do nothing. while they kept roxy in the manor with them she would be ok, plus she explained on how the whole thing of revenge really worked. so this was going to be something that they are going to be trying to get and plan on so they are able to win this fight. and maybe knock some common sense into the sturpid fairies that dared to use the world warrior. vegeta was not pleased they all knew that one was for sure. but then again it was soemthing that the knew was going to happen.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Roxy looked out the large bay window feeling like she had done was all her fought. and for nothing she even talked to everyone even grandpa Vegeta and uncle kakarot . but all of their stories was something beyond different and now she understood somewhat. even though they had meeting off and on about what they are going to do when they do decide to attack them all. that is going to be something they had to plan for because they didnt know when they would attack. they all went into war mode for what they have said. and that is all they could do for the time being until they attack.

"Roxy be strong you have us and the others. the others have to deal with the angry fairies." said Flora

Musa walked over to her and gave the good news about her getting some kind of a call from this guy named jason. he must of heard her and the others sing. kagome had to think back she did see someone watching the other girls. muramasa and mercialgo had to go with thoth since he needed their skills for a thing that zuse had given him. so kagome ordered to them to go and do what was needed to be done. and now she was going to have to deal with three panther demons who was going to be helping out with musa. but then aagin this was going to be fun for them but not for her.

"He thought we were great and wanted to give up a job. and plus were close to the breif heir." chirped Musa

Everyone high five'd and kagome only smiled the person was a wizard who knew she was. But she won't say nothing since she knew him and was one of the death eaters who spied with them. sad enough he last name is well known around the area. but then again this was going to be dreadful. while miroku patted her shoulder to let her know that it was going to be ok. well until he grabbed her ass and he was tossed right into the wall with a all to happy smile that says that im a pervert right next to master roshi and koga. kagome pinched the bridge of her nose she was surounded by perverts and idiots.

"So why dont you all preform at the fruttie music bar tonight." chirped Roxy

They all went to go and get ready while kagome grabbed her car keys. she grabbed her thins so she was able to work while they do whatever they are going to do. plus timmy had been made her new asstant and sadly it was a huge help when it came down to things like that. timmy seemed to be enjoyin gthe job she had been givin him. even though sky was jealous when he knew that. but then again he did chose the job that he was given to him. so he was not going to complain about it. sky left before she got up this morning to go to work. he knew she was tired from the trip they had and thought she needed rest.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

Everyone walked into the fruttie music bar and looked for their men. wondering if they would like the fact that they were going to preform. well kagome was not so she and timmy was going to be going over things for work. plus he got alot of things that he has learned alot of things sicne he had started working for her. and the things he was able to use in his sky spotted kagome standing there like the goddess she was. he seen timmy come back from delivering the stuff that needed to be delivering. he was just happy to see her there in front of him.

"Hello my love." said Sky

kagome smiled and beamed up at sky as if they didn't know what the other girls were doing so. he made her day was much more happy when he come to her. and she needed him right now. but then again this was something she needed badly. plus the mornons who was new to research and devlopment was a pain in her freakin ass. why didnt she just accept the fact that she was able to be in kenpachi squad. but nope she had to be on the one that her one adopted brother wanted to have her under since it was basically more her and sadly yes it is. but the work is more of a pain in the ass. plus the music was not her style. while sky kissed her to let her know how much he missed her from being apart from her.

"Looking hot as always princess." said James

Szayel dragged away the stupid panther demon who was going to get a good ass kicking. and he knew right where to take him for him to get the ass kicking that will teach him something while sky shook his head in annoyance at those panther demon. he thought the monk was bad enough. but then again he had to say that he was funny when he wanted to be. that and vegeta and kakarot was funny as well when they have their fights. well other than the whole thing with nappa and kakarot wanting things they shoudl not want as we pet was something he didnt understand.. but then again he was still getting use to things. He was addicted to a lot of the wizarding worlds candy and things.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome was going through her emails and sending them while she listened to her friends sing and play their concert. until a gush of smoke entered the fruttie music bar. if those obsessed fairies were in there. kagome headed over to the specialist things from the to protect them from the poison, she was able to take poison from the amount of battles and the inu blood plus the miasma. she needed to make sure that they didnt breath nothing of this in. while she took off to go and see who in the world was doing this and she was going to beat their ass for even thinking this. plus this was when she needed muramasa right now.

"Good, good this is the way i wanted to be. only fairies and well and well in her highness case."

"What did you do to my father," hissed Roxy

kagome went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to let her to know to calm down a tad bit. they needed to get the facts correctly and this bitch weakness before they could attack them. she was going to have to do something to make this bitch fairy to see reason. if she was not able to do see reason it was going ot be really really ugly for what she was going to do to her. the warrior fairy looked over to the woman and arched a brow and wondered if she was the other one whow as ordered to now be harmed. and to be brought over to them. she would have to just and see this was her.

"We already know what morgana wants. roxy will never join you. believe me i understand your rage and i had it in me before but i had others help me through it. but there is nothing wrong with the humna and they are under my and my family protection since it is under the protection of ministry of magic and the sayian race and the soul soceity. they didnt put you all away the fairy hunter did." said kagome

Diana growled knowing that it was the truth that earth was the protection of the wizarding community and demonic world and the sayain race with the death gods. and she knew better to not mess with most of them., she sighed and knew she was not going to back down so kagome showed that she was not going to back down from her it seemed that she just leanred that all of the sayiens are brought back to life. and that was something she must of not of known about. and that earth was now known as new vegeta. so what is new here with people whow as locked away from the world for so long.

"You dare defend the earthlings? they have been filling this world full of hate and killing nature for a long time. you should know that as the said protector of this world." said Diana

kagome flinched who don't have hate in she was just using some things as a excuse on to continued the rage filled revenge. out of no where kagome was tied tightly with vines. one stabbed her and it hurt like a bitch. as she hissed in pain from being stabbed a few more times. while roxy gasped from hearing her mother cry in pain. why is she harming her. all she was trying to do was to make peace. and alls he was going ot do is make the war even more worst that is already is with the peopel and the beings around here. she knew that was going to happened when kagome gets harmed.

"Stop this at once please she my mama." cried Roxy

Diana smirked darkly she knew that the wizarding and demonic . along with the sayiens and the death gods are beings not to fuck with. but right now none of them really cared. long as they get what they wanted and get the revenge that they all rightfully deserved and king vegeta should know what revenge is since the last time he was prince vegeta and he was seeking revenge agaisnt frieza. but it seemed him and his family was dead now and not even sure who killed that freak off. with the fairies are all tied up. oh now she had what she needed to do and teach these people and make them scream loudly. when the bitch squeezed kagome so tight she let out a loud shreik. this was when she was happy that those sword spirits was not here with her. sky pushed the vines away when he spotted his kagome he rushed over to use the sword to get her released and took her into his arms. he saw her powers mending her wounds.

"Sorry." said kagome

kagome closed her eyes and a huge burst of pure energy came from her to turn all the vines into pink dust. as she turned into her demonic fairy form it was time to beat some asses for what the bitch tried to do. they are going to get it for that dick move they have tried to pull on her and they are nto going to like what is going to go down now. she was pissed and a pissed off kagome was not a kagome you want to mess with. her temper outbeats vegeta when he was pissed she might of out beated frieza temper as well. so that fairy as not going to like what she was going to do to her whe kagome gets her claws on her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

The specialist and a few of the others saw how as in town fallowed the winx the whole city was turned into a freaking jungle. but not the time to admire the person work in. And sadly the ministry and the soul socitey will have a field day with this. nabu used his staff to see if that was going to work. but it seemed to have any affect on the monster one bit. as it turned out that the other way was going to be something else that kagome would not like to that hagrid loves. and she looked around to make sure that nappa and kakarot was not around since they would want to take the ugly thing home with them.

"Heads up guys. we have more monsters coming our way." warned Brandon

kagome flinched in horror and so did some of the others when the saw the huge spider web before them. they just hoped there was not spider to be with that web but knowing their luck they will see the biggest spider they have ever seen. she knew of nappa and kakarot was around they would want to take it home with them and name it and share it as their pet. and hagrid was no different so they would have to fight over it. she wanted to pass out from seeing the ugly web and knew what was connected to the web. and she was not looking forward to seeing that.

"I think we made something angry." said Stella

kagome looked up in fear and hoped that nappa and kakarot was no where to be seen since she knew that they are going ot be fighting over it wth hagrid to see who was going to take the hidous thing home as their best.. a huge spider looked at them as if they were something to eat for its evening meal. while kagome was still frozen in fear. oh how she hated spiders. and large monster ones are even worst. and sadly the ones hagred has was not a walk in the park since they talk. and that was never ever fun sinc ethey think she wait their queen with the marking on her back. but she was not going to move unless it was goint ot attack her.

"Roxy please help calm the spider down with your powers." said Layla

The spider jumped in front of kagome who eyes were wide with fear. she wanted to run and flash the hell out of here and this is normally when she would like to have nappa and kakarot to come in. but it seemed that they are in the middle of a mission for the kai's and kaioshine. but sadly her foot was stuck into the spider web. why didn't roxy do anything this was her thing she wanted it gone. roxy formed the circle and sent the spider back home. as they all went to see nabu passed out.

 **"NABU!"** cried Layla

Layla rushed over to her boyfriend and took him into her arms to see if he was ok. while the others were looking around fro the others but they where no where to be seen. as nabu finally came back to the world of the living. kagome wondered where they others are at. she dont feel sky anywhere. as if they took him away with the others. while kagome healed nabu from the wounds he had gotten. it looked like they are going to be taking a trip to where they took the others. damn it why did zuse have to send thoth on a mission on a day like this. she was going to kick that gods ass when she sees him again.

"Where is the others?" asked Musa

"Forgive me i tried to stop her." said Nabu

kagome was finally snapped out of her fear and wondered if they were ok. her fear returned that her sky might be hurt even worst. she went over to nabu and chacked him over. she healed him now they needed to figure out what to do now. as they all gathered around and went to tir nan og. it was time to go and save the others. she sent a patronus to the others and a hell butterlfly to give what had just happened. and if she needed anyone to come and help her she was going to send anouther one to get the back up. but for now it was only going to be her and the girls and nabu. but they pushed her to far taking her soul mate this means a good old fanshion ass kicking for this one.

meanwhile back in tir nan og

They all landed as the others stayed back only to clean things up before the ministry had a fit. and as well protect the area just in case those fairies who want revenge comes back for another fight. they would make sure they would beat some sense into them. kagome wished she had murmasa and mercilago right now. but she knew that this all she was able to do for the time being. she knew that they all needed to split up for this one and start the search. she felt the pull to where sky is. she just needed to make sure she makes it there with out being caught.

"I can feel diana energy i am sure that she had been here." said Flora

"Well we better have a look around." said Musa

They went the direction to where kagome felt the power coming from. well in hopes none of them were wounded or anything if they get seperated from each other. nabu kinda felt out of place with the ladies. the warrior fairy kagome picked up nabu and say in the tree cloaking them over with a a powerful kido spell. if they are able to sense kido then they are going to be basically screwed. kagome sensed the power and closed her eyes the winx were transported to the palace. she knew they would be the next ones to be found. she knew it all to well. while nabu eyed her as if she was a professional in this sort of thing. but then again he forgotten that she is a professional and a spy.

* * *

 _meanwhile inside of the palace_

The winx was seperated three to each group. layla wondered what and who would be in here. while they looked at each other wondering where the others was being kepted in the prision block. they just hoped kagome and nabu would come and find them soon since they found where they are being kept. well they think they knew where they are. while layla was the one who got the most of the training from kagome with the ways of a she was the best student that he has evern had in the way of her teachings. plus she learned alot from vegeta and bulma and the others as well.

"I hear voices." said Layla

Layla looked over to see a door with a chain on it. she waved the others over to her as she used her new found fairy magic to break the chain on the door. not as if she was breaking peoples out of the palace. musa punched the door and opened it to peak inside. musa seeing it was only the guys had a evil thought in her mind. but she was taken before they could even notice. as she jumped out of no where and scarred them to pissed themselves. even though she kinda found it rather funny to see riven all chained up to the wall. she knew for a fact that kagome would of loved to see that,

"Thanks girls what happened to you?" asked Timmy

All the spechialist didn't have their girl friends there with them wondered where they were and if they were ok. sky was more or less worried about his kagome and why she was not with the. somethig had to happened to her since she was not with tehem. layla smiled and finally noticed how sky and kagome acted like soul mates. well they are soul mates she just forgets about that from time to time. and the bad thing is tamaki, draco and hikaru and karou was here as well. sky calmed the two down and then handed them over to hikaru and karou to take care of until he finds out where kagome is.

"Were is my kagome?" asked Sky

musa and riven was having a happy moment with each other. while the others wanted to leave their prison to see if the others where ok. sky tapped his foot in annoyance to get the short tempered one to get his pain in the ass moving, tamaki sighed and knew that they are going to be stuck here for the time being. but then again his mama was going to be here soon enough. and he didnt like the reminded of what it looked like from each tme he had it happened to him. and draco as well. it seemed that they are not enjoying where they are at. layla came over and hugged them to let them know it was going to be ok. but she would not say fro the warrior fairy though.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

the warrior fairies found out where kagome hiding under her kido and it seemed they are able to sense the kido. and that what made it more crappy for her. as they began to fight each other until one of the warrior fairies hit her from behind and knocked her out. The Shikon jewel went inside of her to remain safe. as they draggged her off and tossed her into the palace. while sky was trying to wake her up. he saw the blood and they had to make tamaki and the others turn away. they seen their mother liek this more than they care to remember their mother and grand mother looking like this.

"kagome wake up! Answer me kagome!" pleaded Sky

kagome open her eyes as her vision came back into focus. she looked around and narrowed her eyes when she seen two of her sons and grand kits here. oh that bitch was going to pay fro even taking them.. plus this was not the first time for her be dealing with something like this. plus she lost track on how many times she had been put in prison as a prisoner for someone to make her do what they wanted her to do. That and wanting her Shikon jewel or because of her father. and for who she is as well. she sighed and knew that she was going to over do herself to free herself from.

"Well this is all to familiar that i care to even think. you know how many times waking up in a jail to be made what others wished me to do. But The plus side no demontor wanted to suck your soul and make you remember the worst of your life so this isn't azkaban. That in greed for wanting the shikon jewel. hey dearest heart i was worried about that bitch is going to get her ass kicked fro even thinking o taking her sons and grandkits." grumbled kagome

"Were all fine but nabu wont wake up." said sky

kagome looked over and wondered if she was able to do something for him. well enough to get him our of here but she cant do much with being chained to a. Wall. She closed her eyes and a huge burst of power set them all free, kagome hugged her sons and grandkits and checked them over then she rushed over to look at nabu as she pushed more of her powers inside of him. when he looked up all was well again kagome there. kagome sighed happily that her friend that he was ok,

"thank you kagome! Chirped nabu

Sky was just happy to see her alive and well and hoped it would stay that way to. he couldn't think of a life with out her in it he would just fallow right after her. If Hades don't lecture her for what she did to die and send her home, hikaru and karou sighed and knew they are going to be stuck here fore a while. thye knew tamaki and draco was going to snap if they dont get of of here. if it was not for them they would have sooner or later. but then again they knew that the warrior fairy who took the aint going to like what was going to come down to her and her buddies.

"i came to see if you all wanted to join us one last time. but i can see you all are against us," growled diana

kagome and nabu only smirked as they nodded to each other as if they had this hikaru and karou was faster and used fox magix then nabu used his spell while in a blur of light all the warrior fairies where all knocked out and bounded together. kagome along with hikaru and karou and nabu high fived at the grand team work they had just done. in a flash of green light they where all out of the cell. while draco and tamaki was more than happy ot be getting out of the cell that was bringing back some not happy memoires that they rather not prefer to remember at all.

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere else_

kagome and the others landed as the specialist joined them, hikaru and karou smirked darkly even tamaki and draco was going to have to help them from the humans. the ignorant humans who think they can harm someone and get away with it. the warrior faires were shocked at what was going on. maybe if they showed them and helped them they would be able to trust them. so they are going to swallow their pride and help them when it came down to it. maybe if they get one of them to trust them and maybe they would not have to fight like this.

"let them go human. This is wrong." hissed kagome

the specialist went in as kagome and her sons and her grandkits and the others helped the warrior fairies. she pushed her powers into them to show them it wont be so wrong to see it their way. and hoped they would join forces. once they were all defeated and the nature fairy offered to be on their side and become freinds as she showed them all the way back from the potal she opened up for them. while the one known as diana was looking at tamaki and blushed she had to say he was a beautiful and handsome man. but she knew he was taken, but she didnt know if the white blond headed one that she was looking at was taken or not. kagome arched a brow and graoned.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

everyone was out on the beach of tokyo lookng up at the night sky. all the couples and bonded couples where just in a romantic mood. kagome was between sky's legs as he ran his fingers through her hair. he kissed her bonded matting mark he was so happy and proud of the love. while vegeta and bulma was not to far away from them. while they all enjoy the night air. but thenagain they never get times like this when they are in the time of war as the others just take what time they could have together. while tamaki and momo was in their own little bubble. draco with the one warrior fairy since they are soul mates. and now a spy fro them in the warrior faires.

"It's sweet the love between everyone. even the pain in the ass over there. laylla and nabu is perfet together." said kagome

"what about us my love ?" asked sky

kagome blushed and knew what he wanted to know. even though he should know that already. but it seemed that he enjoyed to hear this over and over again. and then again she was the same way. and hated that he had just asked that as she jumped and kissed him deeply to show him that he had nothing to worry about so he better stop thinking that. Not even time could break them apart. and with all the healing that she had done to people since she came into her fairy powers that merged with her demonic and wizarding ones and her sayein and death god and miko powers as in all she was blessed for what she has. Plus she was happy roxy got along with them.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

everyone was back at the frutti music bar for their morning was balls deep in work from both the soul socitey and capsule crop. she has to go ove things for research and development. while she was doing her paper work for the ministry as well with timmy since she hired him to help around with her part of the ministry of magic and all of her other jobs as well. she was happy for the help since her vice captain rinji since she asked to have him as her vice captain from her brother and he accepted. rinji was running things for her on her end. and will contact her if she was needed. well she had to go to captains meetings as well.. it seemed he was enjoying the work he was given.

"these are rather good kinda never been here since I invested into it. We all are addicted to the smoothies look over genyu and nnoitra and some of the others" said kagome

kagome looked around still shocked the investment they put in to this place. they wanted to have a place that all could go and enjoy and unwind from the day and relax. even though she knew her blood adopted father loved to come her to get drinks. her thoughts was cut off when she felt someone touchng her who was going to get their asses kicked. timmy gulp by the look kagome was given off. and he didnt feel bad for the panther demon. he was going to get what he was told he woudl get if he didnt listen to kagome.

"oy! Sexy princess !" chirped James

kagome eye twitched in annoyance. but rangiku dragged him off once again since she didn't like how he was hoverng over the friend like a sister. all they heard was screaming from where she and ayame dragged them off to. and they knew what those two are able to do to a man. and they are just as bad as kagome when it came down to her punishing them. when they seen sesshomaru flash through and the screams got louder. and the screams of help.. they was a good freind but he never knew when to take no for a answer. kagome looked up from her computer to see the wizards of the black circle waiting for them.

"are they here to fight?" asked ikkaku

everyone shrugged and went outside to go and see what they were wanting to talked to them about. ogron walked over and bowed to kagome to offer up what he was trying to team up and join forces with them. but kagome knew all to well and so did some of the others since they knew a dick move when they see one. while she wondered when her sword spirits going to be back from the mission they was sent on by her order. she kinda missed them. but for now she needed to see what these fools wanted and why they are basically her groveling at her feet and kissing her ass.

"are you here for another fight?" asked ayame

"no we are we are not well enough to last us a life time. we never met someone so powerful like kagome. Plus she nearly killed us in the last fight, and the white circle dearly drained us of all our powers." said ogron

"yep that sounds like my daughter, but the thing is why did you come back here for?" asked vegeta

everyone wanted to know the same thing as of why they where here. but if they were going to do this they would not trust them and would have to watch them for a while to see if they spoke the truth. vegeta crossed his arms and arched a brow to tell them that they are waiting. even though they are feeling that they are going to have a dick move on them. but the dick move better be a good one. but for now they are going to see why they are her to grovel and to kiss their blue blooded asses to save them. and they knew that they are being chaced by those pixis who is trying to start a war. a war they would lose because they are goin to be fighting the known strongest races in the worlds of worlds.

"were handing ourselves over to you all. and willing to confess for the crimes we had done and accept for the punishment that is awaiting for us. and wish for your protection kagome my lady." said anagan

kagome arched a brow and wondered if they where trying to pull a pass one. maybe they could give them a chance at a new life as well. but they would need to watch them for a while. but then again they would all have to have a meeting over this one. since they are going ot be taking a huge risk on all of this. but for now they are going to make them think that they are going to be saved. they are going to be watched and watched would never ever tell them that one. so they better be ready since they are goin gto be around the powerful ones now.

"lets take this back to capsule corp so we could discus with out others hearing." said kagome

kagome and vegeta lead them to her car and speed away back to capsule corp. where vegeta was making sure he kept a eye on them. while piccolo and kenpachi was watching them as well from sitting behind them they just didnt trust them. and they have good reasons why they dont trust them.. while sky took the others back in the car that she had given to him so he was able to transport the others back to capsule corp so they could get this done and over with. and to have a meeting over this and see what they are going to do. since the risk they are going to be taking is a rather large one.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

after they all checked over duman and didn't know what he had. but they would try their best in getting him well again. Vegeta and the others where talking to ogron to make a plan on what to do. theya ll was in the grand meeting room that was in capsule corp for this sort of thing. the wizards of the black circle was shocked at who all was coming out of senkai gates and it seemed tehya re there for the meeting of their fate it seemed. and they knew they are playing with fire when it came down to what they wanted to do. but it was the only way to save their sorry asses from those warrior pixi' they was lead into the room and was being watched closely from everyone in there.

"we are no longer fairy hunters. we have no more dark powers and turned over the black circle to you all." said ogron

ogron took the black circle off his ring finger and handed it over to kaioshine who put it in a box and muttered a few spells and it as going to be coming home with him once the leaved. he would bring it back once they knew what they are going to be doing pretty much. while they wondered if they are going to be showed to a room or not. it was creepy to have that many people watch him. but for now it was soemthing that theya re going to have to deal with for the help they are even lucky to get from them all. well he hoped that is was going on. and not them coming to kill them in their freaking sleep.

"well I shall show our new guest to the guest wing shall you." said Regina

Regina and motioned for the wizards to fallow her to the guest wing of capusle corp that was made to monitor for this sort of thing. they just dont even know that it was one of thoserooms. she had this feeling that they are not really there to make peace wtih them all and see if they where going to pull anything stupid in a place that full of powerful beings. while everyone else left to go back and do what they are doing before they got called in. while the wizards going to be here for a while so they had to think of what they are going to be doing once the warrior fairies found out. they told diana but she was goingto keep it to herself. they might have to move them to malfoy manor. they knew they didnt know where they is well that is what they this. or soul socitey they knew that there they cant get there.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and the others were in the rose garden of the malfoy manor with the pure white peacocks and the unicorns all over the place.. She only made the wards to Morgana to come to talk peace with her. But she never knew she was going to hand it to the one that was a pain in their asses. The warrior fairy that seemed she was full of herself. but she was the only one other than diana knew where the manor is. this was somewhere they all wanted to go and unwind and relax from was until they found out that nebula knew how to get into the manor. so they would not be able to send the wizards here.

"hello winx is the leader around anywhere i wish to speak to her and only her. No matter I'm not here to speak about that," ordered nebula

kagome raised her hand to make everyone stand down. this was whens she wished that her sword spirits was here. as she step forward it seemed not only the other winx decided that she was the leader. and the enemies came to that conclusion that she was the leader of the winx, so she just shrugged and accepted it. she started to get used to the role that was made her now. she was going to try to make peace with them. even though she was going to be talking to the one who was the most of a bitch out of all of them. she understood what revenge is but there is a point of revenge and when to stop.

"i came here to give you a message. i do not wish to fight not with you. i know i would loose to such a warrior as yourself. but my message is from morgana. if you don't bring the wizards of the black circle over to morgana. yes we know you enjoy taking in those who have changed and believe me that are not going to change. if you don't you will suffer the revenge of the second major warrior fairy aurora the fairy of the north." said nebula

layla and the others looked over to their fearless leader and friend. And some their mother. and their grandmother as well. kagome knew that the wolf lord of the north ayame father was going to be here in no time if this was remotely true that the bitch warrior fairy has said. well she was family to them all seeing that she was deep in thought. they all knew she could understand that they would want the wizards to wish to change. but she also had a duty to protect all the humans. It was her duty under the ministry of magic and soul soceity as well territory. And in protecting the people here.

"morgana made her threats. she dont instill fear in us," said layla

"morgana revenge is not against you all. we earth fairies know better to not piss off the one and only miko we dont wish to rage war with you and your kind. but against human cities who looked down on fairies and also demonic and wizarding, sayein and all other aline races and the death gods and other beings yes we know and believe me we don't want to face the old man albus dumbledor and his obsession with lemon drops." said nebula

kagome snickered but she had to think quickly but it shows that they wanted to harm humans but they are not close to what had happened. they didnt know what happened with albus. but then again they thought he was a good guy still. and she had to protect them all of them. so in some ways they are trying to start a war with the wrong beings. She had been in to many wars in her long life times from her past life to this one. so she was going to have to explain a few things as well most of all about albus being the dark lord. and voldemrot was the good one out of the wars that was fought.

"you mean it has already begun?" asked Emma

"that is correct, and only you well one of you since your fearless leader here since she is able to use the powers of the elements.." said nebula

nebula raised her hand and a image appeared to them all that the threat was real and not a bluss. sky looked to see what his kagomeshe was doing and saw she was in thought about something or she was plotting something out. He loved it when she was plotting about things. and she knew that the northen lord was going to be here soon to bitch about what is going on. and ayame was going to be pissed off about it as well. she sighed and knew that she needed to see if she was able to talk her down on this one. while nebula looking like she was smug even though she should not be feeling that way.

"you earth fairies are just wrong on the way you all think. And we all know the obsession of lemon drops I hate them and sadly he was not the good guy he was the dark lord all along and a pedophile as my son draco he can tell you. and for your information he is in hell now.. and like i have said before i understand about the while revenge bit. but you would all end up evil in the end. and thats something you don't wish to become." said kagome

"the northen sea's had started to freeze over. and soon the ice will advance even further on. until the whole planet is covered in one huge ice ball." said nebula

kagome tried to keep her temper down but she can't let none of this happen this was not going to be good when the council of the demon lords was going to be at capsule corp soon enough. and that was going to be fun. but she knew that sesshoamru would be able to deal with that for her while she deals with the bitch fair with the frozen spike up her fucking ass.. she knew that the others would join in as well. they had the duity to protect this planet and by the ministry as well the non magical people and other beigns who live on this blasted rock. it was her home and her home since her home world was destroyed.

"now you go back and tell your queen that if she wanted to start a war then she will have one. this is my territory and in the laws of ministry and demonic treaty you have over stepped on what was meant to happened. and believe the punishment is not something you wish for." said kagome

"there is not more time to talk. and i wish not to fight with you. you will hand over the wizards of the black circle or doom this whole world. and we don't care about the laws and territory. farwell till next time." said nebula

nebula vanished in a flash of light while laughing darkly that sent chills down their spins. but for now they had to think quckly. she left them all to think over what they needed to do and hoped they chose the correct choice in things she just hoped they made the correct choice or else. sky knew what his kagome was going to be doing and he kne she was going to have to do it. siince she was the one who has to keep the peace with the fairies and other raced and beings who live on new vegeta. but he didnt have to like what she was going to do. but he was hoping he woudl be able to come along .

"we must find this fairy of the north." said sky

kagomes eyes shifted over to skya dn sighed she could imagain what capsule corp is right now full of pissed off demon lord and other beings in that remote area. and she knew that was loads of fun. kagome rubbed her temples she was under so much stress it was not even funny. Why can't they get it through their head that this is wrong. she knew that the soul soceity would be helping. but she was going to be doing the hard work. while the others deal with the annoying part. even though she would rather be doing that part instead of the part that she has to do to make peace.

"no my love we are the only ones who can stop this. and the rest. Of you watch over everyone while me and the winx are gone,." Ordered kagome

"you know that my daughter is correct in this." said Vegeta

sky looked over to his kagome and sighed he only nodded to go along with this. he didnt have to like it either. but he knew that is something that she has to do. sicne he knew all about what happens when someone decided to go and fuck around with the demon lords and others area. so many he might be able to help out with the things that needed to be done. He knew others as well. But they had a duty. he would have to stay behind and hang out with the others in case they were needed to help them. but he had this feeling that she was going to beat the one fairy that was here down to teach her a thing or two.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

the winx with roxy made it through the frozen maze looking for the power source to stop what is needed and see if they could turn this northern fairy to their side and get her away from the beliving of revenged was the best thing and it wasn't. Bad enough ayame father was pissed. and she knew that all the demon lord and other beigns are over there rigth now fighting and bitching all about it but she knew that everyone would be able to deal with it. while she gets the hard part done. she just hoped that this was going to be easy. but then again her luck it was not going to be that way.

"just like with diana the north fairy would have a power source as well." said kagome

they all started to make their way so they could search out the power . She needed to make them all see reason. they all had to stop since the ice monsters came to battle with them. hell knowing kakarot and nappa they would want to take them all home with them as some of their pets. and name them as well. they all are waiting for the day when their brains snap and killed them all. they knew it was going to be a matter of time. even though they have no clue how those two functioned in everyday life. kagome sighed and put those thought for later. They could beat them so they could move forward on their search. kagome only sent fire and melted them. She just loves magic sometimes.

"hey whats wrong kagome?" asked stella

kagome snapped out of her thoughts she had a bad feeling while being in this place it as if they were being played or soemthing of that nature she could sense. It,. and she knew that they where playing with them to test them in things. and she had a feeling that this bitch wwas not going to be easy to talk to and get one their side. while kagome looked around and see if she was able to find somewhere she and the others was able to go and find where this bitch was at. it freaking freezing in here and wished to get the fuck out of there to somewhere warm and drink something warm.

"that was far to easy. Who ever this is wants to see what we are able to do." said kagome

kagome felt something above her as she shot flame wand,essay and made a hole as she waved for them to come with her. when they made it they seen there was someone there maybe it was the northern fairy that they needed to find to stop this craziness. she just hoped that she would lsiten to her and be able to come to their side of things as well. but they would have to see and how they are going to go aout this. as the north fairy looked over to kagome and knew who she was going to be there.

"you have done well winx also Shikon Miko it's a honor!" said aurua

kagome walked over to the north fairy and stood before her and bowed to her out of respect to see if this was going to work.. she just hopped she made some sort of peace unless she won't like who she would end up dealing with. kagome wished that she was having their sword spirits here with her. this was when she could use them right now, most of all muramasa with his soul thread to restrain her. but for now she was going to have to do it all with out them. while aurora was looking at the shikon miko and knew that she was always waiting to meet her.

"i am auroura the north fairy i have heard lots of things most of all you kagome or Shikon Miko the legends of legends. and now i know there are true that i have heard." said aurora

kagome rolled her pink and red eyes from her trying to kiss her ass and try to get on her good side.. she didn't want to talk much she just wanted to get this done and over with so that they all can go back home. but kagome knew that this fairy was not going to make things easy for her and she knew this for a fact. she knew that by the way she spoke to her she was not going to be a easy task to take down. but for now she was going to try her best in doing what she needed to do. and maybe to get her on their side as well. she was told by diana that this one was not that easy to deal with.

"you must stop this ice now. morgana vengace must end. ." said flora

aurora held the ball of light to show them what they were seeking. kagome eyes flashed knowing that is the source of the powers she was using right now to show it was real what they where going to be dealing with she was not one easily to be moved on some things.. and if muramasa was here. she woul of been able to grab that fast. but since he was with thoth with a mission for zuse it was only her. she sighed and knew that she caught on to what she was thinking. and smirked to her. oh how she hated when people did that to her. it was rather annoying when they think they could out do her.

"what i am holding here in my hands is called the blizzard crystal. it is my magical source in this simple small drops hold enough power to freeze over the world and the universe. ledgends say that the ones who had the coldest of hearts may take it over." said aurora

the winx tried to move closer to her in hope that one of them were able to stop her or grab ahold of that crystal. kagome put her arms up to show she was not going to harm her when she seen aurora back away from them. she knew what kagome was up to and she was not going to have that happen. but then again this was somthing that needed to be done. she had to do this for the revenge against those filthy men. and that is what she going to do. and that is going to be the end of it. but for now she was going to have to do something she might end up regretting. but for now it was going to be the last thing.

"dont you come even a inche closer to me. i sensed the power you have inside of you. plus the great fire that burns within your very soul. i don't want to have a fight with you. so let me take the blizard crystal and run away. and i shall spear the planet earth. "said aurora

"you will make a pack that you will not do this again?" asked kagome

" mama their all running away." said roxy

kagome turned cold red and pink eyes onto the northern fairy. the bitch pulled a dick move and that didn't sit well with them all. sbe knew the bitch was going to be playing with them. but for now it was not going to be the best thing thye are going to be doing right now. kagome was pissed and when she gets pissed off someone gets their ass kicked when she gets pissed off. and she wanted to kill her a ice fairy for that move. if they want to play dirty then she will play dirty as well.

"you were trying to make sure your minons got away it seemed you like to pull dirty tricks and that never goes on my good side." hissed kagome

"you catch on dearie, you are the only ones who are trapped inside of my palace." said aurora

aurora laughed darkly as she pushed her magic into the crystal into her hands. the winx all looked around them as if they were about to be frozen over. well it sure as hell feels like they were about to be frozen over. as they all fell to the ground even kagome who was used to all sort of cold thins.. kagome rushed over to roxy and clutched her to her body. she would give all the warmth of her body to her daughter and make sure she was going to remain with her. and if she gets out of this she was going to beat someones ass when it came down to them fucking over the wrong person.

"whats wrong winx you seemed troubled about something." said nebula

nebula looked at them all who was no shivering on the icy floors of the palace they were all stuck in. roxy laid in her lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. to make sure she was going to ok. she casted a warming spell. but it seemed that the prison they are stuck in was blocking out all sort of magic. so she was going to have to try to keep her warm with everything she has. and if she gets out and that bitch is there she was going to slaughter her. and when she slaughters someone she was going to make sure that they suffer.

"stop this at once roxy cant hold on much longer with the cold." hissed kagome

nebula marched her way over to them and looked over roxy. she will give this help to them for free this time. and only becasue that their queen wants the two of them for their armys. but she was going to see if she was going to get the answer but she wanted the wizards of the black circle as well. and this was not going to end until they are handed over to them. then this war would end fully. but for now she was going to make them suffer to make them rethink on what they are doing. even though she forget that kagome has suffered the worst of the worst in her long long life time.

"there is only one way to save her. either what we are going to have a choice in. either roxy or the wizards death." said nebula

kagome sighed she didn't like how this was going and she knew what she was going to do. it was going to be her beating down this little smug bitches ass and that what she wanted to do right now. and maybe bloody her up a tad bit. and fuck that smug ass face up that no one would know who she is. this bitch pushed her last nerve. and she was going to get her back sooner or later. and she better be dammed happy that she was locked in here and not able to use her powers. while the other winx gulped and knew she was pissed off and who ever come to her is not going to like what happens to them.

"i'm going to make you a deal me and you fight if i win you let me and the others go." hissed kagome

"fine i will be back after i think on this." said nebula

with that nebula was gone to think on the slammed her body and punched the wall of their ice prison even though her knuckles was bleeding along with other parts of ehr body.. its going to be sweet in beating that bitch down. and she was going to enjoy every last moment of the ever so delightful beat down she was going to deliver to that bitch once she comes back. oh how she was going to enjoy that when that time comes. but for now she was going to plot out everything that she was going to do. and she was going to make her suffer and make it known to not fuck with kagome when you get it worst from her.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was using her powers to keep roxy warm even though it was not strong enough. even though it was kido that was able to get through. She place a warming charm on all of can't let her adopted daughter die or get sick, she was still pissed off about the whole issue that was going on right now. whent they all heard roxy finally wake up they sighed in relief. but she was going to make her suffer for what she had done. and the dick move is not going to go unpunished she was going to make sure of that that is someting that is going to show there.

"you were freezing my little one." said kagome

"and kagome offered to fight with nebula to free us and you as well." said flora

" mama you would do that for me,?" asked roxy

kagome only smiled and only patted her head and kiss her brow. she would do it for all her children and as well her grand children and her family and freinds. even though she has a raging murder boner right now and she was going to use it if she was able to do what she wanted. and now they just needed to think when they woudl be back to free them and kagome takes up her price on her end. oh how she was going to enjoy every last moment. oh it was going to be so sweet and taste so sweet when she was able to do that.

"morgana," growled kagome

morgana walked over to their ice was asked to come by diana to hear them all out on what they wanted to tell them. she seemed that she was there to speak to them personally but then again kagome was to smart for this. she could be there to play with them to get them to their side. and she knew that the girl was going to beat the respective crap out of nebula if she even wanted to let her do it. but she was going to be here and talk to her. but for now it was going to be what she hears and if she likes it or not. but then agains he promised diana that she would try.

"why would you not join me roxy? i have offered you so many chances but in to do so you must leave the winx. i could handle the one not joining. but you its different." said morgana

"i will not leave kagome had been like my mother. And she adopted me as her own. My father even allowed it," cried roxy

morgana walked closer to roxy feeling the sting of what she had said. She was happy that her father was bright enough to do so if anything had ever happened to him, then again she didn't know who she was to her just yet. kagome smiled and patted her head to show her that she was proud. but she looked at morgana and wondered what she was going to be doing to them now. she was never ever going to go to their side. adn be on the dark side of the force as they say. but for now it was going to be her and that bitch when she gets out of here. she pushed her to far and she was going to get what she deserved.

"i have made sure no one had harmed you." said morgana

"yes and i took advantage of that to save the Winx and with the others,." said roxy

morgana sighed she was so headstrong ans she was proud of her. kagome was watching to see if she could figure out the connection between the two of was fuming for what this woman had wanted to would have to thank kagome for doing something that she was not able to do. even though hse was not going to say who she was at this point int ime. but where are the two sword spirits that is the other thing that she took notice of. they are not with her. even though she knew very little one what sword spirits are able to and what they can do.

"you are so headstrong in so many ways we are rather alike." said morgana

"i'm begging you abandon the thirst for revenge," pleaded roxy

mogana closed her eyes she cant do that not even for her. she had to do something about the people who dared to harm her kingdom. she had to get the rightful revenge agains the wizards of the black circle for the crimes they did to them,kagome placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that she was here to be by her side on what the woman wanted to do in the end. while mornaga look like she was still debateing on what she was goingto do and what she was not going to do. but for now they are going to have to wait on what he was going to respond with.

"i can't do that you know how much harm the humans and the wizards hard harmed us. and you lady kagome as well you should know well enough this is not a personal matter do you understand me." said morgana

"even diana abandoned the revenge you so wish is the soul mate to my son draco. and they are happy. dont that mean anything to you morgana?" asked kagome

nebula with two fairies behind her flew in to help their queen before she changed but the idea that the lowly other world fairies was spewing out. even morgana was shocked that her nature fairy was on their side. she cant believe that nature freak left them to be with some man. that is somethng she wuld never ever do. while nubula was going to get her punishment when she finds that nature freak. while kagome had been reading her heart and soul this whole time and shook her head. the revenge gottent o her to far.

"if i am defeated by kagome they are freed. if i defeat her she would take us to the wizards." said nebula

"fair enough i give my permission for this to happen." said morgana

kagome squelled like a school girl or if she seen a chocolate milkshake as she did a happy dance, oh she was going to enjoy this waaaaay to much. she got the beat this smug little bitchs ass. teach her who she was messing with. And who she is messing with, oh how she was going to so enjoy this. she was goin to show her a new world of pain. as she was transported out the prison to start the battle. and she was going to make sure she knew who the fuck she was messing with. while she knew that she was going to have to play on their rules. but then again she never played by the rules she was slytherin after all.

 _"electic storm!"_

kagome dark and evil smirk never left her face ass he swatted the attack as if it was a mere fly. this bitch needed to try harder than what she was if she wanted to win against her. As she used Shot a few spells and sent her flying. she evern used crucio on her a few times. oh how she enjoyed the screams of the person she was teaching a lesson to. She was having to much fun she hated people liked this it made her sick. she knew that everyone probably was feeling this right now. and at that point in time she would not even care if they did. she was enjoying her kick ass fest.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else_

sky and everyone flinched whent hey felt that. tamaki and the twins and the others face palmed and groaned from the feelin that they were getting. their mother and grandmother was kicking someones ass. and who ever it was pissed her off waaay to much while The others smirked they knew what kagome was doing and that was never ever a good thing for the person she was beating the shit out of. while sky and the specilist wondered what in the world is going on. and why is kagome feeling like that.

"hey mama is kicking some major ass. it seemed that someone must of messed with her the wrong way. chirped tamaki

"your right my grandson and we all know if the person don't learn it the first time. the next time will not be as pleasant I feel so much father,y pride." said Vegeta

"yeah thats our mama for ya!" said Draco

the specialist and their new friends who seemed to be fairy book people only gulped down the fear. they knew kagome was scarry and hot as hell that way. but damn they are fucking turned on painfully from what they are feeling. they wondered if it was that purple haired one. sky just prayed that she would come back to them safely and not harmed or anything. even though he never felt her this pissed off like this before. so it was all new to him. while everyone was cheering her on and as if they felt her do this before, but then again they have and they just knew what she was known to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with kagome and the others._

kagome was laughing her ass off while lunged at nebula with her power blast again she had the upper hand in this and she was not going to lose this battle this was her territory and kingdom and she was not going to let these bitchs take her down. she was going to show them who the boss is around these parts. and she was not going to be all nice about it either. hell this bitch was weak she didnt have to go full power. even though she was messing with her head and that was something that genyu has teached her on. and it was fun to do that to their person they are going to end up kiling or hurt really bad.

 **"GO AND KICK THAT BITCHS ASS KAGOME!"** cheered musa

kagome took nebula by the neck and slammed nebula down on the ice and see if she would be able to attack her now. she even put some of her poison and miasma into her. she was going to suffer either way with that. while morgana and aurora stood and watched as well and they were shcoked to see how well kagome was fighing and the spells she used they new she was good but not this though they had a feeling that she was not at full power and she was playing aaround with her right now. But they also feared her in what they were feeling and tasting it was her power and anger.

"oh your going to regret for doing that you demonic alien witch fairy bitch!" growled nebula

nebula wanted to punch that pretty face of the bitch she was fighting. no one will take her down not ever she was not letting her get the better of her. nebula shot three more times to only make kagome fly into a ice wall making a kagome hole in the ice wall. kagome cursed the bitch exstence. and then cursed naraku existence as well for the marking on her freaking back while nebula was thinking she had won. even though it harm kagome but it as not going to keep her ddown. she was raised to fight until she was not able to fight no more, as her blood dripped all over the place.

"oh that was a cheep shot you low class warrior bitch." hissed kagome

kagome went shotting down with her back and body was blood all over the place. but she will never give up she had worst done to her she knew that this was the end for this little was raised to fight until she had nothing left and that she was not even able to fight no more. she was not even close to be done yet. even though she knew the girls are seeing her like this for the first time. but it was the way she was raised. she raised her hand and snapped her fingers this time. its time for her to play dirty as well. She shot crucio and shot nebula down and made her scream for a while.

"you can't solve anything with revenge i should into these eyes and think you had it bad, i fucking dont think so. you think what those wizards did to you was bad. i had far far worst done to me." hissed kagome

"what do you know about revenge." growled nebula

kagome eyes went sad as she was going to open up to this was going to have to make then see reason and not even the winx knew of the parts of her past that she was about to say and that she was going to show her what she was going to amke a point and her sons was going to be in there as well. she had to make them know what theya re doing was just not that bad to what she had her family had to suffere. and what she ahd to suffer. maybe just maybe she would be able to stop the attempt on revenge maybe she should tel them why she knew about this type of thing.

"I know a lot about revenge greatly. more so than you all could understand. my first love verblly and fisically abused me. and then raped me over and over again. and then turn me over to the most vile creture alive. i suffered for three fucking years. he did things to me that would make you never want to close you eyes again. then he tossed the twins i was pupped with lucky for sesshomaru found then and kenw i was the mother and inuyasha was the father. eac time i gave birth they were tossed away. and the end of what he held he for, he burned a cursed spider mark in my fucking back that will make me suffer and bleed if hit the wrong way. it cant never ever be curse. i had to lvie through out time and my one son tamaki i never ever knew what was going on with his grandmother. he was abused and raped sien he was four fucking years old. my son draco he suffered from the first time he went into hogwarts under albus. he raped him and forced him to make the unbreakbale vow. and when his father found out he was forced to watch his son scream as that fucking bastard used a spel to enlarge is cock. then draco had to watch his father be burned to death. you can ask his ghost. and top it off some obsess pixi had to re do thing things to my son tamaki and they had to out in in a coma. he has had to many set backs and not even well yet. so now you know almist everything. and you think i dont knwo what revenge is. i have seen and done things that would make someone like you cringe in fear. i am not even at my full power. an you think you can sit here and insult me to my face. be lucky i had many times to kill you. but i held back. so if this is not what going to helpo you.. then you bitchs are to far gone to know what the real truth is. and further sink into darkness. and let me tell you dearie that the darkness of the abyss of the soul is never lovely. i seen it in countless people. and if you die that way you will become soemthig you done want to,.,"Explained kagome

morgana gasped they even saw what she was talking about and she seen everything with the spell she casted, she even felt everything tehy all was down on their knees from all the pain she felt. adn tamaki and draco she made them feel they felt. how could someone do that to a child. sure she knew albus was evil. but this was sick. she would love to see those two boys and tell them she was sorry. and how could someone do that to a person like kagome and that poor boy it's sickening,. She wants to vomit from what she seen and heard.. it was so hurtful to see and hear what she had happened to her sons, and she should be honored to have seen some of the memories and now understood that if she was able to give up revenge then she should as well. she was the captain to the freakig soul king to be able to see someones soul that way. she knew that lord death had children and she was the motehr so yeah she knew what she was looking for.

"morgana mama is a mother to me and she did all this for me. I never knew the feel of mother until she came in my life and adopted me, she don't deserve to have her powers drained. if anything happened to her i would never ever forgive you." cried Roxy

"neither could i the poor dear suffered so much and that dear boy would be lost with out yet. i think of her as my own child. and those two boys i would like to hug them. adn thell then how sorry i am. but i knew albus was evil. but i never ever had the proof to show it. i hope she could forgive me." said morgana

morgana used her magic to let the other faires out. the winx didnt know what to think on what they felt. it made them think on a while new perspecrtive on kagome. they cred fro what she and tamaki adn draco had to suffer. and they are proud to know her and be in her life knowng the person she loved most in the world was being protected by someone who had honor. it made her feel happy to know this. roxy rushed over to kagome to save her even though she would have her blood on her. as they cheered to see that roxy had her and placed her with the others.

"can you not have revenge against the humans. you have heard what mama had gone through so please she did that to help you understand she only opened up to those who she deemed right." pleaded roxy

kagome blinked feeling her powers come back to her. kagome sent a spell she invented And sent ice over to the low class warrior bitch for the dick move she had pulled. morgana let that one slide since nebula did do that move. no one pulls that it was a cheap move and it not what a warrior does if your a real warrior. while kagome punched her a few time and put crucio on her at high power. the bitch was goin to know her place and she was going to know what she had done was not going to be unpunished. and the queen can judge her. but she was not going to let that one go.

"I shall do as you say and only because you asked me my child." said Morgana

morgana eyes sparkled as she looked down to the person she wished to tell why she care so much for, but with the way nebula was acting this was not the correct time to do so. as long as kagome was there for her she was happy. and she had to agree that nebula was in need of what she had to do. but for now she thinks it was enough. and then again she knew that nebula was not happy with waht she wanted to do. plus she didnt want to fight a war that she knew she would lose since she knew of the beings she would be fighting up against. and what kagome had showed them and made them feel it made them see things in a new light and change their ways.

"you are giving up everything we are fighting for?" growled nebula

aurora turned with anger how dare she speak to her this way abou their queen. who is a honorable warrior to their kind as is a fairy at that something else the ledgend kept out of the story of the Shikon Miko is a huge no no in all fairy kind. how dare she pull a move on someone who showed them that and made them feel it as well. she should of thinked that they should change their minds. while nebula was not going to change her mind on this. she wanted to do what she wanted to do. and that is her final desion and answer on that one. she could give a fuck less either way.

"how dare you speak down to the queen and one of the most honorable beings alive!" hissed aurora

"the wizards of the black circle will be judged and the other faires of my realm in all fairness. but for the black circle ogron must give it to me himself to be a sign of submission." said morgana

kagome would have to agree on the terms, even though she had to say it was a interesting way. but then agains he knew nothing of their ways of trial.. so she was going to see how this was goign to go. but then again she didnt have a good feeling about what will go down if they even do this. but it will bring the real wizards out and then they would be able to stop them for what they are planing. hell she and the others dont even trust them. she had it placed in a box that was under spells they don't even know of, it was in one of the rooms in capusle corp to be save from the fairy hunters.

"ok fine i'll give you this chance." said kagome

"and this magic portal and you will be home. have a safe trip back roxy and thank you for watching over her kagome and make sure she is raised right . you are honorable as the stories say you are." said morgana

kagome stood proud and tall to the woman and only shook her hand and they went through the portal, they needed to talk to the wizards to explain to them about what they all had agreed to. and this maybe the moment of truth for them to show their true colors. and this was all they needed to see. while morgana was going to put her own punishment on nebula for what she was pulling. she didnt like how she was acting. and she was going to make it known that she was not happy with everything that nebula was beign like. she was going to learn one way or another unless she wanted to end up dead and that is where she is heading if she didnt cut the crap out.

* * *

 _meanwhile somewhere else_

kagome wondered if she should even save this wizard. From the feeling of death for them. but then again he was trying to save the group and his team so it was the honorable thing to do. but then agains she didnt even trust them. while she sat down and felt her age catching up to ehr while sibylla came over to her and see if she was ok. as kagome showed her what was going to go down. and she nodded and has to agree with morgana on what she was going to do and how she was goingt to do it.

"mogana had chosen wisely. i am glad to hear it as well. kagome you had helped others who have this type of thoughts with just your life story. we are honored to be in the same place with you." said sibylla

kagome only looked off to the side she didn't feel honorable at that point in time. it seemed that she was going to be turning people over to their death. but then again they could still be playing them. but then again she had a feeling that they are up to something, but for now she was not going to be able to find out either way. she knew that this was the only way to get them to show who they are. and she sent a hell butterfly to kaioshine to tell him to bring the black circle and what and why they woudl need it. plus she knew he would want to come along with them on this one.

"yes morgana gave me her word and she knows what happens to those who goes back on said word, ands he will judged you in a fair way as long you hand over the black circle and if you pass said trial you will be working as one of the guard." Explained kagome

ogron sighed he was grateful this far on what she had been doing for him and his people. she was a kind and wounded hearted person so he should be even grateful he had her help. but he had a feeling there was more to this than meets the eye. he took note to what kagome was able to do and what is able to show. and yes he was not going to out himself or anything. but he was goin gto have to make her believe him. and it seemed that she has been for this long. so he might as well see if she would belive anything else he was about to tell her, and say to her. but then again this was somethign he had to do.

"yes i will do this kagome. and i will personally give the circle over to her. and accept the offer you give to me. if i go back on the word i will let you kill me. kagome i am really grateful for all you have done for us. someone like you in front of us we don't even deserve such a honor. bit whats wrong you seem like you are worried." said Ogron

kagome sighed and closed her eyes and sighed she didn't know how to explain it. she felt her full age on how long she had lived. and it was something she knew it was there. but she wanted to sleep fro the time being. but she was worried about a lot of things. she only waved her hand to say good bye she needed to feed while the other winx fallowed her. but then again tomorrow is going be the moment of truth and see what they are going to be dooing and what they are going to end up doing. and see if they are going to be good guys or bad guys. so this was all going to come out tomorrow either way

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was all geared up and was ready for the trail. kagome and vegeta as well Lucius and kenpachi had a feeling that they were not indeed loyal to their word. they just needed to call them out on it. they even came up with a plan with Morgana. plus they are all going in a group to show that they are all in on this one. plus they wanted to see how this thing they are doing and how it worked. plus they might be needed if something happened. even dende was coming. kaioshin arrived not long about. and ever mister satan was coming and boo. they all wanted to see it. plus a few more death gods as well. android 18 and krillian was coming as well.

"It was kind of you to accept our invite," chirped Musa

All the Specialist as well the others came down to join them. kagome and Vegeta and some of the others was in discussing thing with all the others who was coming along with them. they needed all the help they could get. they just wanted to be there to see this thing. plus they wanted to see if there was going to be a fight as well. knowing their luck this bastards are going to pull something and it was not going to be pretty if it was what they think it was going to be.

"Ok troops time to leave we have no time for such foolishness we have a job to do." ordered vegeta

Everyone gathered around kagine and was teleported to the Silibilini Mountain were the wizards are being held until they came, kagome and vegeta nodded to each other knowing the plan was set in place. even kaioshine had the bad feeling. and normally when the grand kai gets those feelins it is never ever good. but they had a good plan in place for when they pull the dick move that they all knew was going to happened. it just what evil people do and they met their fair share of evil people in their life times. and killed a great many evil and vile people when it came down to it.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They were being lead down the hall's of the Justice Fairy so they could gather their prisoners so they were able to take them to the queen of the earth fairies. But this was something that they needed to do so they could make some sort of had to say that this was rather interesting to see. he was wondering what the realm looked like where they are going. plus he needed to make it known who was the real ruler of this world now. and make peace with the pissy prissy pixis. it was the right thing to do as a king. he knew his father would be proud of him if he was brought back to life. it seemed he was the only one who wasnt brought back to life.

"It is so good to see you again my girl's. And you finally bring the other's with you as well. and the welcome king vegeta and the suprime kai." said Sibylla

the ones who was new to this was in shock at what they were seeing. this was their first time on their mission and they were a tad but happy about it. they wished the others could come but they didn't pass the training they were guarding the town. but then again they have seen their fair share of things in their life times. while thoth smiled and nodded his head. while muramasa amd mercilago was next to their mistress. spirit and stein was there as well. kagome was the head of the group since she was the leader of the mission. vegeta smirked and was proud of his princess.

"What you had to bring these people to help. what do you think were going to pull a dick move?" asked Ogron

Regina and Zelena arched a brow at the smugness in that ones tone. vegeta and piccolo narrowed their eyes at the fool to show him that was a warning on what they just it was not for them they would of been dead by now. they wanted to show him a thing or to when it came down when they talk to those are above them in station and power. vegeta was not going to put up with these bastards. he knew there was more than one person who agreed to that one. he knew the former evil queen wanted to rip their hearts out and make them watch her crush them slowly. the wicked with of the west wanted to do something as well. hell she knew her husband would make them his personal bitch if he had it his way.

"Oh hush it will you smug jerk. how is Duman doing by the way?" asked ayame

Anagan walked over their sick freind to see if they knew of some way. but there no way that their freind and team mate was going to make it to the trail in the state he was in. so they needed to leave him behind. they knew he might not make it to the trial. but atleast they have the rest of them with them. but then again one of them needed to check the sick fool. even though they knew that he was not faking it since they took nore of that one. plus who in the world would get themselves like this to pull a dick move. but then again they knew alot of things when it came down to evil fuckers.

"We are affraid that he is getting worst. we are very concerned the long trip to Tir Nan Og will be quite fatal for him." said Anagan

kagome made her way over to the sick member of their group and freind to test their trust when she was about to check him over. piccolo pulled her back to let him to check the sickly male over himself he knew what he was doing. he waved szayel to come over with him. as they did a few checks. when they were done. but now they sighed and knew that this moron would not even make it through the protal to the place they needed to go. so they would have to send some of the others back and see if they could get him help and what in the world that is causing this sort of effect. szayel sent a hell butterfly to have aizen and someone else to meet up with them.

"Sadly to say this is not going to go no where. he would be a dead man walking even if we teleported him there. so he would need to see a doctor. I would say Nabu and the Specialist take him back to capsule corp to see what they could do. the library hold all the magical books from the family and rather old ones at that. as we there will be two others there to help you out that i sent a hell butterfly to come and help you deal with this." ordered szayel

Nabu and the Specialist didn't talk back they knew when it came down to Szayel the octava espada who is a captain in the espda devsion of the soul socitey something that kagome and hades started up to the ones who turned over to the side of the light. and well the ones who basically survived the war that rukia started even though it took them a long time to figure it was her who started it. and a few others. Mostly the octava espada and vegeta can can be scary when he mad or pissed off. as the took the sickly wizard through a portal and promised to be back when they were done. plus they didnt even know who they sent to help them out. while everyone lese teleported to Tir Nan Og.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone landed on the beach of tir nan og with their prisoners. while they looked around to see were they were. they didn't expect to be teleported here even one of them vomited from the rough ride they were on to get where they needed. vegeta and some of the others snorted on the location where they landed. and had to say they were expecting to see something much more to how these bitch ass pixi acted. but then again they are going to be meeting up with the king of the earth. well new vegeta not earth no more. but they are not going to like what they are going to be hearing. but then again vegeta was straight to the point when it came down to what they have been trying to pull. plus kidnapping his grand brat and great grand brats was the top of the list when it came down to his blood adopted daughter and her dumb ass soul mate.

"Morgana castle is right over there." said Flora

"This is your call Roxy," Said snow

Roxy only nodded while Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder sending her a smile to let her know that her blood adopted family was with her all the way. Roxy took the ring off to make the caslte to come before all of them so they would be able to start whatever that is needed. black crows came swooping down to attack the wizards as if they knew who they were. while some of them are going to be slaughtering and having crows for dinner. kenpachi hand was itching like the rest of them to kill them some birds, while roxy sighed she needed to go and stop these birds or there wil be the bird blood bath that was going to happen soon. and she felt what everyone was feeling at this point in time. and she was sure enough that everyone else in the palace was feeling it and tasting it as well.

"That is enough." ordered Roxy

The birds knew the order and flew away to the one fairie who knew kagome and some of the others hated. Vegeta and Regina even hissed at the smug thoth and ikkaku and yumichika was thinking of all the ways to kill her. kenpachi was thinking about slicing her head off and shoving it up her ass. while piccolo wanted to shoot the special beem canon at her. and some of the others wanted to feed her to the pet ginat mutant spiders that belong to hagrid. well the giant mutant spiders that he calls friend that worship kagome from the awful marking on her back. soon they were going to have more than just a few of them hating her with the way she thought.

"Thanks to the fairie of animals, unlike our kind hearted queen these birds remember the ones who placed us in this prison. lets go now queen Morgana is waiting for you." said Nebula

Nebula turned around and walked off with her nose in the air showing that she thinks she was better than the others in the group. even though she was soo below rank and status then everyone in the group. as she expected them to fallow her. while the others fallowed her thinking of all the ways they could kill her off from the world. now they knew why the wizards did what they had done.. kagome and Vegeta muttered under thair breath about how mush they would love to kick her smug ass. while the wizards shivered from all the feeling of anger that was flowing off these people. and they knew that they are playing with gire when it came down to what these people are known and able to do,

* * *

 _meanwhile back at capsule corp_

Nabu went through all the books to find the one he was going to find. while he had to get used to aizen and kesuke and as well mayuri since this was the first time they are indeed meeting. plus stien came back with them to help them out. as they did their scans and didnt even know what the hell was goin on. as they brows the library to see what they could find. since the soul soceity cant even tell what in the world was goin on with this guy. but then again it seemed the wizards of the black circle was avoiding the knowledge of the soul socitey and the wizarding and demonic worlds as well. but now they could gather data and maybe use it if they are stuck into something like this again,

"Sibylla fairies tried to do medical help with out looking for the exact cause of his sickness." said Nabu

Nabu casted the spell from one of the older books and placed into the sick wizard. while Riven and Brandon and the twins held him down with the help of mori soon. as all his forms morphed to different ones. even though nabu was bein helped out by the brightest of the worlds. so this was something that nabu was happy about. plus they are even giving him some pointers when it came down to evolving his powers. and helping him better with more of the training. since these are the people that kagome had told him about that would help him when she was nto able to. and he was just happy he was getting help from what was known that are the brightest of all realms and the worlds. plus he finally got used to when it came down to being trained by the great demon lord.

"It was no spell that made him like this. His energy levels are not working together it seemed. he can't control his own powers so watch over him will ya." said Nabu

Nabu walked off with mayuri, kesuke and aizen and stein to go and analized the spell result when it came back they would be able to help the evil little wizard's then again it seemed that there was something more about this. plus they are going to be taking all the testing back to their own respective labs that would be of great use and to be used in the future when they have to do things like this for someone like this. while the ones on watch duty was kinda trying to keep the sickly wizard down so he was not able to move. while the genius's was at work trying to get things done and save this jackasses life. even though they didnt even want to help him when it came down to what they have tried to do. and how they got them all mixed up in the mess they are all in.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

Everyone fallowed the fairy who they wanted to beat the crap out of her or slaugter her. and maybe some other well thought out gory things that they are known to do. and maybe posion her. or just toss her into the nest of the huge giant spiders that hagrid call freind. and the would listen to kagome if she told them to eat them. guessing kagome or ayame beat down didn't help them none in their smug bitchy holy than thou ways of thinking since it was something that they all soon will share with the same idea. while muramasa and mercilago was trying to make a bet to what and who was going to get their ass kick frist with all of the other sword spirits. hell even toshiro wanted to ice the bitch over and that is saying alot there when he wanted to do that to someone.

"Thank's to Roxy and the Winx we are free and stronger than ever." said Morgana

kagome walked closer to her and bowed not forgetting her royal manners before her to show her that they have no ill will on her part. while the other's who just met this woman did as well. Morgana eye's went bright finally meeting all the great legend's she heard so much about. and the one who was the king of earth well now known as new vegeta now. and she had a feelin gthat nebula had pissed off the wrong people once again. it seemed her talk didnt help matters none. even the great demon lord was here as well. she eyes everyone and had to say she was happy. well she had to say the monk getting slapped was ratehr funny. well monk who was a demon. but that was funny with the read mark on his face that was smoking it seemed. she never seen something amusing in all of her years.

"Queen Morgana here is the Wizard's Of The Black Circle. We have brought them to you so you are able to pass your good judgement on them." said kagome

nappa and kenpachi pushed the leader of the wizards forward this was his part in surrendering the black circle to the queen. they were being watched they still think they had something up their sleeve. morgana had to say those two are rather impressive in the size and looks. she blushed and knew she should not be thinking about such things. while she waited for ogron to speek up and make his peace before everything started. while trunks and gohan pushed him to make him speak. while ogron growled and glared at all of them. they didnt have to push him the way they are going about things. kagome rolled her eyes they made their beds and now they habe to lay in it. but they are still waiting for him to see if he was going to strike and start up a battle. that is why they also brought all the backup even though they wanted to see what and how this goes about things.

"Queen Morgana we are deeply sorry for what we have done." said Ogron

"Only truth is tell us that you are speaking the truth. it owuld be you heart not your words that shall show the truth." said Morgana

Ogron took the black circle ring off his finger knowing he had to turn it over it was part of his grand plans. even though he was playing even the powerful demons and the others did t know what they had planned. they all looked over to see what he was going to do now. while morgana waited to see if he was really going to hand it over. plus it was like a draw between the two of them. but for now it was going to be who was going to do what. while vegeta watched with everyone else and see what else was going to happen when it came down ot the black circle and if he was really going to hand it over or not. kagome eye twiched when it came down the moron drawling this out longer than it should. as if he was waiting for something or a moment or something to happen.

"This ring is the black circle of the fairy hunters." said Organ

"You shall give that to me at the trail until then you will keep it in this box." ordered Morgana

Ogron walked over and placed the ring in the box and stepped back. well a box that was made by the the grand kai kaioshine himself. while the fairy walked away with the box and placed it someplace until the time came. as they were all lead away to go to a prison cell until they where needed. kaioshine arched a brow at the one that he was knowiing as a bitch who he didnt mind to show a few things to make her not such a bitch since he himself was starting to hate her himself. but they all was lead into the palace and was given a tour since they had time to kill before the whole thing started for the morons who dragged them all into this, even though they are grateful to a point since they all gotten a good fight out of all of this with all the fighting with revenge induced bitchs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back back at capsule corp_

Nabu along with mayuri, kesuke and stien and aizen was still looking at the results they had gotten in the lab room of capsule corp while bouncing off ideas between each other. and maybe a debate about something here and there. but they are stull trying to find out what they are trying to figure out who and what has done this.. they had to admit that she had a nice collection of books and would love to brows around when they had the time. Nabu was even in heaven with the sheer amount of books she had. plus the ones that came over from the others respective labs that they gave to capsule corp. but for now this was going to be the best they could do. but they think they might of found out what maybe causing the jerkface issue and that should get them to help him.

"I got it guys. duman had been going overboard with his shape shifting powers." said Nabu

Duman turned into a wold knocking Riven itno one of the walls as his forms stopped from changing. Timmy and the other's was in a pile from Duman throwing them around like rag dolls. kagome and the other were going to kill them even vegeta of all people. Duman took Nabu and flew out the house breaking one of the oldest stained glass windows. Everyone noded to each other and took off to raid the weapon room. and then they all took off to save their freind. as Riven threw the staff over to Nabu and now they finally can start getting somewhere.

"Soon the world will be taken over by us. you stupid moron's. The black circle when morgana touches it then it would be all over!" said Duman

"But what about Ogron promise?" asked Karou

Ogron lies. the only thing he hasn't lied about was wanting the kagome girl hell we all did. and don't you all lie to yourselves you all think that way who could pass her up." said Duman

They needed to get to the others and fast before it was too late. Duman started to attack them they could stop them. while Hikaru and Karou rushed through a portal so they would be able to stop someething that was about to happen. as they all took off they have to go and warn everyone even though they prefer to have the good fight. but for now it was best to have them to have the warning and if they didnt they knew that they would not be having the happiest people after them. while aizen opened a garganta so they can get to where they had to go and get there soon. because soemthing was about to go down and they wanted to be there for it when it happened. well after they give the warning to them and then join into the fighting if it had already started.

meanwhile back with the others

Nebula lead the Wizards Of The Black Circle to the trial area so they could get this done and over with the punishment some of them wanted to say they wanted death for them. while kagome with her two sword spirits and some of the others were prepared for anything. plus they are hoping for a good fight. but then again there was alot of things that was giving them the blood lust that they wanted to have right now. plus they wanted nebula blood as well for the bullshit she has be pulling. morgana walked up to the wizards and looked at the ones who was there in front of her. as she eyed each and every one of them with a stern look. she wanted to kill them. but she made a wizards oath to kagome and that was something that you cant go back on once you made it.

"Ogron, Anagan. Gantlos. before the train begains. do you want to speak?" asked Morgana

"We are ready to face your judgement and ready to give over our magical powers to you." said Ogron

Ogron bowed deeply to the queen to pretend that he was bowing out of respect and self pity on all of the shit they had done. even though they didnt feel the least sorry for all the shit they had done.. she went over and took the ring out and placed it on her finger to show that she has won against the fairy hunters who had screwed them over so long stood up and started to laugh darkly. Morgana started to scream out in pain. as huge crack in the grond appeared and started to suck in fairies. kagome curse and knew what she might have to do. and it was not going to be the most pleasant of feelings either. she was going to be feeling like shit after what she was about to do. but they all knew thing was going to happen and get a good fight while doing so,

"Do you think we would be that easy to surender the wizards oof the black circle dont now what repentece is you will realize this when you spend all of enternity in the abyss of the underworld." said Ogron

kagome and the other's nodded it was time to get to work. and help everyone out before they get sucked in to the abyss but lucky for them they knew the lord of the under world and Hades would let them come back who would only do it because of kagome. ayame and sango and Roxy took the queen somewhere safe so they could get to business. everyone had their own orders and to do what they had to do. while vegeta was going into a mode he has not used in a while. since he didnt have to use it the last few times when it came down to the fights and wars they have to have fight in. vegeta had everyone all lined up to be ready to get orders even though they knew what they had to do already.

"Let's go everyone!" ordered Vegeta

Everyone went in to help everyone they could and save every fairy that they could. as they either flash stepped or used other things here and there when it came down to powers. even though some of them used a kido net to bring some of them back. this was a law that was broke through the soul soceity and it was a crime of going to hell when they finally save what needed to be saved.. they just did a simple snatch and grab while the others found a safe place to place them until the time came to let them out. as they put them in a safe barrier to help them and keep them safe. thanks to ayame and sango who was on barrier duty. bulma and tsubaki was on medical duty.

"Stop this at once you are out numbered this is your last chance vermen. you don't take it we will be forced to kill you." hissed sesshomaru

Anagan only rolled his eyes at the sesshomaru was telling them orderes it seemed that they where not goign to die not them. and they would never coming back once they get sucked in the abyss. Nabu and the other's was not ready to fight. they didnt even know that they have indeed broken a shit load of laws in the soul socitey the underworld. plus the wizarding and demonic worlds. so this was going to send them straight to hell for what they have done. that was when the others came in. nabu rushed over to kagome side he knew she would need his help in all of this. while kagome pointed to her sword spirits to go over and help with the barrier they are able to access her powers since they are her sword spirits.

"No Ogron this end's now." hissed Nabu

"Duman had been defeated." hissed Sky

Ogron was not pleased by this while the others went to help and gather as much fairies as they could. they could be lucky for the back up now and placed them into a barrier that will hold them that will hold them until they knew what to finish the attack before it hit spread her arms and made a sheild. kagome knew that she was going to be dealing with tossing them into the gates of hell. but she had to stop this at once. it was not going to feel nice or pleasent so she was going to be in a hell of alot of pain. vegeta and the others who knew what she was going to be doing and knew it was the only way to stop this. but even though they done like what she was about to do it was to save them in the end.

 **"OH NO YOU DON'T JACKASS!"** Yelled kagome

The Spicialist left so they would be able to help the others in saving the fairies so they would not get sucked into the vortext. while kagome made sure she had them away far enough before she herself joined them she knew her sword spirits was going to be boosthing the power to the barrier. plus her children and grandchildren was able to do it as well who was here. even though roxy dont know how to do this but they would walk her through it so she was able to push power into the barrier.. but she had other plans and they would not feel to pretty but its worth the pain to rid of the Shikon jewel is the only option. and it was not going to feel like what naraku had done to her over again. that is the sheer amount of pain she was about to be in soon.

"Nabu come with me we are able to hold and absorb the dark power into my soul it would purify it with the Shikon jewel. have teached you well." said kagome

Nabu only nodded knowing that this is true even though he didnt like what she was about to do. but it was to save them all. plus she was going to be tossing the wizards into the gates of hell.. The others gave her a look she only made a silent promise she had a protection spell on nabu so he don't end up dead from this. but the thing was one of them had the seed of doubt planted in them. kagome went to her knees and spread her arms out. this was not going to be fun. she hates when she had to do things like this because it was sooo painful and its such a pain in the ass to rid and purify the darkness in her soul. sky didnt know what she was about to do. only was told to remain where he was and dont move unless he would be restrained.

 **"DARK ABYSS ME AND MY FREIND COMAND YOU TAKE THIS SUBMIT TO THE STRENTH OF THE DARKNESS AND LIGHT AND ENTER THE SHIKON JEWEL AND BE WIPPED FROM THIS WORLD AND WILL BE PURIFIED THROUGH THE GREAT POWER OF THE SHIKON JEWEL I THE SHIKON MIKO COMMANDS YOU!"** chanted kagome

kagome let the Shikon jewel out of her body as the pink orb glowed brightly to show that it was obeying its mistress orders.. The darkness started to make a funnel and started to get sucked into kagome soul. while everyone watched in awe at what the two of them were doing. Nabu was giving kagome strength they could tell that she was in pain by the tears streaming down her face., while the darkness went into the shikon jewel that was kagome soul in which in terms that is going to be extremely painful to purify ones soul of the darkness that you sucked in. plus the sheer amout of darkness that she is sucking into her soul.. but with her power she would be able to purifiy the darkness and her soul would be clean once more that was all that matters..

 **"KAGOME!"** cried Sky

 **"NABU!"** cried Layla

 **"MAMA!"**

 **"GRANDMA!"**

Ogron too the chance to activate that the seed of doubt that was the spell to make her see what he wanted her to see plus he was enjoying to see the pain and suffering when it came down to what she was doing.. and it was something that will benifit them greatly while nappa and kenpachi took ahold of Sky. while ayame and bulma jump held Layla down. plus Nabu wasn't doing much better kagome was the one sucked all the darkness in her soul she did all the work with all the darkness. plus she would be able to bring him back to life once she was done and over with. well after tossing them into hell and placing the seal on them if they try to escape it was going to make them feel so much pain that they would not want to escape again or try to escape that is.

 **"YOU WILL NOT WIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"** cried kagome in pain

Everyone who was seeing this for the first time was in awe in hope that kagome would come out of this alive. and hoped nabu will as well but then again this was something they never ever seen her to do before. once the power and the darkness was gone kagome screamed loudly as a bright pure pink light appeared the darkness was purified as she fell to her side in her demonic fairy form while Sky and the other's went over to them. she didnt expect it to take up that much of her powers. but then again she should of expected it. kagome blacked out for a little while. sky took her into his arms to make sure she was going be ok. while vegeta was on her other side to make sure his little princess is going to be ok.

"My love are you ok?" asked Sky

"Did I get it all? take Nabu back to capsule corp he needs help." ordered kagome

Sky took her into his arms while the twins and tamaki and some of the others did as they were told. it seemed that Nabu didn't want to be moved while Layla held onto him. kagome pushed herself up off the ground and pushed Layla out of the way. and to called forth tensaiga and closed her eyes once she saw the imps she swung the sword and nabu was not going to die just very weak. kagome fell to her knees and was back into her demonic fairy form as they took him away. she was in alot of pain and it was not going to end anytime soon. but she was going to have to pull through no matter what. while vegeta knew she was suffering but she was not going to give up either way he would try to or not.

"Take him now he needs to heal. The potions are labeled feed them to him it will help. If you need a book to what potion to give there is one." ordered kagome

Vegeta placed a hand on his daughters forehead to sense her powers and how much she was on the outs. because he knew she was still in pain and suffering. he hated to see her this way.. as the other did what they were ordered to do. while kagome was coming back quickly enough to go for another round. Until she rushed over and vomited behind a bush. once kagome saved Nabu that was when Orgon spell worked all Layla was seeing was Nabu dead. but she knew she was not going ot be able to send them to hell until she was able to gain some more of her powers back. but then again she was in to much pain that she had to be on kenpachi back. kagome groaned in pain while layla had the seed of doubt planted into her m

"I'm joining Nebula those wizards killed nabu. I will get my revenge my own way." hissed Layla

"Nabu will not wish to wake up this way and found out what you chose to do. and he is not dead i saved his life he is back home to capsule corp to rest. this is not honor layla. you owe this to him to come back alive. I did not risk my life and he did not risk his to have you turn your back on us." hissed kagome

bulma held her daughter back from making a mistake she would regret later. she needed to do what she feels is right even though. They would kill her right now but they will not for her sake. she was still healing from what she had just done. kenpachi was seething with the rest of them. but then again they cant do anything with the seed of doubt that was in her the only way she would be able to rid of that seed is to damage her and them purify the seed of doubt that was placed in her. plus they just been given the order to send those wizards through the gates of hell when it came down to getting to them. but for now they also have to come up with a plan to get them wounded and suck them in after they placed the seal on the wizards of the black cricle and then toss them in. plus then think of a plan to rid of that issue with layla.

"Revenge is never the correct way to do things . look at all of us alien races, death gods espda and arancars and demons and witches and wizards weapons and meisters and fairies who have know what we needed to do in our lives. people them always away to go about this kind of thing you know what we all faced wand we didn't do it out of revenge it was for the greater good." Cried kagome

"Then we have nothing more to sat to each other once I am done here I shall come and get Nabu." hissed Layla

kagome eyes went sad knowing this kind of rashness would end up turning people and beings evil or dead in the end she would be the one who has to kill those type of people as well. and she didn't want to see that in the person she cared for not another one. plus she understood when she lost lucius she was sad. even though her ex husband and her one set of twins father are soul mates. and sadly it was out of the love for her that lead them to be soul mates. even though it was weird and creepy. but she had nothing to say on how thoth and spirit got together just as long their love for her does not have them dressing up as her and rollplaying looking like her. its bad enough ayame nearly killed koga for asking her to do that with him after he grabbed her old school uniform. oh how she hated that uniform.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Everyone was on the beach were they all setted up camp with five capsule houses setted up and the sixth one was for them to plan and think of what they are going to do. and how to go about things. kagome was deeply depressed from what Layla had said. she knew that Ogron had to place the spell of doubt on her since she knew the spell all to well. since Nabu will be ok and will be happy to see Layla once she comes back. plus she was still suffering and sick as hell not even none of the potions she took was helping or the other things. her powers are slowly purifying it. Sky came over to His kagome who had Tamaki and the twins who came back after taking Nabu home and Roxy around her. she was so kind and loved her their mother and their grandmother. He placed a hand on her shoulder she hand a rough night.

"Tamaki and the twins came back and along Roxy. they fell asleep they didn't take this to well. they thought they were going to loose me. most of all Tamaki since he fears he would loose me and his father. draco went to bed with vegeta and bulma since they offered comfort to him i love my blood adopted parent." Said kagome

kagome sighed not even sure what to think right now, it hurts like hell when you suck stuff in like that. but now she feel's like she did something wrong she saved his life and now she wanted to go off and lie to the fact she did do that. thoth and spirit was having some alone time. she walked in and sadly they had to be both dressed as her. and that was something she would love to forget her ex husband and ex from what they are doing out of their love for her. and ayame knocked out koga again for even asking to do that again, and how does she even have that freaking uniform still. and miroku was knocked out in the corner with the other perverts of their group for well being the perverts for what they are well known for.

"You must be still feeling the affects my love," said Sky

Sky seen her roll her eyes as if it was a known fact. hell she just sucked in a freaking dark gate or portal so yeah she would be still feeling the affects to what she had just done what the heck was he thinking. yeah he knew she was trying her best to end it. but he knew it was something that would take some time to do. but it will not make him not worry about her any less. he ran his fingers through tamaki soft blond hair. he knew that boy and draco had been though alot. but tamaki had it happened to him sooner in his life. no one at the young of a age not even reaching they age. he made him fell sick to even think about. bad enough diaspro now has this obsession for him and tamaki. bad enough she had raped him and that was sick of her. even though he would never ever talk to her after that.

"You know I never really think about it to tell you the truth. I died four times in my life but never really had the time to think about it. I was so miserable for so long and wanted nothing more than death to come to me. I hated my life so much alll the pain and suffering happened. but my demonic and other family my alien family and the other races as well and my death god family and the others were there to snap me out of the depression. but it seemed i am always helping and defeating darkness and evil. believe me this is not the first dark portal and dark power that I have sucked into my soul I lost track on how many I sucked in from naraku it's never pleasant. and it seemed that people alway's relied on me to defeat things that is out there. so sometimes I forget what normal is anymore. But then again I was really never normal. but then again my life is never boring. but i never had someone turned on me after i help even when I was a spy either," said kagome

Sky took her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head knowing that layla was not right in what she had did. but it seemed that she thought nabu was dead and he was alive and well. the wizards did something to think that way. vegeta leaned against the wall and snorted the girl was to weak to have that even happen to her. she needed to have her training upped to a more or less highter training. since she would not have that happen to her. again. but for now they had to finsih this and toss those morons into the gates of hell. and then purify the spell of the seed of doubt that was placed on the poor girl. it was not honor when you attack someone out of grief. hell frieza and cell never ever did that to anyone. but then again he wanted to be the one to toss them into hell but he did have the chance with frieza and cold so yeah he had his chance on that.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all left to go back up to the castle and seen there was no one were to be seen it as if everyone had disappeared. while there was black smoke coming from inside of the castle as if there was a fight going on in side or somewhere near by. as they made their way into the prison part of the castle. they all had split apart to seek out they ones who have been searching for. while kagome spotted layla and knew it was time to have her to do that part of herself. and even though she had her power back. it was a lon glong night and now the poison from the portal that was in her soul. but now it was all gone and kagome was going to make sure layla was going to see the light.

"Get out of here now you foul loathsome beings. we are going to murder nabu killers." hissed Layla

kagome sighed she didn't want to do this but this was something that she had to do to make her feel and see that she is doing is not the right thing to do. and she is not seeing the truth even though they have told her so many times. even though when she does this a little of herself goes into her just like stella and stella father to help them. and sky who has more or less of her in his with their mating and whens he saved him a few times.. as she bitch smacked layla and placed her hands over her temples to show her that nabu was alive with The spell to reveal memories as she broken the spell that ogron had placed over her. while the twins dragged the bloddied bodies of the wizards of the black circle. morgana wanted to make sure she brings back nebula. as kagome opened the gates of hell after they had the seal in place while the warrior faires never ever seen something like this before and never ever wanted to meet the gates of hell again.

"I have relized thanks to my daughter. and the person who she thought of as a mother. i am here to step down and go back to our world and our lives before this happened." said Morgana

Everyone dropped their weapons so they could stop all their pointless fighting. now they all can put this behind them. now the earth fairies and all the alien races, the death gods, espda and arancars, weapons and mister and gods and goddesses. demons and witches and wizards and other forms of beings are able to walk around with humans and muggles with out any glamorous on and walked are with not even care. They made nebula the new queen well after she apologized to kagome and the others for the way she treated them. while nebula since she was the queen now she made peace with vegeta and now know that earth is known as new vegeta now. layla pounced on kagome knowing she had made her to see the truth as they all left to go back home well layla was taking nabu back home for medical care. while roxy and morgana left to go back home.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and the others were happy that things where all well in the end. they were able to kick back and unwind for a while from all the fighting and battle they all had to do. layla was happy for the help kagome had given her. plus nabu was happy to be still alive he thought he would of died. but then again kagome would never ever let something like that happen to all the ones she cared about if she had any say in it. plus the sword is the best thing that was ever made so yeah they all are even grateful to have her in their lives. plus she would even save riven sorry ass. even though he may annoy her he was still her friend and a member of her pack and concidered family to her.

"I'm sorry my kagome our mission is now over and I have been away from my kingdom for to long." said Sky

"It's ok my dearest I know we will see each other again soon. plus believe me i have to knock out all this work and stuff before i head back." said kagome

kagome kissed his forehead. he knew that she was one of the people who runs the ministry of magic and go on some of the missions and some things that needed to be done in the labs of caspule corp that she runs. also what she does in death city as well. But then again it was a family thing working in the high levels if the ministry of magic and all other businesses. plus she had to knock out some paper work as well in her office through the soul socitey, as they all enjoyed the time together before they had to go back and do the jobs and kingdoms they where known to do before the wizards of the black circle who are all in the highest security of hell and with that seal placed on them it was not going to be pleasant if they even try to escape hell.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

It was two months since the final battle with the wizards of the black circle and tossing their asses in hell. and from what hades had said that they are not taking it so well. so they could unwind for a while and relax. kagome was on her computer doing her work while the others where doing what they had to do with the three lights. roxy plopped back down next to her adoptive mother she was happy to be apart of three royal family's. two noble family's as well. so she had alot to learn and she had learn everything that she had. but then again she had her pieces in her hair to show her status of the kuchiki clan and the gloves and the scarf as well. hers was purple. but it was alot to learn and she was now at super sayein five.

"Thanks for hosting the girls band roxy dear." said kagome

"I think i would be the best way to spend the last day here for me at the frutti music bar." said Roxy

kagome blinked and wondered if she got into the school by her note she had sent in. she just hoped that was the cause since this was something that roxy wanted badly to train she was trained with all she was able to teach her. plus she was going to be have her own set of gavity chambers to take to where ever she decided to go. but for now she was going to see what in the world she means by last day. roxy seemed to be so happy and even though she didnt like the type of music that was being played. but she just listened to make her friends happy. plus the panther demons are not going to be trying to hit on her anytime soon since sesshomaru and kenpachi and genyu had their little chat with them on respecting the personal space of others who didnt want them around them like this.

"Last day what do you mean?" asked kagome

"I got into Alfia!" chirped Roxy

kagome smiled and hugged her to let her know that she was happy. and she was thanked eariler from roxy birth mother. morgana had become friends wither her for all she had done for her daughter while they are appart. klaus basically bowed deeply to vegeta affter remembering the life he lived. but then again he joined bardock to be what he used to be. while he ran this place as well. so he basically did his labs as a hobbie by. but then again bulma seemed to enjoy him around when he decided to go and play with the labs. and he was at the level of super sayein five. it will be a while for roxy and klaus and morgana was not to the level like the rest of them to reach the super sayien god form. all the other sayeins have that level. its only the three was not going to be reaching that until they rise the power levels up hight and higher. but atleast they are at super sayien 5.

"Hello ladies we have arrived!" chirped Brandon

kagome and the other girls all looked up from what they were all doing and smiled why they all rushed over to their boyfriends to greet them. nabu was even well enough to come back to the school and be a specialist but the letter from vegeta, byukya and a few other high ranking people who got him into the school.. as sky went over to spend time with his kagome he missed her so much. but then again he was lucky to get away from his father to come back. but when he said that hes going to see kagome. and that is all he had to say. even though it was creepy as hell when it came down to his father having a crush and obsession over his kagome. even though walking in on him and his mother roleplaying with his kagome outfits some how they have gotten. it was a tad bit disturbing. sky took his kagome hands into his and kissed them when it came down to what he wanted to talk about.

"I think this had been one of the most wonderful summers i have ever had don't you think so dearest?" asked kagome

"Yeah I'm sorry that i had to spend so much of it back home after the mission to bring your home work back." said Sky

kagome only smiled she was grateful for the help that he had given. and her parents love him with all the world and happy that she was with someone who loved her wholy and not what she is and her titles. even though she dont get why the hell people are roleplaying as her while they are having sex it was just waaaaay to creepy when it came down to things. she sighed and smiled to him to let him know how happy she was to see him right now. she really missed him. just didnt need to know about his parents sex life and his mother pretending to be her when it came down to their having sex. she sighed and was waaaaay over stressed right now. mostly with helping with training and the girls have gotten better with they training that they have been given.

"Oh all is well you are a king in training after all." said kagome

"My father is going to be handling things while I get back to training at red fountain. so no more crown princeing for me this year." said Sky

Sky brushed the back of his hand down her cheek he loved these moments with her. Something he was not able to do was not able to stay away from her for long. and he hoped she would accept the gift he would be giving her to show her that he loved her deeply. it was a special gift that one gives to his soul mate. but then again he knew that she would be touched by the simple fact of the thought of it. plus he was nervous when it came down to what she might think of what he was going to give her. the royal family had asked the jewelers to have it made for the royal family and their soul mate when they found their one and only and the one that they would spend the rest of their days with.

"Oh thats right what was it you wish to talk to me about?" asked kagome

kagome was dragged away before sky was able to give her the personal gift by musa and stella. Sky blinked a few times and wondered were she go and shot the two winx a glare. he didn't even notice that vegeta sat down in the seat kagome left in. vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes. as he wondered if he was going to give that to his little princess. even though he would have to say it was rather lovely. and as well that it was something that looked like it was sayein made or even goblin made. but then again that was something that was none of his business. he better not be giving that to some other female though. his one grandbrat was waondering around looking at everything that was around him. draco was still somewhat not used to the things all around him.

"Is that for my little princess?" asked vegeta

Sky jumped from the question the king of all the sayiens had just asked. but then again he was known to creep up on people like the wind of planet vegeta was known for, but he sighed handed it over to let her look over the gift with a small smile on her face. vegeta had a smile that graced his face to show that he approved of what he was going to give. he knew that oritel was as well if he sees what sky was giving their daughter. he finally was at a friendship level with him and oritel. but he knew his little princess would love the gift. plus he took notice one thing that it holds something near and dear to him so that made things more or less special to the gift giving. like how he gave something that belonged to his father for one of the gifts he had given her.

"Yes it is." said Sky

"Well you know some form of advise." said vegeta

"Maybe i should wait to give it to her?" asked Sky

vegeta closed his eyes and smiled the boy was smart in inlike the father who was a complete moron and a mockery to all kings everywhere. but he would not tell sky that to keep the peace with each other. but sky did take his word to heart even some of the other males. even miroku and some ot the others. he sighed and knew that the monk immortal was going to be reading something that would be most deffently be perverted. since he basically stepped up on state and looked about like he was pleased about something, vegeta nodded to the stage since there is a line of people who is waiting to say what is on their minds. and this was the worst idea that nappa had ever thought of since these guys have alot of things on their minds that was going to be said and it was not going to be clean anything. but then again some of the things they say is rather funny. miroku cleared his throat and opened his note book and perched reading glassed on his nose with a goblet of wine.

"what is love? what is this longing in our hearts fir togetherness? is it not the sweetest flower? does not this flower of love have the frangrant aroma of fine, fine diamonds? does not the wind love the dirt? nis not love not unlike the unlikely not it is unlikeened to? are you with someone right now? do not question your love. take your lover by the hand. release the power within yourself. you heard me! release the power! tame the wild cosmos with a whisper, conquer the heavens with one intimatte caress. thats right dont be shy. whip out everything you go. and do it in the butt, by miroku!" read miroku

sango marched on stage and used the closest thing and knocked her husband and mate out cold. while she dragged him off. even though there was some people laughing their asses off from what they had just heard. they must of not known what was going to be at the end. even vegeta and byakuya and sesshomaru had to say that one was rather clever and funny. while they sighed and seen that koga was the next one on the stage to sit there and talk about or read that was on his mind. vegeta knew this one was going to more more or less a rant and raving and that normally turned out to be funny as hell or stupid as hell. so he was waiting to see what one it was going to be. while he explained to sky what happened since he didnt know all their rather perverted members are known to do when they are being completely random. sky sighed and had to say they are a livily bunch you would never ever be bord for that matter.

"we are men! through out history we have always needed in times of difficulty to retreat to our caves it so happened that in this modern age our caves are fully plumbed. the toilet is for us the last bastion. the final refuge, the last few squares feet of man space left for us. some what to sit something to do something and who gives a damn about the smell! because that for us is happiness. because we are men. we are different. we have only one word for soap. we do not own candles, we have never seen anything of any valie in a crafting a craft shop. we do not own magazines filled of pictures of celebrities with all their cloths on when we have conversations. we actually take it in turn to talk. but we have not yet reached that level of earth shattering boredom and in human dispair that we would have a haircut recreationally we dont know how to get excited about really, really boring things like ornament, bath oils, the country side, vases, small churchs, i mean we do not even know what. what in the name of gods ass is the purpose of potpouri is. looks like breakfast, smell like like auntie why do we need that. so please in this strange and frightening world allow us one last place to call our own. this toilet, this blessed pot. this fortress of solitude. you ladies you may go to the bathroom in groups of two or more. yet we do not pass comment, we do not make is your we men will always walk the toilet mile alone." said koga

koga ended with a rather dramatic affect. after he bowed in his dramtic fashion he came eye to eye with his wife and mate who punched him in the face hard as he passed out from being decked by his wife and his mate. as ayame dragged her mate and husband off as she grumbled her way down to their table. while everyone was laughing their asses off. vegeta and some of the others had to say that one was rather clever that he had just said even though he pissed off his wife and mate. the next person was master roshi now they all who knew the perverted old man. he was going to be spewing something rahter perverted when it came down to him being the type of person he is. he cleared his throat and took out the paper that he had writted what he wanted to say on.

"it has naked woman in it! look we men folk like naked wemam, well unless your gay then that you boat your floating,we are supposed to like them!we're born like that, or unless your gay then that is another like naked woman as soon as we are pulled out of one. halfway down the birth canal were already enjoying the view. look it's the four pillars of the male hetero sexual psyche. we like naked woman because that is what being a man is. well unless yoyr gay that is. but there nothing thats going to stop me wanting to see thousands more naked bottoms before i kill over. because that is what being a man is welll unless your gay that is, when man invented fire. he didnt say hey lets cook. he sais great we can see naked bottoms in the dark. as soon as caxtoninvented the printing press we we were using it to make pictures og hey! naked bottoms. we've turned the internet into an enormous international data base of naked bottoms. so you see the history of male achivements through out the ages. feeble though as it may been. it has been the story of our struugle to get a better look at your bottoms," read master roshi

everyone either was laughing or was wondering if he became more perverted as his age went on. vegeta snickered on that one. he had to say that was on of the best things that he had came up with so far, sky was even laughing his ass off. he never ever heard anything like this before. it was the best things ever. he would never ever get bored listen to these people. it seemed that rangiku was the next one to be the one to be saying something. they all waited to see what she was going to be saying. even though they looked over to gin who happened to be looking like he was not thrilled he had to listen to this. so this was going to be something that they would have to see what she was going to say. as she cleared her throat at took a deep breath.

"there is nothing above bottoms on the crisis scale. bottoms are our natural enemy. they fallow us around our entire lives right behind us and constantly growing. how do they do that. im sure mines back there secretly snacking." said rangiku

gin sighed and yanked his wife and mate off the stage. that was pitiful. while stella was cheering on that one. until bulma smacked her in the back of the head to tell her to shut the fuck up. that was lame. even though everyone laughed to make her feel better. vegeta wondered how in the word that woman even funtioned. its like she was the daughter of kakarot and they didnt even know about it. they waited to see who was the next one up only to see it was one of their perverts it was shunsui. now they knew that this should be good when it came down to what this man normally spews out of his mouth they all waited to see him take his paper wout and cleared his throat. as he smirked so that meant it was going to be a perverted thing.

"i am a prison for sperm. thos eporr little tad poles have been sentenced to life in my groinand let me tell you and my mate and wife as well. the lovely naneo. thats be a pretty lonely place. but thats not what the boys wanting is it, they think they are going somewhere when they go. i keep thinking about my brave lads all exicited on the launch pad. and suddenly its no day lights." said shunsui

shunsui was knocked out by his wife and mate by something very hard and was deagged off the stage they knew that was going to happen when it came down to him being the pervert that he was known to be. even though it was a joke to make people laugh. but then again there was things that you dont joke about when you mate and wife is though it has given so many so much amusement. Sky placed the jewel of his home world back into his pocket as they all had to rush out it seemed that something happened to layla family and now the beach was being distoryed by something they didnt even know what to call it. they all transformed and went to the issue at hand. even though the good time they all were having was ended by some evil fucker.

"Everyone split up we must help!" Ordered kagome

Everyone nodded and swooped in to helpt he factory workers in the oil spill it was not even one of the capsule corp plants so they didnt know who the owner was to it.. while the others on the beach watched over them so the winx and specialist could do their jobs. sky was trying to help one of the workers but only to loose the gift he wanted to give to his kagome into the water. once everyone was done they combind their powers to make a new plant. the joys of what magic can do, while she knew her blood adopted mother was going to be dealing with the plant people. she probably add it to all of the other things that they all own. kagome sighed and knew they would have to go and meet upw itht he others.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back on the beach while bulma who was not the new owner of the plant and was going to get things back up and running to make it more of a advanced one that most of the capsule corp was known to have and owned. as she appointed a new person for the new plant to be the manager to the plant. and she knew which one should do the job since she did a search on them all quickly. the thing that they uses the scouters for now. not for power levels only to to other things with them now a days. even vegeta gave the idea out there. now they are used for medical thing and other stuff as well.. while they all looked over to the water and sighed at how sad this was for them to see this place the way it looked. the people who adopted bloom came to her aid quickly.

"We came once we heard on the news. bloom knows nothing still. but sometimes we think she does." said Vanessa

Vanessa hugged the girl she wished was her daughter as well. but she was happy with bloom to even though she was in need of some form of help but they just let things be with her daughter. she smiled to vegeta and hugged him as well. even though she would talk to bulma once she was done talking to the people who worked under her and her family now. flora sighed and knew they would needed to go back tot he school to see what they could find out about things. while they knew that everyone here would be able to take care of things. plus she knew that there was people that will be hired to help out with stuff while they are doing things back in alfia.

"We have done so much and it was not enough still." said Flora

Sky looked over the water with a longing look as if there was some way that they were able to go under and grab what was lost to him now. he wished it would just not of happened. and kagome would have the necklace that he wanted to give her so badly. he knew that she would of loved it seemed that all the winx a along with the others thought of the idea to make the concert for tomorrow to benifit the beach. but then again he was not in such a mood to have one of those. but he would deal with it until he could thing of a way to get the prized necklace that was lost to the water. he wondered if one of the others would be able to go in. like hell he knew none of them would be able to go into that water.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was out on the beach after the concert to pick up all the garbage and clean it up. but kagome knew there was something wrong she could sense it in his emotions and she knew not to ask. she didnt know what was going on with him. its like he was all depressed about something since yesterday. she wondered if he would be able to talk to her about it. ayame took notice what her sister in wolves was feeling like. she didnt understand why sky was acting the way he was either. its like he feels like something that was taken from him or something that was lost. she didnt know or was not able to tell at this point in time.

I think there is something wrong with sky. I'm not sure what because his emotions are all over the place through our bond." said kagome

"Why don't you go and talk to him about it?" asked ayame

ayame smiled and hugged her sister through the wolf demons. she knew her husband and mate thing for her. and that would never ever change. even after all of this time he was still the same. and miroku was the same as well. and they would never ever change ever. even though that was something that would freak them out if it even happened. but she was happy for her sister through the wolf demons. and that is something that she was not ashamed to say. koga on the other hand he calls her his woman more or less all of the time. and it was something she was used to by now. to her they where the same in so many ways. while kagome made her way over to her sky into the fruitti music bar,

"There you are dearest. is there something wrong i can sense your emotions." said kagp,e

"Oh um well i kinda lost something," said Sky

Sky rubbed the back of his head ashamed to loose something so special to the family of his home world, but he knew he loved his kagome but it was something to give him the peace of mind that she truely was his. even though they are truely each others when they mated and marked each other. but this was soemthing that was apart of his family and they passed it down to each of their soul mates when they found their soul mate. and they had the special necklace or rin made for that person that is their soul mate. but he wanted to have it around her neck sporting it proudly to be the next queen of sparks and his home world. but now he had failed in giving that to her. and she has given him so much to make him apart of their family. he just wanted to have it around her neck and look angelic like she always did,

"Oh really what is it?" asked kagome

"Nothing really important. it don't really matter." said Sky

"Oh ok well i better get back to the others, so I am able to help.." Whispered kagome sadly

Sky wanted to take his kagome in his arms and tell her what had happened. but he knew it would make him look like a loser if he tried to tell her that. so he would just keep it to himself for the time being until he found a way to go under the water and grab the necklace and then give it to her. but for now he was going to have to make sure she was not going to know what he really lost. even though he felt wrong even thinking the way he did. and he hated to feel her hurt and sadness., but he knew he jsut wounded her as if he didn't trust her in what was bothering him. but he felt ashamed in what had happened and knew it was something he was not able to get back yet.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

The winx along with the others transformed since there was some butt ugly monsters came to attack them. it seemed they have another foe in the seach of unlimate power and take over the worlds. well they knocked out nappa and kakarot since they wanted to take them home and make them their new pets once they seen them. bad enough they have a giant spider each that hagred gave to them. as they all sighed and went back into the fight. layla and musa went into the water to see were the ugly things came from while kagome was hit by something sending her flying to the ground as she hissed in pain from the cheep shot. she knew that cheep shot all to well..

"Hey long time no see. the monkey brat." said Icy

kagome huffed and wondered if she would ever rid herself of these annoying pest. and why does people always have to call the sayeins monkeys. sure they used to turn into monkeys that was until she changed the rule to the moon. so what in the world would it take for once for someone to stop calling them stupid monkey for the love of merlins saggy cock balls it was annoying. but it seemed that they were still the smug pain in the asses that they were when they last met. as kagome shot them away with one single energy blast. while layla found out who the person who was fighting them this time. as they all left to go back to alfia to rid this world of the new threat,

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Roxy clung to her adoptive mother she was just overjoyed about being here in alfia she just hoped she would do a wonderful job and be like the mother figure she has. thoth was dropping tamaki off in their chambers since he was going to be hanging around the school. it seemed he enjoyed the library. while szayel and stein went to the medical wing since they are the best doctors the school had ever gotten since they came here. so they are happyt o have well healers now. and maybe fight by her side that is something that roxy wished to do when the time came.. while some of the others where put into red fountain. tamaki wanted to go but he said he was not ready to do that just yet. but then again he had all the training so he would not need what red fountain offered since he knew it all and was already at super sayein god form as well. so what else was needed sicne he was able to do that.

"mama i cant belive in here I'm just so nervous," chirped Roxy

"There is nothing to be nervous about little one." said kagome

Roxy looked up to see the red fountain ship land right in front of them and knew who it was when they landed. she took note that they come and go when they wanted.. she left to go and settle in so she was able to know her way around the school since szayel and stien was going to show her around since they have been there working for a good time. plus spirit was going to be showing her around as well. maka was there with her father to make sure he didnt screw things up. while their men met up with their girlfriends. helia handed his gift over to his woman. while sky kinda took off on his motor bike after a few moments weith his kagome . the loss of the special necklace was still bothering him.

"Oh helia!" chirped Krystal

kagome blinked and had a feeling this was not going to go over to well. while she watched from the tree that was near by, she gaged the emotions on what they where like for the male. and she had this feeling that there was going to be something more about to happen. and a possible fan girl as well. but then again she looked over to her sword spirits and sighed they knew what she was thinking. as they perched in the tree with her and watched from their view point. even though that they didnt like this girl already they felt for flora since she was feeling sad about what was going to be going on right in front of her. and that is a cold thing to do to your soul mate that is.

"Oh princess Krystal it nice to see you again." chirped Helia

"I thought that was you. i am so happy to see you." said Krystal

"May i present my freind flora." said Helia

kagome and her sword spirits flinched that was cold real cold on what he had just said. She used the powers it was a one sided love but he didnt have to announce flora that way. he might as well of stabbed her it would have been more of a humain way to kill her and break her heart. they seen flora flinch from what was said and helf back the tears. but it seemed that Helia don't feel for her that way, while she waited to see what happened next. but she had a feeling this girl was there for her as well as a fangirl. but they knew this girl is one that they would have to dodge here and there to keep away from her.

"I am so happy i have found you. you told me my hero is here. the shikon miko is here! oh please let me meet her. i have always wanted to be like her." chirped Krystal

kagome pointed to muramasa to have him grab flora as she and mercilago would meet them inside of the school. muramasa flashed over and took flora away before she saw anything else and ports led out, she hated this girl and she was going to be a issue in her freinds relationship by the comment as just a friend was cold. fora sighed and thanked the sword spirit it seemed that he was ordered to save her sorry ass. but then again kagome woudl not stick around for the new fangirl it seemed. and it was not something that she would blame her on. so this was going to some thing of a long year with this bitch here and astalking kagome like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

 _meanwhile the later that day_

They all had to go to the library to go and find the book to give them the power of sirenix. it seemed that how her elder sister was the way she was. it took her a hour to get the information from her elder sister. but she didnt know the power that they are going to try to gain was what made her what she was today. but her sister did warn her. but then again she never ever turned down nothing that was going to be a challenge. so she was all in for this. plus they needed the powers to be able to win against the new monster they are fighting at this point in time. so it was going to be a tough road to get to the point of the power that they need so this was goin gto be the only thing they have on their minds well most of them that is. stella they just dont want to get into her brain.

"Well we all just need to make sure we are not bothered while we are in the library," said kagome

"No problem me and helia stay out here and sky will go in with you all," said Brandon

Helia shivered from the dark look that was given to him and her knew fo a fact when you get that look it was not going to end well for that person. while muramasa and mercilago was glareing at him as well. so it seemed that they might of heard what he and krystal was talking about and how he basically called flora his friend and not girlfriend.. it seemed that kagome was the one who had over heard and the bad thing is he knows what she is able to do and when she was mad at him about. kagome never had the chance to say anything since her fan girl came out of no were she flashed out of there with fliora. well she handed her over to muramasa since she had to make a quick escape to leave before the fan girl sees her. even her own sons and daughters are teasing her with her own little fangirl and fanboy club that fallow her around like a lost puppy.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Once they enetered the library only to be met with the trix. they all transformed this was not going all to well for them. but then again it was something they needed to get done and overwith so they could get back to the task. kagome and icy seemed to be exchanging blows until one powerful one sent her flying down a few area and would some of her body. she layed in a pool of her own blood. as sky was sent flying out of the magic library and was knocked out. after they did they the trix was gone. kagome flew down to her bounded even though she felt loads of pain and took him into her arms. she needed to know if he was going to be ok. since he took a good hit to the head. and that is never good. plus when she was worried when it came to him she would not feel the bond between them.

"Sky wake up dearest. My love speak to me," pleaded kagome

"What happened to me?" asked Sky

kagome let out a relieve sigh but she felt something off as if there was something that was shifted as if the healing part of their soul bond took over and that is never good on their part.. she had this real bad feeing and knew it was not going to be good for her end of their soul mate bonding. so she just hoped her gut was wrong this time and hope she would be able to see him the same sky looked around and wondered where the hell he was at. and wondering who in the world these people are. its like he was feeling that he knew them but he didnt even remembering meeting them. or having them in his life. so why are they looking at him like that for.

"But who the hell are you?" asked Sky

kagomeeyes went wide in fear and gasped from what he had just said and she passed out from the amount of blood she had lost. this is not good he would be using most of her powers to heal what damage was done. spirit was the closest one near the place. he felt her through the bond that he and her have had. it was never broken. even though it was more or less a courting mark since the marks of a soul bonded would be for only soul mates. as he caught her before her head hit the floor. as he was told what had happened. and he knew that this was not going to be a good thing. he had to go and alert theothers on what happened. while he nodded to kagoes sword spirits to go and explain what had just happened and they are needed at once.

to be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

kagome had her back and other area wrapped from Szayel with her head in her blood adopted fathers lap. Bellatrix and Severus worked for the school but they were worried since the two were soul bonded. but not even the spells they casted could not find the cause for the reason why he could not remember other than the head wound he gotten. szayel knew there was somethng that was bother sky since they have tried about everything to help him to bring his memories back. but it seemed that there was something that is blocking the memories that was keeping him from remembering anything.

"Oh my poor little princess. we all shall stay here until we all know you are well and ready for us to go back home. but the thing that worries us is the soul bond and mate your power would be healing him while he is in the condition he is in. and as well your wounds and normal flow of things would be slow." said vegeta

kagome laid her head in her her blood adopted fahter's lap. vegeta made sure to keep her sword spirits on watch duty for sky. as he ran his fingers through her hair. he knew that what soothed her when she was like this. he remembered how she was feeling after the death of lucius. he never ever met the man. but he knew that he was a good man. since he only met him as a ghost. well atleast he not singing ghost lucius song like nappa had when he was a ghost. he can never look at ghostbusters the same after that. she hated to see her little one like this. vegeta sighed and started to run his fingers in her hair once more. he knew this was only bump in the road for them. but they all knew he would come back to her. since he took notice that always seemed to happened.

mean while later that evening.

Marion had to go back to the palace on domino since they had a meeting in the mroning. so kagome was walking the halls of the school with bulma since the others are in a meeting in the office. as they all stopped in front of the hospital wing and entered. she was hurting like hell. unless sky remembered who he is then she was going to be like this when she was wounded and maybe worse. since soul mates when they bond they are connected. and when one is wounded badly or loss of memory the other mate would be gealing slowly since they share that bond and a connection. bulma had felt somethings and took a long time to heal when vegeta was down and she had to heal and it took her forever to heal from the wounds she had. bulma pushed her daughter into the room where sky was basically staying at. plus szaye. was taking awesome care of him.

"Hi Sky." mumble kagome

Sky looked over to see the angelic female who reminded him of a goddess from yesterday but why dd he feel like he knew her and was connected to her some how. he looked at the wounds and wondered what happened to make her look like that. bulma seen his look and understood what he was feeling. and sadly she felt for him. plus her more warried about her daughter since she was wounded. and she was not going to be able to heal properly not even dende or any other healing powers would stop this. since the soul mate bond took over the both of them. and she knew that for a fact that things never would until the other one is healed or remembered who he or she is.

"Oh its you kagome. and who are the other lady with you?" asked Sky

bulma pushed her down in a chair as they sat on either side of her . it seemed that it was going to be a long road to his recovery. but it was going to be better if his mate was next to him even when he didn't remember her. but she was able to do this as much for him other than having him to be confused on who he was talking about. even zuse and thoth not even lord death was able to find anything to help him just yet. but they all are still trying to find something to atleast to get his mind back up and running to get the memories back that he has forgotten. but for now they had to be there for him. and that is all they could do for the man right now until he either remembered who he is. and or find something to help him remember. so they are at a cross roads here on this.

"You may not remember us i am bulma briefs kagome blood adoptive mother, you seem to look alot better than we seen you yesterday." said bulma

Sky looked up into the red and pink orbs and he didn't know who they were. they looked so sad and full of pain and suffering. it showed the wars she was in and how long she had lived in those gem like eyes. but he wondered what in the world would make a lady like herself to look like that. bulma smiled and knew that he was seeing the pain and the sadness in her blood adopted daughter. it showed he was still somewhat connected but not enough to help him. but it was the feeling of the matter that he knew somewhere that they are soul mates and that they are meant to be together. but at this point in time she knew he was confused on what he was feeling. but she knew that sky felt like they had met before. sky was wondering why kagome was looking so sad and why is he feeling the deep pain and why is she all bandaged up.

"pardon me. mama." said kohako

kagome looked over to her one son ritsu twin sister who was there peaking her into the room. and she had a feeling that someone wanted to come in. and that she was there mostly for her and to meet her. so what in the world did her daugther want from her. kahoko smiled and knew her mother is in alot of pain. but the bitch who was behind her was not going to leave her alone anytime soon. so she took a deeep breath before she killed the annoying fan girl from all her poking at her. as her eye twitched in annoyance. something that all her sisters had gotten off their mother. even the males as the eye twitching thing goind on as well. but for now she was going to let her mother deal with her.

"Hello my lady it is a huge honor to meet you. and i am here to help you. and maybe after would you like to have coffee?" chirped Krystal

Sky titled his head to the side as he wondered why she was so honored to meet someone like kagome . is she famous for some reason. now he was confused on what was going on with that now. dont people understand he cant remember and bring things up him to make him even more or less confused. but for now he was going to take things as they come. maybe he would remember something with the information he gets from all the people who came in to see him. he remembered waking up to see a Tall make with flame looking hair man carry her out of the hospital wing. as kagome new fan girl used her powers to see if she was able to help sky out but her powers seemed to be rejected back to her.

"I'm sorry my last. i was not able to do nothint. But why is your?" asked Krystal

"Thank you princess Krystal for the help. but my daughter is thankful as well. if she wished to talk to you about her powers and her story mabye another time that is not ill." snapped bulma

Krystal looked over at her hero and saw how pale and withdrawn she looked. she did glare at the blue haired woman and wondered what she had done wrong. she just used the change to meet her thats all. there was nothing wrong on how she went about things. she knew that sky was healing through a soul bond and mated, and her powers were helping. but she left knowing that there was nothing to do but cause pain filled pink and red eyes it was something she never wished to see. she knew there was somethings in her past that she was not going to even to find out. since hilea told her already on what had happened to her hero. she sighed and knew that she was not welcomed right now so she wondered around a was when his phone rang and picked it up.

"Um there is somene named Erendor calling me?" asked Sky

Tamaki and thoth seemed to make it to the room to see how sky was doing he didn't see kagome in room. it seemed they went off so they could let her finish up looking for the book. but maybe he would be able to help him out with something he needed to take a break and give the next person their shift in finding out how to get sky to remember. he hated to see his kagome the way she is and seeing her so sad. he would never ever stop loving her so that was not going to come out there. but he wanted to help the male as best as he could since he knew that he and his kagome are meant to be. even though him and some of the other men was bummed about the fact that they were not her soul mate.

"That is your father Sky." said thoth

Sky looked up to see two sets of violet eyed blond haired boy looked like he was sad over something like something lost.. And a tall platinum blond regal looking male with violet eyes so it seemed that he was the boys father from the looks. but he looked like he was from egypt or something, but is some ways he felt like he knew them. but why did they look so sad. he seemed that they knew each other as well. it feels like they have met. but there was something that was not letting him to remember. so this was going to a fun thing and maybe not so fun if that bitch kystal does what she was thinking on doing. and if she does she was not going to like what was going to be coming down to her.

"Just be yourself thats all you can do," said thoth

thoth pulled tamaki with him and sat down to see what and how they were able to help. he couldn't even access his memories. but the thing is with him like this and being soul bonded to his niece is never good, he was taking note on things that he was able to figure out while he was like this so they have a better chance of finding a way to get him to remember. while tamaki smiled to sky and wondered if he would ever remember. sky smiled back he had to say the boy was rather beautiful. so was his mother and so was his father. and he didnt have to be gay to even say that. so this was going to be something that he would keep to himself. but he knew they are kind people. but peopel who you dont want to be on their bad side.

" Come lets take a walk to talk about things." said thoth

Sky looked up and nodded he was going to see what this man was going to tell him and talk to him about. he only knew he was known as the egyption god of knowlege. so yeah that was shocking in itself that a god himself was in front of him. and he felt like they had been there was to help but this he must have known these two before. he wondered what he and kagome was together or something. that what something he felt that was real there. but then again he knew for a fact that there was something between them he just didnt understand what it was for the moment. but it should come back to him sooner or later. but he walked along and listedn to the egyption god of knowledge what he had to say and talk about. and it was rather interesting on all of the things he knew about him,

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

thoth and tamaki left sky in the care of kagome care so he they went back to finding out a way to help him out. so he was able to get some form of conenction between the two to of them. all with the soul bond her power was healing him. but was bad enough for her since she wont be able to heal properly with out him being back to normal. sky felt at peace when he was around kagome. there was something that about her that made him feel at peace. and made him kill any male who wanted to be with her. or just harmed them a bit and then kill them when it came down men wanting to take what was his. and he didnt even know where all this had came from. it seemed that he felt was coming from somewhere. he must of been a very possessive man.

"We came here all the time. and you watched me alot to even when i wasn't even watching or reading a book up in my favorite tree. does any of this seem to familiar to you at all?" asked kagome

Sky looked around and wondered why someone like this goddess was even talking to him. he was someone who can't even remember who he was and walking with a woman who could have any male. but he didnt even remember what she was telling him about. but then again he wished he was able to remember since he knew somewhere deep within himself that there was something very special between the two of them. he just didnt know what it was or what he was feeling. but he was more or less wanting to know what she was talking about and what she wanted to have him remember.

"No i don't i am sorry." said Sky

"Oh maybe my memories might help." said kagome

kagome casted the spell and showed him memories. once she was done sky looked like he was confused at what just happened and didn't remember any of what she had showed him. he wished he knew what she was showing him. but for now he knew that what she was doing out of the kindness of her heart. he even felt what they have been feeling and the things they felt in all of the memories. he was just depressed for not able to remember none of this. and he didnt understand why in the world he was not able to remember. it was starting to get on his nerves that he was not even able to remember what he wanted to remember. he knew that it might make her feel bad for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry I know you are trying to me in all. but I don't remember you or this place. I don't even know who I am." said Sky

Sky sighed and left to go back to the school he just cant take none of this right now. so he ran back tot he school that he knew was his school. but then again it was the only other place he knew of at this point in time. while kagome sighed sadly and jumped into a nearby tree she wished to be alone she needed to cry. he never gave up on her and she wont do the same to him. so she was going to keep on trying to get him to remember who he is and what he had forgotten. that was all she could do for the time being. well until they find something that would be able to help him with this. plus they even used something to enter his mind and that seemed to not help much either.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome was happy that they found the book and they went on their first quest. they finished with flying colors as well. now she was sitting under a tree reading a book she was trying to finish when someone walked up to her. Her one son draco nudged her to let her know that there was someone watching them. while draco left to go and see his sister and his brother in law kenpachi. it seemed they came and see what sky was up to. and how he was doing these days. but then again she was hoping to get some good news on his memory. but the state of her wounds it was going to be hard to tell since she was still healing . but she sent him a smile to let him know she was happy to see him.

"Hello sky." said kagome

Sky blinked a few times did she know it was him. as he saw a flower and wondered who gave her that. and what it meant to her. He felt anger and jealousy build up in him and not even sure why, sky let out a sigh he came near her to see her not no one else. he wondered if that boy who was just left was one of her sons. he looked like her somewhat by his looks. he wondered if he gotten his fathers looks. but stll how did she know he was even there. but for now he was just going to talk to her and see if he was able to remember what she wanted to have him remember all that he has lost. he had heard alot of things that was told to him. but then again he just was not even able to remember it. as she snapped her fingers to make the rose appear to show him what he had given to her.

"It's a special rose you gave me when you and I saved my home world." said kagome

"Hey best buddy in the world are you still trying to get him to remember." chirped Krystal

Krystal hugged kagome but she pushed her off and growled from the stupid fan girl trying to hug her again, she wanted to kill her but she knew she was not even able to kill her since she knew that would be the wrong thing to do. spirit placed a hand on his ex wife who is now his best friend who he never stopped loving after their marriage, that was something him and thoth shared together. he placed his hand on her shoulder to let her know it not the correct time to let this happen. so she needed to rid of her murder boner for the time being. so she was able to see what her newest fangirl was up to and see what she wanted. but then again there was something about today that made tehm all feel on edge. even though he should let her go and do what she wanted.

"I have brought someone to see you and help you sky. this is princess diaspro." said Krystal

kagome cracked her knuckled she was about to kill herself a whore. spirit rushed over to his ex wife who is his friend that he still loved. so did szayel as well to help spirit to control his friend when he got the message and picked her up and placer her in his lap and held her tightly. He hoped tamaki was ok since this bitch was around it does not seem that it was going to be a good thing.. He should just let her kill the bitch but not right now. And what she did to kagome and tamaki, then again it was something they all wanted to do. but right now it was not a good thing to kill her off. since sky still didnt remember anything and they didnt need to scare him off with their blood lust for people like her.

"Hello sky." purred Diaspro

"Well hello well I uh. I'm sorry kagome." said Sky

Sky turned to see some very pissed off people and he swore he tasted the anger that was coming off them. it seemed all to familiar to him and is the school shaking what they hell was going on and were was kagome. As bulma marched her way over to them pissed off they found tamaki worst this time in the woods. plus the gravity chambers all was blow up. and not only that was not being blown up. that is how people was taking their anger bulma has something she wanted to say to this little filthy whore. and she didnt care who hears her. because it is needed to be said. and there goes off some more exploding things she sighed and knew she was going to be joining in soon.

"How dare you bring that filthy whore and rapist in front of my daughter and after what she had done to tamaki the filthy rapist once again, you lttle hussy. don't come near her ever again. We found him again why can't you leave my grandson alone, be lucky that My husband and mate was here because the lowly whore who been nothing but trouble would be dead." hissed bulma

bulma walked away with vegeta while and kenpachi , since kenoachi was the one who tracked down tamaki and found him in the state he was in. but ayame bitch slapped Krystal for what she had just done they got a message that kenpach found tamaki beaten and naked and knew it was diaspro who did it again. plus he came here after he left tamaki with szayel to do what he does best. and they prayed the school was going to last with the anger that kagome had. plus with some more of the others joined in. it looked like a war zone all over the place with the exploding things and the light show as well. while muramasa and mercilago went to go and see what their mistress was blowing up now.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that evening._

kagome and the others had their syrenix box. and they were happy kagome was feeling better somewhat she still wanted to kill diaspro after she did the unthinkable to tamaki again but way worst than the last time. He had a huge set was pissed and was seething with anger about his son and so was his other son tamaki twin. And had to operate on his anal area she had large things up there and sowed his ass shut it was so many things she sneaked up him him and knocked him out and made sure to inject him with something to make him feel everything but not able to move, he was out of the medicated coma so they could do what was needed to be done but they made sure she didn't go around when sky and the whore was about. as she started to read the first clue.

"With every twist and turn. until the shimmering shell's sing with the ocean voice." read kagome

Everyone had to sit and think on what they all meant. and where they needed to go on the mission to find the clue. until layla figured out where they clue was taking them where she is from since she had a place that was known in her home world. so she going to have to send a tteam to the home world where layla is from so she was able to get the next part of the task to be done. while she dealt with things on her end. since she was having a hard time to get sky to remember. and now she and thoth was having a hard time in getting tamaki back to the state he was once in. lucky for kenpachi since he found him by fallowing his spiritual powers. so that was a useful thing he did.

"On my home world there is a place that is like that. but i dont know where." said Layla

kagome made everyone split up in teams for this one sicne this was going to be a long drawn out mission and knowing that it was going to take alot of time an time is not what they had on their hands at this point in time. While thoth and shizuo stayed by tamaki side, kagome stayed there as well when she was not doing something to help with all the crap they are doing. and helping sky to remember. and her wounds as well. with sky the way he is. she kinda shit out of luck with her healing and her wounds being healed. she sighed and seen the team she put together to go to get the next gem.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallwoing day_

kagome wanted to forget the mission and they found what they were searching for. she was doing research on her laptop to the next places they needed to head to. While tamaki clutched to kagome and laid his head in her lap. thoth went back in the library to be able to help with the research on things for sky and to help him with his issue right now. sky sat down next to her and felt like he could feel how deeply she was hurt. And wondered what happened to the blond boy he was badly beaten and clutched to her as if she was his mother and was scared. When he saw Ayame take him away he had his chance to talk to her,

"Um kagome about yesterday. I really wanted to talk to diaspro." said Sky

Sky seened kagome body tense up and he swared he heard her hiss from he heard the boy whimper out of fear and pain. he sighed and didnt know if that was some sort of trigger since no one was telling him anything on what happened to the poor guy. but then again maybe there was some reason why they are even keeping it from him. sky let out a sigh and wondered if he was ever goign to remember. but he also was told by diaspro about that was kagome that made the school shake that way. And what she had done to tamaki before but not sure what happened this time, but he saw her take a calming deep breath.

"Yeah I could understand that much. she from your home world in all. and the two fo you have alot of history." said kagome Tensely

Sky kinda felt the area grow cold but he brushed it off. and he also could tell she pretended to like her but then again from what he was told from vegeta and kenpachi about the histroy of what had happened. but they left some things out and he didnt know whyt they left whatever it was they are leaving out. but for now he was not going to press on the matter when it came down to what he wanted to do. kagome smiled kindaly to him to let him know there was nothing that was going to make her mad. so she was going to see what else he wanted to tell her. sky tryed to lay a hand on the poor boy but he only whimpered and shyed away. he knew thoth told him to be careful until tamaki lets you near him.

"That correct and you don't have to pretend. vegeta told me. and when me and her got to talking in all i have realized." said Sky

"I see you remember her in all?" asked kagome

kagome let out a sad sight and her eyes went sad even more thinking that his memories came back while with that whore. and now with her. that was something she hoped that she didnt have to hear. while tamaki was fast asleep and knew that they are able to talk with out him freaking out. sky wondered what in the world they had together. who ever had this angel was a lucky man but everyone was nto letting him know what they had together. but then again he had this feeling he was a possessive man. he just didnt even know if it was true our not. but he didnt like being around that bitch diaspro she tried to get him to fuck her. and he was not going to do that with her. she makes him feel sick to his stomach.

"Eh no." said Sky

"Ah you care about her and want to make her yours and had wild nasty sex even how foul to even think about." said kagome

Sky flinched it was something about what bulma had said about diaspro was a huge topic with all of them. none of them liked her. but then again he never was told why and what happened betweent he two. And what happened to tamaki. He wondered if she did it again to him. but then again if it was what had happened he would like to join in the group of murdering boners as they called it. plus he met her ex husband who is now her best friend. but then again there was something that showed him that he still loved her dearly and so did the egption god of death. and the wolf demon lord was interesting and wanting to punch him for calling kagome his woman.

"Good god no. For all that is holy, i realizedshes really really boring and lame and a total bitch. and she creeped me out trying to grab my well you know my manly parts." said Sky

kagome eyes went wide and had to let that sink and she bursted out laughing something she hasn't done since he lost his memory. but it seemed he had the same feelings about her while he didn't even know or remember her, and he said manly bits was pricelss. but then again she was laughing her ass off from how he had said it. and what he had said. so that is why she bursted out laughing. while ayame came and had kenpachi pick up tamaki to go and rest. while kagome let all her laughter out from what he had said and now that tamaki was not on her lap she was able to do so.

"The only thing she talked about is herself and tried to get me have sex with her. and well some other things about you and i could understand why you all would want to do what you wanted to . And the foul things I was told that she did to tamaki. hell i would of let you to take me away from the lucky enough that hikaru boy and his twin helped me and save me from the pain and misery and also they called her a oversized fat loose ass whore who rolled around in filth and smelt like ass and fish rapist," said Sky

kagome had tears coming down her face from the amount of laughing she was doing. and she thought she might of pissed herself from the amount of laughing that she had done. she had to hold her sided from how hard she was laughing. she loved her grandkits so much and was proud of him for what her twins had said to her. she reinjured wounds in the last few fights and wished he would remember soon so she had her full power back. but then again she had to say that they spoke the truth and didnt feel ashamed of what she had said to the whore of the realms. she tried to calm herself down after a few more snickers she was done.

"Oh dearie you have no idea with my twin grand kits. i think she would been dead if my family and friends and winx , didn't take me away. and my grand kids is just insulting her she burned alot of dangerous bridges and she should be lucky she is even alive still from what she had done once Again,. but that is the correct way and from that terms her my dead believe me i am nothing special either. I would love to drop her in the darkest part of azkaban, or to the lowest parts of the gates of hell. oh damn someone's calling I see." said kagoome

kagome took her phone out and pounded her head what the hell did her son Shippo want now. she answered it while sky looked over her shoulder and saw it was the tamaki kid and two twins. but then agains he wondered what in the world was going on back home in the first place. as she sighed and answered the phone called. that was when her poor ears was bleeding from the screaming from her first adopted kid. but then again there was alot of things that shippo was known for one of those things was his freaking big mouth of his.

 **"MAMA! GRANDPA VEGETA SAID THAT YOUR BACK WAS HURT AGAIN AND TH WHORE DID THE WORST THING EVER TO MY BROTHER!"** cried shippo

Sky watched and waited for Shippo quickly telling something else he was told she was ok and explains about tamaki. from what he heard what the kid went through he felt bad, this woman had a kind heart, kagome hanged up her phone and groaned she knew this was going to be a bad day. she had to leave soon for the next mission her pink and red eyes looked up to see sky and she sent him a smiled. her cell went off again it seemed that bankotsu was callng. kagome sighed of curse vegeta woudl tell shippo about what happened. and then again kagome loved all her pups.

"Princess you must come back home to London. our world needs your help none of us alone is able to fix this." said bankotsu

kagome ended the call and rubbed her temples. it seemed sky might be taking a trip that might be able to help him remember something atleast. but then again he only knew of one place at this point in time so this was going to be a real treat for him since he didnt even know where she was going. plus he was going to be using the garganta all over again. since he didnt remember using it. so it was the first time all over again. so she would have to sit there and explain things on how the gates and garganta worked. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and knew that this was going to go over his head like the first time. muramasa and mercilago stood by her side..

"Well looks like I'm going home for a bit. so you guys go and do the mission. while i deal things back home." said kagome

kagome rushed behind a bush and vomited she hated to vomit, and while flora rushed over to her freind and sister she had been her rock with this princess Krystal . while muramasa and mercilago was trying to help her through this. they knew things was not going to get better until they get sky's memory back. so this was going to be a hard ride for kagome more than sky right now. vegeta had to explain the whole thing to oritel to make sure he understood why kagome was like this. so this was something that was going to happened until they find a way to get sky back to normal. until then kagome was going to suffer what she has to suffer from. kagome stood straight and knew she would need to explain to sky all over again to get through the garganta.

"Well go with you kagome she not doing well after the fight. The Shikon jewel is having a hard purifying somethings." said Flora

""ok sky come here i have to re explain things to you since you cant remember. so listen and listen good ok. the portal that we are about to use is called a garganta. on the ther side is a unconnected spirit energy. you will have to remain by mine and flora and my sword spirit side t since we will be forming a solid pathbeneath your feet. we will be charging into we come to the end we will be back in tokyo where i live." said kagome

sky nodded and took a mental note about what she was teaching him. he knew she was not done explaining what she had to explain. since there was another thing that she had to reteach him just in case they had to use the gates. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. but then again she was one not to feel like reteaching when she was feeling like this. but he needed to know about the senkaimon gates as well so he would know what he was going to be traveling by. and then she needed to explain about the portkeys and other form of wizarding travel. and that instant transmission in which is far more of a detaled thing she had to go into but she was only going to explain the two forms of travel for the time she seen the confusion and knew that she would have to go into the other things before they leave as well.

"this gat has a spirit particle converter on top of that normal senkaimon. the soul society is a world of what we call konpaku souls. it cannot be entered without looking like one. however. where the reshi converter. it convers matter into reishi. or spirit particles. which are the main components. the spirit partical is panless. as you've no doubbt been hearing or have been told by anyone. the problem is time. the senkaimon can only remain open and conected to the soul socitey for a brief time. four minutes at the most. after the four minutes are up the gates will be closed. and you will be trapped in the dangai precipice world between here and the soul socitey forever. in addition within the dangai restrictive currents that paralyzes souls in order to prevent the entry of hollows and all other foreeighn invaders if even one of your limbs gets entangeled in it the pissibility of passing through the dangai within the intitled time spand bexomes close to zero. but the good thing is that you singitures are all known through me so nothing to be worried about." said kagome

sky nodded and knew that it was not somethng that he wanted to happened to him. but then again he had a feelin gthat he was told all about this before he lost his memory. or he traveled this way. he waited for kagome to explain the next part of the lesson she he knew what the terms and what they all mean. and he was grateful so he was able to know what he was doing and know what they are talking about. since the terms was used before around him. but he was confused on what they were talking about. sure it felt familiar to him but he was not able to remember nothing to what was said to him. so he was happy that kagome was explaining these things to him.

"reiyoku however is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul. whereas is the pressure that a persons reiryoku exerts the difference between the two can be compared to the difference in energy and power. reiryoku being the energy and reiastsu the power. reiastsu the physical force and or pressure that a persons reiryoku createswhen released." said kagome

kagome looked and seen sky looked like he understood the lesson she had teached him. she wasnt going to let him go through the gates blindly that would be a big dick move on her part. as muramasa and mercilago smiled muramasa opened the gargants as everyone nodded and knwoing that they needed to go with her since she was going to be ill. sky was somewhat the cause of it the soul bonding is something for soul mates. and they would feed off each other power util they remembered or whatever else it was. as he made sure he walked close by since he was renewing all of this to him. even though it felt normal as if he had done this before. and sadly he had to say the garganta walk through is pretty cool to look at so he was going to look around while they made their way to the place they have to go to.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Sky was still in shock at capulse corp that they came out of the garganta at.. when he saw the collection of cars and motor bikes kagome own and the others owned well her and her family basically owned. event though this was not only home she had. she had a few manors a other housed that she was passed down from her late husband lucius malfoy. he would like to meet him while he here. even though he had already met the ghost of her late husband he just didnt remember meeting him. he just pictured a older version of draco. even thought wizards and witchs dont age even the muggleborns dont age either. they can live for a very very long time it was the magic that lets tem live for so long. he went into the car with her while the others piled in to meet up with other people.

 **"MAMA!"** cried shippo

Shippo knocked poor kagome over and nuzzled her he was so worried about her. it seemed his brats was still back at the school watching over his brother tamaki.. he was always affraid that she would end up leaving him when it came down to things like this. but she never ever once left him. well only when the time was needed. or when he was meant to be doing something. or if she was kidnapped as well.. Sesshomaru picked Shippo off his sister. kagome covered her mouth and gasped from what she was seeing. they had all this cleaned up and now they had more or less to work for. she groaned and wondered who in the world had done this. then her own question was answered when the annoying bitchs she wanted to toss into hell herself came out of no where.

"Oh lookie it is the freak brat are you trying to sneak up on us. we all know the weakness you have. so why do you even try." said Icy

kagome eyes glowed blood red even the normal one ruby eye was a blood red matching the pink one that was blood red as she shook and growled in anger but this was not going to help things right now. she nodded to musa and flora as they and the others went into action. while she ordered muramasa and mercilago go and help the girls. while kagome sent her attack at the trix while the others did as well. she was not going to let them take over her world. and that was going to be the point she was going to be making. while vegeta flashed in and helped out as well with piccolo and some of the others as they came out of the gates. vegeta was teaching over at red fountain since they wanted him and some of the others to make their boys as strong as they are. and it seemed that they have been doing well on that. even though they kicked kakarot out of the group since he was being stupid about the whole thing.

"The freak brat was not supposed to be this strong neither or the others." growled Stormy

They were going to attack sky but kagome didn't have time to send on of her own or put up a shield. so kagome took the attack into herself as she screamed out in pain. they continued to send it to her back and it hurt like a bitch. kenpachi and ukitake took him out of there so kagome was about to take everything onto her still healing body. but she didnt need her mate to be wounded in his current condition with him not even remembering who he was. while kenpachi kept a hand on him to make sure he was not going to be going no where. while mercilago and muramasa put up a shield up to make sure nothing could get through. sky felt sick on what she was doing for him. he was weak and was not able to help the one he felt connected to as if they are soul bonded or something.

 **"NOOOO DON'T DO THIS!"** screamed Sky

"We will talk later get the hell out of her now!" hissed kagome

Sky let kenpachi drag him off he wanted to tell her he rememebred something well she only wished. while muramasa and mercilago was fallowing behind them making sure the barrier was going to remain up. while he watched her battle even in the state she was in she took that attack for him,. he felt bad that she had to be the one to take everything that was meant for him. and that was what he didnt want her to do. but then again he had the feeling that is who she really is. since she makes sure everyone else is ok and didnt give a damn about what happened to her. even though he knew everyone there does care about kagome. even him who was feeling his heart clinch painfully with fear that she was going to be so badly wounded and she would not be able to come back to him.

 _ **"DRAGON EMBRACE HELP ME NOW!"**_

kagome sent them all running back home licking their wounds. while flora and musa and the others who was there with them rushed over to her she fell to her knees. kagome can't keep doing this while sky was int he way he was. vegeta clinched his fist he hated to watch his blood adopted daughter fo through this. but she had no choice. and he did teach her that sayiens fight until the very end until they are unable to fight no more. or dead that is. even though the thing is when you dead you still fight in. he learned that and so the death gods are also proven to that thought as well. he sighed and laid a hand on her forehead as he laid her head on his lap to make sure she going to be ok. but when she opened her eyes with this glow in them as if something happened.

"Hey guys they did it they got the gem." grumbled kagome

They all looked and smiled even the way she was she was still the warrior she was known to be. but they knew she would not sit around and let people be harmed that she loved something she would never ever let happened. vegeta only laughed that was his little princess completely random when it came down to things. and he had to say that he would always love his daughter. she was his only daughter that he woudl ever have. but then again he wondered if bulma would ever want to have any other brats. even though he knew that she might not want to. even though he was happy with his son and his daughter. maybe later on that might have more they are enternal so they had all the time in the world to make more brats. but he would always be proud of his brats.

"My little one it seemed that you and the others did it again," said kisuke

kagome smiled brightly as she coughed but they needed to finish this before their time is up. she knew sky would come back to her and she knew she was to much of a warrior to sit around and not do nothing. he only knew that this was the real kagome and he was more and more inlove with her than he even knew. even when his memories come back his love will be more than what it was before. he smiled and kissed her forehead she had a very large family and that is something he seemed to find comfort in. even though he sensed that they are all powerful beings. plus her children have their power and they are powerful in their own right. vegeta he knew he woudl be able to murder him just with his finger alone. he sighed and knew he would never ever would wish to be on the bad side of these people. even though he always had in the past and that is something that he didt remember at this point in time. he was just goingto take things as the come and hope his memories would return to him in time. all he had to do is have some faith.

"sister please becareful for all of our sakes. and you know the healing time at this point in time is slow. we all know it does the same to all kind of mates." Cried ayame

Ayame hugged her friend and sister to the wolf demons while she had her mate and husband knocked out in the corner with miroku being the perverts that they are. they had smoke coming off their heads for being morons like they always will be and never would change. the took note of that after 500 some odd years and just lived with the way their soul mates are. and knew there was nothing going to change the way they are and how they act. they are going to be perverts for the rest of eternity. and koga would never stop calling kagome his woman even though he has his ass kicked so many times. even after 500 years his stupidity never will change.. she knows that her sister in wolves was in pain. but she knew she had felt bad and face worst than this. but she was going to rip diaspro a new ass one day for what she had done to her and to tamaki.

"I wish to know what the next one is going to be. if i could rest a bit before it happens." said kagome

Flora placed a hand on her freind shoulder. and knew that kagome had the time she needed and they would go to the next one. but if it is they needed to have the help from kagome they would call, but the care about her health right now. soi fon tamaki soul mate came to see if she was going to be ok. and she let out a sigh if releif knowing she was going to be ok. she was her dearest friend. she just never ever expectedto find her soul mate. and it was her best buddy son. even though he made her very very happy. and she always loved his eyes they are so lovely and violet. she was just happy it was him and not some jerk or anything. she would of killed her self if she ended up with a asshole.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

The school was holding a party but kagome was normally sat out of it since she was not much of a party person right now. she knew that there was going to be some drunk people tonight since rangiku and shunsui brought some saki and wizarding booz. well to the people who are able to drink it that is. she had a talk with her sister and she helped her out with her depression. she say in the normal spot to be alone for a while. stella seen kagome and rushed over to her to make sure that she was ok. she knew that kagome was like a sister to her. she has done so much for her and her father and she never knew how to thank her. even though kagome told her that she did it for her since she was family and pack to her. so she only took it and went with what she was told so did her father.

"There you are my freind why are you over here?" asked Stella

kagome only smiled up at her and knew she was just trying to make her feel better but to be truthful she felt like crap. but she and sky wondered off while the other girls had their time. but she and sky ended up by the lake. she knew her sword spirits was having a party with the other sword spirits. so she was just wanting to have some sort of alone time and clear her mind. her pain potions finally kicked in. stella knew how she was when she deals with this sort of thing. she was told by vegeta her blood adopted father that she wanted to be alone. but she never listened. even though she and ayame are the same in that kind of thing. even though she told the female wolf demons that she would go and seeif she was going to be ok. and maybe drag her back to the party. but now she and sky was together alone so they could enjoy each other in the silence of the though her blood adopted brother was the one who was replaced all the drives in all of the ships to have the interspace travel and able to go much much more further when it came to them wanting to go to other worlds.

"You know i love it here. sometimes when they are quiet." said kagome

"I know i can feel it". said Sky

kagome only smiled and made her way over to the lake and looked up over the sky. she knew that one day he would remember everything. or they find a way. but for now she was going to have to deal with the way she was going to be healing until he does. she sighed and looked up at the sky and knew that she sent a silent message to zuse to make sure he was going to be searching through all his books. even hades was trying to find a way as well. she felt as if there was something up there watching over them. but she was the only one able to tell. sky picked up a shell it was rather pretty. he looked over to kagome and wondered if she knew what type of shell it was.

"Hey i found half of a desiny shell. in folk lore from the wizarding world and other realms as well that if the person who found the second shell would be meant to be as soul mates. well with the person not the shells in all.," explained kagome

Sky put his half to hers as a pink light took over the while shell. while kagome felt some kind of her powers go into her. she sent a bright smile up at him. the smile that lights up ones soul she was told many times as they looked up to the light of the was at peace here and now. as he enjoyed the wonderful and pretty night with the goddess of a woman. he knew that there was nothing right now that would break this. while hikaru and karou came with rangiku and gin to spy. they enjoyed to spy on things. and they just hoped they dont see them have sex. well that was mostly hikaru and karou part since she was their grandmother. gin on the other hand would of loved to see what kagome looked like nude.

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Everyone fallowed kagome out of the school. they knew kagome was leaving but it was only to go home for a week and heal. but if they needed her to call her and she would be right there by their side. tamaki and thoth and some of the others have already left to go home. she said she would be meeting them there when she had her affairs in order. plus she had to tell sky she was leaving for a while. she just hope he would take it ok. since he was more needy when he was in the condition he was in with out knowing what was going on and not remembering things. she sighed as stella hugged kagome she didnt want to have her to go home. she was going to miss her badly and hope she would change her mind. plus her sword spirits went back home with tamaki by her orders to make sure he was going to be ok while thoth went to see zuse about something. and spirit to check in with lord death. while everyone else was getting ready for the party back home. she knew that muramasa or mercilago would be taking all her completed paper work into the soul socitey the worst part of being a captain was freaking paper work and over seeing things in all of the soul socitey since she was in the zero devision of the soul king. she wanted to be in the 11th squad. but bykauya wanted to have her in this one it was more or less fitting for the kuchiki name.

"Oh kagome we will miss you lots and lots." said Stella

kagome smiled she knew that but this was her vecation and they wanted her to come home for a while to spend time with them they hardly get to see her no more. as the guys landed to see kagome off. while stella was snifffling about her best buddy and sister was leaving to go home. even though she knew that she needed it to help her heal. but she was going to miss her dearly. sky was wondering where kagome was going off to. he wasnt told if she was going somewhere. he had the fear that she was leaving him and never ever coming back to him. he just had that natrual fear when it came down to her leaving him from him not remembering anything. while stella sighed and knew what sky was thinking at this point in time. but he should never worry that kagome would never ever leave him.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sky

kagome sighed she nearly forgot to tell him but she needed to get tamaki back to where he once was. she knew that thoth had to go and have a meeting with zuse. and spirit had to go and check into with lord death. and her sword spirits was delivering the paper work and checking on things back in her office in the soul socitey and over seeing the new things going on in research and development. as she smiled he was someone who always made her smile when he was around her. she knew what sky was thinking right now and wondered what in the world she would make him believe that she was not going to leave him because he cant remember anything.

"Well yeah just going home for a week thats all," said kagome

Sky pouted he wanted to go with her and enjoy time with her back at her home. he knew it would be a fun time. but then again he had a feelin gthat he had been through their fun times before. and he was hoping to go with her.. but he had to go home his father wished it of him. his father was a pain in his ass and even though he wished to go with kagome. but daddy wanted him to go home and spend time at home. he sighed and knew life was a miserable with out kagome in it. and he hated to be apart from her. even though he didnt understand why.. but then again maybe since his father was liking kagome in a rather creepy way he took notice to that when it came down to talking to his dad and it kinda grossed him out that his father had a thing for his kagome. but it seemed she didn't get a chance he saw her order her troops like the warrior and leader that she was and went into a battle but when she was shot down as if nothing was working.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome placed a shield over the whole school with her powers was something that will make her feel better for the time being. then again she needed to find a way out and the others were able to do what they wanted to do. her grandmother told her she had to get in touch with her darker side. Soothing she hasn't went to for a long time. she knew that she was going to be the one once again to take down the bad guys. her age from how long she had lived was starting to catch up to her when it came down to times like this. she sighed and called ayame since she was watching tamaki for her until she was able to get back to him. or thoth or his twin brother. she knew her other pups are out doing what they had to do. even her grandkits had to go and do soemthing for their uncle sesshomaru.

"Hey ayame I might be held up for a but i know tamaki and the others were looking forward to me coming him for a week. but it seemed i have to fight again." said kagome

kagome put her phone in her pocket and went over to her tree and wanting to be alone for a while she was depressed she wanted to go and spend time with her whole family. but it seemed that evil liked to play with her life. and that seemed that would never ever change. its like the fates love to fuck with her life with some sort of personal amusement to amuse them. even though hades and zuse kicked fates ass once thinking it was true that they are really doing that. but they would never ever tell the truth in the first place fate has this thing about pulling dick moved on anything or anyone when he wanted to. she sighed again she knew that thoth would be returning soon to pick up tamaki and the shizuo from the misistry of magic along with draco. hermione was going to be leaving with kenpachi. and that is something she didnt want to know what they are going to be doing. she would love to remain in the dark on her pups sex life. . she felt like hell and her powers was not healing her well enough she was still hurting like hell. but she learned to deal with it.

"Hey how is kagome's her health in all. i know she needed to go back to help her with the healing side again." said Brandon

Stella eyes were sad and he felt something like he felt through her they all did when it came down to kagome even when she was her lowest and wounded. she was there for them all. she knew how much pain and stress she was under right now. and she hated to see her in pain and suffering. she just wished that kagome would have such a better life she had suffered so much. and wished that she was able to live happy. but it seemed that she would never have that since people put all their faith in her since she is known as the savior of all worlds. it was a price that she has not choice to pay for. she just wished she should have the best since she has done so much and lost so much and suffered so much. she snugged into her soul mate and cried for her freind who was like her sister.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome was deep in thought her grandmother warned her to tell her to keep on her guard since they are after her and when isn't there someone out there to kill her. when she made her way out side and she saw them do something for her. she wasnt expecting this. she wondered what in the world they have been up to. as stella pounced over and put her arms around her neck she was so proud of herself for even thinking this. and hoped it was going to help out with her depression. kagome arched a brow and wondered what had gotten into her and what are they up to , and what did they do. and what fuck up they did that she would have to clean up. she sighed and just wanted to get it done and over with.

"Look kagome here look what we done for you!" chirped Stella

kagome tilted her head to the side and saw that they made a guarden that looked like in malfoy and capusle corp she went over and looked all around and laid her hand on the one tree she loved. this was Stella work and she knew she did it from her kindness and love. Tecna made a area that looked like the guarden of all the rare flowers and the rare breeds of the pure white peacocks. and the rare breeds of unicorns that the malfoys let roam all over their lands. kagome smiled and she knew they had done thing to make her feel better. but she was happy is wasnt something they didnt do and a fuck up that she had to clean up. while she ran her hand over the stone that heald the name of her late huband. and her eyes shifted over to the area that looked like the area of kuchiki manner. and out of being a smart ass her office from soul socitey she had to snicker on that one.. and the final thing death manor the one home that she enjoyed to go to when she sees lord death.

"We know this is different what you are normally used to or the magic of the real garden at both the soul socitey and the real grave stone to lucius. and the rare breeds of anmals. and the explading things back at capsule corp. but this was something for you for all you done for us all. even when you were wounded and sick and weak you still stuck your neck for us. we wanted to show you we wanted to thank you for always being there for us. you have done so much for us and done so many things and this was our way of thanking you. you deserved much more than what you do.." said Musa

"We love you kagome and thank you for all you done for us!" cheered everyone

kagome covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes no one never done this for her. Only her family and friends that's it. she just was happy that she had done so much and someone noticed that wasnt her family and children and her friends. it was something that was soooo touching. they saw the tears and wondered if they had done something wrong layla walked over with nabu. layla wanted to thank you for all she had done for her and nabu. she didnt have to bring him back to life and here he is. she was so kind hearted and do what most people wont do for others. but then again she always thinked of others before herself. she was just so selfless and she never understood how she remained that way after all ths shit that happened to her. and happened to her children. it was something that she was going to have to think on forever.

"kagome your my teacher and taught me so many things. and you always introduced me to others who helped me make my powers the best of the best out there. and you gave me a large family and things i thought i would never ever have. and i will forever be in your debt and i am grateful to you in giving me my life back to me." said Nabu

"And the time when we never even knew each other you took me as a friend, well i did know you by stories. and you called me a friends took me to the underworld and met the lord Hades of all the under world. and he was your freind. and you had to face nakaku again and suffered all over but you still stood by me. and when the wizards of the black circle placed the spell on me to make me see that nabu was dead you made me see the light and the truth. but you took the darkness into you and then while you were weak you healed him and saved his life. but most of all made me rememebr that he was alive." said Layla

Sky blinked he didn't remember all this but he seen and felt what she felt but he didn't understand how one person to do all this for all these people. she was a very special person to all that meets her. but it seemed that she has done so much for everyone here and he was not even able to remember it. thats what was depressing him. he just wished him memoires would come back sooner or later so he was able to remember all of these good things. she like the hero of all heros and that she thinked of others and not even herself. she was one of the kind and she was his. well thats what he wished but for now it was something that he was thinking on everyday. even touching himself as well.

"Thank you all. i am happy you done all this. thank you all you don't know what this means to me." cried kagome

Stella rushed over to her this wasn't to make her feel sad only to make her happy then again she remembered the only people she had for the longest time was her adopted family's and the others. plus she saved her when her nearly evil step mother nearly married her father. and she saved her from being that monster that she was turned into. plus she saved her father when he was under the spell. and she didnt even have to ask her. kagome did it out of her own good heart. so this was something that she was never ever going to even understand how kagome was able to remain the way she is after everything that had happeed to her. and everything that happened to her children. it was something that she never would understand. she would never ever be the same again if that happened. kagome was so strong. but then again look who raised her and that kinda puts something to light the vegeta's was well known through out all the planets and worlds. that and frieza which alot of worlds are happy that frieza and his family was long dead.

"Oh kagome its the truth remember you have us now and we all wanted you to know how grateful we are to you. like how you saved me when i was turned into a ugly toad monster and you also saved my father from the spell he was under. you have done so much and you never once ask for a thank you or anything. it is something we all thought together to show you how much we love you and how my we thank you for all you do for us. we think of you as family and freind and our leader." said Sella

Stella lifted kagome chin to see the joy in pink and red eyes that they haven't seen since sky memory loss. but it was coming back and they where the cause of it all for him to remember everything. she knew that she wanted to be home with her family right now. but then again it like that fate was going to get his ass kicked by the lord of the under world and zuse again. even though from what she was told that fate was a good lier and was able to save his own ass. but then again it didnt stop zuse and hades to curve stomp his ass. and maybe the surprime kai kaioshine and old kai and king kai and dende miight join in on the love of curve stomping on fate for the bullshit he enjoyed to pull on others for his personal amusemnet.

"Oh yeah well i have somethings for you all. they are things made with my power and had crafted for each of you use them well." said kagome

kagome snapped her fingers as objects were before them they saw the craftmenship and the beauty each one held for the, they called out to them even the specialist had one each. plus there was things that has her house and clan on it. plus the symble of the royal family of vegeta. plus the hair pieces and gloved as scarfs to show that they are apart of the kuchiki clan as well. plus there was other things in their capusles that they woudl find later to show you on how much they are apart of her family. plus there was crest and other things to mark them into a family of their all families and clans and houses that she was family to and blood adopted into. they woudl have to train to use the quincy cross. plus they had sword spirits handed over to them that needed a new master. she gave ruikia sword spirit to stella since she woudl relate to her.

"It's a thank you gift for all of you. well for taking me as a friend when you didn't even know me. and accepted me even though you well knew what i truely was and my past. but most of all stayed by my side and never stabbed me in the back once. even you pain in my there was other things in the capulse cases. you are going to be known as apart of my families sky he different he is my lover." said kagome

Riven only blushed he still had a thing for her hell all the dudes do. he knew that she thought of his as a friend but he felt warmth that she thought of him as family. in which it was something that he would never ever regret on. even though he still had the obsession over her so. but she had gotten him a gift and he ran his hands over the sword she was so kind. , while sky felt familiar with the weapon and locket before him as if it was given to him. but the happy was cut short when the trix showed themselves all it took was a few blows from kagome and the spell was broken they must known she was very angry about something. once it was over since it was winter in all she spread her phenix wings and made it snow with her elemental power to make it snow.

"My dear little angel . you have done so well even in the condition you are in. oh and hers is a little gift for you my little angel ." said Faragonda

kagome tilted her head to the side and blinked and then the next thing she was under a dog pile with her family as well she could only but laugh. bulma smiled and clapped her hands with glee. she was coming back to them and it made them all filled with joy. as tamaki and the twins along with Shippo and all her other children was there. plus her pups friends as well. kagome only smiled on having all her children here. death the kid was going on one of his rants about not being symmetrical like away. as maka knocked him out with one of her books. she gets annoyed when her half brother goes on his ranting and raving about symmetrical things. vegeta was the last one out and looked for his little princess..

" Mama i miss you while you are away, it's not the same with taking the bad dreams away." said Tamaki

"Yeah grandma Sesshomaru and grandpa Vegeta was grumpy with out you." said the twins

kagome smiled as Ayame walked over to her and plucked his children off her. as she hugged her sister. the time to spend with them all was something she loved always. she missed them when she was away. she knew that thoth was gone for a while with her sword spirits. but for now she knew that her son would be happy that he was back with her. while sky smiled at the togetherness of everyone. plus he didnt care much for the one song that the one guy was basically singing it was kinda annoying. kagome smacked natsuki in the back of the head to tell him to shut the hell up. she hated that piyo chan song it was annoying and to catchy to get stuck in your freaking head.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Everyone stayed around for a while so they could see this wind rider thing they were wondering about. plus this was their little trip and wanted to enjoy it with their family plus poor sky was still on the outs. plus bulma and trunks upgranded the bikes for the race. so they wanted to see what it was going to be like and how they are going to work. even though it took a while for them all to get used to the way the bikes ran now. but it seemed to be more or less better tech when they got their hands on it. plus they took notice and to the displeasue of kagome they have the wizarding sport of quidditch even to her and vegeta and some of the others displeasure as well. and harry and ron is the ones who is teaching it.

"Hey no worries sky you were as good as i am in this wind rider thing." chirped kagome

Sky perked up to see kagome with tamaki clutched to her and the twins with ayame and Draco and Harry behind and piccolo as well. he knew that tamaki and shizuo father went on a mission for zuse with her sword spirits. they were all there to support him and it made him feel so much joy that they were by his side. and he was just happy he had so many people there to support him in something he didnt remember. while vegeta smirked at the brat and wondered why he was looking so nervous. he was a natrual at this he just needed to be reminded on the fact that he was a natrual.

"And you know what? think fast my dear." chirped kagome

kagome flashed in front of him even though he held her in his arms quickly. when he seen what he had done he then felt like he could do about anything then again he felt something growing as well. sky blinked and wondered how he had done that. even though it felt so natraul to him. but then again there wasnt much he was not going to remember at this point in time it seemed. ayame smiled and knew that he was getting the point that they are trying to tell him. and it seemed that she was going to be the one to tell him so. while vegeta was smirking like a moron. it seemed he enjoyed going to things like this. since he thinks its fun to watch. plus he gets a good laugh when one of them fall of the bike.

"See you have the same when you were the one with all your memories so perk up. this is you and who you are." said ayame

Sky smiled the wolf woman can be evil. but he was happy they were all there to help him out with this and he knew that his kagome was going to help if needed. lucky it wasnt vegeta since he knew that he would of beem more or less brutal. but atleast they helped him to gain some faith in himself. so he was able to go through this and maybe hopefully win. while kagome hugged him as they all left to go and find their seats that was reserved for them. sky knew theya re going to be in the stand where they have their reserved places so he was going to feel happy to just have them in the stands.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome gasped when there was lions she sent the others on the mission while she and the others went into, so she and the others went into action. so they were able to protect the school and everyone else. sky blinked as if this was not new to him as he watched kagome in super sayien god form and the others kill off the lions once they were done they found out he was the one who had won the wind rider contest. as she went over to stand next to him as he received th award. as vegeta smirked when it came down that he was right all along. when it came down to all of this.

"Hey it came back to you like i said." chirped kagome

"Why don't we go for a ride." said Sky

kagome only smirked and pulled him along with her she jumped on first and made him ride the bitch seat and them took off knowing to go somewhere they enjoyed together. but when they were going over the cavern. they were shot down kagome spread her phenix wings and flew down with him. as the trix appeared before them. kagome hissed her displeasure in them arriving like this. she was going to teach them for fucking with her on a good day. so this was going to make them regret them for even thinking about what they decided to do. plus she knew that they are the ones who sent the lions. so that doubled the pain scal for them and she was not going to be nice about it either. she was going ot be ruthless and make them fucking suffer the idea that they decided to come and fuck her day up.

 **"HOW DARE YOU HARM HIM! YOU LOATHSOME FILTH! DID YOU NOT LEARN WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE WHO HARM THOSE I LOVE AND CARE FOR!"** Yelled kagome

Icy felt and tasted her anger from her but was used to it and they hated how they felt like when they seen her eyes go dark blood red event he red eye that turned to a darker blood red. it always sent chills down their spines. and they knew that she was not going to be kind this time around. they didnt give a shit about that though. they are going to show her that they are far more better than she is and that they are going to be the winners out of all of this. that and their new master who happened to be the ugly boytoy of icy. even though she was favoring him over the two of them her own sisters.. sky gulped down his fear and completely turned on by her anger. but then again she was there to defend him but what did she mean what was hers. but kagome eyes went wide and passed out from the feeling of weakness. sky gasped and took the sword out. kagome wished that her sword spirits was here for this reason. but thoth needed them at this point in time.

"I wont let you get harm my kagome. i was told what was going on but not the reason why." said Sky

The trix thought that this was cute he didn't know the reason why either but it was something they where able to use against little kagome since she was sick and able to not fight that well. his feet was iced over kagome pushed herself off the ground now it was time for a good old fashion ass kicking. she was going to take her heeled foot and cruve stomp herself some evil bitches who are wannabe witchs. she was going to make they wisht ehwy were never fucking born once she is done with them. as the area around her turned to a ice cold with the anger she was feeling. sky even gulped he never ever felt anything like it before. even though it felt familiar to him as if he has felt her this angry before. but he was just not able to remember the feeling very much. but it felt familiar to him though and it is majoy hot as hell and turning him on to see her like this.

"No kagome!" cried Sky

kagome took the attack that was meant for him again as was sent into a kagome shaped hole in the stone as she screamed in pain. it went right through into his heart kagome took something for him again. and he thought he hured something very insulting that came out of her lovly mouth. but then again there was a few power blast that came out of no where. he looked up to see that the others came to save the day. he felt so weak that he was not even able to help out. he knew there was somewhere that he knew what he was able to do. he just was not even able to remember it. while vegeta flashed in front of the bitchs and was going to kill him some whores and then used someone sword spirit and send them throught they gates of hell himself and make sure they would never ever get out.

"Oh no you don't touch my daughter!" hissed vegeta

Vegeta and piccolo and genyu and zarbon sent an attack and sent the trix flying to dende knows where. while tamaki and the twins and rushed to grab kagome since the others are back at the school helping out with clean up and dragged off a knocked out natsuke from maka using the maka chop on him and shizuo knocked him out as well for that piyo freaking chan song it was sooo freaking annoying. as they helped their mother and grandmother out of the hole she was in. they had the medical potion kit with Szayel and stien with them as they helped her out. Vegeta, piccolo, genyi and zarbon sent the trix whores flying home or to their master or whatever they wanted to call the ugly man who was going to end up dead soon enough. rinji used fire to free sky from his icy prison that they trix that put him in well mostly his feet that is., while kagome pushed herself up and sky was set free from the ice he took her into his arms.

"oh my kagome you were so brave and saved me once more. you looked like a warrior out there that everyone says you are." said Sky

Sky helped her up and as he saw the blood but he was told she was not one to be fussed over. while she smiled up at him as if she always dud that for anyone most of all him since he was the love of her life and her soul bonded and soul mate. vegeta crossed his arms and only smiled at the happy bubble that was only known that soul mates have. he and bulma do that and all of the other soul mates as well. even though him and bulma enjoy fighting with each other and then have the best make up sex ever. it was something that they enjoyed to do with a good old verble spar and then have wild kinky sex after the wild bitching bickering fights it was just fun for them. hell he knew that hermione and kenpachi has spars and then have wild sex after they are done. even thought he wish not to think of his grandbrat having sex it was something he didnt want to think on. not even his own brats having sex he just wish to be kept in the dark for that one.

"Well something i am known to do. and you have done the same for me loads of times as i for you." said kagome

Sky sighed he wanted to remember it all the times they had together. all the happy times together as well. and all of the things she had done for him. even though one of them was pretty much forced herself to save the bitch named diaspro when she was kidnapped. and all of the times when they are alone and so on and so forth. he wished he was able to remember everything. he looked over to the other who seemed to be watching and he knew that they seemed to be happy about something. he blushed from being watched even though he had a feeling that this was something he was used to already. bit there was nothing coming back. only flashes here and there but nothing that was full or anything to go on. it feels like he was searching or lost something before he lost his memories.

"Yes I know but i wish i could remember." said Sky

"Yes and that does make me afraid for a number of reasons. but i am willing to take that chance. i am willing to let it be the pat is the past. and we can make brand new memories." said kagome

Sky blue eyes went bright this woman was an angel sent to him and she had a point about that. they could make new memories and would add to the old memories when it came down to him finally remembering the lost memory. so he was going to make the best out of this. he only smiled to let her know that he agreed with her on that one. while everyone started to have their own conversation when it came down to them in their little bubble. he didnt know at this point in time it was something that soul mates have.. but he wanted to make sure she was going to do this for him as he was never ever letting go of her. he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her. he would be lost and never would want to live with himself he would fallow her to the after life if that happened.

"Are you sure?" asked Sky

"Well all except three. number one me kicking the lions ass." said kagome

"And you saving me twice." said Sky

kagome only giggled at what he had just said he was still silly and it was adorable when he didn't remember but he was still a possessive man and that is not a bad thing. and she loved it with him being like this. while everyone else left to go back to the school to leave these two alone. while kagome smiled and knew that he was joking with her. she saved him more than once since he lost his memories but she was not going to correct him on that. but she was going to let him think on what he wanted to think on. plus they wuld have to go to her home plant in a month for some sort of party. she took noticed that they are finally alone. it took them long enough to let them have some alone time.

"And the third." said Sky

kagome smirked and she yanked him down from his shirt and kissed him deeply. sky was shocked but felt right as he moaned into the kiss. while not even remembering they were being watched by a group of happy people. while they all made their way back to the school and now they had to finish the last riddle so they would be able to gain the powers that would help this win this war. plus she knew she would probably might have to suck in a few more portals to stop this freaky creepy deformed merman. even though she wondered how icy and this dude was even getting it on. so yeah even though it was sick to think about but it was something that they all wanted to know. next time she meets up with those bitch's she was going to asked icy on how she and the creepy merman do the nasty.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

kagome and sky walked into the halls of the palace of damino while all the others were with her parents. they smiled down to their daughter as if she was there and if she was going to disappear. everyone was going to join with them later on. while she knew the winx are going to let her know if she was needed. while her sword spirits was wondering around the palace. thoth and tamaki and shizuo and death the kid was up in the palace library with maka as well. she knew her pups get along and they finally have shizuo and his half brother stop fighting with each other. thanks to koga not explaining to who each other them were to each other. she sighed and she knew that sky was confused since he still didnt remember.

"Oh you look like your going to faint my kagome your going to get the honor." said Sky

"Oh you are to sky you helped me save my home world." said kagome

Sky looked thoughtful he helped the person who have been there protecting him and he knew that she was wounded and didnt understand why she was not healing. he sighed he would understand if he knew what was happening. but then again he knew his memories would come back sooner or later. well that is what he hoped would happen. he seen one of the others if he remembered correctly his name was piccolo with the horned dude named genyu it seemed that they have just gotten here from the gargants that opened in the middle of the room. he had to say the death god travel was more or less comfortable than the way wizards travel it was something he rather travel with the garganta and the senkaimon gates.. he felt like a hero just like kagome and the others are he was told stories of all their grand and great battles. even though they seemed familiar that he has heard before even though he would remember when he was able to remember his like before all of this.. he saw the smiled on their faces as if he was a hero as well in their eyes. Tecna rushed over to kagome to warn her about the last test.

"Hey we need to go and get this last stone. and this one needed to be done by you." said Musa

kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as she looked over to her birth parents who looked over to her knowing that she needed to go and be the warrior she was known to be. and get the last stone but they always noticed that her health was down and not a good level. she went over to her mother and father. they just wished she didnt have to go since she was feeling like she was going to pass out. but then again they just wanted to have her relax but for now this is all she was able to do. and she would never ever stop until she was not able to fight no more or if she was dead. even though that meant she would not stop fighting either when your dead. they sighed and knew that vegeta and bulma her blood adopted parents would be here. they knew that blood adopted means that she was as if they have given birth to her themselves.

"My little one what is wrong?" asked Marion

"It's the Syrenix quest mother. i must go do this one is one me." said kagome

Marion and oritel paled they were told on her health and they looked at each other.

they came over to their daughter and knew that their kagome was needed to go and do what is needed for her duity and her quest and her honor would not let her fail. and they knew that she had to do it. and they knew it was not that they didnt like her to do this sort of thing. they knew how bad off she is right now. even though they dont like her going out the way she is right now. it was how she was raised and she would continued going even in are proud of her and that is not nothing that they are ashamed of they have a strong and powerful daughter who is going to be a great queen when she and sky marries each other. she would be fair and kind to everyone except for evil bastards.

"Go my darling little princess. i think sky would cover for you. plus kenpachi and genyu would not let him run away." said Oritel

Sky gulped while kenpachi and genyu stood on either side of him. kenpachi was smirking and laughing darkly. genyu was doing the same as he was. plus ikkaku and yumichika was going to help them on this. kagome shook her head at what they were doing only having fun thats all. even though she knew that they would make him listen if it was the last thing they woudl do. plus she knew how they worked all to well. lucky she didnt leave him with stien oh then she knew what would happened if that happened. with his odd way of liking doing things to people when they dont know it to gather data. even though mayuri used to be that way until him and lord death gotten together since they are soul mates.

* * *

 _meanwhile hours later_

kagome zoomed into the palace along with stella and layla battled what was needed she had a few britches here and there. but hey had the last stone and now they finished this part of the quest. when she saw the trix there her birth mother and father frozen over now it was personal. no one fucked with her family so they are going to get their assed kicked for crossing the line once more. its like they enjoy getting their asses handed to them as if they are that type of person whow as a glutton for punishment. plus she leared on how she had sex with the merman and it was something she didnt want to think on again. she never even knew that they had a penis. oh well you learn something everyday. plus layla told her it was soemthing that mermen have from her home world. so that answered all their questions on how he and icy was even getting it on.

"HOW DARE YOU NOW ITS TIME TO GET YOUR ASSED KICKED!" Yelled kagome

kagome went in while they all watched her beat the living crap out of the trix. they never ever wanted to be on that side of kagome ever. it seemed that they had enough and kagome was happy with how much she kick their asses she sent them through a portal to dende only knows were with a nice Miasma to chase after them, she smirked with pleasure on enjoying her work. she sighed and went over to sky to see if he was ok. while she waited for everyone to wake up from being knocked out by whatever happened to them. she sighed and knew that sky hid since he didnt know how to fight since he didnt remember all the fighting he was able to do. and she knew that there was going to be a war council coming up soon to start this war and end it and enjoy their lives..

"Hey you ok?" asked kagome

Sky gasped she was ok he was worried he hid but he only did it to save himself he was afraid but she saved him again. he looked up into worried pink and red eyes and smiled at the woman he loved. he knew that she was there and she saved the day like she always did. he felt becaucse he ran with his metaphorical tail and penis tucked between his legs. and he did piss himself out of fear. he didnt know what to do since he didnt remember on what to do. he sighed and knew that he was cleaned up before she came back. he used some of his magic that he was remembering little by little how to be used. plus a useful thing to be using when it came down to things like this.

"Yes i am fine. i will always be fine as i if i have you with me. I would be lost with out you." said Sky

kagome only smiled and helped him up and they made their way over to her birth parents and handed her birth father sword in hand. she had gotten the others and her family free this was sky turn to help her birth parents onve again. tamaki walked over to him he had something that zuse found don the bottom of the ocan floor he handed it over to grandpa vegeta to give to sky. he thinks this is the reason why he was not able to remember since he lost something that he was hoping to give to his princess. and this might bring his memories back. well that is what he was hoping. as he came over and tapped sky on the shoulder to let him know there was something he wanted to see if his idea was going to work. since he was the one who he talked to about this thing. when he was going to give it to his little princess before he lost it in the ocean. even though it was kinda his own fought he should of left it back somewhere safe. he sighed and hoped this would work for his princess sake for how wounded she was and how sick she was right now..

"Hey this is your's." said Vegeta

Sky held up the necklace and wondered why until everything came back to him all at once. The king of the sayien race went to go and find it with some of the others and not even tell him but then again he was grateful. well it was basically zuse who found it. that man took a long time to find something. that is what thoth and the two sword spirits that belonged to his blood adopted daughter was sent to go and do. and happy that they found it. as he watched and saw he spaced out for a while. he smirked and walked off it worked like a charm. as sky blinked as everything came back to him. now he knew why he didnt remember it was because of what was lost. and he would have to thank muramasa and mercialgo and thoth and zuse for the help for finding his necklace who is going to be the new owner of it his kagome. his light and his shining light in his dark and miserable world.

"Hey I remember everything now. thank you vegeta. along with zuse, thoth and mercilago and muramasa, and for my kagome this is for you." said Sky

Sky made his way over to her and placed the necklace around her neck feeling better that it was right were it was were it belonged. this was meant for her as his soul mate. even though they are not going to be freaky like his parents are like when they are getting freaky. but he was happy to see that it was right where it belonged. while marion and oritel wondered what that was all about. they only shrugged it off and ask the others later on what in the world they have missed. but atleast their daughter was happy that is all they cared about. and she was healthy again. while sky remembered what she had done for him.. and how bad she was when it came down to him in the state he was in. and how she was wounded and sick she was not healing properly from him not being able to remember anything.

"And you my kagome. why did you fight with all you had and not tell me that your power was helping me. you could have been killed." said Sky

"Well its me you know it take alot to kill me off many had tried so many times and never really for the chance but then again Hades would never allow it." chirped kagome

Sky and kagome enjoyed the rest of the party the little slice of peace they had left while they had another person out there needed to beat the crap out of to save the world once more from darkness. while everyone was enjoying the party since it was going to be the only thing they would be doing fun for a while they are able to have the fun. because after tonight it was not going to fun. well to those who enjoy the fighting then it was going to be fun for them. but for now it was only tonight for everyone to enjoy and have fun. while kagome and sky and the other soul mated couples was in their own little perfect bubble nothing was going to break through to it. well unless a fight then they would go and do what is needed to be done. but for now it was their time to have their fun,

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

It been two months since the whole thing at the ball. they had finally gotten the syrenix powers for them to win against the monster. but now it was time for them to take a little break on the beach. sky father had been taking trips back and forth to the the palace in the manors and capsule corp to vegeta displasure on having erendor in his home. even though they are going to be family in the furure so he dealt with him even though he was a useless king and was a stupid moron and a pea brained pervert who has a obsession of his blood adopted daughter like most men who comes into contact with her. since she gave him entry through the wards. everyone gasped at what they were seeing on their beach. it was dirty even after all the work they had put into it.

"It seem's that our beach is not all the best no more". said Musa

"Hey grandma over here." chirped Hikaru

kagome sighed and blinked and looked over to see her twins grandsons with the others who made their way over to them since they have just gotten there. maybe they could do something they just had to do this right. kids come here and play on the beach and have loads of fun. but then again she wanted to make sure she was able to make the lands that was her blood adopted fathers kingdom was to remain clean. this was something that was gross and who ever did it is going to suffer their anger. and it was not going to be pretty for what they all have planed for the being who decided to fuck with their world and kingdom. they all knew vegeta and all of the others are plotting a very painful slow death for who ever done this to his kingdom new vegeta was his.

"How did this happen?" asked kagome

bulma hugged her blood adopted daughter to her and sighed they didn't even know it all happened. but who ever done it was surely going to suffer all of their anger. and that is for sure is going to happened. since she was joining in the angry mop of pain when they find out who it was. it just was like this when they have came down to the beach each time they tried to clean it up. plus magic was going to be a huge help. plus she was going to have some capusle corp workers who likes this sort of thing and hired them to keep things clean since this was something that was gross to her kingdom. how dare the lothsome being do this to her and her vegeta kingdom was most deffently going to suffer all their wrath.

" I'm not sure princess." Said szayel

"It seems that the waves are pushing trash to the shore." said Sky

Layla wondered why it would be coming from the ocean that is what she was trying to think and figure out right now. who in the world would do something like that. and to people who was able to murder whoever did thid slow and painfully. so who ever it was done this was not very bright. but then again there was loads of bad people and beings in the world who would do something like this. plus she knew bulma would have people hired to keep up things here. plus house elves seemed to enjoy work like this. so they probably would be the ones who was going to be in charge of keeping things all nice and tidy here on the beach. but then again it was something that she knew that house elves are going to be the ones who taking over to keep things nice.

"Well maybe we all could get together and clean it again?" asked Tamaki

kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him to let him know that was a wonderful idea. and that she was so proud of him in the way he was thinking. tamaki sent her a beaming smile from seeing his mother and father show accepted his idea. thoth was proud of borh of his sons. they are wonderful men to their soul mates. soi fon kissed her soul mate to let him know she was happy for him for the idea he had just said. plus she knew that the house elves was going to be taking over soon enough. so they are going to be doing it for right now until they pick with ones are going to take over the beach as their new job. plus they would go back to capsule corp after their jobs are done during the day and making sure the beach remained clean and nice and neat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

With all the humans alike helping they all made the beach clean once more. they all high five'd at the job well done making the beach clean once more. now they had to do something special. kagome snapped her fingers and the garbage was all gone. as she sighed and it seemed that they have gave dobby and winky the job to keep the beach all clean for now. while hikaru and karou smirked at this knowing that their grandmother was the best of the best. while kagome sighed and then again this was something they all knew all to well. they knew that dobby and winky has plans to keep the beach up and clean. and maybe build something for snakes or somethig like that.

"Your the best grandma!" chiprd the Twins

kagome only shrugged and pushed her twin grandsons away from her. while everyone laughed at the scene. but then again they were used to how the twins acted around her. they were so close to their grandmother and so was tamaki as her son. thoth smirked at his son bouncing around all happy. while shizuo had to go to the ministry for one of the trials that he had to go to. draco as well since they have the same thiing going on. while kagome sighed and knew there was somethings that would never ever end it seemed. plus the fallowers of albus and the old ways was still out there and there was nothing they could do. but they are catching them one by one.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month Later_

kagome and sky made their way on one of their after mating walks when they have their time to be alone in their own little bubble.. she was wounded from the last fight they were in her body was weak since they made a poison that attacked her body. so she was not feeling all to bright right now. and he offered her to stay by her side it seemed the trix let the new monster know her weakness and a new posion to be able to put her out even though she would never ever be put out of her fights. hell not even death would keep her down. and he knew that for a fact since he knew that she would never ever give up.

"You remember this walk the first time we were alone together. i had the hardest time to keep my hands from holding you." said Sky

"Yes it was my first year here. and the only other person i have opened up to other than the my grandmother at the time." said kagome

Sky ran the back of his hand down her face he loved her angelic featurs. oh how he loved her deeply and she was all his..she was his and only his. she was his soul mate as well. he was so happy that he had her and she was only his and his alone. no one will ever have her but only him. he was never possessive over nothing in his life until she came into his life. as he kissed her to let her know how much he would always want her. but then again she was the same way with him. even though she has been on edge all day about something. but then again he was as well. the just didnt even know what it was that was making them all on edge. but for now they are going to enjoy their time together.

"That was the first time i held your hand." said Sky

"Yes it was really romanic and loving something at that same time i was lacking greatly." said kagome

kagome smiled brightly the one that warmed everyone hearts. as she pulled out the necklace she never took it off it was something very special and dear to even had a unbreakable charm on it to make it alway the same. plus she was one to put that charm on everything that was special to her. this was something that came from his home world and it was given to her like she gave him the she knew that this meant alot to him to have her to be having it around her neck. plus she knew it was something from his home world when they find their soul mates. and that what touched her heart more than anything in the world. she knew that lucius and spirit and thoth gave herthings when she was together with them. but this was special since was for a soul mate.

"And everytime i look at this something special you have given to me. i think of you my love." said kagome

Sky sighed and lifted her chin up to look in those gem like eyes that he fell in love with when he first laid eyes on her. and knew that she was his when he saw her the first time. it was like the world froze at that moment to show that there was something special that happened that moment. even though they had some bumps in the road here and they are always going to be forever . and a evil rapist cow in the way. and hope he would never ever have to see ever again. but that was only hope talking there. and for tamaki sake as well since she has this obsession about him and the poor guy. hasnt he suffered enough to have some crazy bitch to do it all over to was one of the kind and only his. but he hated that disaspro was always there to piss her off and what she did to tamaki one day she wont be so lucky.

"I am always thinking about you my kagome. your the first thing on my mind when i wake up and when i go to sleep at night." said Sky

sky held her into his arms and never wanted to let her go he just wanted this moment to last forever even though they have forever to be with each other. it just painful to be away from her when they were apart. and he was going to always worry about her when it came down to her going to battle and him away from her. but he knew they would contact him if anything happened to his kagome. he felt her nuzzle her head into his chest. he took in her scent that was his kagome. he never wanted to let her go thinking she would end up leaving him. even when he lost his memory she and the others were there. and she took the blows even though she knew they wont heal properly. he just loved her beacuse she was always thoughtful. they were taken appart by a ship landing before them.

"Oh for all that's fucking holy." hissed kagome

sky sighed this was not going to go over well and he hoped she didnt find tamaki this time. he woudl not be happy if that was what happened again. and that would be a huge set back if that happened to him again.. lucky ikkaku and yumichika and ayame and as well rangiku was not far from here with her should of taken the others advise on letting her to kill the evil ex bitch. its not like anyone would miss her or anything. ayame had this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. while spirit flashed into the area he knew how to stop his ex wife who is now his best friend and who he still loved. he knew who to make her calm down before she killed someone who needed to be rid of the world of. and sadly they wanted to toss her into hell while thoth had to go on a another mission for zuse so kagome sent her sword spirits to help him and shizuo on what they had to do.

"what the hell are you doing here." hissed sky

Sky was happy that Ayame, rangiku, ikkaku and yumichika and spirit showed up. he was tahnkful for spirit since he knew how to make kagoem calm down. and that is not what she needed right now for her to kill the whore off. He didn't need his love in jail for killing off something that would help the world and all men as well since she probably has something now after screwing half of his home world. It looked like she was fixing her clothing like she did something. He didn't hear what spirit said to her. But there was no guards with her. but there was something else that made him worry. she was seeming to all to happy when it came down to her being here. he would have to speak to his father on this and wondered why he would make her one of their own. and after what she had done to poor tamaki and kagome. that was what he was not getting right now.

"You must return to the palace at once get in. or i would have to do it by force." ordered Diaspro

kagome hissed out her anger while ikkaku and yumichika and ayame and rangiku looked over to sky and wondered if he was going to take that from the whore rapeist of his home world. And she better be lucky for the third time she did it to had to make sure that his ex wife who is now his friend that he still loved didn't go after the little whore rapeist and sully her claws with a whore like her. so he had his arms wrapped around her making sure her arms are pinned to her sides. he needed to make sure that she didnt do nothing stupid like getting that filths blood all over her hands and this whore was beneath them all.

"I don't take orders from you." hissed Sky

"Well sadly to say this to you sky. but you have no choice in the matter since you father had given me a job. so basically i speak in his name. so get you ass moving." ordered Diaspro

spirit had ahold of kagome once you taste and feel her anger was not a good sign for the whore and the rapeist. while sky sighed he felt the pain and anger of his kagome as he seen tamaki wrapped in kenpachi captain jacket bloodied and knocked out of a area he knew all to well. and the area felt heavy with all the anger and power that was pushing out in the area. how could she do something that this to tamaki. hasnt the pup suffered enough. spirit was pissed tamaki was like his son to him all of his kagome pups are like his own. he and kagome had children together. so sure he woudl accept all her other kids as his own. and tamaki and draco suffered alot, he knew what she had done he wasn't even finished healing blood leaked from him.. while spirit sighed the mighty had fallen to a lowly back street whore rapest and she looking all to smug with herself. even though they could sense her fear whe ti came down to her hidden feelings.

"And the king say's get your ass home at once." ordered Diaspro

Sky bowed his head in shame he wanted to stay with his kagome and see if tamaki was going to be ok. it seemed kenpachi put him under a sleeping spell that was known as kido. but his father had to do something that was going to doom them all. he hired the whore and rapeust of their home world and his ex. he hated how she treated his kagome and tamaki. this was not over. he was going to tell his father off once he got hime. while vegeta flahsed into the area and pissed off to know ends. he kissed her grandbrats forehead and he was going to be saying a few words to this filthy low class warrior who dont rank anywhere close to them they could kill her on the spot if they wanted to. but they are not going to be causing a war with sky father even though he wanted to talk to him and asked where his balls and brain had gone off to as if they took a trip together and never coming back.

"No you filthy low class warrior. you have no right to speak to my heir the way you do. you rank below everyone here. you think you may be smug for the time being but it wont last long. i would watch my back you never know when we would hit. and believe me we are going to make it slow and painful for you. and i will never ever let you get away for what you have done to my grandbrat once again. ill be watching so watch that filthy slutly low class whore back street skank because ill will killl you. and that king who happens to be that brats father is a complete moron who has no balls and brains wo hire the filth of the home world to be on the job.""hissed vegeta

"you will not get away with this. you are ugly insde out outside. you have no taste in clothing. hell frieza was much better looking than you whore. and i am not gay. but if you were the last female of any world and i had a choice between the ugly and fat and sweaty guy over you. i would pick taking it up the ass before i stick my cock inside that filthy germ infested ugly hidous pussy of yours.," hissed yumichika

yeah you will never ever get away with this. you fucked with the wrong beings you lowly common whore. i will make you suffer because im in the line of people who want you dead. and look what you did lucky his father is not here. you pissed off a god and goddess. so yeah you are already six feet under whore. hissed ikkaku

"I;m sorry my kagome i must go. and I'm sorry vegeta and the rest of you i have to go. And make sure you get tamaki medical help I will speak to my father about this, and i know i know the mighty has fallen." said Sky

"It seems so brat. and i advise you to watch that lowly low class warrior whore unless she wishs her life to be ended in. A painful way for harming our young prince like that once again sick freak ass whore. and i know what she is up to i can sense her emotions and her thoughts. so i would watch you back on who you want to make a enemy you back street little son of a low life low class whore." hissed Vegeta

Sky sighed and kissed his kagome who was still wanting to kill diaspro. he nodded his thanks to spirit who seemed he had things under control. but then again they were married at one time. even though they are friends he knew the man still loved her and that is something he accepted. and at this point in time he would let it happen. and he knew that spirit though his sons and his daugthers half siblings as his own. and that shows a great deal of pride in the goofy male who was one of lord deaths weapons. Tamaki was his son even though by the laws of the alien, demonic and other races. while he bowed his head in shame and walked to the ship in shame. he might as well not have a penis since he just had his choped off by his father for hireing this whore, he just hope the place don't get to ruined.

"Oh threats it seems. but it seems that prince sky duity calls, and I loved how that blond man felt and what I did to him. I will be by again to have my pleasure of his screams and crying and begging me to stop and crying for his mommy and daddy all he does is turn me on all the more have fun with getting all the huge things I put in him this time. and i would make sure you get that crazy bitch something before she attacks someone. oh soooo bad for you little freak but have fun with your son and be waiting for another time. but then again who would accept a filthy none lunarian like you little freak." said Diaspro

"If i were you i would run before i change my mind and let my daughter do what she wants to do you low life low class warrior better yet I would be the one to do so I used to work under the war lord frieza and his family so i would watch who you speak to. i am a king and you will adress my heir;s as they are above you. and I have done things that I should been killed. But you better watch you back low class warrior filthy whore,"hissed Vegeta

kenpachi, ikkaku, yumichika, ayame and rangiku and spirit shot a cold dark look,they wanted to murder her their powers was showing her who was boss and how low her rank was to them all. and that she was fuckign with the wrong beings. plus they all knew she was going to hell once she was murdered painfully. spirit finally got kagome knocked out by maka who rammed the spin of her book into her mothers head something she was known to do and do best.. sky's eyes were filled with pain he had never wanted to see her like this. as he went onto the ship after he saw them disappear from the area. he shot her a dirty look he was going to have a word with his father when he gets back home. she had no reason to treat the love of his life like never slapped a woman before and so he did enough to make her draw blood.

* * *

 _meanwhile on sparks_

kagome and everyone was on her home world it seemed that there was a meeting over the evil that was taking over the world. but then again it was something that needed to be taken care of. spirit nudged his ex wife who is his friend that he still loved when he saw the low class warrior whore. plus his former father in law power flaired to show his anger. when it came down to have her in this palace. he hoped that the guards would make sure tamaki was to be remained safe. when they saw her speak to had tamaki in a room under guard. while oritel and marian wondered what int he world gotten them into a fuss. they knew something happened to one of their grandbabies because they were told to place guards in front of his chambers until they are done here.

"Can i please just kill her." whispered kagome

" No my daughter not here." said vegeta

kagome pouted while her birth mother and father sighed knowing what the others told them about diaspro. What she did to their grandson three more they were not pleased about what they were hearing. and planned to have a talk with the king about this. this was not going to be a fun day with out blood shed and suffering from the person who deserved to die. but they had to make sure they had to think on the war meeting. since they are the leaders of it. even though they wanted to kick her ass just a little. but they knew it was not the time or the place to kill her. and plus they didnt need the dickless king to be all pissy at them since he woudl be since he hired the filth.

"My sister and i thank my cousin and her powers. and her brave warrior freind princess kagome."

kagome bowed and as did layla to show them that teheir thanks was accepted. . the others held their heads up high knowing they were indeed proud of their kagome. while vegeta dabbed at his eyes along with oritel to show how proud of their daugther that they were. and they knew kagome took alot of blows when she was fighting and was hurting like hell. they may not like her getting wounded. but they needed to know that she was putting her life on the line for everyone here and it seemed that no one ever cared about what happened. well yeah stella father is one who show his care for his daughter atleast that was good. but he was they was ashamed of sky father for what he was doing and how he was acting.

"We are about to face the biggest threat since the witchs," said Oritel

"Oritel and i along with the alien, death god and demonic and wizarding as well the gods and the arrancar and espada family we believe that all the kingdoms to unite. our daughter can't keep putting her neck out with her freinds. she nearly died the last fight she had." said Marion

Erendor huffed why would they all unite how do they know that little kagome nearly died with the last fight. then again he was about to do something stupid and speak out in a room of beings that could kill him by not even thinking about it. but then again there was alot at stake. even though yes it would coast her life. but it was something that would worth giving up to win this war. even though sky would still would have no choice to take a wife. while he was going to make his voice known on what he thinked about what they had said. even though he knew he was getting the death glare from vegeta and he knew right now and he knew that he was not his favorite person right now by the glaring he was getting. and the feeling of impending death.

"Why the hell do we have to unite for? eraklyon is more than able to defend itself," said Erendor

kenpachi placed a hand over his mother in law mouth before she said what she was thinking. kagome only shot him a glare as sayng you going to get it later if you dont let go. while kenpachi only smirked knowing what she was thinking at this point in time.. She was going to make this matter known to all these morons in this room. and it seemed that sky was the only one with a brain from his home world. byakuya was gong to seen his banki to tthat whore no one of filthy commoner was to touch a noble of the house of kuchiki and the other noble and royal raced that was in their blood. but he was not going to pretend to like that man he was a spinless dickless king who dont know how to rule over his own kingdom. atleast his son had more brains. well they are going to be dooming their own home world so its not his problem and the others as well thought the same way.

"I'm sad to say this to you all, you people are the most dumbist morons i have ever seen in beings and i have seen and met a lot in life.. and if you wish to have your worlds doomed that is your problem. and if i loose my daughter in this i will make you all pay." said vegeta

Everyone started to talk and mutter to each other after what Vegeta had just said and he made his point acrossed, and he was not going to make it a fake way. he want going to speak the truth on what he thought and how see it. while kagome just sat somewhere while sky made his way over to see her. he saw how sad and depress she looked he felt all her emotions through their bond. and she was not happy and she was ictching to use her murdering boner when it came down to it rigth now. but then again she wanted to go and speek to sky. but it seemed that sky thought of it first and made his way over to where she was. and knew that she was not happy. he took note that kenpachi and ikkaku spirit was there watching over her so she didnt murder no one. plus he knew all of them was thinking of murder right now. the feeling of impending death kinda put it out there.

"Oh hey sky. i see you got away from the slow class warrior filthy commoner whore rapeist." hissed kagome

hikaru and karou along with ikkaku and yumichika fallowed him out knowing if the bitch desided to fallow it was not going to be pretty. The twins and with ikkaku and yumichika around the corner as well. hikaku just hoped they dont catch their grandmother to be doing the nasty. while sky could tell she was not pleased and was holding her anger in. and he knew at any moment was going to explode. and he knew that was going to be more than one person who was going to be like that sooner or later. but then again that was a known fact with all of them. and he didnt blame them one bit. and its bad when you piss off the one known as kakarot. he sighed and knew that this all sucked to no ends. his father didnt even want to listen to him.

"You know diaspro is hard to get rid of. and i miss you so much my kagome. and believe me the others and your blood adopted parents and your birth parents lectured my father about her and what she has done to our son." said Sky

"You know she is doing this to get back at me and to get closest to you. Even with tamaki. i'm not sure how much longer i could hold back i wasn't foucoused like i nomaly am in fights because of this. i know she trying to come between us." snapped kagome

Sky took her hands into his as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply knowing pushing all his love into the one kiss as he grounded his hard cock to show her that he was still hers. and his hand slid down her cheek missing her so much. he was going to show her that he was hers and hers alone. and he was going to make sure he knew that it was fact. while kagome closed her eyes in please as she felt his hard large cock to show her how much she turned him one. and she knew that was real that he would never ever leave her. they were soul mates. even though they were not they woudl still love each other that was for sure. while kagome enjoyed the slice of heaven.

"Never i will let that happened. you are mine. and you will always be mine. plus your the only one i wish to be with my love. my kagome my love my light and my life." purred Sky

The hikaru and karou, ikkaku and yumichika gagged they had to see them do this but this was for her own good. and they knew the bitch would be out sooner or later. if the others had a say so in this. that bitch smelled like straight up ass. and they felt that she was trying to hunt down tamaki. they sent a hell butterfly to hunt down thoth to tell him what had happened. maybe he would get the message from zuse or hades. but this was not going to be a good thing. but it was a good thing they didnt have to see their grandmother get it on. plus they knew that ikkaku and yumichika would enjoy the show they had this obsession with their grandmother. but then agaim most men has that obsession about their grandmother.

"Are you sure sky? because that's how i feel," said kagome

"Yes and i always will be your's my kagome ." said Sky

"Ooooooooohhh prince skyyyyy!" chirped Diaspro

Sky groaned his boner was gone now and so was his kagome she was pinned down to the floor by spirit who seemed to have fallowed her out of the meeting room. he knew he would be needed since he knew what his ex wife who is his freind who he still loved would do when they was interupted. and it seemed that poor sky was just cock blocked. they were making sure that she don't do nothing stupid to the low class whore. and spirit was not going to lie if he was still in the days of fucking around on someone he loved in which helped him see the wrong he was doing. even though it took him awhile to wing himself off the sleeping around bit. he would never ever fuck this filthy whore at all. he would have a three way with lord death and his clown faced husband and soul mate mayuri before that happened. hell if kenpachi was gay he would let him fuck him before that whore.

"The king want's you in the council chambers your highness." said Diaspro

kagome growled her knuckles cracking from her anger. the whole palace probably feeling it right now. and it was true since spirit was out there not and took her from were trying to sooth her anger. sky walked off looking sad and depressed and his head bowed in shame. vegeta shook his head and sighed that man might as well cut off his penis and balls and get a sex change for how he was letting her control him. that is what made him think that the mighty has fallen. its not like he was being ordered by frieza or the other evil fuckers. then he would understand why he would listen to that filth. diaspro did something that would get her killed even more.

"Oh come on give it up little freak. sky will toss you away like the trash you are. Oh by the way I found the little fuck Toy he's near death but how I enjoyed the screams and crying and pleading once again." said Diaspro

spirit hissed that was uncalled for. tamaki may his son by a blood adotion since he wanted to be his fatehr as well. well all of his children half siblngs was all blood adopted by him. and thoth and lucius. and lord death if anything ever happened to one of them. and there was no other person alive to take care of them so that is why they did what they did with each other children for that matter. As they sent a hell butterfly to nappa and genyu and kenpachi to get tamaki safe, as she punched her into the wall and then spirit wrapped his arms around her so they had to finish tell the morons off and knock some sense into them. And to wash her hands from filthy blood,

" That is princess kagome to you filthy low life low class warrior commoner common whore rapeist like yourself. you have no rights to be in front of a great woman like her and if you touch tamaki he is a more royal to than what you used to be and you filth will not go near him again. it will be surly your last." hissed ayame

"Oh and learn to shower for once in your miserable life. you smell like fish all over the palace. go back to the whore house you loose ass whore commoner i wouldn't even fuck you i would catch the bad case of the space aids. No wonder you have to for r people fuck your ugly commoner ass." hissed Hikaru

hikaru and karou along with ikkaku and yumichika and the others walked her while having their nose in the air. they would showing her that they were better than her low life self. this whore had no honor and lacked nothing to show she is in their rank. it is ture that they are far greater than she is. but then aagin this was common knowledge when it came down to status and other rank. and she was someone who they can ruin her life if they wanted to. but they didnt want to cause a war even though they woudl win since they are the powerful ones. so this was all they knew for is fact to common knowledge.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in the chambers_

vegeta was taking charge well the king wanted him to do it since he knew what he was talking about for how long she been around. And how many times they all been could see his daughter was kinda pissed off and he seen the work she did to diaspro and felt fatherly pride swell up in him. and he was going to have another talk with that fool who dared to be calling himself a king. that man is not a king. he was one who didnt know how to run his own lands. and his own heir. and hire that filth so yeah it showed all his stupid moved so that was something that was kinda out there. hell frieza and his family was better rulers than this jack ass was. and that is saying alot there.

"We all must attack now we cant leave this all on kagome and her freinds. And the rest of is indeed powerful but she has her limits. all of you must listen and get over your stupid pride." snapped vegeta

These merpeople parents are trapped by someone who has the strength. even though vegeta now knew they had penis and that how they mated. he was wondering that when he asked them. so that cleared up alot with the others as well. so it was some mergfolk out there who who has a penis. so this was something that was going on when it came down to the idea of asking. while soi fon stepped forward she was going to speak up. sicne she was the captian of the stelth force. and she wanted to make things to tell what and the way it is like vegeta. she sighed and worried for her mate and soul mate with that filth in the palace.

"you want to stick your noses in the air and so far up your asses and think of your own home worlds and no one elses. While kagome sticks her neck on the line for you all while you sit there with your thubs up your asses." hissed soi fon

Marion nodded she agreed and was happy with the new family that they have in their lives of her beings were all special. and she was proud of her daughter for doing something to that low life who don't even deserve to be in front of her. but she was not thrilled on how that filth was in her palace. even though she had every right to boot her out. but that would pill off erendor to make him want to back out of anything. that man was stupid sometimes and needed to step down from his throne. and let his son take over at least that boy has a brain in his skull. marion looked over to to vegeta who seemed to be thinking on the line things that she was thinking on. she sighed and knew that her daughter was going to blow up sooner or later with that filth their palace.

"Form one army and join with us!" said kaome

King radius went over and bowed deeply he had the most honor to be in front of kagome again, and he would join with kagome and her family and friends knowing they knew what they were doing when i came down to war. pluse she has done so much when it came down to her saving his and his daughter life. plus as well his planet. so he has alot of things he would do for her since she has done so much for him and his family and his kingdom. even though erendor would not show his thanks for all she has done for his family and his world and kingdom. the man is a fool at his old age. this was something they all knew for a fact when it came down to him being a spineless idiot.

"My lady solaria will join forces to fight by you side. you have saved my home world more than once i am forever in your debt." said Radius

Oritel looked over to erendor his eyes were cold as he looked at the person who his daughter wanted to kill . he wanted to kill her himself for all she had done to his daughter and his grandson. And under his own palace she killed his guards to get to him, she had no right to speak to his daughter the way she did. and he was going to make the point clear again. he saw vegeta looked over to his oldest freind and waited to see what he was going to do and see if he was going to join in. plus kagome had done so much for him and his family and his kingdom it is only right to fight by her side. if not then the man has no honor in paying back the debt that his heir has done for everyones worlds and kingdoms and planets and families. so its going to so his lack of honor and the lack of brains and how much of a fool that he is.

"What do you say erendor?" asked Oritel

"No i will not. eraklyion will defend itself." growled Erendor

While all the other kingdoms did the same since they are going to be doing and following the moron king when it came donw to him being stupid. it seemed that the other kingdoms was just as stupid as with stella father followed through with sky fatehr and took back his offer. vegeta wondered what they would be like if the threat was frieza or one of the other more powerful evil bastards out there. he knew that they would never ever survive if they thought this way when it came down to what they wanted to do and thought. they should of done the logical thing.. as well radius lost his faith and back out as well. bulma placed a hand on her daughter shoulder knowing that she would have to put her all in this and so will they if this how it was going to be.

"If i were you my friend, i would try to get through that small brain of a father you have." said Ayame

Sky looked over and seen his kagome who was leaning against the wall. the twins on either side of her knowing that she was going to attack at any moment. but he was feeling that she deserved what she had just gotten the evil bitch. he was going to speak out when it came down to the fact that he was going to speak out to his father since he didnt agree on how he was thinking. plus he knew his father would be made at him for even thinking about this and doing it as well. they all watched him to see what he was going to do. and he was going to bite the bullet and see if he would be able to change his father mind. sometimes he wondering if his father was more or less a woman by the way he acted in his moods as if he was having his mansies or something like male PMS thats what he always thought was behind his father and how he thought.

"I'll try Ayame but once he had made up his mind it's hard to change it." said Sky

Ayame flinched when he felt kagome anger rise again that is never a good sign when she was feeling that way when it came down to her pushng impending death all around the room. so they needed to end this soon because she was going to have to explode things sooner or later. well if not the palace throne room that is. she was about to do it herself. and she knew that they others are feeling the same way as she was so this was something that needed to end now or there was going to be a blow up with all the peopel in this room mostly their freinds and family. and erendor was going to top it off with his simple stupidity.. her eyes shifted over to see the whore making her way over to sky. Ayame looked over to her sister and seen anger and sadness in her eyes. while Ceres was soothing her the way she knew how as a mother could.

"Sky is the crown prince of his planet. and he must fallow whatever his father says to do." said Diaspro

trunks didnt like the way his sister looking like that. how sad she is and how much anger that she was pushing out of herself. as he stomped his way over to the whore and took her by her shirt and raised her off the floor. He had some things to say and they were going to be said right here and right now. and he could give a damn on how that moron who was a porr excuse of a king was going to say. vegeta smirked he knew that one of them was going to step up sooner or alter. and he knew his son was going to rip a new asshole. this whore needed to have her thoughts and how she speaked to people. plus she needed to know her place in the world. and that is what trunks was going to do. and he was more proud of him for even doing this. and they could give a damn on what the moron had to say about it.

"You listen here to me you filthy low life back alley whore rapist commoner filth low class whore. no one and i mean no one asked for you idea's. you are nothing but a servent and thats all. be lucky that i am not going to be killing you nor the others. let me put this in words your small brain would be able to understand you made some powerful enemies so if i were you i would watch your back. you need to know your place in the world and you better learn quickly since what will happened to you will be rather unpleasant and believe me i woudl chose the first one because you will have a new word on the meaning of pain once we decided to do to you. then you would live out eternity in hell. i would be more than happy to toss you there myself" hissed trunks

Sky sighed while he saw the others not do nothing to stop trunks and he knew that they thought they same way as he did. so this was not going to end well when it came down with how his father thought. but for now it was going to be something that he had to say it was needed to be said. but his father would be thinking much differenity when i ca,mdown to what was said to diaspro and hell he wanted to say it. but it seemed that trunks got to the plate before he had got to it.. and none of the others were not either. as diaspro picked herself off the floor and turned her back to the one of the aliens, death gods, arrancars and espada's along with the witchs and wizards and demons. she was not pleased at what she was just told and this was like how many times today.

"Whatever and if i were you tame the little freak over there. if she attacks me again i will make sure she is punished by death.. and your father is asking for you prince sky." said Diaspro

kenpachi sighed and covered kagome mouth and pushed calm into her. they didnt need to have her freak out and kill her right now. and they didnt even trust erendor at this point in time after hireing that filth. but for now they all have to keep their murder boners and blood lust in check. soon enough they will kill her and end her pitiful existence. but they had to buy their time for the right moment to do that. and that was going to taste so sweet when they finally are able to do so when it came to that time. while sky sighed he wanted to comfort her as he walked away. he felt the pain once the anger died down knowing he was the cause of it. while her heard her cry and being soothed.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was in the war room again kagome stood with her nose in the air not even wanting to look over to the whore in the room. this was something she was trying do was piss her off to make her look bad. plus they knew for sure on of them are going to explode sooner or later. but then again that was common knowledge there. plus they would rather be stuck in a room with frieza and his family. cell and all the other evil fuckers that they had to face instead of being int he room with that filth. they had to post more stronger guards by the door where tamaki is since she found her way in. so it took them a while to get him to a state of healing in a medical coma. they would bring that up sooner or later and will make sure that she was not going to go near him again. they even placed wards around the room that would alert them. genyu and nappa was the guards and there was no way to get by those two.

"My fellow kingdoms the monster has already taken the seal of the piller of light and my daughter once again was wounded to save the piller". said Oritel

"Will we not allow him to continue his ways and let him kill the person who has protected s all with her fellow freinds and family. this is what you call a thank you?" asked Marion

kagome sighed she was waiting to have her pain potion to kick in. while she was leaning on knepachi chest since he was comfortable right now. she was not even dressed up her body was to sore while her powers where at work. while erendor crossed his arms over his chest and wondered what the hell they were supposed to do. why should they care about her wounds. they have to watch their own backs that is all he had to say on this. and he had a few things to say about what had happed with the words that has been spoken to diaspro that was uncalled for. and he was going to make it known that he was not happy from what he had heard and what was said to her. she has a rank as the rest of them in here. and they needed to know that she was as high ranked as everyone of he was going to make that known to them all so they can stop whatever grudge that they had on her.

"and how do you think we shoud know he would do that? asked erendor

kenpachi covered kagome mouth again knowing she was about to speak up and it was not going to be something pleasant either and if it was any other times she would let her. but then again she was hoping to do the same dammed thing. but then again they needed to make sure that they are going to have to make sure their temper is in check as well. they knew sky father has his limits and that was already going ot break sooner or later. and with that little skank was playing him. and they are going to make him see the truth on what she was trying to do to sky father. while oritel and marion glared at erendor they have been long time friends. but his ideas and the way he didt things these days was less than honorable. hell frieza and his family was more of a ruler than he was and they killed and destoryed and imprison planets and blew them up and other things as well.

"You must think about what is going to happen we must join together and fight together." said shizuo

"And why would i listen to you boy. i must protect my kingdom." growled Erendor

Sky groaned he just pulled a major no no when he insulted one of kagome son;s and the one with over past her temper. he heard a growl and saw kenpachi yelp since she had bit him as he shook his hand. kenpachi knew that mama bear was out to play. no one talked to her pup that way. and not get punished while doing so.. he couldn't help but laugh right now it was funny though. but he knew that he needed to speak to his father about this since his kagome was about to snap. well she would be the first to snap with everyone around the room. he sighed and knew that this has to end here and now with how his father was handling things. and that is something he was going to suck it up and do and get it done and over with. even though his father would be very pissed off at him for speaking out of turn. but it needed to be said and said now. because he didnt want to make war with them. they are far to powerful and he was not going to survive.

"Father there was no need to say such mean things to hikaru he was only trying to help. and i think eraklyon should join forces with them all." said Sky

"No son we are not. eraklyon must defend itself. and as crowned prince you would know that my son." said Erendor

the others were proud of sky that he finally spoke up to his father he finally grew his balls back. and they hoped he would listen to him. but then again they have a feeling what sky had just said to his father was not going to sink through his mind. and even though he was going to be stupid enough and now even think on what he had to listen to. but for now it was going ot be see who is going to win the battle of the wills the son or the father. and they have a feeling it was going to be erendor that was going to win since he was to pig headed to listen to none of them. so this was going to be how it is. they knew that he would come around sooner or later and that might be the hard way to have him to come to their side.. and about time that he grew some balls. but they knew it was not going to last by the way that his father thought kagome arched a brow and waited like the rest of them to see what sky father was going to be doing next and what he was going to do.

"Yes father i think the best defence we all have to join forces with them and the other realms. you know as well as i do that domino had the best of the best in their fighting teams. and i have learned loads about war from them." pleaded Sky

"No,no,, for us eraklyon must always come first that is our duty and honor." said Erendor

"If that is what you call home. and you dont know what honor is by the way are acting you pitiful excuse of a you are more stupid than i first thought." said Draco

Ayame sighed Hermione gotten loose and she was there ready to let loose all the anger that she felt the past few months. Ayame and sango stood behind her just in case she decided to attack. no one speaked to her pups that way. not jst one pup two of them. and this was going to end here and now. rangiku rushed over to see what she was going to do. since they knew mama bear is out to play now. she was out to protect her pups. and that is not a good sign for erendor. so they wanted to see what was going to be said and done to the pitiful excuse of a king. and that is something that needed to be said. and they could care less on what was going to be said to them. but then again they knew that kagome was going to make him piss himself for even speaking to her pups the way he had. bad enough he hired the one who raped and harmed one of her pups who is in once again another medical induced coma from this filthy whore who didnt know that her grave was deeper than before.

"How could you say such things?" asked kagome

"Princess kagome this is between me and my son. and not you. and if you attack one of my staff again i will not be pleased." said Erendor

Erendor flinched at the darkness in those pink and red eyes that showed the power of the world and the feeling that he was getting off her he even tasted what she was feeling. he knew that the glowing of her eyes that she was pissed off. and he knew he had crossed the line when he spoke to her sons the way he had. but right now he didnt give a damn. every man for himself that is all her had to say on it. and his son will listen to him and will do as he says. and he didnt give a damn on how the outcome was going to be when he was going to be defending his own home world. and he knew he was going to win with his soldiers. while the one known Ayane and sango and rangiku was behind her looking at him as if he was the lowest jerk in the realms. Sango wondered if he knew she was a filthy whore and that is seeming that he was overlooking at this point in time.

"Well i don't care what you say for your information she was asking for it. and be lucky it was nothing worst. and kings can be wrong on their judgement when they are wrong. they will doom their own home worlds. i have seen this with many kingdoms and that what will happen to yours." said byakuya

"And if you can't even accept another person idea's like your son then you are not the father and good king." said ritsu

Sky took ritsu by the shoulder and stared down to him. this was not the time to be insulting anyone. kagome was about to slap him for how he was handleing her son. and his father was on thin ice with how he was making these people and his kagome more and more pissed off. and they knew that he was not going to survive if he didnt stop. and he knew that kagome was going to do something sooner or late. and this was going to be not a pretty sight. so he needed to make sure that he stopped this before he was going to be dead. plus she knew that she was going to be mad at him for what he was about to do. it was safer for him to be on his father side, and he knew that talking down to one of her sons was going to be him getting bitch slapped and having him being ignored until she forgave him for his own stupidity and his own fathers stupidity.

"ritsu this is not the time. and will you excuse us please." snapped Sky

kagome narrowd her eyes and hissed and walked to the other side of the room. well after she slapped him for being a total ass to her son he knew held his cheek from where she slapped him and knew that he deserved that. and he knew that she was going to be mad at him for a while. plus with him not sensing her their their link from their mating bond since they are soul mates. and he knew that she cut it off until she was going to forgive him. spirit shook his head in shame at the stupid ass. While Ayame started down at how could sky do something like this. spirit was going to make sure he was going to tell him striaght out who and what he had done wrong. and he was going to make it known on how ashamed of him right now. not even when he was married to her he never ever once spoke to her and his children like that.

"You know you were in the wrong with the kasanoda if you remember he likes to go by his middle name. and for you information that was my son you spoke that way to. he was only trying to help his mother and spoke the truth." hissed spirit

Diaspro walked over to show the king she was better than kagome and who stopped dead in her tracks. everyone in the room was feeling what she felt right now. she continued to walk and sat down next to her father. she let the others deal with this one. spirit was not going to let this filth get to him. he was going to use one of his blades to chop he to pieces. but he knew that he would not wish to have her filthy blood on his blades. so he was going to buy his time like the rest of them. and strike when the time was right. plus they all had the good ideas on how they are going to make her suffer. and it was going to taste so sweet when that time came. and diaspro was going to say the wrong thing to make everyone more and more pissed off. she must be stupid with all her insults and what she was doing was going to make her grave more and more deeper and further into hell to the worst parts of hell.

"Your time with the crown prince is over thoses aliens, death gods, arancars and espada, demons and wizards." said Diaspro

"If i were you i watch your back you filthy little commoner whore. you would never know when it would be your last,." hissed bulma

bulma walked away with the air of power that was known to be the queen of all the sayiens. and that showed alot of power. even everyone was showing the power that they had but pushing it out on them.. she was now known to saw her daughter who was gone and didn't know were she had gone off to. She figured she had enough she looked over to orital he shook her head sadly at how the mightly has fallen when it came down to his old was making the worst ideas and it was going to get him kill in the end. so he was hoping that he would change his mind sooner or later. that is all he was able to was hope for the best for him to change his mind and think for the best of his kingdom.. and looked over to the area were he watched sadly as the palace started to shake.

"What is happening.?" asked Diaspro

Sky felt his skin craw that this bitch was touching his person. he even felt like his skin was crawing the from her even touching him. while she was getting death glared from the others thinking she was trying to suck up to sky. but they was not going to say thing for the time being. but then aagin they are going to kill her sooner or later. they tried to warn them all but it seemed his own father wished to burn all the bridged that he could and pissed the most powerful brings in the realms. but nope the moron had to think the way he always do. so this was going to be the end of some of them if they didnt change their minds. plus they knew that it wasnt none of them to make the palace shake like that was none of them since they are all there. well other than kagome who was dende knows where. but they think she went back to her office in the soul socitey.

"See kagome was right, father what should we do?" asked Sky

Orital everyone to go back to their homes while slipped out and popped away in black mist or using senkaimon gates or garganta's or using instant transmission. they was not even caring if she along with stella and layla was seen since they went with one of the others to go where they are going to. plus they knew they would meet up with kagome somewhere down the road.e ven though they went with kenpachi so they would be dropped off in her office. if the soul socitey was still there with how pissed off that she was when she took off. , they had to go and fight this thing unless all will be lost to the realms.

to be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_chapter 25_

* * *

Sky could feel the pain through their mating bond and he wanted to go to her so badly and comfort her. but he knew for sure that she has not forgiven him.. he crossed the line with kasanoda and papa bear was even more pissed off. lucky someone healed his nose after having it broken. and understood why she had slapped him. hell everyone else was avoiding him like the black plague. but then again there was not much they are going to be doing on this. plus he knew there was more than one person was going to be pissed off at him right now. and he knew that he was going to kiss alot of asses to get back on everyones good side and hope he was forgive,

 _"I wonder wat my kagome is up to right now. And how my son tamaki is doing no one informed him in his health status, i feel the deep deep sadness she has within our mateing bond."_ thought Sky

Sky went over to the desk he ran his hand down the old sword something special she had given to him. plus it was something he loved it was the first thing she had given to him. but it seemed his peace and quite didnt last long since the bitch came in. and not as if he wanted to air out his office after she was in there. and he was told what she had done to tamaki once more. and that was unforgiveable. but his father didnt listen to him once again. because the whore is to much of a good actress to make it show that she was not the one who harmed tamaki. he sighed and just hoped she was going to go away sooner or later. but now he was going to have to deal with her for the time being.

"Prince sky?" said Diaspro

"What is it now?" snapped Sky

Sky rolled his eyes she is the cause of all this pain he was feeling and he knew that one day. hes been around the others way to much to pick up on how they spoke and how they acted when they are annoyed or pissed off. someone was not going to be able to hold kagome back and she will kill her and he would let her do it. and sadly he was going to let her and the others kill her. it would make the world a better place with out her in it. he sighed and knew that deiaspro hated them and he knew that she voiced it more than once. plus he hated her. and she knew that she was the most wanted person to be murdered and brought back and do it over again. and again and again and once they are done toss her sorry bitch ass through the gates of hell after placed the seal on her to make sure she didnt escape from hell. that would be his happiest day well after this is over him and kagome would be married so.

"Your father was impressed by how you stood up to those freak none human, i know your not human but that dont matter to your father was proud of you at the last war meeting." said Diaspro

sky only groaned there was his good standing with the king of all sayeins and the others and he knew what he was able to do. he knew that he was not on the good side of the most powerful beings in the know universe and the realms. and it is never good to be on the bad side of the death gods and the gods themses. it was not going to be a good thing when you die they have the choice to toss you anywhere they see fit. but then again he knew that they would forgive him sooner or later. now he was going to be dead if they crossed paths again. and he knew that kagome was involved to and he knew how protective all of them over her. so was her as well.

"It was a mistake." said Sky

"Oh no. you put your duity to your father and kingdom first." said Diaspro

Sky only glared at her and left with out saying anything to her. he wanted to strangle her right now and end her sorry excuse of a life. and he wouldnt give a damn what his father would think on that. he knew that spirit and byakuya and kenpachi was standing in on domino part since they were defending their part. but he was worried that kagome was going to die if she kept this up. and he was not willing to lose her yet. that is something he was not going to accept right now. and he was hoping that one of the others would off this bitch soon becuase he was not goiong to take no more of her bullshit.

* * *

 _meanwhile a month later_

kagome was reading up in her tree she like to do when she was down like this. they got a wish and tecna's world was now with them on the war front. Draco and some of the others were staying here along with kagura and some of the was still in the hospital wing in the medical induced coma. she sighed and knew that she wanted to murder someone but she was not allowed to do it. so they are just buying their time. even though the kido corps was destroyed with all of theri anger. so yeah it was something they had to all repair with the snap of their fingers. hell they had to take their anger out on something. and somewhere so they did it in the kido corps.

"Hey beautiful." said Sky

kagome smiled and looked up and from her book to see sky there and smiled but how long was this going to last before he was taken away from her. sky seen all the wounds and known that she was in a few or more fights. kagome jumped on his hover bike and they took off. she wondered how in the world he got away from his father and the whore. so that is the question there. but she was just happy either way. and knew that she would forgive him sooner or later. plus everyone else had already forgiven him. so that was alreaddy known to sky. but she was going to enjoy this time while it last. as she let out a content sigh and laid her hand on his strong mussled back.

"I know that i was in the wrong with kasanosda. and i already said my sorries to spirit and he accepted it. . but i know we belong together and i think of them as my own." said Sky

kagome only nodded into his back enjoying this moment while it last before they dragged him back home kicking and screaming. and then she would get her chance in murdering the whore as well.. sky smiled knowing she was happy and relaxed. he made up with The ex dark lord as well. She was made at him still but he knew that they would forgive him soon. as he took her back to earth and spend some time together. sky smiled and knew that it was the best day so far. it was what she needed in her time of need. but then again she would be able to be happy until they had to go back into the war meetings.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

Everyone was back on domino for the war meeting to make sure they are all on the same page. and see if the sorry excuse for a king had changed his mind on helping them and teaming up on the defeat of the monster. kagome was being guarded from diaspro since she had enough and kicked the living crap out of her and had to be pulled off of her for what she had done to her son again, the others let her have her fun before the meeting started. now she had kenpachi and genyu and the twins watching her. those two was able to stop her before anything else happened. but for now it was going to be the who is going to join forces now and who was going to be the fucktard in the end who was going to end up dead for being stupid and not listening to no one.

"My fellow kingdoms with his last attack it was more stronger than ever. and we must devise a plan to defeat him." said Orital

Everyone muttered to each other about what had just been said. and see if they should do what they had asked. they knew that the beings in the room was the most powerful beings out there. and that gave them some comfort to know that they would be able to save them all. but it was known of you on their bad side you would end up dead or even worst when it came downt to what they are goign to do. kagome huffed and rolled her eyes and wondered if they were ever going to agree on anything. but right now she was in no mood she let everyone else deal with her part in this she was sore as hell.

"My daughter will speak she is known to be a warrior and faced far worst than this." said Oritel

vegeta nodded this was something that was needed to be said and they will shut up and listen to what she will say. it was the best there is out there and they would have to listen and agree, he knew that she would be able to use her air of power plus she was in her captain uniform and she was going to be using her alpha female and her captain voice to make a command. they would have to listen to her. and make sure they would since they would be stupid to not lsiten and doom themselves. that would be their issue and not theirs if they chose to do things on their own. and not join forces. but they had to try and see how it was going to work out and see how it was going to play out as well.

"We have to think of were he gets his power from is the first part we start off at. and we all know there is much we can do for this issue. this is time of war and we must gather together and fight with all we have. we all love out kingdoms yes. but there is times we must face the facts that we all must go and do what is right. i hope you all look into your hearts and see what is right and not what is wrong thank you." commanded kagome

Oritel and marion felt so much pride from kagome. they loved their daughter and she was the best to speak the truth like the little warrior that she was. while vegeta and bulma was dabbing at their eyes to show their joy of their blood adopted daughter. until somethng was shot up from the water. kagome flashed over and used muramasa and sliced it where diaspro was. as she landed grafully and placed muramasa back in her sash with murcilago. deiaspro was grossed out fromw hat she was seeing. and she knew that it was done on purpose. and she knew it was planned and that freak was not going to hear the end of this. and she was going to show her what happened to those who fucked with her.

"We all will join in together and fallow my daughter into battle." said Oritel

Everyone chanted kagome's name and knew that she finally made her point known. and the onces who chanted that kagome is hot got knocked out. but when she seen diaspro march her way over to sky and kagome really was getting pissed off from what she was only arched a brow to her and wondered what in the world she was going to do. and it seemed that she was more pissed off than before. and they hoped that erendor was going to let them do waht they wanted to do since they wont know how much longer it was going to be before they finally snapped and killed her on the spot. so they hoped they would have that chance and toss that whore into hell after the seal was placed on her.

"But it's crazy and dangerous and with her of all people. why would my prince save some place on earth." said Diaspro

Diaspro clutched a hold of sky's arm and sky pulled his arm away from didnt she understand that he was not into her and that he was not hers. and that he was kagome soul mate. even if they are not even soul mates they would still love each other. but he was happy that they are soul mates though. he was getting tiered fo her ways and how she was gettin away with the shit she had been doing. it was time for his father to get some sense and let them kill her and end the world of her miserable whore ass self. they would alter her parents memoreies to make it not like she never ever exisited and placed someone else in their care that needed a family. he went to stand beside his kagome who was about to give her another beating soon if she didn't back the hell off.

"You are not the person who i hired. how dare you talk down to kagome like that and for all she had done for our planet. And to tamaki and what you have done to him is sickening. and she ever swallowed her hate fro you to save you." said Erendor

"This is all your faught kagome!" growled Diaspro

Since she didn't have the job anymore kagome smirked darkly and looked over to sky father and gave her the permission to go ahead as she dragged diaspro out of the room. when the doors closed and felt the whole palace shook from whatever she was doing all they heard was screams. plus there was a line of people who is waiting for her suffering. about a hour a half hour then twins was next in line of people who waited their turn in getting pay back. went in for the next round while kagome came in as if she had the best day or the best sex ever. plus they tossed her into hell and placed a seal on her. she sent one of the others to go and alter the memoreis of her parents and place a kid in their care who needed the family to raise her. so this was going to be like she never ever existed ever.

"My daughter you are the best thing we have known," said Vegeta

"Well she is our little girl after all. and i have fatherly pride in saying so and tossing someone into hell so proud.." said Oritel

Oritel took his daughter in his arms and then let vegeta be the next one to hug her. since they are proud of her to let her know that she has done what was needed to be done. but for now they all had to go and prepare for battle. and they are going to be ending this today. they knew that kagome would be the one to defear all of this. and that is for sure they knew was going to be fact. so then again they knew all of this was going to end this day. while kagome rounded up all the troops and ordered them to go to their post to start their fight where she ordered them to go to. while she took who she needed with her and see if they could stop whatever it was going on where she needed to go.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and her freinds were all transformed while they went into for the attack while the others went in as well. tritanous growled how the hell did this happened. kagome flew out of the water. to see what she needed to do here. and see what she was able to do. and she knew this was not going to be fun for what she might have to do. while sky looked around and wondered where his kagome was. and wondered what is taking her so long to get here. he was hoping she didnt get harmed or anything. but for now he was going to buy ttime and fight off what even came near him. but then again he knew that kagome was the one and the key to end all of this madness.

"Were is she?" asked Sky

"He had gotten away. but i have more work to do. i have the power that flora dont. but this will hurt like hell. floria is going to help me." said kagome

kagome flew down to the beach and went to her knee's and knew what she had to do she called forth the Shikon jewel and she was going to suck in all the darkness from what the monster had left. she knew this was going to be fun and extremely painful for her to di. and she was not going to feel right for a while. but she and sky got married before they even setted out just in case anything ever happened to her from this fight. while she was going to suck this all into her soul. and this was going to be more painful than what people would think it was going to feel like.

"Breath of the ocean, i'm your commander the Shikon Miko the keeper of the Shikon jewel come forth and let the pain of the darkness into me at once!." ordered kagome

everyone watched with wide eyes who had never seen her do something like this before. the darkness with into kagome and the Shikon jewel. as she screamed and cried in pain since this was being sucked into her very core of her soul, and she would have to purify it. they was shocked that someone would cause themself pain and suffering to save them all. and this was something that they was shocked seeing and watching. once it was over flora cast'd a nature spell while kagome felt like she was going to be sick from what she had just done. as she put kagome head in her lap after she was done vomiting all she had in her stomach.

"You did it kagome you save the beach and all the worlds." said Flora

kagome only nodded as she sweated and felt cold her powers was purifying the poison and darkness she sucked in from this realm and all of the other realms. she never had done something so large before. sky took her into his arms as flora syrenix box opened to give her wish. while kagome passed out she couldn't take the pain no more while sky let her sleep in his arms. he was so proud of her and he was sure all the other realms and her parents are as well. and she was going to have to go to the next area that needed to be done. even though she was in alot of pain but she was still able to do it. and fight until the very end of this. as she opened a garganta and went to layla home world since that was the last one and they knew it was going to be ended there.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day_

evern though the darkness around kagome had sucked in was not all gone. but she had left with the girls to finish this. once it was over she was going to sit back and relax. while Hermione was going to find layla. everyone was in different area's while they luaghed long and hard. kagome saw the sword of neptune and turned the king and queen back as well along with tritanous. who she had tired up mind you. kagome had wished for her elder sister and the curse of syrenix to be broken. they all went home to celebrate by their victory. now they all could live in peace now.

The end


End file.
